


Miss Holt...?

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Physical Disability, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 95,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Przełom wieków - czas postępu technologicznego i przemian społecznych. W Zjednoczonym Królestwie zaczynają ginąć naukowcy. W poszukiwania wciągnięta zostaje grupa studentów, ekscentryczna córka profesora chemii i charakterna księżniczka.Dziewiętnastowieczne AU, o które nikt nie prosił, ale i tak wiadomo było, że je napiszę.





	1. Prolog

Już kilka godzin temu nad Londynem zapadła letnia noc.

Młody mężczyzna pewnym krokiem wszedł do gabinetu. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Skłonił się sztywno, wypowiedział krótkie, oficjalne słowa przywitania i stanął w świetle kominka. Jego jasne, związane wstążką, długie włosy mieniły się w blasku ognia. Miał na sobie frak, przybył na wezwanie bezpośrednio po przedstawieniu w teatrze. Mimo zmęczenia stał wyprostowany, z zaciętością patrząc na ojca siedzącego za wielkim rzeźbionym biurkiem wykonanym z ciemnego drewna. Nie ośmielił się jednak odezwać. Gdy tylko wszedł do położonej pod Londynem posiadłości, służący przekazał mu, że książę oczekuje na niego w swoim gabinecie. Markiz Lotor Galrshill wiedział już, że nie może to oznaczać niczego dobrego.

Książę Galrstone po chwili namysłu podniósł pełen zniecierpliwienia wzrok na swojego jedynego syna. Ziemistą, pomarszczoną cerę na policzku starszego mężczyzny przecinała długa blizna, ciągnąca się od dolnej powieki do kącika ust. Z każdym miesiącem coraz słabsze i bardziej przykurczone ciało okrywała ciemna bonżurka. Niegdyś czarne włosy były już całkiem siwe i przerzedzone. Mimo wciąż barczystej budowy dawni znajomi mieliby problem w rozpoznaniu w nim jednego z najpotężniejszych parów Anglii.

Lotor doskonale pamiętał czasy, gdy jego ojciec był silnym mężczyzną budzącym respekt w towarzystwie, głową jednej z najznamienitszych książęcych rodzin. I za każdym razem, gdy się spotykali, z satysfakcją stwierdzał, że te czasy bezpowrotnie mijają. Jednak umysł księcia nadal pozostawał niezwykle sprawny. Przez słabość ciała i bystrość był jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny, a młody markiz doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

– Jestem z ciebie niezadowolony, synu – przemówił Zarkon niskim, zachrypniętym głosem. – Długo musiałem na ciebie czekać.

– Proszę o wybaczenie. Zatrzymały mnie zobowiązania, których nie mogłem wypełnić w innym terminie. Sam nakazałeś mi, abym pojawił się w twojej loży na tym przedstawieniu – wyjaśnił Lotor. – Jak się czujesz, ojcze? – dodał szybko, by zmienić temat.

Zarkon zmarszczył podejrzliwie czoło. Nigdy nie okazywał słabości. Jego syn za bardzo przypominał mu siebie samego z czasów młodości. Musiał go trzymać krótko i na każdym kroku przypominać Lotorowi, gdzie jego miejsce.

– Nie martw się – odparł oschle. – Podjąłem odpowiednie kroki, by oddalić chwilę, w której zostaniesz księciem Galrstone. Pamiętaj, że zrobię wszystko, żeby zrealizować cel swój i twojej świętej pamięci matki. Nawet nie myśl o rychłym spadku. Jej śmierć i moja obecna zmniejszona dyspozycja są wynikiem błędu, który w moim przypadku zostanie naprawiony, a wtedy obawiam się, że tytuł markiza będzie najwyższym, jaki kiedykolwiek odziedziczysz.

Usta Lotora drgnęły. Przez moment mężczyźni wzajemnie mierzyli się spojrzeniami.

– Jak nasza historyjka? Już mnie uśmierciłeś w towarzystwie? – zapytał cynicznie ojciec, przerywając wreszcie milczenie.

– Nie śmiałbym tego zrobić, ojcze – zapewnił z udawaną pokorą Lotor. – Wszyscy są przekonani, że wciąż nie pogodziłeś się ze śmiercią żony i że to rozpacz nie pozwala ci bywać. Krążą plotki o twoim gorszym zdrowiu, ale wszystkim tłumaczę, że to jedynie melancholia.

Zarkon powoli pokiwał głową. Od kiedy jego stan zdrowia nie pozwalał mu pojawiać się na dworze, syn został jego oczami i uszami. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Lotor nie mówił mu wszystkiego, nigdy nie darzył syna zaufaniem, ale nie miał innych krewnych, których mógłby wtajemniczyć. Im mniej osób wiedziało, tym lepiej. Miał jednak wiernych służących, którzy pozwalali mu nadal załatwiać swoje sprawy w królestwie i pomagali weryfikować informacje uzyskane od jedynej latorośli. To, że zdradzało go jego własne ciało, było jedynie chwilową przeszkodą, którą niedługo zlikwidują wybrani ludzie. Plan już powstał i zaczęły się przygotowania do jego realizacji.

– Wystarczy – powiedział chłodno. – Jestem zmęczony, porozmawiamy jutro. Teraz odejdź, a następnym razem przyjdź, pamiętając o swojej niższej pozycji.

Lotor odetchnął w duchu z ulgą i ponownie się skłonił.

– Dobranoc, Wasza Książęca Mość – rzekł na pożegnanie.

Ostatni raz omiótł spojrzeniem gabinet – wyłożone ozdobną boazerią ściany, wysokie, drewniane szafy i portret matki, pięknej kobiety o dużych oczach i łagodnym uśmiechu, na ścianie. Niedługo to wszystko, rodzinny majątek i książęcy tytuł, będzie jego. Zarkon mógł sobie planować, co chciał, ale wkrótce to Lotor zostanie głową rodziny Galrstone. To, że ojciec znowu coś knuł, było oczywiste. Już dawno temu nauczył syna, że nie ma władzy bez wiedzy, więc markiz postanowił w myślach, że musi się dowiedzieć, czemu książę był wyjątkowo pobłażliwy dzisiejszego wieczoru. Nie mógł dopuścić do skazy na honorze rodu, którym wkrótce miał zacząć rządzić.

Wyszedł z pokoju jeszcze szybciej, niż do niego wszedł. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, jego usta wykrzywił grymas irytacji. Westchnął.

Naprawdę miał już dosyć swojego ojca…


	2. Rozdział I

Młodzieniec ubrany w krótkie białe spodnie odsłaniające patykowate nogi oraz w koszulę z granatowymi lamówkami zatrzymał się na brzegu Tamizy.

– Witajcie, panowie! – zawołał z entuzjazmem, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do zgromadzonych tam studentów ubranych w identyczne jak on stroje. – Miło mi was widzieć. Mamy dziś wręcz doskonałą pogodę na trening, prawda? Czuję, że teraz, między innymi dzięki mnie, stworzymy niepokonaną drużynę!

Lance McClain dołączył do Oxford University Boat Club z myślą, że wreszcie osiągnie coś wielkiego.

Próbował dostać się do klubu kilkakrotnie i dopiero teraz, na początku trzeciego roku, gdy zwolniło się miejsce, zaakceptowano jego kandydaturę. Od razu zapomniał o tych gorzkich chwilach, gdy musiał wysłuchiwać słów odmowy, i z podekscytowaniem zaczął odliczać dni do początku trymestru i pierwszego treningu. Chciał, żeby wkrótce wszyscy żałowali tego, że nie przyjęli go do klubu wcześniej. Może gdyby to zrobili, w tamtym i w tym roku Oxford nie przegrałby z Cambridge, przerywając tym samym trwające prawie dziesięć lat pasmo zwycięstw.

Lance wiedział, że jako najmłodszy syn barona nie może liczyć na wiele od losu. Miał dwóch starszych braci, obaj założyli już swoje rodziny, więc szanse, że to właśnie on odziedziczy tytuł, były niewielkie. Jeżeli chciał dokonać czegoś ważnego i wzbić się na szczyt, musiał polegać na swoich umiejętnościach. Niestety, nigdy nie był szczególnie zdolnym uczniem. Nie miał cierpliwości do spędzania godzin w bibliotece nad książkami. Dlatego gdy w trakcie pierwszego roku ostatecznie stwierdził, że kariera naukowa nie jest mu pisana, Lance postanowił spróbować sił w sporcie. Długo nie mógł zdecydować się na klub i poważnie rozważał łucznictwo, ale wreszcie doszedł do wniosku, że to właśnie woda jest jego żywiołem. Od tamtego momentu nic nie zmusiłoby go do zmiany zdania.

Lance już wyobrażał sobie tę chwilę, gdy razem z siedmioma innymi zawodnikami przekroczy w marcu wyznaczoną na Tamizie linię mety corocznego wyścigu wioślarskiego i gdy ogłoszone zostanie zwycięstwo drużyny Ciemnoniebieskich. Prawie słyszał dźwięczące w uszach owacje zgromadzonej na brzegu publiczności, zachwyty kobiet, słowa uznania rodziny i gratulacje trenera. Myślał o tym, jak cudownie puchar będzie ciążył w jego dłoniach podczas pozowania do grupowej fotografii.

Rozmyślania Lance’a nagle brutalnie przerwało głośne pytanie jednego z członków klubu.

– Od kiedy przyjmujemy do klubu pierwszorocznych?

Lance spojrzał na tego, kto je zadał. Chudy młodzieniec o czarnych, przydługich włosach i ponurym wyrazie twarzy stał pośród pozostałych wioślarzy z ramionami założonymi na piersi. Na jego widok McClain skrzywił się i jęknął cicho, mimo że doskonale wiedział, że go tutaj spotka.

– Jestem studentem trzeciego roku, Kogane. Tak samo jak ty – odparł z urazą. – Nazywam się Lance McClain, mówi ci to coś?

Keith Kogane popatrzył na szatyna w skupieniu, jakby naprawdę usiłował sobie go przypomnieć. Po chwili jednak pokręcił powoli głową i wzruszył ramionami.

– Wybacz, ale naprawdę sobie ciebie nie przypominam – powiedział beznamiętnie, nawet nie próbując udawać, że jest mu przykro. – Najwidoczniej nie mieliśmy razem żadnych zajęć.

Lance aż się zatchnął z oburzenia. Już od pierwszego roku uznawał Keitha za swojego największego rywala na uniwersytecie, chociaż nikt nie był w stanie określić, od czego dokładnie się zaczęło. Tak naprawdę Kogane był jednym z najlepszych studentów i nie mogli konkurować ze sobą na polu nauki, ale to absolutnie nie przeszkadzało Lance’owi w traktowaniu wszystkich egzaminów jako elementu współzawodnictwa, chociaż nigdy nie komentował swoich porażek. Często się ze sobą kłócili, nawet podczas zajęć, kilkakrotnie prawie doszło do bójki. W poprzednim trymestrze McClain zdążył się już ucieszyć tym, że Keith za swoje zachowanie miał zostać relegowany z Oxfordu, zanim z jakiegoś powodu odwołano tę decyzję. Jak mógł go teraz po tym wszystkim nie rozpoznawać? Może tylko udawał, żeby zdenerwować i ośmieszyć Lance’a? Byłby do tego zdolny.

– Mieliśmy razem chemię przez cały poprzedni rok! – oznajmił głośno McClain. – Byłeś ulubieńcem profesora Holta w naszej grupie. Zawsze siadałeś na samym tyle sali i notorycznie spóźniałeś się na wykłady, a mimo to najlepiej napisałeś egzaminy! Raz pracowaliśmy razem w parze i stłukliśmy cały stojak probówek. Naprawdę mnie nie pamiętasz?

– Nie – odpowiedział krótko Keith, nadal patrząc prosto na Lance’a.

Lance stwierdził, że tym razem wyjątkowo nie da się sprowokować i jedynie posłał rywalowi pełne rozczarowania spojrzenie. Nie pozwoli, by ktoś taki popsuł mu humor w dniu pierwszego treningu. Żeby dodatkowo podkreślić, że wcale nie przejął się zlekceważeniem przez Keitha, postanowił ostentacyjnie przywitać się z Hunkiem, który stał obok, ale jak zawsze starał się unikać sporów.

Wicehrabia Hunk Garrett był najlepszym przyjacielem Lance’a, zanim jeszcze obaj zaczęli studiować. Majątki ich ojców leżały w sąsiedztwie, a przyjaźń rodziców przeniosła się na młodsze pokolenie. Garett dołączył do klubu wioślarskiego rok wcześniej i to dodatkowo motywowało McClaina, żeby się do niego dostać.

– Witaj, Hunk.

– Witaj, Lance – odpowiedział masywny brunet.

Młodzieńcy uścisnęli sobie ręce, uśmiechając się do siebie. Lance już miał zapytać przyjaciela o to, czy w ostatnim czasie miał jakieś wieści od panny Balmerley, ale w tym momencie wśród studentów zapanowało nerwowe poruszenie, a wszystkie rozmowy nagle ucichły.

Od strony zabudowań szedł do nich trener Iverson – dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o kwadratowej szczęce pokrytej czarnym zarostem. Przez swój wyjątkowo surowy, wymagający charakter budził strach wśród członków klubu, ale, patrząc na wyniki drużyny, nie można było odmówić mu skuteczności.

Gdy stanął przed studentami na pomoście, rzucił kilka lakonicznych słów powitania w nowym roku akademickim, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na Lance’a, który jako nowy członek spodziewał się jakiegoś wyróżnienia na pierwszym treningu, i od razu przeszedł do meritum. Ich jedynym zadaniem na dzisiaj było podzielenie się na pary, wejście do łódek leżących na brzegu, a potem przepłynięcie dystansu do mostka widocznego w oddali i z powrotem.

Lance i Hunk od razu popatrzyli po sobie porozumiewawczo i skinęli głowami. Wszyscy zawodnicy bez problemu ustawili się w dwójkach, tylko Keith został na końcu sam z jakimś młodszym studentem, ale wyglądał, jakby nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia. Widząc to, Lance uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie widział, żeby Kogane tak naprawdę rozmawiał z kimś z ich roku. Nawet podczas posiłków zazwyczaj siedział sam lub w towarzystwie starszych uczniów.

Nikt, zdawało się, że również on sam, nie wiedział nic o rodzinie Kogane. Keith całe życie spędził w szkołach z internatem, które za pośrednictwem prawników ktoś mu całkowicie anonimowo opłacał. Nigdy nie wyjeżdżał na przerwy świąteczne i nikt do niego nie pisał listów. O pochodzeniu Keitha na Oxfordzie krążyło wiele plotek i teorii, ale młodzieniec nie wypowiadał się na ten temat.

– Nie masz ze mną najmniejszych szans – mruknął Lance, mijając go.

– Jeszcze zobaczymy – wycedził w odpowiedzi Keith.

Lance wszedł do łódki, usiadł na przedniej ławce. Hunk pchnął go na wodę, a potem sam wskoczył do środka. Był pogodny dzień, nie wiał wiatr. Czerwono-złote liście drzew rosnących na drugim brzegu mieniły się w blasku popołudniowego słońca.

Na hasło trenera wszystkie łódki ruszyły do przodu. Lance wiosłował z całych sił, co chwila zerkając za siebie, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie płyną. Spojrzał na łódkę obok nich. Keith i jego partner nieznacznie ich wyprzedzali. To nie były zawody ani wyścig, powinien interesować go tylko własny wynik, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na przegranie z Kogane. Nie po tym, jak ten go publicznie zlekceważył.

Dotarli do drewnianego mostka, musieli skręcić. Keith zawrócił pierwszy i wtedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Widząc zawzięcie wymalowane na twarzy przeciwnika, brunet zmrużył oczy, jednocześnie przyspieszając.

– Hunk, szybciej! – zawołał Lance, gdy zaczęli wreszcie płynąć w stronę mety.

– Próbuję! – odpowiedział Hunk, odwracając głowę do przyjaciela.

Lance z determinacją zacisnął dłonie na wiosłach, napiął mięśnie ramion i zaczął wiosłować najszybciej, jak tylko mógł. Łódki sunęły gładko po tafli Tamizy, ciszę zakłócało jedynie chlupotanie wody.

Ponownie się obejrzał. Od pomostu, na którym stał trener Iverson, dzieliło ich ostatnie kilkadziesiąt metrów. Keith nadal prowadził. Lance czuł narastające zmęczenie, ale ciągle powtarzał sobie w myślach, że musi jeszcze tylko trochę wytrzymać i że za wszelką cenę nie może dać rywalowi tej satysfakcji.

Nagle Hunk zaczął mocniej wiosłować i nabrali prędkości. W ostatnim momencie wyprzedzili Keitha o niecałą długość łódki. Gdy przekroczyli linię pomostu, Lance opuścił wiosła, dysząc ciężko. Udało się, zwyciężyli. Pochylił się do przodu, otarł pot z czoła. Czuł, jak w piersi wali mu serce, a ramiona drżą z wysiłku. Przed oczami miał ciemność i gwiazdy, ale to nie było ważne, bo przecież wygrali. Pierwszy trening i pierwszy sukces! Po chwili, gdy zaczął normalnie widzieć i zyskał pewność, że nie zemdleje, podniósł głowę i popatrzył na rywala, uśmiechając się tryumfalnie. Keith udawał, że tego nie dostrzega, tak jakby wcale się z nim właśnie moment temu nie ścigał, ale też wydawał się zmęczony.

Lance poklepał siedzącego przed nim Hunka po plecach.

– Dobrze nam poszło, przyjacielu – wydusił.

Hunk tylko pokiwał w odpowiedzi głową. Nie miał siły, żeby mówić.

Dopiero wtedy Lance zauważył, jak bardzo w tyle zostawili resztę członków klubu, którzy jeszcze nie zbliżyli się nawet do mety. Wcześniej był tak pochłonięty wyścigiem z Keithem, że całkowicie zapomniał o ich obecności. Na pomoście stał trener, w milczeniu patrząc na nich krytycznie, a obok niego prowadziło rozmowę dwóch wysokich mężczyzn w grafitowych marynarkach – ciemny blondyn w okrągłych okularach i brunet z siwą grzywką.

Lance aż podskoczył na ich widok. O ile Matthew Holta znał tylko jako syna profesora Holta, tak o Takashim Shirogane, nazywanym przez bliskich przyjaciół po prostu Shiro, przynajmniej słyszała większość studentów. Miał najlepsze wyniki na całym uniwersytecie i był ostatnim prezydentem klubu debat. Cechowały go nienaganne maniery i chętnie udzielał każdemu pomocy, dzięki czemu cieszył się powszechną sympatią. Sławę zdobył już na pierwszym roku, gdy wyzwał na pojedynek starszego studenta, ponieważ ten pogardliwie wytknął mu jego japońskie korzenie. Wyszedł ze starcia zwycięsko, ale w zwarciu przeciwnik drasnął twarz Shirogane koszem rapiera, zostawiając na jego nosie długą, poziomą bliznę. A przynajmniej tak mówiły podniosłe legendy, które krążyły wśród uczniów i opowiadały o tym, jak Takashi z zakrwawioną twarzą dzielnie kontynuował pojedynek i wygrał, zyskując tym szacunek studentów.

Zarówno Holt, jak i Shirogane w zeszłym roku akademickim skończyli już uniwersytet, ale ten pierwszy pomagał ojcu i pracował nad doktoratem z chemii, a drugi, z tego, co wiedział Lance, wrócił, by zdać egzaminy końcowe, które opuścił ze względu na pilne sprawy rodzinne.

– Witajcie, panowie! – przywitał się Lance, podpływając powoli do pomostu i stając na ławeczce łódki. – Przyszliście zobaczyć ćwiczenia nowej drużyny?

Nigdy nie rozmawiał osobiście z żadnym z nich, ale Takashi był dla niego wzorem, od kiedy tylko Lance rozpoczął studia i pierwszy raz o nim usłyszał. Chciałby być kiedyś tak znany, zdolny i lubiany. Czuł podziw na myśl, że Shiro  osiągnął tak wiele bez żadnego tytułu czy większego majątku.

Absolwenci popatrzyli po sobie z lekką konsternacją, ale zaraz Takashi uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

– Witaj – odparł, zwracając się do Lance’a. – Tak, między innymi po to tu przyszliśmy.

Hunk wyszedł z łódki, która zakołysała się niepokojąco. Nagle Lance, nadal stojąc na ławce, poczuł uderzenie czymś twardym pod kolanami, zachwiał się, usiłując utrzymać równowagę i wpadł z pluskiem do zimnej wody.

Natychmiast wypłynął na powierzchnię, krztusząc się i kaszląc wodą. Słyszał śmiech Keitha, który stał już na pomoście z wiosłami w ręku. Inni wioślarze, którzy dotarli już na metę i zobaczyli, co się stało, również się śmiali. Trener Iverson ostrym tonem kazał im przestać się wygłupiać i odstawić łódki do składziku, a potem ogłosił koniec treningu i wspomniał pod nosem coś o tradycyjnym chrzcie nowego członka. Na ustach Matthew błąkał się rozbawiony uśmiech, a Takashi patrzył sceptycznie na Kogane. Hunk ukląkł i podał Lance’owi dużą rękę, pomagając mu wyjść z wody.

– Lance, przepraszam, ty powinieneś wyjść pierwszy, nie przemyślałem tego… – powiedział ze skruchą, ale przyjaciel go zignorował.

Dygoczący z zimna, ociekający wodą Lance stanął na pomoście naprzeciwko Keitha. Zacisnął pięści. Całe ubranie lepiło mu się do ciała. Czuł, że wygłupił się na oczach wszystkich, całego klubu, trenera i Takashiego, na którego uznaniu tak mu zawsze zależało.

Hunk się mylił. Kolejność wychodzenia z łódki nie miała tu nic do rzeczy.

– To twoja wina! – warknął z wściekłością do Keitha, patrząc na niego morderczo. – Uderzyłeś mnie wiosłem, żebym upadł!

Kogane w jednej chwili opanował śmiech. Rozejrzał się, jakby upewniał się, że nie chodziło o kogoś innego. Potem spojrzał na Lance’a poważnie.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, McClain – odparł chłodno. – Ja tylko wychodziłem z mojej łódki i możliwe, że lekko trąciłem cię wiosłem. Spokojnie, to twój pierwszy trening. Jesteś początkujący, zmęczyłeś się i niewiele było trzeba, żebyś upadł. Zdarza się. Ale nie oskarżaj mnie o to, że zrobiłem to specjalnie.

Lance wykonał krok do przodu, ale Hunk stanowczym ruchem położył mu rękę na ramieniu, zatrzymując go. Keith ani drgnął, nie spuszczając wzroku z szatyna.

– Proszę, nie dajmy się ponieść emocjom – powiedział spokojnie Garrett. – To naprawdę mógł być jedynie nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

– Oczywiście – wycedził jadowicie Lance, odsuwając się od Keitha. – Jak zawsze.

Hunk odciągnął przyjaciela na bok i podał mu ręcznik, żeby ten mógł chociaż wytrzeć twarz i krótkie, brązowe włosy.

Keith jedynie prychnął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, a potem zbliżył się do Takashiego.

– Tak jak mówiłem, ale ktoś – zerknął znacząco na Lance’a – mi przeszkodził… Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, Shiro.

Shirogane uśmiechnął się do Kogane i podał mu rękę. Ten uścisnął ją, a wtedy Takashi dołożył drugą dłoń.

– Ciebie też dobrze widzieć – odpowiedział. Po chwili zwrócił się do Hunka i Lance’a, uchylając kapelusza: – Garrett. McClain. Miło mi was poznać.

Podszedł do nich i uścisnął ich dłonie w ten sam sposób, co Keitha.

Lance, zachwycony tym, że Takashi z wypowiedzi Kogane zapamiętał jego nazwisko, na chwilę zapomniał, że ma mokre ubranie i że jest mu wyjątkowo zimno. Nawet jego złość na rywala nagle osłabła. Uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, odwzajemniając uścisk, i grzecznie odpowiedział, że jemu również jest niezwykle miło.

– Lordzie Blackwinter – rzekł Hunk z szacunkiem.

Takashi skrzywił się nieco na dźwięk tych słów i uniósł lewą rękę, chcąc dać znać, że te uprzejmości nie są potrzebne.

– Garrett, proszę – westchnął. – Dla znajomych z uniwersytetu nadal jestem Shirogane. Jeszcze nie przywykłem do nowego tytułu.

Hunk przytaknął.

– Dobrze. Wybacz, Shirogane – powiedział. – To z przyzwyczajenia.

Lance w zaskoczeniu spojrzał na Hunka, oczekując wyjaśnień, ale przyjaciel nie zareagował. Nigdy przedtem nie słyszał, by Takashi miał jakikolwiek tytuł szlachecki.

– Nic się nie stało – odparł mężczyzna i ponownie odwrócił się w stronę Keitha: – Chciałem zapytać, czy nie zechciałbyś może wybrać się z nami wieczorem do teatru?

– Shiro ma teraz pełen dostęp do loży dziadka – dodał Matthew, poprawiając okulary.

– Chętnie się wybiorę, dziękuję za zaproszenie – odpowiedział z wdzięcznością Keith.

– To wspaniale – stwierdził ze szczerą radością Takashi. – Przyjedziemy do ciebie pod akademik.

Matthew wyjął z kieszeni marynarki zegarek na łańcuszku i sprawdził godzinę.

– Musimy już iść – oświadczył, zerkając na Takashiego. – Ojciec będzie na nas czekał.

Shirogane pokiwał głową. Spojrzał przepraszająco na Keitha.

– Przepraszam, ale umówiliśmy się na spotkanie z profesorem Holtem – wyjaśnił. – Widzimy się wieczorem. – W stronę pozostałych studentów dodał: – Do zobaczenia, panowie.

Gdy mężczyźni odeszli, a Keith poszedł ze swoim partnerem odstawić łódkę do składziku, Lance w osłupieniu zamrugał oczami. Nie miał pojęcia o tym, że Kogane i Shirogane na tyle blisko się ze sobą przyjaźnią, żeby mówić sobie po imieniu i razem jechać powozem do teatru. W dodatku jego największy rywal prawie się uśmiechał i był miły, co do tej pory wydawało się Lance’owi zupełnie niemożliwe.

Podszedł do Hunka, który stanął właśnie na brzegu i pochylił się, żeby wyciągnąć łódkę z rzeki. Tylko oni jeszcze tego nie zrobili.

– Czy wiedziałeś o tym, że Shirogane i Kogane tak dobrze się znają? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Nigdy nie widziałeś, gdy razem z Holtem spacerowali wspólnie po dziedzińcu? Albo gdy siadali obok siebie podczas posiłków? – Młodzieniec odwrócił się do Lance’a, a ten w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową.

Hunk wzruszył ramionami i bez słowa wrócił do pracy. W tym czasie Lance zamiast mu pomóc, popatrzył za oddalającym się w stronę składziku z łódkami Keithem.

– Jak ten arogancki bękart może przyjaźnić się z kimś z taką pozycją jak Shirogane? – zapytał, nie dowierzając. – Nie zasługuje na to.

Hunk westchnął. Ten konflikt od dawna wydawał mu się niedorzeczny i męczący. Wierzył, że gdyby Lance tyle czasu i energii, ile wkładał w kłótnie i narzekanie na Keitha, poświęcił na naukę, miałby szansę zostać jednym z najlepszych studentów. Szczególnie, że Hunk odnosił czasem wrażenie, że większość tej rywalizacji dzieje się wyłącznie w głowie przyjaciela.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że chociaż tożsamość rodziców Shirogane jest znana i ostatnio odziedziczył tytuł, to nadal jego ojciec był Japończykiem? – Hunk rozprostował ramiona po tym, jak ich łódka wreszcie trafiła na piaszczysty brzeg. – Szlachecką pozycję zyskał dopiero niedawno. Samodzielnie musiał zapracować na uznanie na uniwersytecie, przed tym spotykały go głównie szyderstwa. Myślę, że nie powinieneś zbyt wcześnie lekceważyć Kogane.

Młodzieniec nie czuł się przekonany tym argumentem. Pochodzenie Keitha nie miało większego wpływu na jego zdanie o nim. Nie lubiłby go nawet wtedy, gdyby ten był księciem. Tak samo Shirogane nie potrzebował żadnego tytułu, żeby Lance go podziwiał.

– To wciąż niesprawiedliwe! – rzucił z głębokim oburzeniem. Potem popatrzył na przyjaciela, jakby nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał. – Ale, powiedz, jak to się stało, że Shirogane został lordem?


	3. Rozdział II

– Lordzie Blackwinter, to zaszczyt móc znowu pana gościć – powiedziała ciepło pani Colleen Holt, gdy młodzieńcy weszli do salonu pokierowani tam przez służącego, który otworzył im drzwi. – Specjalnie z tej okazji zarządziłam przygotowanie ciasta cytrynowego według doskonałego przepisu naszej gospodyni. Mam nadzieję, że panu zasmakuje.

Ilekroć Shiro ich odwiedzał, Matta jednakowo mocno bawiło to, jak zmienił się stosunek matki do jego przyjaciela. Dopóki Takashi nie został hrabią Blackwinter i jedynym dziedzicem markiza Bravecastle, traktowała go z chłodną rezerwą. Oczywiście, nigdy nie pozwalała sobie na złośliwe komentarze w jego obecności, była na to zbyt dobrze wychowana, ale czasem sugerowała synowi, że powinien znaleźć sobie lepsze towarzystwo i przestać zadawać się z tym odrobinę zbyt egzotycznym obcokrajowcem. Parę lat temu z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem przyjęła wiadomość, że jej mąż postanowił zapraszać Shirogane na podwieczorki dla swoich najlepszych studentów, które organizował co miesiąc w ich domu. Pani Holt zupełnie nie przekonywały tłumaczenia Matta, że ojciec jego najbliższego przyjaciela pochodził ze znamienitej japońskiej rodziny, wywodzącej się od siogunów, a jego matka była Angielką, w dodatku córką markiza.

Przełom nastąpił w momencie, gdy dziadek Shiro od strony matki, markiz Edward Bravecastle, postanowił przyjąć go do rodziny. Historia była najgorętszą ploteczką ostatniej wiosny i opowiadano ją we wszystkich salonach. Wiele lat temu, gdy córka markiza wyszła za Japończyka, ojciec wyrzekł się jej i zerwał z nią wszelkie kontakty. Duma i honor rodziny zostały jego zdaniem splamione przez ten kaprys krnąbrnej córki i tylko usunięcie jej z familii mogło przywrócić nazwisku pełny blask. Najpewniej nigdy nie uznałby wnuka, gdyby nie to, że obaj synowie markiza zmarli, nie pozostawiając po sobie dziedzica, a nie miał innych bliskich, męskich krewnych, którym można byłoby przekazać majątek oraz tytuły. Dzięki temu nieszczęściu, które dotknęło stary i potężny ród, Takashi Shirogane stał się hrabią Blackwinter i obiecano mu, że po śmierci dziadka zostanie również markizem Bravecastle. W chwili, gdy pani Holt się o tym wszystkim dowiedziała, młody hrabia zyskał w jej oczach status najdroższego przyjaciela rodziny, wprost idealnego towarzysza dla Matta, zawsze mile widzianego w ich domu. Traktowała jego wizyty bardzo poważnie i oczekiwała tego samego od pozostałych domowników. Wydawało się, że zapomniała o tym, co wcześniej myślała na temat Takashiego i jego japońskich korzeni. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że należał do angielskiej arystokracji. On sam za to był zbyt przyzwyczajony do niechęci ze strony innych ludzi, żeby chować urazę, a wręcz cieszył się z tego, że wreszcie mógł swobodnie odwiedzać przyjaciela, nie martwiąc się tym, że jego obecność komuś przeszkadza.

O pani Holt można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale bynajmniej nie była interesowna. Nie zmieniła nagle zdania na temat Shirogane ze względu na koneksje i ewentualne korzyści, jakie mogłyby płynąć z przyjaźni z hrabią, przyszłym markizem. Za jej zachowaniem stały zupełnie inne pobudki, można by rzec, że natury sentymentalnej. W całej swojej wcześniejszej niechęci do Takashiego wydawała się nie zauważać, ile podobieństw łączyło ich sytuacje rodzinne. Jedyną rzeczą, której żałowała w małżeństwie z Samuelem Holtem, było to, że wykluczyło ją to z kręgu arystokracji. Mężczyzna wywodził się ze szlacheckiej rodziny, ale nie miał tytułu. Mógł więc zostać wojskowym, duchownym lub naukowcem. Z pasji do chemii wybrał to ostatnie. Ojciec Colleen był baronem i gdy dowiedział się, kogo chce poślubić córka, oznajmił, że póki on żyje, nie ma dla niej miejsca w tej rodzinie. Od tego czasu, w sekrecie przed nim, utrzymywała kontakt jedynie z siostrą. Pani Holt kochała męża i nie cofnęłaby swojej decyzji, ale wciąż z tęsknotą i estymą spoglądała w kierunku ludzi obracających się w wyższych sferach. Była ciepłą i troskliwą kobietą, kochającą małżonka i dzieci, ale w sekrecie miała nadzieję, że kiedyś los się odwróci i będzie mogła swobodnie bywać w towarzystwie. Te marzenia sprawiły, że na arystokrację patrzyła przez kolorowe szkiełka, a studentów męża obdarzonych tytułami odrobinę faworyzowała.

– Dzień dobry, pani Holt – odpowiedział Shiro, uśmiechając się grzecznie do szczupłej kobiety, po której Matthew odziedziczył kolor włosów i oczu. – Z wielką chęcią skosztuję ciasta, na pewno będzie pyszne.

Mógł prosić kolegów z uniwersytetu, żeby mówili do niego, używając nazwiska ojca, ale wiedział, że w przypadku pani Holt nie przyniosłoby to żadnych efektów i kobieta nie miała zamiaru używać innej formy niż właśnie „lordzie Blackwinter”. Takashiemu to nie przeszkadzało, ale nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tytułu szlacheckiego. W ciągu ostatniego roku w jego życiu zaszły gwałtowne zmiany. Musiał przywyknąć do nowych obowiązków i pogodzić się z tym, że w przyszłości będzie miał ich jeszcze więcej. Do Zjednoczonego Królestwa przyjechał tylko na studia, ponieważ taka była wola jego zmarłej matki. Po zakończeniu nauki zamierzał wrócić do Japonii, ale w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń musiał jednak zmienić plany. Dziadek wolałby, żeby wnuk nie kończył uniwersytetu i Takashiemu zajęło trochę czasu przekonanie go do tego, że źle by o nim świadczyło porzucenie czegoś, czego chciała dla niego matka i w co włożył tyle starań. W końcu postawił na swoim, co, jak zauważył, najpierw niezwykle zdenerwowało seniora rodu, ale także pozwoliło mu zyskać jego szacunek. Od dziecka przygotowywano go do zostania głową rodziny Shirogane, ale nie do bycia markizem w Europie. Bał się, że nie podoła, że nie sprosta oczekiwaniem otoczenia i chciałby, żeby przynajmniej przyjaciele traktowali go nadal tak samo jak wcześniej. W gruncie rzeczy nadal zdecydowanie bardziej czuł się Takashim Shirogane niż hrabią Blackwinter. Wolał też starych przyjaciół od tych nowych, którzy tłumnie krążyli wokół niego, odkąd stało się jasne, że jest dziedzicem jednego z najstarszych i najznamienitszych rodów w Anglii. Uznał, że jeżeli dawni koledzy byli najlepszym towarzystwem dla Shiro, dla lorda również będą w sam raz.

– Witaj, matko – powiedział Matt. – Tak, na pewno będzie pyszne, ale obiecaliśmy ojcu, że przyjdziemy porozmawiać o nowym projekcie. Wrócimy za godzinę i wtedy, w istocie, z chęcią zjemy ciasto i napijemy się herbaty.

Pani Holt przez krótki moment wyglądała, jakby chciała zaprotestować, ale wreszcie skinęła głową i spojrzała w kierunku drewnianych schodów prowadzących na piętro.

– Dobrze. Pan profesor Holt jest w swoim gabinecie – oświadczyła. Potem dodała ściszonym głosem: – Jak zawsze.

Rodzina Holtów mieszkała w Oxfordzie w kamienicy położonej niedaleko uniwersytetu. Na parterze znajdowały się salon, jadalnia oraz kuchnia, na pierwszym piętrze sypialnie i gabinet Samuela, a na poddaszu pomieszczenie dla gospodyni, jej męża i dwóch córek, które również zatrudniali jako pomoc domową. Profesor schodził na dół tylko na posiłki i wtedy, gdy wychodził na uczelnię, a całe dni przesiadywał u siebie, pochłonięty pracą.

Młodzieńcy skłonili się i w milczeniu poszli schodami na górę. Pani Holt postanowiła w tym czasie upewnić się, że wszystko jest gotowe na podwieczorek. Przeszła więc do salonu i rozejrzała się uważnie po pomieszczeniu.

Wokół okrągłego stołu przykrytego serwetą stało kilka obitych materiałem krzeseł z podłokietnikami, obok nich fotele i sofa, na której leżały ozdobne poduszki. Nakrycia były już przygotowane. Niedaleko kominka znajdowała się przeszklona szafa na naczynia. Na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia rodzinne i niewielkich rozmiarów olejne pejzaże, a także kilka akwarel namalowanych w młodości przez panią Holt.

Profesorowa miała już zamiar skierować się do kuchni, żeby porozmawiać z gospodynią, gdy nagle usłyszała głos dobiegający od strony wejścia do salonu:

– Dzień dobry, mamo…

Kobieta odwróciła się i aż podskoczyła w miejscu, gdy zobaczyła niską dziewczynę stojącą przy drzwiach. Nosiła białą koszulę z kokardką zawiązaną pod kołnierzykiem, oliwkową spódnicę i żakiet z bufiastymi rękawami w tym samym kolorze. Spod płaskiego kapelusza ozdobionego wstążką wystawały pasma krótkich, jasnobrązowych włosów. Obok dziewczyny stała walizka. Na bladej, piegowatej twarzy wyraźnie odmalowane było zdenerwowanie.

– Katie?! – zapytała głośno pani Holt, nie dowierzając własnym oczom. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do córki i pochyliła się nad nią z troską. Położyła dłonie na jej ramionach. – Dlaczego wróciłaś? Och, ścięłaś włosy. Mój Boże, chorowałaś? Dlaczego dyrekcja mnie nie powiadomiła? Cóż ci było, kochanie?

Katie popatrzyła na matkę w konsternacji. Zamrugała szybko dużymi, brązowymi oczami.

– Mamo, nie przeczytałaś mojego listu?

– Nie. – Colleen pokręciła głową, marszcząc brwi i prostując się. – W ostatnich dniach nie dostałam od ciebie żadnego listu, a dzisiaj jeszcze nie było poczty.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, nie spuszczając wzroku z matki. Coś poszło nie tak. Specjalnie prosiła o pilne wysłanie listu. Liczyła na to, że przygotuje on kobietę na powrót córki oraz złagodzi jej reakcję, ale teraz Katie nie miała pojęcia, jak przekazać niewątpliwie tragiczne dla matki wieści tak, żeby nie musieć zaraz biec po sole trzeźwiące.

– Może lepiej by było, gdybyśmy najpierw usiadły? – zaproponowała niepewnie.

Pani Holt zawahała się, ale ostatecznie przystała na ten pomysł. Matka usiadła na fotelu, a córka na stojącej obok sofie. Katie niechętnie zdjęła kapelusz i położyła go sobie na kolanach. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli odpowiednio upnie pod nim włosy, matka nie zauważy tego, że są krótkie. Najwidoczniej dziewczyna nie doceniła jej spostrzegawczości. Albo po prostu trudno było jednak przeoczyć te kilkadziesiąt brakujących centymetrów.

Katie wciąż mieszkała na pensji, mimo że rok temu zakończyła już swoją edukację. Miała zacząć bywać w towarzystwie. Przygotowywano ją do jej pierwszego sezonu, tak jak panny z arystokratycznych domów, ponieważ takie było życzenie matki, która postanowiła wprowadzić córkę do sfery odpowiedniej dla wnuczki barona. Pani Holt, chcąc sprawdzić gotowość swojej latorośli do bywania w towarzystwie, zabrała ją na podwieczorek do swojej przyjaciółki, baronowej. Niestety, znudzona rozmową o balach i sukniach dziewczyna zaczęła, na przykładzie rozpuszczania cukru w herbacie, rozprawiać na temat tego, jak niezwykłymi naukami są chemia i fizyka. Po tym zdarzeniu pani Holt doszła do wniosku, że córce nie zaszkodziłby jeszcze jeden rok na pensji. W żadnym wypadku nie chodziło jej o ukaranie Katie. Colleen sama przed laty ukończyła tę szkołę, ufała tamtejszym nauczycielom i głęboko wierzyła w to, że będą oni w stanie nauczyć dziewczynę zachowań i umiejętności odpowiednich dla młodej damy. Może jej córka potrzebowała po prostu trochę więcej czasu? Dodatkowo zupełnie trzeźwo myśląca matka dumała o jej przyszłości i o tym, że Katie mogłaby kiedyś w ostateczności sama zostać nauczycielką. Opieka nad młodszymi dziewczynkami na pewno by jej w tym pomogła, nabrałaby wprawy. Dobrze by też było, gdyby w końcu zaprzyjaźniła się z córką jakiegoś szlachcica. Rodziców było stać tylko na jeden sezon i to bez bywania w najlepszych domach. Matka postanowiła wykorzystać wszystkie dawne przyjaźnie i rodzinne koneksje, ale wiedziała, że sezon córki będzie znacznie skromniejszy niż jej własny.

– Więc co się stało? – zapytała z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zmartwiona pani Holt.

Katie uciekła wzrokiem w bok. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

– Odesłano mnie do domu – powiedziała wreszcie.

– Dlaczego? Na jak długo? Kiedy wracasz? Czy to przez chorobę? – dopytała od razu matka. – Katie, na miłość boską, mów jaśniej.

Wtedy dziewczyna podniosła oczy na kobietę.

– Nie chorowałam, jestem zupełnie zdrowa – odpowiedziała powoli, starając się przynajmniej tym razem myśleć nad każdym wypowiadanym słowem. – Odesłano mnie z pensji… na stałe. Wracam do domu, mamo. Już poleciłam Johnowi, żeby zaniósł kufry do mojego pokoju.

Musiała minąć chwila, żeby pani Holt ocknęła się z osłupienia, w jakie wprawiły ją słowa córki.

– Na stałe…? – powtórzyła. – Ale dlaczego? Przecież pozwolili ci zostać jeszcze rok, ustaliliśmy to.

– Bo, widzisz, mamo… – zaczęła Katie tonem dziecka, które coś przeskrobało i próbuje jak najbardziej odwlec przyznanie się do winy. – Chciałam pokazać młodszym dziewczynkom spalanie magnezu. To nie jest skomplikowane doświadczenie, a robi duże wrażenie, więc pomyślałam, że to zachęci je do zainteresowania się chemią. Sama przeprowadzałam je wielokrotnie, do tej pory zawsze mi się udawało i teraz tak naprawdę też się udało, tylko jedna z dziewczynek przestraszyła się rozbłysku, machnęła ręką i… – zrobiła przerwę na zaczerpnięcie oddechu – i biurko zaczęło płonąć. Wybuchła panika, chciałam ugasić płomień kocem, ale wtedy mój warkocz zajął się ogniem, dlatego musiałam później ściąć włosy. W końcu udało mi się opanować sytuację, nikomu nie stała się krzywda, tylko biurko było trochę osmalone, ale to nic… Szkoda, że nauczycielki się dowiedziały i kazały mi się spakować, i wracać do domu, chociaż nic się nie stało, a dziewczynki uznały, że chemia jest niezwykle widowiskowa.

W miarę opowiadania tej historii pani Holt robiła się coraz bledsza na twarzy. Obawy Katie były słuszne, matka naprawdę wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć.

– Bardzo przepraszam, mamo – dodała ze szczerą skruchą dziewczyna. – Chciałam dobrze. Tak, wiem, co sądzisz na ten temat, ale to było tylko to jedno doświadczenie. Byłam pewna, że wszystko przewidziałam…

Kobieta jakby nagle ocknęła się z szoku i popatrzyła surowo na córkę.

– Panno Catherine Colleen Holt, jak mogłaś się tak zachować? Co ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy? – spytała z naganą w głosie, a na jej twarz wstąpiła złość wymieszana ze zmartwieniem. Do swoich dzieci zwracała się pełnymi imionami tylko w wyjątkowych przypadkach. – Ile razy rozmawiałyśmy na temat ciebie i chemii? Mogę znieść to, że gdy tylko przyjeżdżasz do domu, przesiadujesz z ojcem i bratem w pracowni, ale nie wolno ci ot tak dzielić się tym z obcymi ludźmi. Wcale nie przejmujesz się tym, co oni sobie pomyślą. Nie pojechałaś do pensji po to, żeby pokazywać uczennicom doświadczenia i gasić pożary. Mogłaś się poparzyć, zostałyby ci blizny! To zniszczyłoby ci przyszłość!

Katie nie wytrzymała i przerwała matce:

– Miałam pozwolić, żeby cała sala stanęła w ogniu i komuś innemu coś się stało?

– Powinnaś zawołać na pomoc kogoś kompetentnego.

– Kogo? – wypaliła impulsywnie dziewczyna. – Nauczycielkę rysunku czy może tańca?

– Ani słowa więcej, Catherine – powiedziała ostro pani Holt. – Później sama wytłumaczysz się ojcu ze swojego zachowania. Może on coś na to poradzi, bo ja już nie wiem, co mam z tobą począć. Zresztą, to też częściowo jego wina, że przychodzą ci do głowy tak bezmyślne pomysły. Chemia… Trzeba z tym skończyć. Czeka cię trudna rozmowa, moja panno. Zadecydujemy z ojcem, co z tobą zrobić.

Katie natychmiast zauważyła okazję do ucieczki od męczących pouczeń matki i postanowiła spróbować ją wykorzystać.

– A czy ojciec jest w domu? – spytała z błyskiem nadziei w oku.

– Owszem, w gabinecie, ale…

Szatynka poderwała się z krzesła, biorąc kapelusz do rąk.

– W takim razie niezwłocznie pójdę się przywitać i poinformować go o moim przyjeździe – oznajmiła i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do holu, po czym prawie wbiegła na schody.

– Katie, poczekaj! – usłyszała jeszcze dobiegający z salonu głos matki, ale nie zareagowała.

Zanim poszła do gabinetu, zatrzymała się na moment w swoim pokoju, żeby odłożyć kapelusz oraz rękawiczki na szafkę. Omiotła spojrzeniem pomieszczenie ze ścianami wyłożonymi tapetą w bladoniebieskie kwiatki. Westchnęła. Istotnie, było jej wstyd przez to, jak skończył się jej pobyt na pensji, ale nie potrafiła się nie cieszyć powrotem do domu. Przez cały czas tęskniła za Oxfordem i rodziną. Matt był jej najlepszym przyjacielem i tylko korespondencja z nim wypełniała Katie samotność w internacie. Nie zawarła bliższych relacji z żadną z uczennic, nie umiała z nimi rozmawiać. Wydawało jej się, że pochodzą z dwóch zupełnie różnych światów, ale jednocześnie czuła, że wina leżała po jej stronie, to ona nie potrafiła się odnaleźć w ich towarzystwie. Dlatego cały czas wolny spędzała, czytając przywiezione z domu książki o chemii i dobrze schowane w pokoju przed koleżankami oraz nauczycielami powieści przygodowe, pożyczone od Matta.

Wyszła z sypialni i spokojnie podeszła do drzwi gabinetu. Zapukała cichutko. Tym razem miała zamiar zachować się kulturalnie i w sposób odpowiedni dla damy, którą powinna być. Gdy usłyszała wypowiedziane przez swojego ojca „proszę!”, otworzyła drzwi i dyskretnie zajrzała do środka.

Ściany gabinetu zastawione były sięgającymi sufitu regałami wypełnionymi książkami. Pozostawiono jedynie przerwę na okna. Przed biurkiem stały dwa brązowe fotele z wysokimi oparciami.

Profesor Holt siedział na swoim ulubionym fotelu za biurkiem i pokazywał coś w otwartej książce stojącemu nad nim w skupieniu Mattowi. Ten widok wystarczył, żeby Katie w mgnieniu oka zapomniała o powściąganiu emocji.

– Tatusiu! Matt! – zawołała radośnie i zaczęła biec w ich stronę.

– Katie…? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem ojciec, wstając.

Matt uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok siostry i złapał ją, gdy rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Okręcił ją dookoła siebie i dopiero wtedy Katie kątem oka spostrzegła wysokiego mężczyznę stojącego przed jednym z foteli. Gwałtownie odepchnęła od siebie brata, ku jego zaskoczeniu, wyprostowała się i zadarła głowę do góry, żeby popatrzeć na gościa.

Wyglądał na tyle odmiennie od wszystkich znajomych ojca, że Katie mogła być pewna, że nigdy przedtem się nie spotkali. W innym wypadku z pewnością by go zapamiętała. Mężczyzna miał ciemne oczy o niespotykanym, lekko skośnym kształcie i mocno zarysowaną szczękę. Jego nos w poprzek przecinała blizna. Chociaż wyglądał młodo i nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia kilka lat, miał posiwiałą, zupełnie białą grzywkę, co przy pozostałych czarnych włosach wyglądało dość niezwykle. Poza tym, był bardzo wysoki i to nie tylko w zestawieniu z Katie, przy której po prostu prawie każdy wydawał się olbrzymem. Dziewczyna zerknęła na brata. Nie, ten mężczyzna z pewnością był wielki. Chociaż Matthew był od niego tak naprawdę niewiele niższy, to sprawiał wrażenie znacznie drobniejszego i… węższego?

„To z pewnością kwestia kroju marynarki” – stwierdziła w myślach szatynka, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że jej brat był zwyczajnie chuderlawy, a gość ojca umięśniony.

Mężczyzna musiał siedzieć w fotelu, gdy Katie zaglądała do pokoju i wstał, gdy biegła do Matta, więc go nie zauważyła, a nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że ojciec może mieć gościa.

Odwzajemnił spojrzenie Katie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Dziewczyna poczuła, że się czerwieni, a głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Opuściła wzrok.

– Dzień dobry. Witam – wykrztusiła.

– Witam – odparł mężczyzna.

Ojciec poprawił okulary w prostokątnych oprawkach, które zsunęły mu się z nosa. Nie miał pojęcia, co jego córka robiła w domu i co stało się z jej włosami, ale czuł, że nie powinien o to pytać w tym momencie.

– Lordzie Blackwinter – rzekł uroczystym tonem – przedstawiam panu moją córkę, Catherine Holt. Catherine, poznaj, proszę, Takashiego Shirogane, hrabiego Blackwinter.

Wystarczyło, żeby Katie usłyszała jego imię, a wiedziała już, kim jest stojący przed nią mężczyzna. W prawie każdym liście, który otrzymała od Matta w czasie jego nauki na uniwersytecie, pojawiała choć drobna wzmianka na temat Takashiego Shirogane. Jej brat pisał o nim w samych superlatywach, podkreślając jego inteligencję, pracowitość i honor. W jednym z listów wysłanych przed zakończeniem roku akademickiego opowiedział jej, jak to się stało, że Takashi został hrabią. Shirogane był jedyną osobą spoza rodziny, o której Matt pisał w listach do siostry, ich przyjaźń była dla niego bardzo ważna i Katie przez lata żywiła nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie mogła poznać mężczyznę osobiście. Teraz jej się wreszcie udało, chociaż wolałaby, żeby jednak miało to miejsce w nieco innych okolicznościach. Nie po tym, jak wbiegła z krzykiem do pokoju, rzuciła się na brata i nawet nie zauważyła jego przyjaciela.

– Panno Holt. – Takashi skłonił się z szacunkiem.

Katie dygnęła z całą gracją, na jaką było ją stać.

– Lordzie Blackwinter.

Matt prychnął cicho z rozbawieniem. Shirogane zerknął na niego, przekrzywiając głowę na bok.

– Wystarczy Shirogane – powiedział z zakłopotaniem do Katie.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– Rozumiem, przepraszam – odparła.

– Ależ nie, nic się nie stało – powiedział miękko Takashi.

– Mój brat wiele mi o panu pisał – oświadczyła dziewczyna, zmieniając temat. – Same dobre rzeczy, oczywiście.

– Katie! – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby stojący za nią Matt na tyle cicho, żeby tylko siostra mogła go usłyszeć.

Takashi uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze.

– Ja również wiele dobrego o pani słyszałem, panno Holt.

Katie nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc w gabinecie zapadła niezręczna cisza. Domyślała się, że Matt o niej opowiadał, ale miała nadzieję, że nie wspominał lordowi Blackwinter o jej naukowych ekscesach. Co by sobie o niej pomyślał?

„Cóż, po tym, jak tu wparowałam, pewnie aż tak by mi to nie zaszkodziło” – stwierdziła w myślach.

Kątem oka spojrzała na ojca, obmyślając plan, jak mogłaby możliwie szybko i kulturalnie opuścić gabinet.

– Właściwie to przyszłam się tu tylko przywitać z ojcem i bratem – powiedziała – więc przepraszam, ale muszę już iść, ponieważ… Matka mnie oczekuje. Miło było mi pana poznać, lor… panie Shirogane. Do widzenia.

Po tym, jak ojciec, Matt i Takashi się z nią pożegnali (a ten ostatni dodał, że również było mu niezwykle miło), Katie dostojnym krokiem opuściła gabinet. Gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi, odetchnęła ciężko i oparła się o pokrytą boazerią ścianę. Przejrzała się w wiszącym na korytarzu lustrze z ozdobną ramą. Jej krzywo obcięte włosy sterczały w nieładzie na wszystkie strony, a policzki nadal były zaróżowione.

Potrząsnęła głową i oderwała się od ściany. Szybko przeszła do swojego pokoju, zatrzasnęła ze sobą drzwi i ze złością rzuciła się na łóżko. Wbiła wzrok w sufit, zaciskając palce na materiale zielonej, żakardowej narzuty.

Dlaczego takie sytuacje przytrafiały się zawsze akurat jej? Wystarczyło, żeby, tak jak na początku planowała, grzecznie weszła do gabinetu, a nie biegała i rzucała się Mattowi na szyję. Nie zachowałaby się w ten sposób, gdyby wiedziała, że ojciec ma gościa. Gdy tak teraz o tym myślała, to prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego matka kazała jej poczekać. Będzie oburzona zachowaniem córki, gdy tylko się o nim dowie, ale nie to wydawało się w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Teraz pewnie lord Blackwinter, najlepszy student na Oxfordzie i najdroższy przyjaciel Matta, miał ją za niewychowaną, głupią trzpiotkę. Katie absolutnie nie uważała się za głupią, wręcz przeciwnie, za źle wychowaną raczej też nie, ale potrafiła sama przed sobą przyznać, że czasem brakowało jej wyczucia w interakcjach z ludźmi i dlatego, zdaniem matki, bywała bezczelna, chociaż nad tym pracowała. Między innymi dlatego wolała spędzać czas w laboratorium. Tam przynajmniej nie musiała martwić się konwenansami i tym, że kogoś nieumyślnie urazi albo zgorszy, a potem będzie się musiała za siebie wstydzić albo wysłuchiwać reprymend matki.

To zdecydowanie był drugi najgorszy tydzień w jej życiu, zaraz po tej nieszczęsnej herbatce. Poza tym, dlaczego Matt nigdy jej nie napisał, że jego przyjaciel ma taki egzotyczny wygląd? Od razu by go rozpoznała. Oczywiście, mogła się wcześniej domyślić, że ktoś, kto nazywa się Takashi Shirogane i kogo ojciec był Japończykiem, będzie wyglądał inaczej niż większość Anglików, ale wtedy była zbyt rozemocjonowana, by połączyć ze sobą pewne fakty. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że on tam się chowa w fotelu! To pewnie nie poprawiłoby jej sytuacji, ale przecież Matt mógł dać jej jakiś znak…

– Dlaczego zawsze muszę wszystko zepsuć…? – westchnęła sama do siebie, zakrywając oczy dłońmi.


	4. Rozdział III

Jeszcze tego samego dnia późnym wieczorem, po wizycie w teatrze, Matt, Takashi i Keith siedzieli przy drewnianym stole w kącie londyńskiej gospody _Pod Ryczącym Lwem_. Na zewnątrz było już całkiem ciemno, ale w środku panował przytulny półmrok.

– Shiro – odezwał się Keith, podnosząc wzrok na przyjaciela. – Obiecałeś mi ostatnio, że opowiesz, jak to dokładnie było z twoim dziadkiem.

Siedzący naprzeciwko nich Matt w zaskoczeniu uniósł brwi.

– Jeszcze nie wiesz? – zapytał.

Shiro upił łyk wina i powoli pokręcił głową.

– Nie było okazji – wyjaśnił cicho.

Co prawda, plotki rozchodziły się błyskawicznie, więc Keith słyszał tę historię już kilka razy od innych osób, ale w kilku różnych wersjach. Nietrudno było też zauważyć, że Takashi, odkąd wrócił do Oxfordu, miał posiwiałą grzywkę i problemy z prawą ręką, przestał nią pisać i nawet przy wymienianiu uścisków dłoni musiał pomagać sobie lewą. Kogane jednak w swoim życiu zdążył wielokrotnie na własnej skórze przekonać się o tym, jak ludzie lubią koloryzować i zmieniać raz zasłyszane opowieści. A na pewno wystarczająco wiele, by rozumieć, że jedyną wersją wydarzeń, której chciał i powinien słuchać, była wersja Shiro.

Młodzieniec odłożył kieliszek i popatrzył na Keitha.

– Opowiadałem ci kiedyś, jak mój dziadek wyrzekł się mojej matki, gdy poślubiła mojego ojca. Wtedy obie rodziny zerwały ze sobą kontakt i postanowiły nigdy już się ze sobą nie widywać. Nie żeby to było szczególnie trudne, rodzice zamieszkali w Japonii, więc i tak nie mieli sposobności do spotkań. Niedługo po moim narodzeniu matka zachorowała i zmarła. Wiedziałem, kim są moi angielscy krewni, oraz doszło do zerwania stosunków, ale ojciec nigdy szczegółowo nie opowiadał o nich i o dziadku. Pierwszy raz przypłynąłem do Anglii, gdy zacząłem studiować, ponieważ tego życzyła sobie moja matka, ale mnie już nie zależało na poznaniu rodziny, która nas odrzuciła. Arystokraci nie zwracali na mnie uwagi, bo nikt nie wiedział o moich koneksjach, a dla mnie wyłącznie formalne związki nie były ważne. Nadal wolałbym być panem Shirogane w Japonii niż hrabią i przyszłym markizem w Anglii. Niestety, nawet najdoskonalsze plany biorą w łeb, gdy wtrąca się los i zabiera rodzinę, by dać ci inną wraz z milionem obowiązków. Pod koniec poprzedniego roku, po pierwszym trymestrze, ojciec złożył mi wizytę. Chciał pokazać mi wasz kraj swoimi oczami, powspominać, odwiedzić dawnych znajomych. Pewnego dnia wybraliśmy się na przejażdżkę powozem. Zdarzył się wypadek. Prawie nic z niego nie pamiętam, straciłem przytomność. Mój ojciec zginął na miejscu, a ja… – Zawiesił głos i utkwił wzrok w leżącej na stole prawej ręce. Powoli zgiął palce. – Straciłem częściowo władzę w ręce i wkrótce potem przez to wszystko osiwiałem. O wypadku z jakichś dziwnych źródeł dowiedział się mój dziadek. Ponoć szukał mnie już od pewnego czasu. Wysłał do mnie swoich prawników, których odesłałem, a potem po raz pierwszy się spotkaliśmy. To nie była miła wizyta, bo nie chciałem go widzieć, ale następnego dnia znowu przyszedł. Dopiero po tygodniu takich odwiedzin zaczęliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać. Po miesiącu przeniosłem się do niego na próbę, ponieważ nie chciałem być sam po śmierci ojca, a podróż do Japonii była nierealna. Dziadek to zacny, strasznie uparty, a także piekielnie dumny staruszek, który może i jest sprytny, pracowity i energiczny, ale jednocześnie bardzo samotny. Okazało się, że jestem ostatnim męskim potomkiem tej linii rodziny i zaproponował mi odziedziczenie w przyszłości tytułu markiza Bravecastle, pod warunkiem, że zostanę w Anglii, ożenię się i przedłużę ród. Prawdę mówiąc, to początkowo nie przyjąłem tej propozycji z radością i wdzięcznością. Podziękowałem formalnie i posłałem dziadka do diabła, przypominając mu, że gdyby nie to, że zmarli jego synowie, nigdy by się mną nie zainteresował. Wyszedł obrażony, ale wrócił i pokazał mi pożółkły list, który wysłał do rodziców po tym, gdy od przyjaciółki matki dowiedział się o moich narodzinach. List został odesłany bez czytania. To ja przeczytałem go jako pierwszy. Trzeba przyznać, że markiz rzeczywiście wyciągnął gałązkę oliwną, chociaż niezbyt okazałą. Dopiero potem zaczął swoją wzmożoną ofensywę i przekazał mi wszystkie pamiątki po matce, jej pamiętniki, portrety, książki, bibeloty i panieńską biżuterię. Tak długo mnie urabiał i opowiadał, jaki to rzekomo mam obowiązek wobec rodu swojej matki, że w końcu wygrał i podpisaliśmy oficjalną umowę, a on z uśmiechem oświadczył, że właśnie na to liczył, bo _krew nie woda i już wszystko na dworze ustalone, więc teraz nie ma odwrotu_. Dziadek chciał, żebym porzucił studia, ale nie zgodziłem się, więc pozwolono mi wrócić i napisać ostatnie egzaminy. Teoretycznie miałem zacząć od następnego trymestru, ale udało mi się wyrwać pod pretekstem zaległości i odnowienia stosunków z kolegami z arystokracji. I tak markiz osiągnął wszystko, na czym najbardziej mu zależało, a teraz zamęcza mnie raportami o stanie majątku, konsultuje decyzje finansowe i zapowiada, że robi listę kandydatek na żonę dla mnie. Muszę systematycznie spotykać się z nim, jego prawnikami i plenipotentami, gdyż okazało się, że na naukę obowiązków głowy rodu nigdy nie jest za późno. Staruszek, jak czegoś chce, to okazuje się okropnie wytrwały i podstępny. Jak wygonisz drzwiami, to wróci oknem. Wcale się nie dziwię, że wszyscy się go boją na dworze. Do czasu jego śmierci jestem hrabią Blackwinter. – Westchnął ciężko. – Nie potrafię do tego przywyknąć. Nie wiem, co będzie, gdy zostanę markizem…

Keith oderwał wzrok od swojego kieliszka i przeniósł go na Takashiego. Chociaż sam nawet nie poznał swoich rodziców, wyobrażał sobie, jak czuł się jego przyjaciel. Aż zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak to jest być sierotą.

– Rozumiem. Proszę, przyjmij moje kondolencje z powodu śmierci ojca – odezwał się cicho, gdy Takashi zakończył opowieść.

Shiro skinął głową i przy stole zapadło milczenie. Ani Matt, ani Keith nie wiedzieli, co mogliby w tej sytuacji powiedzieć tak, żeby to nie brzmiało, jakby litowali się nad przyjacielem. Znali go na tyle dobrze, żeby rozumieć, że on tego ani nie pragnął, ani nie potrzebował. Wystarczająco często patrzono na niego z góry. Opowiedział im tę historię, ponieważ im ufał, ale zawsze starał się ze wszystkimi problemami radzić sobie sam.

– Widzisz, Keith – odezwał się wreszcie zaczepnym tonem Matt i upił łyk wina – może ty też wkrótce poznasz swoją rodzinę i okażesz się księciem, a wtedy Shiro będzie miał prawdziwego przyjaciela w najwyższych sferach.

– Nie sądzę – odpowiedział ponuro Keith. – Od lat ktoś płaci za moją edukację. Nawet jeżeli sam nie jest moim krewnym, to na pewno znał moją rodzinę. Wie, gdzie można mnie znaleźć. Gdyby chciał się ze mną spotkać, dawno by to zrobił.

– Próbowałeś kiedyś dowiedzieć się, kim jest ten człowiek? – spytał blondyn.

Keith zmarszczył brwi.

– Oczywiście, że tak – odparł bardziej ostrym tonem, niżby chciał. – Od dziecka próbuję, ale wszystko robi przez prawników, a oni nigdy nie chcieli udzielić mi żadnych informacji. Nie wiem, kim jest ten człowiek i dlaczego tak bardzo zależy mu na anonimowości. Może nigdy się nie dowiem.

– Wierzę, że kiedyś uda ci się poznać prawdę, Keith – stwierdził Shiro, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela uspakajająco. Po kolejnej chwili milczenia dodał, żeby zmienić temat na nieco weselszy: – Jeżeli mówimy już o rodzinach, to miałem dzisiaj przyjemność poznać siostrę Matta.

Keith popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na Holta, na którego twarzy pojawił się wyraz pełen dumy, tak typowy dla wszystkich chwil, w których opowiadał o swojej siostrze.

– A czy ona przypadkiem nie przebywa aktualnie na pensji? – zapytał Kogane.

– Dzisiaj wróciła do domu i wygląda na to, że zostanie tutaj przynajmniej na pewien czas – oznajmił Matt tonem, który sugerował, że nie powinni pytać o szczegóły tej historii. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że sam ich jeszcze do końca nie znał.

– Przyznam szczerze, Matt, że byłem zaskoczony. Myślałem, że twoja siostra jest mniejsza – Shirogane zawahał się nad doborem odpowiedniego słowa – to znaczy, młodsza, bo raczej jest malutka, tylko nie jest już dzieckiem.

Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek miał okazję dłużej porozmawiać z Matthew, musiał wiedzieć, że miał on młodszą siostrę, z której był wyjątkowo dumny i którą uważał za najwspanialsze młodsze rodzeństwo pod słońcem. Przez te kilka lat przyjaźni Takashi często słuchał opowieści o tym, jaką bystrą i zdolną osobą była panna Catherine Holt. Niestety, większość roku spędzała na pensji, a jemu zdarzało się wyjeżdżać do Japonii, więc nigdy nie udało spotkać im się osobiście. Tym sposobem Shiro zdążył stworzyć sobie wyobrażenie siostry Matta, które, jak się dzisiaj okazało, nie miało wiele wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Spodziewał się bowiem dziewczynki z rozpuszczonymi włosami i w krótkiej sukience, a nie panny na wydaniu obciętej na chłopca. Rzeczywiście, Matt nigdy wprost nie powiedział, ile lat ma jego siostra, ale mówił o niej z dumą i zachwytem, z jakimi zazwyczaj opowiada się o małych dzieciach, i wspominał o jej nauce na pensji oraz niskim wzroście. I z tym ostatnim niewątpliwie miał rację – panna Holt istotnie była niezwykle drobna.

– To ona nie jest dzieckiem? – zapytał zaintrygowany Keith, odstawiając pusty kieliszek. – Zawsze myślałem, że panna Holt ma dwanaście lat.

– Też tak myślałem – potwierdził Shiro. – Wygląda na to, że obaj nie mieliśmy racji. Matt, zdradź nam, proszę, ile tak naprawdę lat ma twoja siostra?

Blondyn w obruszeniu wzruszył ramionami, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodziło przyjaciołom. Zawsze mówił o swojej siostrze jako o kimś równym sobie, bo tak właśnie ją traktował. Tylko z nią i ojcem mógł prowadzić tak długie i swobodne dyskusje naukowe. Całą ich trójkę łączyła szczególna więź. W jego pochwałach nie było nawet cienia pobłażliwości. Zresztą, nie widział w tym nic dziwnego, Katie przecież też cieszyła się jego sukcesami na uczelni.

– Katie skończyła w tym roku siedemnaście lat i nie jest już dzieckiem – powiedział. – Nie wiem, skąd wam przyszedł do głowy ten pomysł.

Shiro i Keith bez słowa popatrzyli na siebie znacząco. W przeciwieństwie do Matthew, obaj doskonale wiedzieli, dlaczego myśleli w ten sposób o jego siostrze, ale tłumaczenie tego Holtowi zwyczajnie mijało się z celem.

– W każdym razie panna Holt jest bardzo czarującą młodą damą ubóstwiającą swojego brata – podsumował wreszcie Shiro, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech błąkający się na jego ustach na wspomnienie popołudniowego spotkania w gabinecie.

Matt uśmiechnął się ironicznie, opierając przekrzywioną głowę na wspartej o stół ręce.

– Jestem pewien, że dziadek wybierze ci jakąś _czarującą, dobrze urodzoną młodą damę_ na żonę, która będzie ubóstwiała twoją pozycję i majątek – rzucił z nutą rozbawienia w głosie, falując brwiami. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż poznam przyszłą markizę Bravecastle.

– Więc uzbrój się w cierpliwość, bo pewnie jeszcze trochę poczekasz – odpowiedział Shiro, spoglądając na niego – ponieważ udało mi się przekonać markiza, że sam wybiorę sobie żonę, gdy uznam to za stosowne. Mnie wystarczy, że będzie córką dżentelmena i nawet dziadek tego nie zmieni. Niech tylko spróbuje kręcić nosem, to spakuję się i wrócę do Azji, a majątek przejdzie na jakiegoś dalekiego, przygłupiego kuzyna. Ja też wybieram swoje bitwy i to moje pole, a on może co najwyżej układać listy narzeczonych z nudów, jeśli ma takie upodobanie.

Takashi szybko zorientował się, że dziadkowi niezwykle zależało na przedłużeniu rodu. Okazało się, że markiz był gotów na pewne ustępstwa, gdy młodzieniec nie dał umieścić w umowie punktu o wyborze przyszłej połowicy przez seniora rodu. Ponarzekał, pomruczał coś o dziedziczeniu skłonności do waporów po matce i ustąpił na korzyść nowego wnuka, czym niezwykle zadziwił rodzinnych prawników.

– O – wydusił Matt w zaskoczeniu, a potem dodał przymilnym tonem: – Jednak jeżeli poznasz jakąś piękną, interesującą księżniczkę, pamiętaj, że możesz mnie jej przedstawić.

Keith popatrzył znad kieliszka na Holta, nie kryjąc konsternacji.

– Nie możesz ożenić się z księżniczką, Matthew – stwierdził rzeczowo. Szybko podniósł rękę, żeby uprzedzić jego słowa. – I nie, bycie synem córki barona ci w tym nie pomoże. Nawet jak z tobą ucieknie, to rodzina ją wydziedziczy, a ty ją unieszczęśliwisz. Szybciej córka dżentelmena przywyknie do bycia księżną, niż księżniczka do bycia żoną dżentelmena.

Mina Matta zrzedła nagle, a on uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

– Wiem o tym – przyznał niechętnie. – Chociaż moja matka z pewnością ucieszyłaby się z takiego małżeństwa. Wiecie, jak bardzo podziwia arystokrację. Biedna Katie, niedługo rozpocznie się sezon – westchnął ciszej.

– Mam nadzieję, że pani profesorowa wybaczy nam to, że nie mogliśmy zostać na herbacie – powiedział szczerze zmartwiony Shiro.

Wizyta u profesora Holta przedłużyła się i musieli od razu wyjść, żeby zdążyć na spektakl. Matt ledwo zdążył się przebrać. Z powodu pośpiechu nie pożegnali się też z Katie, która, jak dowiedzieli się od pani Holt, przebywała w swoim pokoju.

– Nie, moja matka nie umiałaby chować do ciebie urazy. Ale następnym razem koniecznie będziesz musiał skosztować tego ciasta.

– Myślę, że to nie będzie problemem. – Shiro uśmiechnął się do blondyna.

Matt skinął głową, a potem zwrócił się do Keitha:

– Może nie poślubię księżniczki, ale wciąż mogę ożenić się z córką szlachcica. W końcu mojemu ojcu się udało. Nie ma to, zresztą, większego znaczenia, ponieważ bez względu na pochodzenie będę ją kochał i szanował, jakby była spokrewniona z samą królową. – Zignorował pobłażliwe spojrzenia przyjaciół i moment później zapytał: – Właśnie, Keith, kim jest ten McClain? Pamiętam, że kiedyś spotkałem go w jadalni, ale dzisiaj wydawaliście się dość dobrze znać.

Keith skrzywił się na wspomnienie treningu z Lance’em. Naprawdę na początku nie rozpoznał chłopaka, a gdy sobie go wreszcie przypomniał, było za późno. Ten zdążył się już zdenerwować i Kogane głupio było się przyznać do błędu, więc postanowił w to dalej brnąć, niepotrzebnie prowokując McClaina do wyścigu, który w dodatku przegrał. Nigdy nie miał zbyt dobrej pamięci do twarzy, nie przywiązywał się do ludzi, nie licząc Takashiego i Matta, których uważał za swoich pierwszych i jedynych przyjaciół.

– McClain to mój znajomy z roku, dopiero dołączył do drużyny. Jest okropnie arogancki i głośny, i ciągle ze wszystkimi chce rywalizować, ale… Nieźle sobie radził na pierwszym treningu – przyznał niechętnie. – Chociaż nie jestem pewien, ile w tym jego zasługi, a ile siły ramion Garretta.

– Nie powinieneś był go popychać – zauważył krytycznym tonem Shiro. – Wydaje mi się, że masz wystarczająco dużo problemów na uniwersytecie. Postaraj się unikać kolejnych, profesor Holt nie zawsze będzie mógł ci pomóc. Naciągnąłeś zasady do nieprzekraczalnej granicy i teraz musisz być ostrożniejszy.

Keith przytaknął, nie patrząc na niego. Gdyby nie profesor Holt, na pewno w zeszłym trymestrze zostałby usunięty z Oxfordu po tym, jak w przypływie złości uderzył jednego z wykładowców. Miał dużo szczęścia, że ojciec Matta cenił go jako ucznia i się za nim wstawił. Tylko dzięki temu dostał drugą szansę.

– Wiem. Postaram się – odpowiedział.

Matt zerknął na opróżnioną butelkę po winie. Wstał, opierając się o stół.

– Jest już bardzo późno, wracajmy – oznajmił. – Rok akademicki niedługo na dobre się zacznie, a ja będę pomagał ojcu w projekcie naukowym. – Popatrzył na Keitha. – Słyszałem, że ty też zostałeś zaangażowany. A ty, Shiro, wiem, że nie odmówisz, jeśli profesor poprosi, a założę się, że to zrobi. Dużo pracy przed nami. Jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie, zostanę doktorem i zapuszczę korzenie na uczelni na wieki. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie w przyszłości odwiedzać zakurzonego staruszka wśród jego ksiąg.

Jako że Keith i Shiro tym razem nie mogli nie przyznać mu racji i nie było nic do dodania, również podnieśli się z miejsc, wzięli kapelusze i skierowali się do wyjścia z gospody. Gdy byli mniej więcej w połowie drogi, drzwi nagle otworzyły się. Do środka chwiejnym krokiem wtoczył się Lance McClain w towarzystwie sprawiającego wrażenie znacznie bardziej od niego trzeźwego Hunka.

Osłupiały Keith zatrzymał się na ich widok. Matt i Shiro wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia nad głową przyjaciela, jakby zadali sobie w myślach dokładnie to samo pytanie – jak duże było prawdopodobieństwo, że akurat ci dwaj młodzieńcy o podobnej porze udadzą się do tej samej gospody i to w Londynie, kilka godzin drogi od Oxfordu?

Lance też przystanął, mierząc bruneta tym samym wzrokiem, którym wcześniej patrzył na niego ze swojej łódki. Napięcie między nimi stało się wręcz namacalne.

– I ty tutaj, Kogane? – zapytał niewyraźnie.

– Mógłbym powiedzieć dokładnie to samo – odparł cierpko Keith.

Nie czekając na jego reakcję, Kogane postąpił kilka kroków w stronę drzwi, próbując wyminąć Lance’a, ale ten chwycił go za klapy marynarki. Brunet zamarł, mrużąc z irytacją oczy. Gospodarz i nieliczni goście gospody zaczęli z zainteresowaniem spoglądać w ich kierunku.

– Nie lekceważ mnie, Kogane – warknął. – Przyszedłeś tu specjalnie, prawda?

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Gdybym wiedział, że cię tu spotkam, wybrałbym inną gospodę – odparł chłodno Keith. – Świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie, McClain. Powinieneś wreszcie to zrozumieć. A teraz pozwól, że opuszczę ciebie i ten zacny przybytek.

Wyciągnął ramiona i strzepnął z siebie ręce Lance’a. Spodziewał się jakiejś reakcji z jego strony, ale wtedy drzwi wejściowe ponownie się otworzyły i stanęła w nich grupa studentów. Było już późno i ciemno, ale Keith zdołał rozpoznać wśród nich kilka znajomych twarzy. Spotkał ich kilka miesięcy temu, pływali w drużynie wioślarskiej Cambridge. Pamiętał, jak głośno i ostentacyjnie świętowali drugie z rzędu zwycięstwo nad Oxfordem.

Lance i Hunk również odwrócili się w ich stronę. Cała piątka przyglądała się studentom, aż weszli do środka i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Obie grupy przypatrywały się sobie wzajemnie przez moment, aż jeden młodzieniec z Cambridge, barczysty szatyn o odstających uszach, zrobił krok do przodu. Zmierzył wzrokiem najpierw Takashiego, a potem Keitha. Prychnął głośno.

– Oxford rzeczywiście schodzi na psy, jeśli przyjmują żółtków i bękartów! Cambridge górą! – zawołał donośnie z pogardliwym rozbawieniem.

Jego koledzy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Uwagę na swój temat Keith byłby w stanie przemilczeć, ale nikomu nie wybaczyłby obrażania jego bliskich. Już był gotów rzucić się na studenta, ale poczuł na ramieniu rękę Shiro, który od razu stanął za nim, gotowy do powstrzymania go przed zrobieniem czegoś, czego Kogane mógłby potem żałować.

– Nie warto – mruknął poważnie.

Keith popatrzył przeciągle na Takashiego i w końcu niechętnie odpuścił, rozluźniając ramiona.

Wtedy jednak, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Lance nagle odsunął się od nich, podszedł do barczystego studenta, prawie równego sobie wzrostem, i wbił w niego wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Kim ty w ogóle jesteś, żeby tak mówić do moich przyjaciół?! – warknął. – Kogane jest tak utalentowany, że mógłbyś mu co najwyżej buty czyścić, a o dorównaniu Shirogane nawet nie myśl, bo nie masz na to szans! Musiałeś iść na Cambridge, bo tylko tam przyjmują takie śmiecie!

Zamachnął się pięścią, chcąc uderzyć go w nos, ale był zbyt pijany, żeby trafić. Student natychmiast spróbował mu oddać, ale Hunk w porę chwycił Lance’a za ubranie i odsunął szamoczącego się przyjaciela na bok.

W gospodzie wybuchło zamieszanie. Młodzieńcy z Cambridge rzucili się na nich z pięściami. Hunk własnym ramieniem próbował osłonić Lance’a, który wykrzykiwał w kierunku napastników niewyraźne pogróżki. Zanim Shiro udało się wyciągnąć rękę czy chociażby coś powiedzieć, żeby go zatrzymać, Keith szarpał się już z dwoma wyższymi od siebie młodzieńcami, którzy się do nich zbliżyli.

– Shiro, bierz Keitha i wynośmy się stąd – powiedział Matt, gorączkowo rozglądając się po gospodzie.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i miał ruszyć, żeby rozdzielić walczących, gdy nagle w pomieszczeniu rozległ się zachrypnięty ryk. W jednej chwili wszyscy zamarli.

– Czy mogliby panowie przenieść swój spór gdzieś indziej?! – Mimo uprzejmej formy, absolutnie nie brzmiało to jak pytanie.

Był to olbrzymi mężczyzna o twarzy osiłka i umięśnionych, żylastych ramionach, które zakładał na piersi. Miał znaczący przydomek Byk i był miejscowym wykidajłą. Za nim chował się wystraszony gospodarz. Pozostali goście przyglądali się im w szoku wymieszanym z zainteresowaniem.

Kilka sekund po tych słowach ciszę przerwał huk. Spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych skierowały się w kierunku źródła hałasu.

Keith powalił jednego ze swoich przeciwników na podłogę. Wyprostował się. Połowa jego twarzy była zalana krwią cieknącą z pękniętego łuku brwiowego, ale nie wydawał się tym przejmować. Przeniósł wzrok na drugiego młodzieńca, ale ten cofnął się w popłochu, unosząc ręce w geście poddania się. Nadal nikt się nie odzywał.

Shiro przełknął nerwowo ślinę, obawiając się, że znowu zaczną się bić. Popatrzył ze skruchą na osiłka i gospodarza.

– Oczywiście. Najmocniej przepraszamy – powiedział. – Już wychodzimy.

Dał znak Keithowi i Hunkowi, który nadal podtrzymywał Lance’a, i całą piątką udali się do wyjścia z gospody. Za nimi w absolutnej ciszy poszli studenci Cambridge, najpierw jednak pomagając wstać powalonemu na ziemię koledze.

Wyszli na chłodne, jesienne powietrze. Ulicę oświetlały lampy. O tej porze kręcili się tu tylko pojedynczy przechodnie, a nocną ciszę co jakiś czas zakłócał stukot kopyt ciągnących powozy.

Keith odetchnął głęboko, opierając się o ścianę budynku. Przyjął zaoferowaną przez Matta chusteczkę i otarł nią twarz. Syknął, gdy przycisnął ją do brwi. Dopiero teraz, gdy trochę się uspokoił, uderzyła w niego fala bólu. Dotknął rany opuszkami palców. Na pewno zostanie mu blizna.

Grupa z Cambridge przez chwilę patrzyła na nich wrogo, ale potem jeden z nich splunął z odrazą i odeszli w drugą stronę ulicy, co jakiś czas obracając się za siebie, jakby obawiali się, że młodzieńcy mogliby za nimi podążać.

Shiro stanął obok Keitha i westchnął ciężko. Popatrzył na niego ze zmartwieniem.

– W porządku? – zapytał.

– Tak. – Kogane kiwnął głową, zwijając w rękach zakrwawioną chusteczkę. – Wybacz, Shiro. Wiem, że nie powinienem, ale nie miałem wyboru. McClain jest nieznośny, ale próbował cię obronić. – Potem dodał ciszej: – …Mnie chyba też.

Takashi na początku nie odpowiedział. Matt stał przy Hunku, na którego ramieniu wciąż opierał się Lance, żaląc się, że nie pozwolono mu stanąć do walki.

– To nie ty zacząłeś – odparł w końcu Shiro, poprawiając kapelusz.

Matt zwrócił się do nich, zdobywając się na lekki uśmiech.

– Garrett jest trochę poobijany, ale nic mu się nie stało – przekazał. – Naprawdę powinniśmy wracać.

– Zabiorę McClaina do akademika – oświadczył Hunk, zerkając na Lance’a. – Przepraszam za niego. Wiem, że to go w żaden sposób nie usprawiedliwia, ale chciał wam pomóc.

McClain podniósł nagle głowę i zamrugał szybko oczami, przyglądając się Keithowi.

– Jesteś ranny, Kogane – wymamrotał, jakby dopiero teraz to zauważył i bardzo go to zdziwiło.

– Cóż, nie da się ukryć – odpowiedział sucho Keith. – Ale to nic.

– Trzeba cię pozszywać. Tu za rogiem mieszka wypróbowany lekarz. Połata cię i śladu nie będzie na tej twojej urodziwej gębusi. Chodźcie za mną – zaproponował trzeźwiejący błyskawicznie Lance.

Młodzieńcy patrzyli na siebie, ale tym razem wyglądało to całkiem inaczej niż wtedy, gdy Lance wszedł do gospody, albo wtedy, gdy ścigali się na treningu. Teraz bowiem w ich spojrzeniach nie było cienia tamtej wrogości oraz złości. Zastąpiły je konsternacja i zainteresowanie, jakby obaj chcieli wiedzieć, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, ale żadnemu nie mogło przejść przez gardło, że się za sobą wzajemnie wstawili. 

I, obserwując ich, Matt pomyślał sobie, że chyba znalazł brakujących członków do zespołu ojca.

Nadchodzące miesiące zapowiadały się coraz ciekawiej.


	5. Rozdział IV

Pani Holt bez wątpienia bardzo kochała swoje dzieci i zawsze chciała dla nich jak najlepiej. Co prawda, wolałaby niekiedy, żeby Matt mniej czasu spędzał w laboratorium, a więcej w towarzystwie, ale nigdy nie miała nic przeciwko temu, że chciał iść w ślady ojca. Był uprzejmym, oczytanym młodzieńcem, może trochę nieśmiałym i roztrzepanym, ale nie można było mieć wobec niego żadnych poważniejszych zastrzeżeń i matka była spokojna o przyszłość jedynego syna.

Główny problem polegał na tym, że Katie chciałaby, żeby matka pozwalała jej na to samo, na co pozwalała jej bratu i żeby to, co było „najlepsze” dla Matta, było również „najlepsze” dla niej. Pani Holt nie przeszkadzałoby dwóch synów-naukowców, ale nie chciała mieć córki-naukowca. Bo przecież kobieta nie może być naukowcem, przecież nie do tego została stworzona, a przynajmniej tak uważało towarzystwo, a z jego zdaniem należało się zgadzać. Colleen doskonale rozumiała, ile radości dawała Katie praca z bratem i ojcem, więc przymykała na to oko i udawała, że nie widzi pewnych rzeczy, jeśli nie chodziło o nic niebezpiecznego lub gorszącego. Jednocześnie niezwykle troszczyła się o pozory i dobrą opinię. Czasem więc musiała reagować, jak wtedy, gdy jako małe dziecko dziewczyna ścigała się z Mattem po drzewach i wracała do domu ze zdartymi kolanami i podartą sukienką. Potem, gdy służąca wyplątywała liście i gałązki z jej włosów, z dumą opowiadała o swoim kolejnym zwycięstwie. Rodzice musieli w końcu zabronić im tych zabaw, chociaż nie da się ukryć, że wtedy kierowali się głównie obawą o syna, który bał się schodzić na dół, ale za żadne skarby nie chciał się poddać i ciągle wspinał się na najwyższe gałęzie, z których trzeba było go ściągać. Dodatkowo czas mijał niezwykle szybko, a przecież córka miała stać się wkrótce idealną młodą damą, więc trzeba było z tym skończyć. Matka musiała interweniować również wtedy, gdy kilka lat temu przyłapała Katie na czytaniu _Z Ziemi na Księżyc_ Verne’a.

– Damy nie podróżują na Księżyc – oświadczyła krytycznie, patrząc na okładkę książki.

– Wiem. Mężczyźni też nie. Nawet ci z arystokratycznych rodzin – odparła szczerze Katie i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wróciła do lektury.

Wtedy to pani Holt po raz pierwszy zrobiła córce wykład o tym, co młoda dama czytać powinna i chociaż ostatecznie kobiecie nie udało się oduczyć jej sięgania po powieści przygodowe, to przynajmniej sprawiła, że Katie zaczęła się z tym lepiej kryć i czasem, dla zachowania pozorów, studiowała Pismo Święte.

Tak było, zresztą, ze wszystkim. Katie rozumiała, że jako młodą damę obowiązują ją pewne zasady, ale jej uparty charakter nie pozwalał na całkowite podporządkowanie się konwenansom. Mogła robić pewne rzeczy i zachowywać się w określony sposób, ponieważ prosiła ją o to matka, ale widać było, że nudziły ją haft czy akwarele i zdecydowanie wolałaby zajmować się czymś innym.

Pani Holt przekazała córce odpowiednie wartości, nauczyła ją potrzebnych umiejętności, ale przegrała walkę z jej naturą. Nie potrafiła jej zmienić bez unieszczęśliwiania jej. Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo martwiła się o przyszłość Katie. Rodzice mogli traktować pobłażliwie jej zachowanie, jednak wiedzieli, że towarzystwo nie okaże się tak łaskawe. Ojciec nie będzie żył wiecznie, a Matt kiedyś w końcu ożeni się i założy własną rodzinę. Nikt z nich nie chciał, żeby Katie została biedną, budzącą śmieszność starą panną. Do wczorajszego popołudnia Colleen myślała, że zawód nauczycielki będzie w ostateczności dobrym zabezpieczeniem przyszłości dziewczyny. W pewien sposób dawał jej jakieś szanse na niezależność, jeżeli nie udałoby się wydać jej za mąż. Lecz patrząc na incydent ze spalaniem magnezu, który wywołał uzasadnione potępienie kierownictwa szkoły i skończył się usunięciem potencjalnej nauczycielki z tej zacnej instytucji, pani Holt obawiała się, że nikt nie przyjmie Katie do pracy, a w najlepszym wypadku zwolni ją po pierwszym podobnym wyskoku. Żeby dawać dobry przykład dzieciom, sama najpierw powinna zacząć zachowywać się, jak przystało na damę.

Oczywiście, Colleen najbardziej chciałaby dla Katie małżeństwa, najlepiej z kimś dobrze urodzonym, a chociażby z dżentelmenem. Ostatnio jednak coraz bardziej wątpiła w to, że to się uda. Jej córka ani nie wniosłaby dostatecznie wysokiego posagu, ani nie była wystarczająco piękna, żeby ktoś mógł przemilczeć jej ekscentryczny sposób bycia i zbyt żywą inteligencję. Niezdrowo blada, chuda i piegowata (od wielu lat matka bezskutecznie szukała sposobu na pozbycie się tego defektu), nie wpisywała się w ideał piękna. Szczególnie teraz, po ścięciu włosów. Dodatkowo matka miała świadomość, że niewielu mężczyzn zobaczy zaletę w możliwości prowadzenia z własną żoną uczonych dysput na temat wynalazków i rozwoju techniki. Ojciec i brat byli zachwyceni wiedzą i inteligencją Katie. Wychwalali jej umiejętności analizy, syntezy i prowadzenia logicznych wywodów. Podkreślali, że gdyby była mężczyzną, zostałaby najmłodszym profesorem na Oxfordzie i wiodącym naukowcem Królestwa, ale matka wiedziała, że cały problem polegał właśnie na tym, że jej córka _nie była_ mężczyzną i nigdy nie będzie mogła zrealizować takiej kariery. Smutek i obawa o przyszłość latorośli odbierały Colleen spokojny sen i czasami doprowadzały ją do łez.

Po wyjściu Matta i Takashiego do teatru profesor Holt nie miał czasu, więc usłyszał tylko skróconą wersję całej historii i dopiero następnego dnia po śniadaniu Katie i Colleen usiadły w fotelach w jego gabinecie, żeby szczegółowo opowiedzieć głowie rodziny o okolicznościach powrotu dziewczyny do domu.

– Panie profesorze Holt, proszę porozmawiać z córką – zakończyła pani Holt. – Ja nie wiem, jak przemówić jej do rozsądku. Próbowałam, ale ten dodatkowy czas spędzony na pensji jednak niczego jej nie nauczył. Poza tym, nie wspomnę już o tym, kto tutaj jest odpowiedzialny za to całe zainteresowanie naszych dzieci nauką. Czy widzisz, co stało się z jej włosami? – Wskazała ręką na fryzurę dziewczyny. – Wygląda jak Matt dziesięć lat temu.

– Włosy wkrótce odrosną – mruknęła Katie.

– Tak, ale niedługo zaczyna się sezon, a do tego czasu na pewno nie zdążą odrosnąć na tyle, żeby można było je ładnie i modnie upiąć – stwierdziła kobieta. Westchnęła z boleścią. – A miałaś takie piękne, gęste włosy! To był twój największy atut! Nawet baronowa o tym wspomniała po tym, jak byłyśmy u niej na herbatce.

Samuel wyglądał na trochę zmartwionego, a trochę rozbawionego. Jego usta drżały, jakby ledwo powstrzymywał się przed uśmiechem, ale czoło pozostawało zmarszczone w pozornej surowości. Zawsze miał taką minę, gdy Katie zachowała się niewłaściwie, a żona oczekiwała od niego, że udzieli córce odpowiedniej reprymendy.

Wiedział, że sprawa była poważna, ale jak zwykle nie umiał nie być dumny ze swoich dzieci. Nie wtedy, gdy widział, ile je nauczył i jak udało mu się zarazić rodzeństwo prawdziwą pasją do nauki. Nie potrafił przejmować się opinią innych ludzi oraz zasadami tak bardzo jak Colleen. Nie umiał się gniewać na Katie, chociaż czasem pewnie powinien. Gdy tylko mógł, próbował się za nią wstawiać albo świadomie zatajał przed żoną niektóre ekscesy córki, o których wiedział. Jak na przykład teraz, gdy całkowicie przemilczał kwestię przebiegu wczorajszego spotkania z Takashim. Nie chciał nawet myśleć, jak zareagowałaby żona, gdyby o tym usłyszała.

– Cóż… – zaczął z wahaniem Samuel. – To rzeczywiście poważna sprawa. – Łagodnym, acz stanowczym, tonem zwrócił się do dziewczyny: – Wiem, że miałaś dobre intencje, ale nie powinnaś była przeprowadzać tego doświadczenia w takich warunkach. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że to mogło być niebezpieczne.

– Tak, wiem. Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho Katie, uciekając wzrokiem na bok. – Nie przemyślałam tego. Przecież nie chciałam, żeby odesłano mnie z pensji. Wiem, że was zawiodłam, ale dziewczynki na pensji tak niewiele mogą poznać z prawdziwej nauki, że chociaż chciałam im pokazać taki malutki kawałek. Teraz byłabym ostrożniejsza.

„Bo gdybym chciała, żeby mnie usunięto ze szkoły, to wymyśliłabym coś o wiele gorszego niż pokaz spalania magnezu” – dodała w myślach, ale nie powiedziała tego głośno, czując na sobie surowe spojrzenie siedzącej tuż obok matki.

Ojciec pokiwał w zadumie głową.

– Katie, powiedz mi, proszę, jakie masz plany? – zapytał.

– Hm… Wygląda na to, że nie mogę już wrócić na pensję, więc chyba będę musiała na razie zostać w domu, ale to nic złego, ponieważ wreszcie spędzę z wami trochę czasu. Prawdę powiedziawszy, to bardzo się z tego cieszę – odparła szybko. – I pewnie będę musiała pomagać mamie, ale myślę, że znajdę też trochę czasu na czytanie, a poza tym, wkrótce zaczyna się sezon, więc…

Samuel pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się cicho. Katie urwała, patrząc na niego z konsternacją.

– Miałem na myśli plany na dalszą przyszłość – sprostował mężczyzna. – Co chciałabyś robić?

Szatynka uśmiechnęła się w zamyśleniu. Rzadko pytano ją o to, czego by chciała, ale doskonale znała odpowiedź na to pytanie.

– Chciałabym się uczyć – oświadczyła.

Kątem oka spostrzegła, jak pani Holt z niezadowoleniem zacisnęła usta.

– Jeśli chcesz, na Oxfordzie możesz uczęszczać na wykłady i pisać egzaminy – zaproponował profesor. – Jesteś zdolna. Lady Margaret Hall i Somerville College z pewnością cię przyjmą.

– Panie profesorze…! – wykrztusiła w oburzeniu Colleen.

– A czy będę mogła zdobyć tytuł naukowy jak Matt? – zainteresowała się Katie, ignorując matkę.

Ojciec zawahał się, ale ostatecznie z żalem pokręcił głową i odparł:

– Niestety, nie ma takiej możliwości.

– A czy nauczę się tam dużo więcej, niż już umiem?

– Katie, przecież wiesz, że umiesz więcej niż większość moich studentów. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem, raczej nie.

Rozczarowana dziewczyna opuściła głowę. Po chwili jednak z cieniem nadziei w głosie zadała kolejne pytanie:

– A czy nie mogłabym wyjechać na Sorbonę i tam studiować?

– To wykluczone – odezwała się nagle Colleen. – Nie stać nas na twoje studia za granicą.

– Wolę studia od sezonu, naprawdę. Zamiast kupować suknie, moglibyśmy jeszcze trochę poczekać, zaoszczędzić – stwierdziła Katie, spoglądając raz na matkę, a raz na ojca. – Dodatkowo w tym czasie odrosłyby mi włosy. Proszę, chociaż na jeden semestr.

Pani Holt stanowczo potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie, Katie. Masz siedemnaście lat, nie będziemy dłużej zwlekać. Musisz dorosnąć – powiedziała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Poza tym, nie powinnaś sama, bez opieki, mieszkać w Paryżu. Na pewno nie po tym, jak zachowałaś się tak nieodpowiedzialnie. Nie mogłabyś nigdy pokazać się w towarzystwie po takim wyjeździe. To niedopuszczalne!

Szatynka zwróciła błagalne spojrzenie w kierunku ojca, ale on tylko rozłożył bezradnie dłonie.

– Przykro mi. Twoja matka ma rację. – Widząc jej przygnębioną minę, westchnął i dodał: – Ale, jeśli tylko chcesz, możesz przychodzić wieczorami do pracowni na uniwersytecie. Niedługo zaczynam projekt naukowy ze studentami i Mattem. Twoja pomoc będzie nieoceniona, ale tylko wtedy, gdy mama będzie z ciebie zadowolona.

Katie podniosła nagle głowę, a jej twarz natychmiast rozpromienił uśmiech. Gdyby nie dzielące ich biurko, rzuciłaby się ojcu na szyję.

– Oczywiście, że chcę! – zawołała entuzjastycznie. – Dziękuję, tatusiu! Mamusiu, ja będę idealna! Wszystko zrobię, obiecuję! Muszę pracować przy tym projekcie!

Pani Holt spojrzała sceptycznie najpierw na podekscytowaną córkę, a potem na męża, jakby zastanawiała się, czy powinna wyrazić sprzeciw i zepsuć tę chwilę radości.

– Panie profesorze Holt, nie sądzę, by towarzystwo studentów było najodpowiedniejszym dla młodej panny… – powiedziała w końcu powoli. – Oboje przekonaliśmy się, do czego może doprowadzić takie przesiadywanie w laboratorium.

– Bez obaw. Poza mną, będzie tam Matt, lord Blackwinter – specjalnie zaakcentował tytuł Takashiego, zerkając ukradkowo na żonę – i pan Kogane. Chciałbym jeszcze zaangażować wicehrabię Garretta i syna barona McClaina. To bardzo zdolni uczniowie, a także dobrze wychowani młodzieńcy. Matt sam ich mi polecił.

Znał swoją żonę na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że do przekonania jej do tego pomysłu wystarczyło wspomnieć o arystokratycznym pochodzeniu niektórych uczestników. Oczywiście, tym razem też zadziałało i wyraz twarzy kobiety momentalnie złagodniał.

– Dobrze, w takim wypadku wyjątkowo mogę się na to zgodzić – przyznała niechętnie.

Ojciec i córka wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, uśmiechając się do siebie.

– Ale pamiętaj, że ustaliłyśmy wczoraj, że codziennie przed południem będziesz uczyć się ze mną prac domowych – zaznaczyła zaraz Colleen. – Jeżeli chcesz przesiadywać w laboratorium, musisz najpierw wypełniać swoje zobowiązania.

Katie westchnęła niechętnie, wykrzywiając nieznacznie usta. Projekt naukowy z ojcem to może nie było to samo, co studia na Sorbonie, ale nadal była gotowa wiele dla niego poświęcić i przystać na prawie każde postawione przez matkę warunki. Nawet wczorajszy niepokój, związany z myślą, że pan Shirogane mógłby dowiedzieć się o jej zainteresowaniach, nagle stracił na znaczeniu. Może on będzie pracował z ojcem rano, a ona popołudniu i tym sposobem już nigdy się nie zobaczą i nie będzie musiała przeżywać tego wczorajszego blamażu?

– Dobrze – zgodziła się. – Mogę pomagać w kuchni przy robieniu konfitur i wszystkich tych innych niezbędnych sprawach, ale potem będę w laboratorium i, oczywiście, nikomu o tym nie powiem, a Matt ustali z kolegami, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział. Czego towarzystwo nie wie, tego nie wytknie, nieprawdaż, mamusiu?

Colleen zmarszczyła czoło. Wiedziała, że zaraz dziewczyna powie coś o tym, że gotowanie ma wiele wspólnego z chemią (zawsze to powtarzała), więc kobieta uprzedziła ją, oświadczając:

– Nie tylko będziesz pracować w kuchni. Oczekuję, że wyhaftujesz parawanik przed kominek dla babci na Boże Narodzenie.

Mało brakowało, a Katie przewróciłaby oczami, a na jej twarzy pojawiłby się grymas zupełnie nieprzystojący damie.

– Dobrze, mamo – mruknęła. – Postaram się.

– Mam taką nadzieję. Możesz już iść. Ufam, że czegoś się nauczyłaś i w przyszłości będziesz rozważniejsza – powiedziała sucho matka. – Zaniosłam ci do pokoju książkę kucharską. Zapoznaj się z fragmentem, który ci zaznaczyłam. Jutro będziemy przygotowywać konfitury z dyni. I zastanów się nad projektem haftu dla babci. Oczekuję, że do końca tygodnia przygotujesz plany.

– Tak zrobię – zapewniła szatynka, wreszcie wstając. – Obiecuję, że na pewno więcej nie popełnię takich błędów. Nie chciałam was zmartwić, to nie było specjalnie.

Pożegnała się grzecznie z rodzicami i wyszła z gabinetu. Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Colleen westchnęła ciężko, przenosząc zatroskany, zmęczony wzrok na męża. Samuel odpowiedział łagodnym uśmiechem.

– Proszę, panie Holt, miej na nią oko w laboratorium i zadbaj o to, żeby towarzystwo nie dowiedziało się o jej udziale w tym przedsięwzięciu – powiedziała. – Poproszę też Matta, żeby zaopiekował się siostrą. Myślę, że przyjaźń z lordem Blackwinter ma na niego dobry wpływ. Muszę porozmawiać z siostrą o tym, co w towarzystwie mówią o tych twoich arystokratycznych współpracownikach…


	6. Rozdział V

Przed drzwiami do budynku Katie złożyła parasolkę i otrzepała ją z wody, uważając, żeby nie ochlapać ubrań. Zazwyczaj nie była tak ostrożna, ale dzisiaj szczególnie zależało jej na tym, żeby prezentować się odpowiednio. Tydzień temu wystarczająco wygłupiła się przed Shiro. Nie chciała popełnić tego samego błędu przy poznawaniu pozostałych przyjaciół Matta.

Nosiła oliwkową spódnicę i zielony płaszczyk wykonany z cienkiej wełny, spod którego wystawała biała koszula ze stójką, do której przypięła ozdobną kameę. Na szczęście padać zaczęło, zanim wyszła z domu, więc mogła włożyć nieprzemakalne buty (zmusiła ją do tego matka, Katie nie lubiła ich zakładać, ponieważ wiązało się je dłużej niż te, które zwykle nosiła) i wziąć parasol. Nie zmokła, ale końcówki jej włosów i tak poskręcały się pod wpływem wilgoci, przez co sterczały teraz do góry. Szczerze liczyła na to, że tym razem matka miała rację i mężczyźni rzeczywiście nie zwracali zbytniej uwagi na detale, byle ogólny wygląd sprawiał wrażenie idealnego. Katie doskonale wiedziała, że ideał jest dla niej nieosiągalny, ale starała się zadowolić mamę.

Weszła do środka. Stanęła w korytarzu o jasnych, kamiennych ścianach, dużych oknach i wysokich, łukowych sklepieniach. Dotknęła kopert przez materiał woreczka, który miała zawieszony na nadgarstku. Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, czy dotyczyły czegoś ważnego i kto był ich nadawcą, ale powiedziała matce, że ojciec bardzo ich wyczekiwał, więc na pewno chciałby je niezwłocznie przeczytać. To drobne kłamstwo wystarczyło, żeby otrzymać zgodę na samotny spacer na uczelnię.

Szybkim krokiem zaczęła iść w kierunku gabinetu profesora Holta. Była tu już tyle razy, że znała drogę na pamięć. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach mogła sama przychodzić do ojca, a jego współpracowników przestała dziwić jej obecność.

Zatrzymała się przed szerokimi schodami. Akurat schodziło po nich dwóch młodych mężczyzn, wysoki szatyn oraz trochę niższy od niego brunet z fioletowym siniakiem wokół oka. W poprzek schodów nieśli długi, drewniany stół. Byli przy tym tak zajęci kłótniami i krzyczeniem na siebie, że nie zwracali najmniejszej uwagi na otoczenie.

– Czy mógłbyś, z łaski swojej, iść nieco szybciej? – zasugerował przez zaciśnięte zęby brunet.

– Po prostu nie chcę, żebyśmy spadli – odparł cierpko szatyn. – Byłoby szybciej, gdybyś zgodził się iść tyłem.

Brunet potrząsnął głową.

– Nie ufam ci. Stracisz koncentrację, popchniesz za mocno i zrzucisz mnie ze schodów – zaprzeczył stanowczo. – Wystarczy mi, że mam przez ciebie podbite oko. Jeżeli chcesz, to ty możesz iść tyłem.

– A niby ja mam powody, żeby zaufać _tobie_? – prychnął w oburzeniu młodzieniec. – Z naszej dwójki to ty jesteś zdecydowanie bardziej impulsywny.

– Jak chcesz. W takim razie obaj będziemy nadal szli bokiem. Jest to głupie i całkowicie nieefektywne, ale niech będzie.

Katie westchnęła cicho. Stół zajmował całą szerokość schodów, więc nie mogłaby go po prostu wyminąć. Przez chwilę rozważała plan, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę mężczyzn, ale ostatecznie nie wiedziała, co powinna powiedzieć zupełnie obcym studentom, żeby zechcieli ustąpić jej miejsca. Nie zamierzała też czekać na to, aż skończą dyskutować i zejdą. Uznała więc, że po prostu zacznie wchodzić na górę, a wtedy ją zobaczą i, chcąc nie chcąc, będą musieli się przesunąć.

Tak też zrobiła, ale, jak się okazało, przeceniła spostrzegawczość studentów. Spotkała się z nimi w połowie schodów i gdyby Katie w porę się nie cofnęła, z pewnością wpadłaby na stół. Dopiero w tym momencie młodzieńcy ją zauważyli. Obaj zatrzymali się nagle.

– Niech panowie uważają, jak idą! – zawołała, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać irytacji.

Szatyn z hukiem upuścił trzymany przez siebie koniec stołu i doskoczył do dziewczyny, pochylając się nad nią.

– Pokornie proszę o wybaczenie. To wszystko przez mojego przyjaciela – wskazał ruchem głowy na drugiego studenta – on jest trochę niezdarny. Na przyszłość postaramy się być uważniejsi. Czy nic się pani nie stało?

Katie zeszła o jeden stopień niżej, żeby nieco zwiększyć dzielącą ich odległość. Zerknęła na bruneta, który nadal trzymał stół, intensywnie się w nią wpatrując, jakby wcześniej już ją kiedyś spotkał i usiłował sobie przypomnieć, skąd ją zna.

– Nie, nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała. – Chciałabym tylko wejść na górę.

– Ależ oczywiście, zaraz to pani umożliwimy – powiedział, uśmiechając się szarmancko. Chłodno zwrócił się do bruneta: – Musimy wrócić na półpiętro.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał tamten w konsternacji. – Jesteśmy już w połowie drogi. Wystarczy, że zejdziemy na parter albo przesuniemy stół.

– Właśnie. Ja mogę zejść, żeby nie zastawiać panom drogi – zgodziła się pragmatycznie Katie. – Tak będzie szybciej.

– Nie, droga pani, nie ma takiej potrzeby – nalegał szatyn. – Nie ulega żadnym wątpliwościom, że to ja i mój przyjaciel spowodowaliśmy trudności i to my powinniśmy zwolnić przejście. Proszę się nie martwić, to zajmie tylko chwilę.

Po tych słowach podszedł do stołu i ponownie go podniósł. Studenci w milczeniu wnieśli mebel z powrotem na półpiętro i tam postawili. Nieco zakłopotana Katie została na swoim miejscu, czekając.

– Proszę bardzo – powiedział wyższy mężczyzna i wskazał rękoma na drogę. – Jeszcze raz przepraszamy najmocniej za kłopot. – Rozejrzał się. – Nie potrzebuje pani pomocy ze znalezieniem drogi? Znam ten uniwersytet jak własną kieszeń, nie chwaląc się zbytnio, i z przyjemnością doprowadzę panią do celu jej podróży.

Katie zauważyła, że drugi chłopak przewrócił oczami. Dołączyła do studentów na półpiętrze.

– Dam sobie radę, dziękuję. Tak się składa, że ja też znam to miejsce dość dobrze – odparła, unosząc do góry kącik ust na myśl, że mogłaby się tutaj zgubić. – Do widzenia panom.

– Do widzenia – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie studenci, trochę zaskoczeni jej odpowiedzią.

Poszła dalej schodami i skręciła w korytarz na piętrze, nie odwracając się za siebie. Z oddali dobiegały głosy młodzieńców, którzy najwidoczniej znowu zaczęli się kłócić.

Nie spotykając już nikogo więcej na swojej drodze, Katie doszła do drzwi prowadzących do gabinetu profesora. Zapukała w nie cicho. Poczekała na odpowiedź ojca i weszła do środka.

Gabinet Samuela na uniwersytecie był większy od tego w domu. Stało w nim kilka krzeseł, przeznaczonych dla studentów. Pokój miał jasne ściany ozdobione sztukaterią, podobnie jak w domu prawie w całości zastawione półkami, na których ojciec trzymał pozostałą część swojego księgozbioru.

– Dzień dobry, tatusiu – powiedziała, podchodząc do inkrustowanego biurka.

– Dzień dobry, Katie. – Przywitał ją ojciec, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Co cię sprowadza? Usiądź, proszę. – Wskazał na stojące najbliżej krzesło.

Katie odłożyła parasol, a potem sięgnęła do woreczka i wyjęła z niego kilka kopert. Położyła je na blacie.

– Poczta przyszła – wyjaśniła. – Jest kilka listów do ciebie. Pomyślałam, że je przyniosę.

Samuel wziął listy i przesunął wzrokiem po kopertach. Potem popatrzył na córkę, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością.

– Dobrze. Dziękuję, Katie. Nie musiałaś, i tak za jakiś czas wrócę do domu.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

– To żaden problem – odpowiedziała.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Oboje wiedzieli, że ta wizyta miała inny, ukryty cel i że Katie nigdy nie fatygowałaby się podczas ulewy tylko po to, żeby przynieść ojcu kilka listów.

– Pomyślałam – zaczęła w końcu szatynka – że może, jeżeli już tu jestem, to mogłabym zobaczyć, jak idą przygotowania pracowni? Kto wie, może do tego czasu przestanie padać?

Matt wspominał jej, że na razie zajmują się urządzeniem laboratorium specjalnie do tego projektu. Mieli ją tam zaprosić, gdy zakończą etap przygotowań, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać, bardzo chciała zobaczyć wszystko wcześniej. W domu i tak nie miała nic lepszego do roboty.

– Tak, tak, oczywiście – powiedział ojciec, jakby dokładnie tego pytania się spodziewał. – Wystarczy, że zejdziesz na dół i skierujesz się w lewo, prawie do samego końca korytarza. Tam znajdują się schody prowadzące do sutereny. Drzwi będą otwarte. W razie czego moi studenci znoszą na dół meble i pudła, i robią przy okazji dużo hałasu. Nie da się ich nie zauważyć. Matt jest już na dole i układa te rzeczy. Wszystko ci wytłumaczy i zapozna cię z pozostałymi. Za jakiś czas do was dołączę, mam jeszcze trochę pracy do wykonania. – Popatrzył znacząco na stos papierów leżący na biurku.

Już wcześniej przeszło jej to przez myśl, ale teraz zyskała potwierdzenie, że studenci, których spotkała na schodach, byli uczestnikami projektu ojca. Biorąc pod uwagę pierwsze wrażenie, jakie na niej wywarli, Katie nie była do końca pewna, czy chciała z nimi pracować. Szczególnie z tym wylewnym szatynem, który nie jawił się jej jako człowiek intelektu. Szczerze wątpiła w to, czy ta dwójka da radę ze sobą współpracować podczas projektu naukowego, jeśli nie była w stanie porozumieć się przy znoszeniu stołu. Matt jednak twierdził, że się nadają, więc chyba należało mu zaufać. Zakładając, że to nie był akurat jeden z tych momentów, gdy brat robił coś tylko po to, żeby było ciekawiej.

Po dłuższym namyśle Katie pomyślała, że tak, to właściwie mógł być jeden z tych momentów.

– Dziękuję, tato. Na pewno trafię – powiedziała, wstając i zabierając parasol.

Profesor Holt również wstał. Odprowadził córkę do drzwi i je za nią zamknął.

Katie wróciła na parter i, zgodnie ze wskazówkami ojca, skręciła w lewy korytarz. Niskie obcasy jej butów stukały o podłogę, gdy szła w stronę schodów na dół.

Ostrożnie po nich zeszła i zatrzymała się w krótkim korytarzu. Był zakończony kolejnymi wąskimi schodami, które prowadziły niżej, do piwnicy. Od korytarza odchodziło dwoje drzwi. Katie zajrzała w te otwarte, rozglądając się za bratem.

Suterenę oświetlały ustawione na stołach lampy naftowe oraz promienie słońca wpadające przez dwa wąskie okna umieszczone tuż przy suficie. W powietrzu unosił się kurz. Przy szarych ścianach stały szafy, a na ziemi piętrzyły się drewniane skrzynki i pudełka. Jedną z nich, z której wystawały części sprzętu laboratoryjnego, właśnie podniósł Matt. Popatrzył na Shiro opierającego się o jeden z kilku postawionych na środku stołów.

– Jak myślisz, gdzie to postawić? – zapytał.

– Na tej półce jest jeszcze trochę miejsca – powiedział Shiro, wskazując na szafę stojącą za przyjacielem.

Katie uświadomiła sobie, że poczułaby się głupio, gdyby któryś z mężczyzn zauważył, że obserwuje ich z ukrycia, dlatego cofnęła się, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, weszła do sutereny.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała, zwracając na siebie uwagę młodzieńców. 

Na dźwięk jej głosu Shiro od razu się wyprostował, a Matt podskoczył w miejscu i odwrócił do niej głowę, nie zatrzymując się.

– O, witaj, Katie! – przywitał ją radośnie. – Co tutaj robisz?

– Dzień dobry, panno Holt – rzekł Shiro, kłaniając się.

Katie poczuła, jak jej ramiona się napinają, a dłoń odruchowo sięga do materiału torebki i zaczyna go miąć, jak zawsze, gdy się denerwowała. Opuściła wzrok. Nie spodziewała się spotkać tutaj Takashiego. Wiedziała, że brał udział w projekcie, ale myślała, że może będzie pomagał przy przenoszeniu, a nie rozkładaniu sprzętu, ponieważ ojciec, mówiąc o suterenie, o nim nie wspomniał. Dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie o problemach z prawą ręką Japończyka, o których opowiadał jej Matt. Mogła się wcześniej domyślić, że Shirogane nie będzie dźwigał ciężkich przedmiotów między piętrami.

Wolałaby spędzić trochę czasu z Mattem, niekoniecznie w towarzystwie mężczyzny, który na pewno miał o niej złe mniemanie (nie widziała innej możliwości po tym, jak zachowała się tydzień temu). Katie zazwyczaj nie przywiązywała dużej wagi do tego, co myśleli o niej inni ludzie. Ale Shiro był najlepszym przyjacielem jej brata i to takim, którego wszyscy podziwiali. Nie przeżywała blamażu u baronowej ani faktu, że koleżanki z pensji uważały ją za dziwaczkę, ale od tygodnia zadręczała się myślą, że lord Blackwinter mógł uznać ją za głupią i niewychowaną. Zależało jej na jego dobrej opinii na długo przed tym, nim go spotkała.

Nawet nie zdążyła otworzyć ust, gdyż w tym momencie Matt wpadł na krzesło i z łoskotem przewrócił się na ziemię. Zawartość skrzynki wysypała się, brzęcząc metalicznie.

Katie i Shiro natychmiast zbliżyli się do Matta, który, stękając z bólu, ukląkł, żeby pozbierać przyrządy z powrotem do skrzynki.

– Bracie, kiedy ty się nauczysz patrzeć, gdzie idziesz? – westchnęła dziewczyna.

Tylko ze względu na obecność Takashiego nie dodała, że mogłaby się założyć, że Matt wpadnie kiedyś pod powóz i tak właśnie zakończy swój żywot wybitnego naukowca.

– Spokojnie, nic się nie stało, to nie było szkło laboratoryjne – zapewnił, jedną ręką poprawiając okulary. – A ja tym razem patrzyłem, gdzie idę. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wzięło się tutaj to krzesło. Nie zauważyłem go i jestem przekonany, że wcześniej go tu nie było.

Shirogane zastanawiał się przez krótki moment.

– Wydaje mi się, że Garrett je tu postawił już dobry kwadrans temu? – powiedział, klękając i wkładając do skrzynki leżące przy jego stopach metalowe szczypce.

Matt posłał przyjacielowi spojrzenie przepełnione udawanym wyrzutem, a potem obaj wstali i odłożyli skrzynkę na półkę. Katie przyglądała im się w ciszy.

– Przyszłam przynieść ojcu pocztę – odezwała się wreszcie, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze pytanie brata. – Pomyślałam, że przy okazji zobaczę, jak idą prace. Może mogłabym w czymś pomóc?

Blondyn otrzepał marynarkę z kurzu i popatrzył na siostrę tak, że wiedziała, że nie wierzy jej w to przynoszenie poczty, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza.

– Nie, na razie nie. Prawdę mówiąc, chwilowo nie dzieje się tu nic interesującego – odparł. – Jak widać, Garrett, Kogane i McClain znoszą nam meble i pudła z przyrządami, a my je ustawiamy. 

Katie przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem.

Za otwartymi drzwiami rozległy się podniesione męskie głosy należące do studentów, których dziewczyna spotkała w drodze do gabinetu ojca.

Matthew dał Katie i Shiro znak, żeby za nim poszli i wyszedł na krótki korytarz. Szatyn i brunet znosili kolejny stół. Schody do sutereny były zbyt wąskie, by mogli trzymać go w poprzek, dlatego wyższy mężczyzna szedł tyłem, co chwilę nerwowo oglądając się za siebie.

– Dlaczego się zatrzymujesz, Kogane? Sam mówiłeś, że to podobno ja wszystko spowalniam, a teraz… Następnym razem ja idę przodem – stwierdził ze złością, widząc, że jego towarzysz nagle przystanął. Znowu się odwrócił i ze zdziwieniem zauważył dziewczynę stojącą obok brata. – O.

Kogane popatrzył na Katie, potem na Matta, a potem znowu na Katie. Zmarszczył ciemne brwi.

– Matt, może to pora, żebyś wreszcie przedstawił nas swojej młodszej siostrze? – zasugerował.

Szatyn z wrażenia mało nie upuścił stołu.

– Młodszej siostrze?! – powtórzył, zszokowany tą informacją. – Holt, nigdy nie mówiłeś, że masz siostrę!

Kogane westchnął ciężko, patrząc na kolegę jak na idiotę.

– Na miłość boską, mówi o niej cały czas. To ty nie potrafisz słuchać, McClain – rzekł oschle.

Matt zaśmiał się ciepło. Keith i Lance po incydencie w karczmie udawali, że nic się nie wydarzyło i zachowywali się tak samo jak wcześniej. McClain nawet wprost stwierdził, że był zbyt pijany, żeby teraz cokolwiek pamiętać, mimo że wydawał się już całkiem przytomny, gdy czekali na Kogane u lekarza i martwił się o to, czy z jego największym rywalem wszystko będzie w porządku.

Katie za to naprawdę w tej chwili chciałaby się zapaść pod ziemię. Brat o niej opowiadał. I to nie tylko swojemu najbliższemu przyjacielowi, bo to jeszcze można byłoby przecierpieć. On o niej opowiadał młodszym studentom, o których ona aż do zeszłego tygodnia ani razu nie słyszała! Katie nie mówiła o Mattcie innym pensjonarkom, więc on też mógłby się powstrzymać.

– Zamierzałem was sobie przedstawić, gdy wreszcie zejdziecie ze schodów i przestaniecie blokować przejście Garrettowi – odparł Matt, uśmiechając się i wskazując ruchem głowy na masywnego mężczyznę, który, trzymając dwa krzesła, stał na górze przy wejściu na schody.

– Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, panowie. Ja poczekam, przyzwyczaiłem się już – rzucił ironicznie Garrett.

– Kogane, idziemy – postanowił z zapałem McClain, jakby nagle zaczęło mu się spieszyć.

Bez dalszych dyskusji znieśli stół i szybko odstawili go w pracowni. Za nimi do pomieszczenia wszedł Garrett z krzesłami oraz Matt, Shiro i Katie.

– Katie – zaczął blondyn – pragnę ci przedstawić pozostałych uczestników projektu. Wicehrabiego Hunka Garretta, pana Lance’a McClaina oraz pana Keitha Kogane. Panowie, to moja siostra, panna Catherine Holt.

Po tradycyjnej wymianie ukłonów i grzecznościowych sformułowań Lance wystąpił naprzód z czarującym uśmiechem.

– To dla mnie niezwykły zaszczyt poznać siostrę mojego drogiego przyjaciela, panno Holt – powiedział. – Domyślam się, że, otaczając się na co dzień tak wybitnymi umysłami, niewiele jest w stanie panią zadziwić, ale i tak mam nadzieję, że da mi pani kiedyś szansę, bym zaprezentował swoje umiejętności. Znam wiele interesujących doświadczeń.

Brwi Katie odruchowo powędrowały do góry. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że ludzie nie dość, że nie doceniali jej zdolności i wiedzy, to jeszcze nawet nie przychodziło im do głowy, że w ogóle mogła je posiadać. Bywało to irytujące, ale jednocześnie za każdym razem odczuwała satysfakcję, gdy miała okazję wyprowadzić kogoś z błędu.

– Chętnie – odparła. – Może zdarzy się cud i rzeczywiście pokaże mi pan coś, czego jeszcze sama nie próbowałam, a co wiąże się ściśle z nauką.

Lance otworzył usta, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi i chyba było to po nim widać, bo na twarzy Katie pojawił się ironiczny półuśmiech. Popatrzył na Matta w poszukiwaniu ratunku.

– Miałem ci to przekazać wcześniej, ale nie było okazji. Katie również bierze czynny udział w projekcie – wyjaśnił Holt. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem.

– Och – wydusił z siebie w osłupieniu Lance. Po dłuższej chwili dodał szybko: – Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Towarzystwo pięknej damy nigdy nie jest dla mnie problemem. Na pewno wprowadzi pani wiele kobiecego wdzięku do naszego męskiego grona.

– Rzeczywiście, wygląda na to, że nie dorówna mi pan, jeśli chodzi o kobiecy wdzięk, ale mam nadzieję, że wprowadzi pan do _grona_ co najmniej tyle intelektu, ile ja – odparowała Katie.

Lance poczuł się kompletnie zdezorientowany. Chciał być miły dla Catherine, przecież wyraźnie zasugerował jej, że jest piękna i że cieszy się z jej towarzystwa, a jej to w ogóle nie wzruszało (i czy właśnie próbowała go obrazić?). Jeszcze nigdy żadna panna go nie potraktowała jak głupszego od siebie, a trzeba wiedzieć, że miał w swoim życiu już wiele ciekawych przygód z kobietami. Jak na przykład wtedy, gdy musiał uciekać przez okno sypialni przed wściekłym ojcem kochanki. Albo wtedy, gdy mało brakowało, a musiałby się pojedynkować ze zdradzonym mężem.

– Panie profesorze Holt? – odezwał się niespodziewanie Hunk.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę wejścia do pracowni. Stał w nim Samuel Holt. Sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bledszego niż zwykle, a jego usta zaciśnięte były w zmartwieniu. Widząc jego minę, cała grupa zamilkła w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienia.

– Witajcie, panowie – powiedział słabo. – Z dzisiejszej poczty dowiedziałem się właśnie, że na brzegu Tamizy znaleziono ciało mojego dobrego przyjaciela, profesora chemii z Cambridge. Zaginął kilka miesięcy temu. Wygląda na to, że ktoś roztrzaskał mu głowę jakimś ciężkim przedmiotem. To wielka strata dla całego świata nauki. Nie wiem, kto mógłby dopuścić się takiej okropnej zbrodni.

W pracowni na moment zapadła cisza, którą zdecydował się przerwać dopiero Matt.

– Ojcze, przyjmij nasze wyrazy współczucia – powiedział cicho.

Wydawał się równie zszokowany, co Samuel. Kilka razy spotkał osobiście tego profesora i słyszał od ojca o jego nagłym zniknięciu, ale Matt nie spodziewał się, że mężczyzna został zamordowany. To był cierpliwy, łagodny człowiek, bezgranicznie oddany swojej pracy. Dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby go skrzywdzić?

– Przepraszam, ale muszę wrócić do domu – oświadczył z żalem profesor Holt. – Katie, ty również powinnaś już wracać, matka będzie się niepokoić. Matt, mógłbyś dopilnować reszty przygotowań? Dziękuję panom za zaangażowanie, za tydzień rozpoczniemy pracę.

Dziewczyna bez wahania skinęła głową. Po cichu liczyła na to, że będzie miała szansę spędzić w suterenie więcej czasu, ale nie mogłaby zostawić ojca samego w takim stanie. Ostatni raz przesunęła wzrokiem po studentach i podeszła do profesora.

– Do widzenia – powiedziała Katie w stronę mężczyzn.

– Do zobaczenia w czwartek na obiedzie, panowie – dodał Samuel.

Młodzieńcy odpowiedzieli na pożegnanie i zostali sami w pracowni. Gdy kroki ojca i córki całkiem ucichły, popatrzyli po sobie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– Gratuluję, McClain – odezwał się w końcu Keith. – Może, gdy będziesz trochę milszy i uprzejmie poprosisz, panna Holt pokaże ci jakieś interesujące doświadczenie. Jeżeli Matthew nie przesadza, to znaczy, że jego siostra jest równie inteligentna, jak on, a z tego, co widzieliśmy, wiemy już, że z pewnością przewyższa go złośliwością.

Lance rozłożył gwałtownie ręce.

– Skąd mogłem to wiedzieć?! To nie moja wina, że nikt mi o niczym nie mówi. W jednej chwili okazuje się, że Holt ma siostrę, a w drugiej, że ona będzie z nami pracować i to tak faktycznie, a nie tylko upiększać swoją obecnością te ponure lochy – powiedział z rozdrażnieniem. – Dodatkowo, Kogane, uważam, że akurat ty nie powinieneś mnie pouczać, jeśli chodzi o bycie miłym. Mnie nie próbowano relegować z uniwersytetu.

– Mnie ostatecznie nie relegowano, a nie wiem, czy panna Holt tak łatwo wybaczy ci to, że ją zlekceważyłeś – odparł Keith.

– Nie zlekceważyłem jej! – zaprzeczył gwałtownie Lance. – Tylko… Po prostu… Ona jest kobietą! One nie interesują się chemią!

– W tej kwestii nie możemy się z tobą nie zgodzić, ale musisz zakładać istnienie wyjątków. Takie jest życie naukowca – stwierdził Shiro zmęczonym tonem. – Keith, McClain, proszę, nie kłóćcie się. Żeby nasz projekt się udał, musimy współpracować.

– Dziękuję, Shirogane – powiedział z wdzięcznością Hunk. – Cieszę się, że ktoś poza mną też ma dosyć tych ciągłych awantur.

Lance i Keith popatrzyli na Shiro, a potem ostentacyjnie odwrócili się do siebie plecami, niczym obrażone dzieci.

– Nie martw się, McClain. Katie przywykła i raczej nie czuje się bardzo urażona – rzucił pocieszająco Matt. Następne słowa skierował do całej grupy: – Ufam, że rozumiecie, jak ważne dla mojej rodziny jest to, żeby towarzystwo nie dowiedziało się o udziale mojej siostry w tym przedsięwzięciu. Uznajmy dyskrecję za jedyny warunek waszego uczestnictwa. Ona się naprawdę przyda. Gdyby nie była kobietą, to pewnie jej doktorat byłby już bardziej zaawansowany od mojego, mimo że jest młodsza. Przyjmijmy, że wiedzą przewyższa Katie tylko profesor. Nie można jej lekceważyć. W laboratorium będzie jednym z wiodących umysłów, chociaż nikt nie powinien o tym wiedzieć.

– Możesz na nas polegać, Holt – zapewnił uroczyście Lance, kładąc dłoń na piersi.

– Nie martw się, Matt. Rozumiemy – dodał Shiro.

Matt poprawił okulary, uśmiechając się.

– Dobrze. W takim razie wracajmy do pracy – postanowił. – Pospieszmy się, bo jeżeli nadal będziecie robić co kilka stopni przerwę na kłótnię, to do Bożego Narodzenia nie ustawimy tych stołów i moja siostra nie doczeka się początku projektu, a jej talent umrze przy robieniu konfitur z cebuli.


	7. Rozdział VI

Dla Katie to był pierwszy taki obiad.

Ojciec organizował je od wielu lat, co miesiąc zapraszając do domu swoich najlepszych studentów, ale ona albo była zbyt młoda, żeby brać w nich udział, albo właśnie przebywała na pensji. Teraz wreszcie pozwolono zasiąść jej do stołu razem z rodziną i uczestnikami projektu naukowego prowadzonego przez profesora. Nie zaproszono nikogo spoza tego grona, ale to, że poznała już osobiście wszystkich gości, wcale nie pomagało Katie się uspokoić. A może wręcz tylko przeszkadzało, ponieważ bała się, że znowu zachowa się nieodpowiednio i zrazi do siebie ludzi, z którymi miała spędzać część swojego wolnego czasu w najbliższych miesiącach. Już kilka dni temu Katie zauważyła, że interakcje towarzyskie stają się znacznie trudniejsze w momencie, gdy komuś zaczyna choć trochę zależeć na opinii tej drugiej osoby. Po namyśle doszła też do wniosku, że wcale jej się to nie podoba.

Pomijając jednak zdenerwowanie, Katie nie mogła doczekać się tego spotkania. Siedzenie przy stole z ojcem, bratem i grupą zdolnych studentów biorących z nią udział w projekcie naukowym, to brzmiało jak spełnienie jej marzeń. Wreszcie mogła spotykać się z ludźmi, którzy nie należeli do jej rodziny, a miała szansę odnaleźć z nimi wspólny język. To nie był podwieczorek u baronowej ani odwiedziny ciotki. W tym towarzystwie nie musiała się aż tak pilnować i martwić o to, że jeśli zacznie mówić o chemii, kogoś zszokuje i będzie ją to kosztowało powrót na pensję. Wszystko wyglądało jak ucieleśnienie snów, tych w miarę realnych w jej świecie, bo przecież młodzi naukowcy przy jednym stole to potencjalne najprawdziwsze uniwersyteckie dyskusje, gdyby tylko nie było tam dbającej o etykietę matki oraz utytułowanego, nieziemsko egzotycznego najlepszego przyjaciela jej brata.

Na całe szczęście Shirogane siedział naprzeciwko Katie, między Colleen a Keithem, więc nie musiała z nim osobiście rozmawiać i ryzykować, że znowu się ośmieszy, tym razem w obecności matki, która nigdy by jej tego nie wybaczyła. Pani Holt tymczasem zajmowała go konwersacją, a mężczyzna tylko przytakiwał i od czasu do czasu udzielał zdawkowych, ale grzecznych, odpowiedzi na zadawane pytania. Istotnie, dobrze, że Katie nie musiała obok niego siedzieć. Nie spodziewała się, że okaże się tak zarozumiały, żeby nie odzywać się nawet do gospodarzy. Szkoda, bo na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się miłym człowiekiem, a Matt uważał go za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i bardzo cenił jego towarzystwo. Katie wiedziała, że Shirogane był ulubionym uczniem i częstym gościem profesora, ale niedawno jego sytuacja się zmieniła, więc być może uznał, że jego i rodzinę Holtów wkrótce będzie dzieliła zbyt duża przepaść, by mógł pozostawać z nimi w tak zażyłej przyjaźni. Nie można go było za to winić, ale z opowieści Matta wynikało raczej, że dla Takashiego nawet jego własny tytuł nie miał aż takiego znaczenia i nie przyjąłby go, gdyby nie musiał. Cóż, najwidoczniej jej brat się mylił.

Katie posadzono między Lance’em a Hunkiem. Odwagi nieco dodawał jej fakt, że była to ich pierwsza wizyta w tym domu, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do Shirogane i Kogane, nie osiągali wystarczająco wysokich wyników z chemii, by zapraszano ich na regularne, comiesięczne podwieczorki.

Wicehrabia Garrett okazał się serdecznym i dobrze wychowanym młodzieńcem o szerokich horyzontach. Chętnie opowiadał jej o swoich studiach i o fizyce, którą się pasjonował w równym stopniu, co ona chemią. Nie ukrywał zaciekawienia jej osobą, ale nie był nachalny i nie naciskał, gdy nie chciała o czymś rozmawiać albo gdy widział, że dany temat ją nudził. Niestety, tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Lance’ie, który ciągle albo wypytywał o coś dziewczynę, albo przechwalał się tym, jakim jest wybitnym wioślarzem i naukowcem.

W innych okolicznościach mogłoby być jej miło z powodu tych wszystkich komplementów płynących z ust młodzieńca, ale problem polegał na tym, że nie wierzyła w ich szczerość. Brzmiały, jakby McClain obsypywał nimi każdą napotkaną pannę, bez względu na to, czy naprawdę mu się podobała, czy nie. Wyobrażała sobie, że ta metoda w połączeniu z jego dobrymi manierami i uroczym uśmiechem, często okazywała się skuteczna. Szkoda tylko, że Katie miała brata, o którym wiedziała, że podobnie postępował z kobietami, i kompletnie na nią to nie działało.

– Czy grywa pani na pianinie? – zagadywał żywo Lance. – Widziałem w salonie piękny instrument, może po posiłku umiliłaby nam pani czas swoją grą?

– Niestety, nie zostałam obdarzona talentem muzycznym – odpowiedziała, nabierając ziemniaki na widelec. – Szczerze wątpię, by moja gra umiliła czyjkolwiek czas.

– Więc może pokazałaby nam pani swoje akwarele? Czy to, co wisi na ścianach salonu, to pani dzieła?

– Nie, to obrazy mojej matki. Obawiam się, że moje rysunki nie są wystarczająco ładne, by je oglądać.

Lance popatrzył na nią nieco rozczarowany. Westchnął.

– Więcej wiary w siebie, panno Holt. Nadmierna skromność jest całkowicie zbędna. Jestem przekonany, że ma pani w sobie wiele talentu, który tylko czeka, aż zaprezentuje go pani światu.

– W to nie wątpię, chociaż akurat w nieco innych dziedzinach niż muzyka i malarstwo – odparła. – Proszę się nie martwić, mnie również odrzucają wszelkie formy kokieterii, ale równie mocno nie znoszę ludzi chwalących się umiejętnościami, których nie posiadają. Jestem świadoma swoich mocnych i słabych stron, a także tego, że nie mam zdolności do muzykowania i malowania. Nikt nie jest we wszystkim najlepszy.

W tym momencie Shirogane tak jakby zakrztusił się jedzeniem. Katie spojrzała na niego, ale mężczyzna odchrząknął, przeprosił i z kamienną miną wbił wzrok w swój talerz, którym, zresztą, też nie był zbyt zainteresowany. To niemożliwe, żeby podsłuchiwał rozmowę z drugiej strony stołu. Pewnie po prostu mu się nudziło, a ona przecież nie powiedziała nic śmiesznego i to, że kąciki jego ust przez chwilę uniosły się ku górze, musiało być zwykłą grą światła.

Poza tym mówiła prawdę. Bardzo przeciętnie grała na pianinie, a jej mało dziewczęcy głos nie nadawał się do śpiewu. Nie odziedziczyła też talentu matki do malowania. Nie umiała spędzić kilku godzin w skupieniu nad płótnem. Sztuka potrafiła być piękna, ale żeby się skoncentrować, potrzebowała czegoś, co bardziej zajmowało jej umysł.

– Rozumiem, ma pani całkowitą rację – powiedział Lance i zamilkł na moment, żeby potem zadać kolejne pytanie: – Czy wybiera się czasem pani na konne przejażdżki?

Znowu musiała zaprzeczyć.

– Rozrywki na świeżym powietrzu i promienie słoneczne mi nie służą – rzekła.

To też była prawda. Gdy nie musiała, nie wychodziła wiosną i latem na zewnątrz. Wystarczył zaledwie kwadrans, żeby jej oczy zaczęły łzawić, twarz stała się czerwona, a w klatce piersiowej pojawiał się duszący ucisk. Poza tym jej blada skóra była wyjątkowo podatna na poparzenia słoneczne.

– Więc czy czytała może pani ostatnie wiersze Yeatsa? – W głosie Lance’a pobrzmiewała desperacja.

Katie ożywiła się nagle. Słyszała o tym poecie od innych pensjonarek, które zachwycały się jego poezją miłosną, i czytała może jeden czy dwa wiersze. W tym wypadku mogła pozwolić sobie na małą improwizację. Choćby po to, żeby uniknąć dalszych pytań i dać satysfakcję rozmówcy.

– Owszem – odparła tonem znawcy. – Są niezwykle interesujące.

Lance uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, myśląc, że wreszcie udało mu się trafić w odpowiedni temat. Potem zaczął przedstawiać swoją opinię o poezji Yeatsa, podniosłym głosem cytując fragmenty wierszy. Katie potakiwała grzecznie, słuchając wywodu młodzieńca, grzebiąc w ziemniakach i wydając od czasu do czasu odgłosy aprobaty.

Ich rozmowę przerwał dopiero Samuel Holt, który przemówił nagle na tyle głośno, żeby wszyscy obecni przy stole go usłyszeli. Goście umilkli, żeby wysłuchać słów gospodarza.

– Jeszcze nikomu o tym nie opowiadałem, ale miałem w tym tygodniu bardzo osobliwą wizytę – zaczął. – Mój gabinet na uniwersytecie odwiedził pewien mężczyzna. Wysoki, barczysty, na pewno nie naukowiec. Nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkałem, za to on chyba dużo o mnie słyszał. Koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, czym się zajmuję, więc powiedziałem mu szczerze, że pracuję nad odkryciem nowych pierwiastków. Wtedy pokazał mi zapiski opisujące syntezę kilku substancji pochodzenia roślinnego i zapytał, czy jest możliwe przeprowadzenie takiej reakcji. Odpowiedziałem, że nie mam pewności, ponieważ jestem profesorem chemii i nie specjalizuję się w zielarstwie, ale z pewnością jest to koncept warty rozważenia. Nalegał i mówił, że to dla niego sprawa największej wagi, więc obiecałem, że w wolnej chwili pomyślę nad tymi zapiskami, a on niech wróci za tydzień. To było naprawdę bardzo dziwne, pierwszy raz miałem taką sytuację. Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego temu jegomościowi aż tak na tym zależy, że obiecał sowite wsparcie naszego projektu w zamian za pomoc w rozwikłaniu kilku zielarskich zagadek. Naprawdę nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś dobrze obeznanego ze współczesną nauką. Sam wydawał się nie mieć pojęcia o tym, co jest w tych notatkach.

– Czy wie pan już, czego dokładnie dotyczą te zapiski, panie profesorze? – zapytał zainteresowany Hunk.

Samuel pokręcił głową.

– Niestety, nie miałem jeszcze czasu, by je przejrzeć – odparł. – Gdy tylko mi się uda, na pewno powiem wam, czego się dowiedziałem.

– Może to jakaś alchemiczna receptura? – zaproponował Keith. – Ponoć niektórzy ludzie nadal wierzą w to, że istnieje sposób na stworzenie kamienia filozoficznego lub na transmutację.

– Oraz w teorię flogistonu – dodał dumnie Lance tonem sugerującym, że to była ta jedyna teoria alchemiczna, którą pamiętał, i tylko czekał, aż będzie mógł pochwalić się jej znajomością.

– Teoria flogistonu została obalona w ubiegłym wieku – wtrąciła sucho Katie. – Transmutacja również jest niemożliwa, chociaż nie da się ukryć, że promieniotwórczość rzuca nowe światło na tę kwestię.

Colleen popatrzyła na córkę, ale nic nie powiedziała. Nadal miała poważne wątpliwości co do tego, czy Katie powinna brać udział w tym projekcie.

– Cóż, ale nadal są ludzie, którzy w nią wierzą – uznał Lance, próbując ukryć zmieszanie.

– To niewykluczone – przyznał profesor Holt, uśmiechając się pod nosem – ale jeżeli to ten przypadek, to nie zamierzam marnować czasu na zamierzchłe teorie. Opieram się na pierwiastkach, nie na żywiołach.

– Więc może ten mężczyzna chce, żebyś pomógł mu stworzyć truciznę wszechczasów? Może pracuje dla kogoś? – zapytał Matt z błyskiem w oku. – Taką, którą można byłoby wykorzystać podczas ewentualnej wojny?

– W takim wypadku wolałbym już warzyć eliksir życia – stwierdził Samuel, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie mógłbym wziąć w tym udziału. Nauka powinna pomagać człowiekowi, a nie go krzywdzić. Poza tym trucizny bojowe są niezgodne z prawem. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, ten człowiek wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby czymś takim się zajmować… Hm, rzeczywiście, to całe spotkanie było bardzo dziwne – podsumował. – Sam jestem bardzo ciekaw, co z tego wyniknie.

Biesiadnicy wrócili do swoich rozmów. Gdy obiad dobiegł końca, profesor Holt zaprosił panów do gabinetu na kieliszek koniaku, a Colleen razem z Katie poszły do salonu sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest gotowe na herbatę.

* * *

 

– Jak znajduje pani dzisiejszą pogodę? – zapytał Shiro, patrząc na stojącą przed nim Katie.

Po tym, jak panowie wrócili z gabinetu, wszyscy zgromadzili się w salonie, żeby napić się herbaty. Pan i pani Holt oraz Matt siedzieli na sofie i fotelach, Hunk był zajęty dyskusją z Lance’em i Keithem, a Katie przez chwilę stała sama, więc Shiro postanowił skorzystać z okazji i do niej podszedł.

Zadając takie pytanie tylko po to, żeby nie milczeć, czuł się trochę jak McClain, ale nie miał innego pomysłu na rozpoczęcie rozmowy. Uświadomił sobie, że, pomijając przywitania i przedstawienie się, nie zamienił z siostrą Matta ani słowa. Przez lata tyle słuchał o Katie, że wydawało mu się, że dużo o niej wie, ale w rzeczywistości prawie wcale się nie znali, a Shiro do niedawna miał ją za dziecko. Kto wie, co Matt o nim pisał w tych listach i co ona wyobrażała sobie na jego temat? W dodatku wypadek powozu zmienił go i Takashi miał pełną świadomość, że do egzotyki cudzoziemca i blizny na nosie dołączyły zauważalna niepełnosprawność i ta dziwna siwizna. Odbiegał znacznie od typowego ideału, o którym mogłaby marzyć angielska młoda dama.

Było mu głupio przez to, że nie brał udziału w dyskusji przy stole, ale to był pierwszy obiad u profesora Holta od czasu wypadku. Bał się, że upuści sztućce, które i tak musiał trzymać w odwrotnych dłoniach, albo że ktoś zauważy, jaki miał problem z krojeniem mięsa. Był do tego stopnia skrępowany, że przez większość obiadu milczał, jakby bał się, że odezwaniem się mógłby zwrócić uwagę na siebie i swoją ujemność. Poza tym, że jego prawe ramię było słabsze i odrętwiałe, czasem całkowicie odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa albo zaczynało boleć, przez co zdarzało mu się upuszczać różne przedmioty. Musiał nauczyć się pisać lewą ręką, ponieważ nie był w stanie utrzymać pióra w prawej. Niepełnosprawność Shiro utrudniała mu codzienne życie, pozbawiała go poczucia kontroli nad sytuacją i jeszcze bardziej izolowała go od społeczeństwa.

Katie uniosła brwi.

– Pogoda dzisiaj jest taka sama jak zawsze o tej porze roku – odrzekła powoli i z widocznym skrępowaniem.

Shiro chciał coś odpowiedzieć i spróbować pociągnąć rozmowę dalej, ale wtedy Katie zerknęła w stronę foteli.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała – ale wydaje mi się, że matka daje mi jakieś znaki. Chyba powinnam to sprawdzić.

– Rozumiem, nic się nie stało – odparł z żalem Shiro.

Katie podeszła do matki, która powiedziała do niej coś cicho. Dziewczyna pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową i wyszła z salonu, nie odwracając się za siebie.

Tymczasem Pani Holt pochyliła się ku siedzącemu obok niej Mattowi, spoglądając na Lance’a, Keitha i Hunka stojących po drugiej stronie pokoju.

– Matthew – zaczęła cicho – zauważyłeś, jak żywo Katie konwersowała przy stole z wicehrabią Garrettem? Sama byłam zaskoczona. Muszę wyznać, że zrobił na mnie bardzo dobre wrażenie. Mam nadzieję, że teraz częściej będziemy mogli go gościć.

Matt napił się herbaty i w zadumie opuścił filiżankę na spodeczek.

– Tak, rzeczywiście – zgodził się.

W oczach Colleen błysnęło zainteresowanie.

– Powiedz mi, proszę, czy wicehrabia Garrett – na krótką chwilę zawiesiła znacząco głos – ma żonę? Lub narzeczoną?

Blondyn uśmiechnął się w rozbawieniu i popatrzył na matkę. Tak czuł, że ta rozmowa pójdzie w tym kierunku.

– Nie, ale wydaje mi się, że ma zamiar wkrótce oświadczyć się pannie Balmerley – odparł. – Gdy tylko uda mu się dojść do porozumienia z jej bratem, oczywiście. To podobno dość trudny w obyciu i nieufny człowiek.

Kobieta wyglądała na zawiedzioną.

– Cóż, szkoda – powiedziała. – Panna Balmerley ma zatem prawdziwe szczęście. Wicehrabia Garrett wydaje się skromnym młodzieńcem o niezwykle miłym usposobieniu.

– Nie mogę się nie zgodzić. – Matt przytaknął. – W tym tygodniu okazał się dla nas dużą pomocą w przygotowaniach do projektu.

Przemilczał fakt, że wicehrabia po prostu razem ze wszystkimi znosił rzeczy do sutereny. Matce mogłoby się nie spodobać to, że wyznaczyli do takiego zadania kogoś o takiej pozycji, chociaż Hunk nie protestował. Odkąd Matt go znał, nigdy nie słyszał, by wywyższał się nad innymi studentami z powodu swojego arystokratycznego pochodzenia.

– Och, lordzie Blackwinter! – zawołała nagle Colleen.

Stojący samotnie za sofą Japończyk odwrócił się i spojrzał na kobietę.

– Tak? – zapytał.

– Ależ proszę się do nas przysiąść, zapraszamy! – pani Holt wskazała na wolny fotel. – Dlaczego stoi pan tak na uboczu?

Shiro skorzystał z jej zaproszenia i zajął wskazane miejsce. Zaczął odpowiadać na pytania Colleen dotyczące sztuki, na którą wybrał się ostatnio z Mattem.

Wtedy do salonu wróciła Katie. Nim cokolwiek zdążyła zrobić, doskoczył do niej Lance, zostawiając za sobą Hunka oraz Keitha.

– Panno Holt, a gdzież się pani podziewała? – spytał podniesionym, pełnym przejęcia głosem. – Zaczynałem się już o panią martwić i zastanawiałem się, czy nie powinienem udać się na poszukiwania!

Katie zamrugała szybko oczami, nie rozumiejąc, o co McClain robił tyle zamieszania.

– Moja nieobecność trwała może co najwyżej pięć minut. Byłam tylko w kuchni – oświadczyła. – Matka poprosiła mnie, żebym przekazała gospodyni, że zaczyna brakować ciasteczek. Co mogłoby mi się stać?

Lance w konsternacji zmarszczył brwi, robiąc tę minę, którą, jak zauważyła dziewczyna, zawsze robił, gdy udzielała mu innej odpowiedzi, niż się spodziewał.

– Nigdy nie wiadomo! – powiedział w końcu. – Po prostu proszę następnym razem tak niespodziewanie nie znikać. – Potem dodał: – Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, czy będzie pani brała udział w nadchodzącym sezonie?

– Tak. Chociaż przyznaję, że wolałabym semestr na Sorbonie niż sezon. – Gdy uświadomiła sobie, że powiedziała to na głos, zaraz uznała za konieczne sprostować: – Proszę nie zrozumieć mnie źle, to nie jest tak, że nie lubię bali, bo nigdy na żadnym nie byłam, więc trudno mi ocenić, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie. Zwyczajnie chciałabym odwiedzić Paryż i zobaczyć wystawę światową. Tak, wiem, że niedługo się skończy, ale może bym zdążyła przynajmniej na sam finał. Nie wiadomo, kiedy nadarzy się kolejna taka okazja bez konieczności płynięcia do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Niestety, moi rodzice się nie zgadzają, więc mogę tylko o tym pomarzyć. – Spojrzała na Lance’a. – Był pan kiedyś w Paryżu?

– Nie, ale Garrett był i odwiedził tegoroczną wystawę. Proszę chwilę poczekać.

Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do przyjaciela. Powiedział mu coś po cichu i zaraz wrócili razem do Katie.

– Przyjacielu, czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć pannie Holt co nieco o wystawie światowej? – poprosił. – Niestety, nie może jej zobaczyć, ale możliwe, że twoja opowieść choć częściowo ją uszczęśliwi.

– Oczywiście – zgodził się z entuzjazmem Hunk. – Co dokładnie chciałaby pani wiedzieć?

– Najlepiej wszystko. Czy widział pan ruchome schody? Jak duża jest wieża Eiffla i czy naprawdę zdołali ją oświetlić światłem elektrycznym? Czy przez wielki teleskop można oglądać Księżyc? Co jeszcze ciekawego pan zobaczył? – wymieniła na jednym wydechu Katie.

Hunk zaśmiał się ciepło, ale zaraz przystąpił do odpowiadania po kolei na wszystkie pytania.

– Tak, widziałem. Jak duża jest…? Hm… Czy wie pani, jak wygląda Victoria Tower Pałacu Westminsterskiego?

Katie przytaknęła. Miała okazję kilkakrotnie być w Londynie w towarzystwie ojca.

– Więc proszę sobie wyobrazić, że wieża Eiffla jest trzykrotnie większa. Z góry widać cały Paryż, a na pierwszym piętrze jest restauracja z wyśmienitym jedzeniem. Proszę mi wierzyć, na zdjęciach w gazetach wieża wydaje się mniejsza. Dopiero gdy stanie się na Polach Marsowych, widzi się, jak olbrzymia jest. Owszem, naprawdę ją oświetlono i podobno światło elektryczne jest na tyle wydajne, że mogli zmniejszyć liczbę lamp o połowę. Ale to nie wszystko, nocą całe centrum Paryża świeci. Gdy to pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, oniemiałem z zachwytu! – Wykonał szeroki gest ręką. – Jeśli ktoś do tej pory miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, to teraz już powinien wiedzieć, że światło elektryczne to naprawdę nasza przyszłość. Tak, dobrze widać Księżyc, a nawet plamy słoneczne. Teleskop jest długi na sześćdziesiąt metrów i zajmuje prawie cały Palais de l’Optique. Co jeszcze…? Widziałem filmy z dźwiękiem, diabelski młyn, silnik o zapłonie samoczynnym Rudolfa Diesla i dużo różnych automobili… To też wspaniały wynalazek. Ludzie są coraz bliżej ich seryjnej produkcji. Gdy tylko zaczną powstawać fabryki i ceny spadną, wtedy na pewno sobie taki kupię.

– Też bym chciała, gdybym mogła, ale, oczywiście, nie mogę – powiedziała Katie. – To w sumie okropne, że wchodzimy w dwudziesty wiek, a mnie jako kobiecie nadal nie wolno swobodnie korzystać ze zdobyczy dziewiętnastego.

– Obiecujemy, że zabierzemy panią na przejażdżkę i pojedziemy, gdzie tylko pani zechce – wtrącił Lance, zwracając się do dziewczyny. Popatrzył znacząco na Hunka. – Prawda, przyjacielu?

– Tak, oczywiście. Będzie mi miło.

– Mnie również, dziękuję – odpowiedziała zupełnie szczerze Katie.

Lance westchnął z żalem.

– Chciałbym być tak bogaty jak Shirogane – uznał. – On będzie sobie mógł pozwolić na kilka takich automobili.

Spojrzał w kierunku Takashiego, który nadal siedział z Holtami przy stoliku herbacianym.

– Kto by potrzebował kilku automobili? – zapytał Hunk, wzruszając ramionami. – Do szczęścia w zupełności wystarczy ci jeden. – Uśmiechnął się. – Nie martw się, gdy nauczysz się wreszcie oszczędzać, będzie cię stać. Masz jeszcze czas.

Lance prychnął pod nosem coś o tym, że wcale nie jest rozrzutny i jako młodszy syn barona napotyka w swoim życiu rozmaite trudności.

– Wracając do tematu – powiedziała Katie do Garretta – czy mógłby pan opowiedzieć mi więcej o budowie tych silników Diesla? Wiem, że jest zasilany olejem arachidowym i rozumiem, na czym polega sprężanie powietrza, ale pan lepiej zna się na fizyce. Ja jednak dorastałam wśród chemików. – Zerknęła znacząco w stronę Matta i ojca.

Hunk wydawał się zachwycony tym, że znalazł słuchacza i to takiego, z którym rozmowy nie trzeba było zacząć od wyłożenia absolutnych podstaw.

– Ależ z miłą chęcią wszystko pani objaśnię! – oświadczył.

Zaczęli energiczną dyskusję na temat działania silników, z której Lance bardzo niewiele rozumiał, więc dość szybko przestał słuchać i rozejrzał się po salonie. Dopiero wtedy zwrócił uwagę na Keitha. Brunet stał samotnie z boku, kilka kroków od nich. Przyglądał się raz jednej, raz drugiej grupie, jakby wstydził się podejść do którejkolwiek z nich albo nie wiedział, jak to zrobić.

Lance odetchnął. Mógł rywalizować i kłócić się z Kogane, mógł prowokować go na treningach klubu wioślarskiego, ale mimo wszystko zawsze robiło mu się go trochę żal, gdy widział, jak Keith siedział sam na posiłkach i przerwach między zajęciami. Szczególnie ostatnio, po odejściu Holta i częściowo Shirogane z uniwersytetu. A teraz był na herbacie po proszonym obiedzie i jako jedyny z nikim nie rozmawiał, ponieważ Hunk i Lance zostawili go, żeby zająć się Katie. Nawet Kogane na to nie zasługiwał.

Lance podszedł do kolegi i objął go ramieniem, uśmiechając się.

– Kogane, chodź do nas – rzucił zachęcająco, ciągnąc go w stronę Hunka i Katie. – Nie ma sensu, żebyś tutaj tak tkwił.

Keith popatrzył na niego w zaskoczeniu, szybko zrzucił z siebie jego ramię i zrobił krok w bok, ale nie zaprotestował. Sam zbliżył się do Hunka i Katie, którzy na widok bruneta przerwali rozmowę.

– Patrzcie, kogo przyprowadziłem – pochwalił się zadowolony z siebie Lance.

Na twarzy Keitha pojawiło się zmieszanie. Nie lubił, gdy zwracano na niego uwagę. Nie licząc spotkań z Shiro i Mattem, do których był już przyzwyczajony, w sytuacjach towarzyskich o wiele bezpieczniej czuł się jako milczący obserwator.

– Słyszałem, że rozmawialiście o automobilach – zaczął powoli, nie patrząc na rozmówców. – Też bym chciał kiedyś jakiś mieć, ale pewnie nie będzie mnie stać…

Hunk i Katie popatrzyli po sobie porozumiewawczo, żeby zaraz potem wciągnąć Keitha w rozmowę na temat najnowszych wynalazków w dziedzinie transportu, zapewniając go, że też wezmą go na swoją wycieczkę. Kogane próbował nadążać za ich pytaniami i odpowiedziami, a Lance przysłuchiwał się im, śmiejąc się z tego, jak ta dwójka wspólnie ekscytowała się nauką. Gdyby chodzili razem na studia, byliby nie do zniesienia na zajęciach.

W pewnym momencie Katie zerknęła w stronę sofy i napotkała spojrzenie Shirogane. Przyglądał jej się uważnie, a gdy zauważył, że ona również na niego patrzy, odwrócił wzrok.

Po chwili Katie wróciła do rozmowy ze studentami, tym razem starając się całkowicie panować nad swoim zachowaniem.

Widziała ten oceniający wzrok Shirogane. Nie miała pojęcia, co sobie o niej pomyślał, ale to nie mogło być nic dobrego.

Młoda dama przecież nie powinna wiedzieć, co to jest silnik i winna marzyć o oglądaniu Księżyca wyłącznie jako odbicia w źrenicach ukochanego, a elektryczność traktować jak magię.

Znowu wszystko było nie tak.


	8. Rozdział VII

Nadszedł grudzień. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące cała grupa regularnie spotykała się w urządzonym w suterenie laboratorium, żeby pracować nad projektem. Z każdym tygodniem coraz lepiej się rozumieli i nawet Keith i Lance starali się wzajemnie ignorować, żeby ograniczyć spory do minimum. Profesor był zadowolony z ich pracy i twierdził, że wszyscy robią postępy. Jego samego nadal odwiedzał ten dziwny mężczyzna, który co tydzień przynosił mu kolejne, coraz bardziej skomplikowane receptury do odszyfrowania. Nadal nikt nie wiedział, jaki był cel tych wizyt, ale Samuel nie protestował. Wychodził z założenia, że naukowiec nigdy nie powinien odrzucać szansy, by nauczyć się czegoś nowego, a władze uczelni poinformowały profesora, że jego projekt zyskał anonimowego, ale hojnego, protektora.

Matt zszedł do sutereny. Zastał Katie pochyloną nad stołem i pochłoniętą zapisywaniem czegoś w kajecie. Wokół niej rozłożone były liczne kartki pokryte chaotycznymi notatkami. Nawet nie podniosła wzroku, gdy jej brat wszedł do pracowni i oparł się plecami o framugę drzwi.

– Witaj, Pidge – powiedział.

Dopiero wtedy Katie przerwała pracę i popatrzyła na Matta, marszcząc brwi.

– Jak długo jeszcze masz zamiar mnie tak nazywać? – spytała. – Nie mam już trzech lat.

„Pidge” było przezwiskiem z dzieciństwa. Swój początek miało w czasach, w których Katie dopiero uczyła się mówić i nie radziła sobie ze słowem „pidgeon”, więc gdy biegała za gołębiami w parku, wołała za nimi „pidge”. Cała rodzina uważała to za niezmiernie urocze i zaczęli ją tak nazywać, początkowo tylko w żartach, ale później traktowali przydomek jak prawdziwe imię dziewczynki. Później, gdy Katie była już starsza, matka uznała, że nie wypada, by mówili tak do wchodzącej w dorosłość panny. Ojciec się dostosował, ale Matt nadal zwracał się do siostry per „Pidge”, gdy byli sami. Bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż ze złośliwości. Chociaż to, jak siostra za każdym razem rozglądała się ze strachem, czy nikt przypadkiem tego nie usłyszał, było dodatkową gratyfikacją.

– Nigdy nie przestanę tak cię nazywać – rzucił ironicznie, ale widząc rosnącą irytację dziewczyny, poprawił się: – Dobrze, dobrze, Katie. Zbieraj swoje rzeczy, musisz wracać do domu.

Zmierzyła brata wzrokiem i zauważyła, że spod rozpiętego płaszcza wystawał frak.

– A ty dokąd się wybierasz tak elegancko ubrany? – zainteresowała się.

– Do Londynu, na spektakl – odpowiedział z dumą Matthew. – Z Shiro i pozostałymi. Nie martw się o mnie, wrócę do domu jutro. W okolicach południa.

– Na spektakl. Wrócisz dopiero jutro – powtórzyła sceptycznie Katie. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, mrużąc oczy. – To jakie przedstawienie będziesz oglądał? Maraton Shakespeare’a? _Hamlet_ , _Makbet_ i _Otello_ po kolei? Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz?

– Nie będziemy oglądać Shakespeare’a. Na dramaty i śmiertelną powagę przyjdzie jeszcze czas, teraz jesteśmy młodzi i powinniśmy korzystać z tego, że życie jest piękne i radosne. – Poprawił okulary. – Wybieramy się do teatru na _Damy i kawalerów_. To tylko opera wodewilowa, w dodatku niezbyt popularna, ale podobno wyjątkowo wesoła. Później pójdziemy wspólnie do gospody. Porozmawiać, pobawić się…

Katie odłożyła pióro i zaczęła układać swoje notatki w stertę.

– Z aktorkami? – dopytała, zerkając podejrzliwie na Matta.

Mężczyzna stanął koło niej. Oparł laskę o brzeg stołu i położył na blacie swój cylinder.

– Nie, młoda damo, jako odpowiedzialny starszy brat nie mogę ci powiedzieć, że będą tam jakieś aktorki. Za to ty, jako mądra młodsza siostra, zrozumiesz, że przecież nie możemy ich przepędzić z publicznej gospody, nawet jeżeli zagoszczą w zarezerwowanej tylko dla nas sali – odparł wymijająco. – Tak czy inaczej, musisz się pospieszyć, ponieważ Shiro zaraz po mnie tutaj przyjedzie i nie chcę kazać mu czekać, a matka prosiła, żebym polecił ci wracać. Muszę zamknąć pracownię. Ojciec ma zamiar tu przyjść dopiero wieczorem. Mówił, że chce coś dokończyć.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza klucz i zamachał nim w powietrzu. Czasem zastępował profesora w prowadzeniu projektu, więc dostał kopię klucza, żeby móc swobodnie otwierać i zamykać pracownię.

Katie przewróciła oczami.

– Umiem zamknąć drzwi, naprawdę. Możesz iść sam. 

– Wiem, ale matka prosiła – stwierdził Matt, wzruszając ramionami. – Boże Narodzenie coraz bliżej, musisz iść kończyć parawanik dla babci. Już wyobrażam sobie jej radość, gdy rozpakuje prezent. Ja na jej miejscu byłbym wniebowzięty. To dzieło będzie jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Prawdziwie niepowtarzalne.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, ale ostatecznie wstała i podeszła do wieszaka stojącego w kącie pracowni. Zdjęła z niego swój brązowy, krótki płaszcz. Matt stanął za nią i pomógł jej go włożyć. Potem włożyła rękawiczki i kapelusz. Zgarnęła ze stołu kartki oraz kajet, przycisnęła je do piersi i popatrzyła na brata.

– Dobrze, możemy iść – oznajmiła.

Matt zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszli razem na korytarz. Przekręcił klucz w zamku. Rodzeństwo zaczęło kierować się w stronę wyjścia z budynku.

– Chciałabym kiedyś pójść z wami do teatru. Dawno nie byłam poza Oxfordem – powiedziała Katie, wchodząc po schodach. – Myślę, że matka też by się ucieszyła, ona wprost uwielbia twoich przyjaciół. Szczególnie niektórych.

– Kiedyś pójdziemy wszyscy razem, obiecuję. Znając mamę, pewnie na wspomnianego Shakespeare’a – odparł idący za nią Matt. – Wiesz, chciałem cię zapytać o to wcześniej, ale nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiedniej chwili. Katie, jak ci się układa z moimi przyjaciółmi? Nie czujesz się pomijana ani lekceważona? Wiem, że może być ci ciężko. Ja sam nic nie zauważyłem, ale jeżeli ktokolwiek jest dla ciebie niemiły za moimi plecami, to powiedz. Pomówię z nim.

– Oczywiście, bracie. Na pewno by się przejęli rozmową z tobą, jesteś w końcu _taki_ groźny – rzuciła sarkastycznie Katie, odwracając się do niego.

Schody skończyły się i wyszli na korytarz parteru.

– Mówię poważnie, Pidge – prychnął Matt. – Jeśli to nie pomoże, to pomówię z ojcem i sprawię, że ta osoba o jakimkolwiek projekcie z chemii będzie mogła już tylko pomarzyć.

– Niepotrzebnie się martwisz, nie mam żadnych problemów – zapewniła Katie. – Radzę sobie. Wszyscy raczej mnie akceptują i mogę dosyć swobodnie się przy nich zachowywać. To bardzo dużo. Wolę twoich przyjaciół od jakichkolwiek pensjonarek. Garrett, na przykład, jest bardzo uprzejmy i chętnie opowiada mi o fizyce, gdy tylko go o to poproszę. Mamy różne podejścia do nauki, ale wydaje mi się, że mimo to dobrze się rozumiemy. Kogane jest zdystansowany i nieufny, ale traktuje mnie z szacunkiem, to mi wystarczy. Muszę przyznać, że McClain na początku mnie denerwował tymi wszystkimi komplementami i „drogą panną”, ale później chyba wreszcie zrozumiał, że to całkowicie bezcelowe i przestał. Nie jest może najbardziej oczytany, ale można się z nim dogadać. Chyba że akurat kłóci się z Kogane, wtedy obaj są nieznośni. Zresztą, jak ta cała ich głupia rywalizacja. McClain odnosi się tak do wszystkich kobiet, prawda? Mam na myśli to prawienie komplementów i uśmiechy, nie rywalizację.

Matt zastanowił się.

– Tak – stwierdził – chyba tak. Masz rację, on rzeczywiście bywa irytujący, szczególnie gdy w pobliżu znajduje się Kogane, ale to w gruncie rzeczy miły człowiek. Myślę, że tak naprawdę jest dość wrażliwy, chociaż tego nie pokazuje. A Kogane zazwyczaj wygląda na oschłego i zdystansowanego, ale z naszej szóstki to pierwsza osoba, która rzuci się do bójki, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja. Zresztą, sama widziałaś, gdy się poznaliście, miał podbite oko. Wspominałem już, że w poprzednim trymestrze chcieli go usunąć z uczelni?

– Nie, ale bardzo chętnie wysłucham tej historii. Czym sobie na to zasłużył? Ojciec mówił mi, że to jeden z najlepszych studentów.

– Uderzył wykładowcę. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego to zrobił, ale miał właśnie to szczęście, że jest dobry z chemii, bo inaczej nasz ojciec by się za nim nie wstawił i naprawdę by go wtedy relegowano. Teraz stara się pilnować i trzymać nerwy na wodzy. W końcu jest sierotą, zdobycie dobrego wykształcenia to dla niego szansa. Ma trudny charakter, ale naprawdę da się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

Matt zamilkł na moment. Zbliżali się do korytarza prowadzącego do głównych drzwi.

– Hm… A Shirogane? – zagaił.

Katie zerknęła na brata, nie rozumiejąc pytania.

– Słucham?

– Wymieniłaś wszystkich poza Shiro. Lordem Blackwinter, znaczy się – dodał, naśladując pełen estymy ton matki, którym zawsze mówiła o przyjacielu syna.

Katie zacisnęła usta. Mocniej przycisnęła notatki do piersi.

– To nie takie proste – rzekła, a widząc pytający wzrok brata, kontynuowała: – Shirogane jest inteligentny, miły i odpowiedzialny, i z pewnością ma wiele innych zalet, ale czasem wydaje mi się, że rozmawia ze mną inaczej niż z pozostałymi. Znaczy, ja wiem, że musi ze mną rozmawiać inaczej, w końcu jestem kobietą i córką profesora chemii, a on jest lordem, więc to oczywiste, że bliższy będzie mu Garrett czy nawet McClain, ale tu nie do końca o to chodzi. Zwyczajnie odnoszę wrażenie, że Shirogane przy mnie jest zdystansowany, w dodatku patrzy na mnie, jakby mnie oceniał, a ja nie chcę się znowu wygłupić. Pewnie myśli, że jestem dziwna, a ja może jestem trochę niedostosowana, ale poza tym lubię piękne suknie i nie mam nic przeciwko gotowaniu, więc zawsze mogłoby być gorzej. Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? To było przecież koszmarne, na pewno mi tego nigdy nie zapomni i ja sobie tego też nie zapomnę. W takich momentach żałuję, że nie możemy się cofać w czasie, chociaż to wcale nie byłoby mądre, bo nigdy nie jesteśmy w stanie przewidzieć wszystkich konsekwencji naszych działań. Niewykluczone, że gdybym weszła wtedy grzecznie do gabinetu ojca, to potknęłabym się o suknię i upadła, a to byłoby chyba jeszcze gorsze. Nie ryzykowałabym. Pewnie czego bym nie zrobiła, i tak skompromitowałabym się przed tym twoim cudownym, idealnym lordem.

Matt położył jej rękę na ramieniu, a gdy siostra na niego spojrzała, posłał jej uspokajający uśmiech. Katie była silna, ale często reagowała nieproporcjonalnie do sytuacji i zadręczała się rzeczami, które nie miały tak naprawdę żadnego znaczenia. Wtedy potrzebowała wsparcia.

– Katie, spokojnie. Gwarantuję ci, że Shiro taki nie jest – zapewnił. – Nie ocenia cię i nie czuł się urażony tą sytuacją w gabinecie ojca. Dobrze go znam. Potrafi być zbyt poważny, ale to przez nerwy oraz nieśmiałość, jednak czasem umie się bawić. Wkrótce się do ciebie przyzwyczai, zobaczysz. Jestem przekonany, że nie ma o tobie złej opinii, ale jeśli chcesz, mogę go o to zapytać.

– Nie – powiedziała natychmiast dziewczyna. – Nie musisz. Naprawdę. Nie będę mogła tu dalej przychodzić i pracować, jeśli powie, że jestem niewychowaną ekscentryczką i zapyta, dlaczego jeszcze się mnie nie wyrzekliście. Nie, nie chcę wiedzieć, że on mnie nie lubi i znosi moje towarzystwo tylko ze względu na papę i ciebie.

– Jak chcesz. – Matt wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu nie masz powodów do zmartwień, zapewniam.

Wreszcie doszli do drzwi wyjściowych.

– Pamiętaj, że matka na ciebie oczekuje, więc idź prosto do domu, żeby potem nie było do mnie pretensji – oznajmił młodzieniec, chwytając za klamkę. – Najbrzydszy parawanik w historii Zjednoczonego Królestwa sam się nie wyhaftuje. Jutro sprawdzę, ile ściegów przybyło.

Matt otworzył drzwi i przepuścił w nich siostrę, wkładając kapelusz. Katie odwróciła się do brata tak, że szła teraz tyłem. Nie mogła mu darować tego wyśmiewania jej ewidentnego braku talentu do szycia i szybko myślała nad ripostą, więc skupiła się na Mattcie.

Wyszła na zewnętrzne schody. Było chłodne, jesienne popołudnie.

– A ty pilnuj się, żeby po tym wieczorze rodzice nie musieli płacić jakiejś aktorce na twoje nieślubne dziecko. – Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Wtedy będziesz mnie jeszcze prosił o to, żebym haftowała dla niego czapeczki.

Matthew próbował błyskawicznie wymyślić odpowiednio niemiłą odpowiedź, ale w tym momencie Katie obróciła się z gracją.

I z kimś się zderzyła.

Zachwiała się na nogach. Papiery wyśliznęły jej się z rąk i rozsypały się na schodach. Matt wydał z siebie stłumione parsknięcie śmiechu. Zadarła głowę, żeby spojrzeć w górę.

– Najmocniej przepraszam, panno Holt. Coś odwróciło moją uwagę i pani nie zauważyłem. Nic się pani nie stało? – usłyszała.

Katie cofnęła się o jeden schodek.

Dzięki temu, że stała wyżej, miała teraz wzrok na poziomie głowy Shirogane. Stał przed nią ubrany we frak i długi, czarny płaszcz. Zamrugała szybko oczami i przełknęła ślinę. Zaklęła w myślach. Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat on…! Czy słyszał to, co powiedziała Mattowi? Mówiła dość głośno, więc teoretycznie mógłby to usłyszeć, a to by znaczyło, że jeśli jej położenie już wcześniej było nie najlepsze, to teraz stało się wręcz katastrofalne.

Jak mogła wylądować nosem w gorsie jego koszuli? Czy on nie mógł uważać? Czy to była jakaś klątwa, że ona łamała przy nim wszelkie obowiązujące zasady? Ciekawe, czy udałoby jej się wydestylować jego wodę toaletową? Chyba tak. Ale, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to nie było w dobrym tonie zbliżyć się do obcego mężczyzny na taką odległość, żeby takie coś było możliwe. Mama by zemdlała, gdyby to zobaczyła, a gdyby usłyszała córkę, to umarłaby ze wstydu.

– Nie – bąknęła. – Ja również przepraszam, lor… panie Shirogane. Nie powinnam była iść tyłem.

Kucnęła i zaczęła zbierać z ziemi notatki. Shiro ukląkł, żeby jej pomóc. Jedną ręką chwycił kilka kartek i jej zeszyt. Gdy oboje wstali, wręczył je dziewczynie, patrząc prosto na nią i uśmiechając się lekko. Katie odwzajemniła spojrzenie. Przynajmniej nie wydawał się na nią zły.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho, biorąc od niego swoje rzeczy.

– A to podobno ja nie patrzę, gdzie idę… – mruknął stojący z tyłu Matt.

Katie popatrzyła najpierw na brata, a potem na Shiro. Zacisnęła palce na notatkach.

– Pójdę już – oświadczyła. – Matka mnie oczekuje, a jesienią tak szybko robi się ciemno… Do widzenia panom.

Obaj młodzieńcy uchylili kapeluszy.

– Do zobaczenia, Katie – powiedział Matt.

– Do widzenia, panno Holt – pożegnał ją Shiro.

Katie dygnęła, a potem oddaliła się najszybszym i jednocześnie najbardziej dostojnym krokiem, jakim tylko zdołała iść, zostawiając mężczyzn samych. Pod nosem klęła jak woźnica, wyrzucając z siebie złość i zażenowanie. Gdyby mogła, zatrzymałaby się i rozbiła swoją głupią głowę o mur albo drzewo.

Matt podszedł do Shiro i spojrzał na kryty powóz konny czekający na nich na ulicy.

– Ruszamy? – zapytał Holt.

Takashi skinął głową. Zeszli ze schodów i weszli do powozu. Usiedli na  obitych skórą siedzeniach naprzeciwko siebie.

– Wybacz, Shiro, ale jak to się stało, że nie zauważyłeś Katie? – przerwał milczenie Matt, gdy zaczęli jechać. – Wiem, że jest filigranowa, a przy twoim wzroście to już szczególnie łatwo ją przeoczyć, ale szła wprost na ciebie.

Japończyk ukrył twarz w dłoniach i westchnął ciężko. Minęła chwila, zanim udzielił odpowiedzi.

– To głupie, ale byłem skupiony na poprawianiu rękawiczki. Tej na lewej ręce. Tak, wiem, to brzmi niedorzecznie, ale w moim przypadku to nie jest takie łatwe. Musiałem się skoncentrować i nie patrzyłem przed siebie – powiedział z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem, opuszczając ręce i podnosząc wzrok na blondyna.

Matt uśmiechnął się i beztrosko machnął ręką.

– Nie przejmuj się tym. Nic się nie stało. Katie też bywa rozkojarzona – stwierdził, żeby uspokoić przyjaciela.

Shiro znowu zamilkł. Zaczął patrzeć przez okno powozu na mijane budynki uniwersytetu, którego absolwentem miał niedługo zostać. Wyznaczony mu dodatkowy termin egzaminów, a wraz z nim definitywny koniec jego studenckiego życia, zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Po cichu liczył na to, że markiz pozwoli mu jeszcze trochę zostać w Oxfordzie, przynajmniej do czasu zakończenia projektu profesora Holta. A w razie gdyby dziadek miał jakieś obiekcje, Shiro wiedział, jak na niego wpłynąć.

Ponownie odwrócił się do przyjaciela. Odetchnął.

– Matt, mogę cię o coś zapytać?

Holt uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu.

– Oczywiście, śmiało – odparł.

– Czy twoja siostra mnie nie lubi? Nie musisz mnie okłamywać, wolałbym wiedzieć.

Mattowi na moment odebrało mowę. Otworzył usta, żeby zaraz je zamknąć.

– Skąd ten pomysł? – wykrztusił.

– Cóż – odpowiedział z namysłem Shiro – zauważyłem, że panna Holt unika kontaktu ze mną, a zaprzyjaźniła się z pozostałymi i potrafi z nimi dyskutować jak z równymi sobie. Próbowałem z nią rozmawiać, ale odpowiada mi zdawkowo albo wcale, bo właśnie pilnie coś musi zrobić. Na początku przypuszczałem, że to przez moją pozycję, ale ona chyba zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że hrabia nie jest tytułem dużo wyższym niż wicehrabia, a traktuje Garretta zupełnie inaczej. Czy to przez moje pochodzenie? Wiem, że Keith też nie wygląda jak typowy Europejczyk, ale on jest sierotą, a o mnie wszyscy wiedzą, że mój ojciec był Japończykiem i że rodzina się mnie wyrzekła. Więc może ją niechcący czymś uraziłem? Powinienem przeprosić?

Matt nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Nie dawniej niż dziesięć minut temu odbywał bardzo podobną rozmowę z Katie, a teraz swoimi rozterkami na ten temat dzielił się z nim Shiro. Oboje musieli poświęcić tym przemyśleniom trochę czasu, biorąc pod uwagę to, że przeanalizowali różne możliwości, podczas gdy Matt w natłoku pracy i zamieszaniu, które robili Keith z Lance’em, nawet nie zauważył, że jego siostra i przyjaciel nie umieją ze sobą rozmawiać.

– Moja siostra wcale cię nie nie lubi. I w żadnym wypadku nie jest uprzedzona do arystokracji. Nie może być, mając taką matkę jak nasza – powiedział, powstrzymując uśmiech. – Katie kontakty z innymi ludźmi nigdy nie przychodziły łatwo. Potrzebuje czasu.

Shiro nie wydawał się przekonany tym argumentem.

– Rozumiem, ale zna mnie tak samo długo co pozostałych studentów, a jest różnica. Naprawdę próbowałem z nią rozmawiać, ale za każdym razem wychodziło bardzo niezręcznie.

Matt przechylił głowę na bok i westchnął, szukając właściwej odpowiedzi, której mógłby w tym wypadku udzielić.

– Myślę, że ją trochę… Jakby to powiedzieć…? Onieśmielasz.

– Ja? – zdziwił się Shiro. – Przez tytuł? Jestem hrabią dopiero od pół roku. Sam czuję się onieśmielony. Może to przez to, jaki się stałem po tym wypadku, czuje się przy mnie niezręcznie? Przecież jestem kaleką i ta siwa grzywka też wcale nie pomaga…

Blondyn uniósł rękę, prosząc przyjaciela, by dał mu dokończyć.

– Nie bądź głupi i nie obrażaj mojej siostry. Ona nie jest taka małostkowa, a ty nie jesteś żadnym okaleczonym dziwolągiem. Jak już koniecznie chcesz wiedzieć, to ci powiem. Wiesz, jak moja matka się tobą zachwyca, odkąd zostałeś hrabią. Katie się tego nasłuchała i teraz chyba boi się, że zrobi coś głupiego i źle przed tobą wypadnie, ale to nie jest tak, że cię nie lubi. Staraj się z nią normalnie rozmawiać, a wkrótce zrozumie, że nie ma powodów do obaw.

Niewykluczone, że listy Matta, w których wychwalał liczne zalety swojego przyjaciela, też miały w tym swój udział, ale postanowił tym razem to przemilczeć.

Shiro znowu zwrócił swój wzrok ku oknu.

– Czyli jednak chodzi o mój tytuł – podsumował z żalem w głosie.

– Nie – zaprzeczył natychmiast Matt. – Znaczy, może trochę. Pośrednio. Mam z nią o tym porozmawiać?

– Nie – zaprzeczył mężczyzna z podobną gwałtownością jak wcześniej Katie, gdy brat ją o to zapytał.

Matt westchnął. Doprawdy, ta dwójka była siebie warta. Oboje powinni ze sobą po prostu porozmawiać, zamiast się unikać i przychodzić z tym problemem do niego.

– Shiro, nie myśl o tym teraz. – Zdobył się na uśmiech. – Jedziemy się szampańsko zabawić, pamiętasz? To bardzo hojne z twojej strony, że nas zaprosiłeś. Będzie cudownie, czeka nas zabawa do białego rana. Tylko trzeba uważać na McClaina, żeby nie przesadził.

– Spokojnie, stać mnie na tyle alkoholu i tancerek, że nawet McClain nie dałby rady. – Po chwili poprawił się: – Mojego dziadka stać. Swoją drogą, ciebie też będę pilnował, skoro panna Holt tak się martwi o swojego brata.

Matt skrzywił się w wyrazie udawanej urazy.

– Nie martwi się o mnie, tylko jest złośliwa i chciała się zemścić za moje uwagi na temat jej całkowitego braku talentu hafciarskiego.

– Cóż, miała rację. – Shiro wzruszył ramionami. – Wierzę, że twoja matka naprawdę nie byłaby zachwycona z nieślubnego dziecka z aktorką.

Matthew zamilkł, a potem zmarszczył brwi, jakby nagle coś sobie uzmysłowił.

– Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł, żeby nas tam zaprosić? Nie obraź się, teatr rozumiem, ale ty, tancerki i alkohol… – wymienił z wahaniem. – Dlaczego? Nie musisz się uczyć do egzaminów?

Doskonale wiedział, że Shiro miał słabą głowę i przez to nie pozwalał sobie na picie dużych ilości alkoholu. Nienawidził tracić kontroli nad sytuacją. Nikt nigdy nie widział go pijanego.

Przez chwilę w powozie słychać było tylko stukot końskich kopyt.

– Dziadek powiedział, że jestem młodym kawalerem i powinienem z tego korzystać, póki mogę – wyznał niechętnie Shiro. – Według niego muszę zacząć się bawić, ponieważ później przyjdą prawdziwe obowiązki i opieka nad rodziną. Dał mi pieniądze i powiedział, że mam to roztrwonić. Ustąpiłem mu, bo chciałbym wywalczyć pozostanie na Oxfordzie po egzaminach. Chcę dalej pracować przy naszym projekcie. Wiesz, jaki jest markiz, kocha toczyć batalie, ale jak raz wygra, to potem sam robi krok w tył i ustępuje, żebym mu nie uciekł do Japonii. Więc dzisiaj wszyscy będziemy się bawić tak, aby plotki dotarły do seniora rodu, a potem przyjdzie czas na rozmowę o moim „chemicznym koniku”.

Matt popatrzył na przyjaciela. Shiro pod całą swoją odpowiedzialnością i honorem skrywał całe morze niepewności, ale też jakąś niespodziewaną przebiegłość. Miał poczucie humoru i naprawdę potrafił się dobrze bawić, ale od czasu wypadku, śmierci ojca i problemów z ręką, rzadko mu się to zdarzało. Ciągle się czymś martwił i czasem zachowywał się tak, jakby uważał, że już nie zasługuje na nic dobrego od życia.

– Wszyscy jesteśmy ci wdzięczni, że nas tam zabierasz, ale pamiętaj, że nie musisz ciągle wszystkiego wszystkim udowadniać. W tym roku dużo przeszedłeś – powiedział miękko Matt. – I, proszę, nie odprowadzaj aktorek rano do domów – dodał sarkastycznie. – Znam cię. Wiem, że byłbyś do tego zdolny.

Shiro spróbował się uśmiechnąć.

– Nie zamierzam – odparł. – A dziadkowi bym się postawił, gdyby tym razem nie chodziło o wydawanie jego własnych pieniędzy. Kto by nie chciał czasem pobawić się na koszt starego markiza? Ja mu pokażę, że potrafię korzystać z życia, a on okaże mi łaskawość, gdy chodzi o naukowe inklinacje.

* * *

 

Tak jak zapowiadał, następnego dnia Matt wrócił do domu w okolicach południa. Wszedł do przedpokoju, gdzie służący pomógł mu zdjąć płaszcz i odebrał od niego kapelusz.

Blondyna okropnie bolała głowa i męczyły go mdłości. Ledwo utrzymywał się na nogach. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż padnie na swoje łóżko i zaśnie, żeby obudzić się dopiero wieczorem. Shiro miał rację, nie powinien tyle pić. Wieczór był cudowny, a aktorki niezmiernie urodziwe, ale przesadził. Matt popełnił poważny błąd i przez całą drogę z Londynu zarzekał się w myślach, że to nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. Dobrze, że Takashi jako jedyny z ich piątki pozostał trzeźwy i mógł pilnować przyjaciół, żeby nie zrobili niczego głupiego. Dzisiaj pewnie pół Londynu będzie opowiadało, jak to szampańsko bawił się hrabia Blackwinter z przyjaciółmi. Zadanie markiza wypełnili co do joty, ale teraz Matt musiał spocząć, żeby głowa nie odpadła mu z przemęczenia. Ciekawe, czy gdyby odpadła, to minąłby ten cholerny ból? Może to jednak nie był taki zły pomysł.

Zamierzał już udać się prosto do swojego pokoju, gdy nagle usłyszał krzyk.

– Matthew Samuelu Holt!

Poczuł się, jakby głowa mu eksplodowała, a gdy ból zmalał, spod półprzymkniętych powiek zobaczył Katie, która wbiegła do przedpokoju i stanęła przed bratem, zaciskając pięści.

– Dlaczego tak długo cię nie było?! – zapytała podniesionym głosem. – Czekamy na ciebie z matką od rana!

Matt przycisnął rękę do brwi, czując kolejną falę bólu. Odetchnął.

– Katie, mówiłem przecież, że wrócę w południe… – wymamrotał. – Nie krzycz, proszę… Jestem zmęczony…

– Widziałeś ojca? – spytała Katie nieco ciszej, ale nadal podniesionym głosem.

Przyjrzał jej się uważniej. Na początku pomyślał, że złościła się za to, że tak późno wrócił do domu, ale teraz widział, że była naprawdę zmartwiona i zdenerwowana. Katie mogła mu dokuczać, ale nigdy bez powodu na niego nie krzyczała. Musiało chodzić o coś więcej, o coś znacznie poważniejszego.

– Nie, dlaczego miałbym go widzieć…? Dopiero wróciłem z Londynu, przyjechałem sam powozem… Coś się wydarzyło?

– Ojciec wyszedł wczoraj do laboratorium i nie wrócił do domu – oświadczyła śmiertelnie poważnie Katie. – Nikt nie wie, gdzie jest.

Te słowa podziałały na Matta jak kubeł lodowatej wody. W jednej chwili zapomniał o złym samopoczuciu. Otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc w zdumieniu na siostrę.

– Jak to…? – wydusił.

Wtedy w przedpokoju rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.


	9. Rozdział VIII

Było już po północy, gdy markiz Lotor Galrshill zapukał do drzwi posiadłości swojego ojca. Próbując ukryć zaskoczenie jego widokiem, służący wpuścił go do środka i zaprowadził do gabinetu, w którym miał poczekać na księcia, aż ten przygotuje się do spotkania. Lotor usiadł w fotelu przed biurkiem, wpatrując się w portret matki.

Tym razem przybył tu bez wezwania. Wolałby tego uniknąć, spotkania z ojcem nie należały do jego ulubionych czynności, ale od trzech tygodni nie miał od niego żadnych wieści. Mogło to oznaczać tylko dwie rzeczy: stan księcia się pogorszył i nie miał już siły, by kontaktować się z synem albo coś knuł. Obie możliwości wydawały się równie realne, a ta druga może nawet trochę bardziej, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak często Zarkon ostatnio wspominał o tajemniczym planie, który miał zamiar zrealizować. Lotor dla własnego dobra musiał to sprawdzić. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę czujności. Doskonale rozumiał, że jest dla ojca mniej ważny niż władza, życie, a nawet duma rodowa. Bycie jedynym spadkobiercą wcale nie dawało całkowitego bezpieczeństwa i nie stanowiło gwarancji długiego życia. Markiz wiedział, że ojciec bez mrugnięcia okiem poświęciłby go, gdyby tylko uznał to za najkorzystniejsze dla siebie lub rodu.

Zarkon wszedł do gabinetu. Służący zamknął za nim drzwi. Lotor wstał, odwracając się. Wykonał sztywny ukłon.

– Wasza Książęca Mość – powiedział.

– Witaj, synu – odrzekł książę, dziwnie żwawym krokiem zbliżając się do biurka. – Przekazano mi, że chcesz ze mną mówić.

Zarkon rozsiadł się wygodnie w swoim fotelu. Był ubrany bardziej elegancko niż zazwyczaj, zamiast bonżurki nosił marynarkę. Jego ruchy wydawały się energiczniejsze, pozbawione dotychczasowego zmęczenia i ociężałości.

Lotor po chwili zauważył coś jeszcze i to odkrycie wprawiło go w prawdziwe osłupienie.

Jego ojciec _uśmiechał się_.

W dodatku nie był to ten okrutny, tryumfalny uśmiech, z którym zawsze poniżał syna, przypominając Lotorowi o tym, jak wiele dzieliło go jeszcze od zostania księciem i że nigdy nie będzie dość dobry, by zadowolić ojca. Nie, tym razem na twarzy Zarkona panowało szczere zadowolenie. I to chyba przerażało Lotora bardziej niż każdy, nawet najsurowszy, grymas.

Teraz markiz był już całkowicie pewien, że książę coś knuł.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz widział szczęśliwego Zarkona. To musiało być wiele lat temu, gdy Lotor był jeszcze chłopcem. Na długo przed chorobą i śmiercią matki. W czasach, gdy byli typową arystokratyczną rodziną.

Lotor także usiadł. Wbił w Zarkona uważne spojrzenie. Nie chciał przeoczyć żadnego szczegółu.

– Jak się czujesz, ojcze? – zapytał ostrożnie.                

– Dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobrze. Jestem wręcz skłonny stwierdzić, że dawno nie czułem się lepiej – odparł książę. – Dowiem się, czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? Nigdy nie odwiedzasz mnie ot tak.

Młodzieniec szybko zastanowił się nad tym, jaki powód spotkania mógłby podać, żeby nie wzbudzić większych ojca. Nagle sobie o czymś przypomniał. 

– Wiem, że swego czasu interesowałeś się alchemią, a jakiś czas temu w gazetach pisano o zaginięciu pewnego zdolnego profesora chemii z Uniwersytetu w Cambridge. Znaleźli go martwego… – zaczął Lotor. – Zastanawiałem się, czy słyszałeś o tym coś więcej?

Zarkon uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

– Naprawdę? Nie, nie miałem pojęcia o tym incydencie. Nasze ulice bywają niebezpieczne, szczególnie nocą. Policja powinna coś z tym wreszcie zrobić – stwierdził. – Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, ja raz na zawsze skończyłem z alchemią. To i tak nie przyniosło mi niczego dobrego.

Lotor namyślił się.

– Więc nie planujesz więcej konsultować się z żadnymi naukowcami? – spytał.

Książę pokręcił spokojnie głową.

– Nie, to było dawno. Ja i alchemia to przeszłość. Mam teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie – zapewnił pełnym przekonania głosem. – Musi ci się bardzo nudzić, jeśli masz czas mnie odwiedzać tylko po to, by snuć tak nonsensowne teorie. Brakuje ci obowiązków? – Jego uśmiech się rozszerzył, przechylił głowę na bok. – Za miesiąc rozpocznie się sezon. Może to najwyższy czas znaleźć sobie żonę? Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz czekał z założeniem rodziny na moją śmierć. Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że na razie nigdzie się nie wybieram. Zresztą, chciałbym poznać mojego wnuka i przyszłego dziedzica rodu. Może przygotować dla ciebie listę kandydatek, bo sobie nie poradzisz?

To też było dziwne. Odkąd zmarła jego żona, Zarkon nie interesował się życiem syna w taki sposób. Zamiast z nim rozmawiać, wolał zlecać swoim ludziom obserwację Lotora. Wydawał polecenia, zamiast pytać o zdanie i oferować pomoc.

– Nie, dziękuję, ojcze. Dam sobie radę – odparł chłodno Lotor. – Myślę, że powinienem już wracać. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, jak twoje zdrowie.

– Twoja troska nie zna granic, doprawdy – rzucił kpiąco Zarkon. Potem spoważniał. – Rzeczywiście, powinieneś wracać do siebie. Jestem zajęty. Następnym razem nie przychodź do mnie bez zapowiedzi. Nie mam czasu ani ochoty na zaspokajanie twojej nudy i plotki o ludziach z gminu.

Lotor wstał i skłonił się.

– Proszę o wybaczenie. Więcej się to nie powtórzy – obiecał. – Dobranoc, Wasza Książęca Mość.

– Dobranoc, synu – odpowiedział Zarkon, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Markiz wyszedł na korytarz i odetchnął głęboko.

Spełniły się jego najgorsze obawy. Książę chyba rzeczywiście miał plan, który, jak można było wywnioskować z jego dobrego nastroju, na razie się powodził. Lotor musiał się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć, czego dokładnie dotyczył i podjąć działania, żeby powstrzymać Zarkona, zanim będzie za późno.

– Wasza Lordowska Mość – usłyszał.

Stanął przed nim wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych, przerzedzonych włosach i pionowej bliźnie przecinającej prawe oko. Skłonił się przed markizem.

Lotor popatrzył na niego, marszcząc czoło.

– Pan Sendak – mruknął.

Sendak był osobistym sekretarzem ojca i jego najbardziej lojalnym człowiekiem. Zarkon zawsze był bardzo ostrożny i podejrzliwy, ale ze wszystkich swoich podwładnych jemu ufał najbardziej. Gdyby miał komuś powierzyć wykonanie swojego planu, to byłby to właśnie sekretarz.

Co prawda, książę nie wspominał, że miał wcześniej gości, ale Lotora to ani trochę nie zdziwiło. Jeżeli wiedział coś na pewno o swoim ojcu, to właśnie to, że nie powinien tracić przy nim czujności ani wierzyć w choćby jedno jego słowo.

* * *

 

Następnego dnia o poranku Lotor samotnie jadł śniadanie w jadalni swojego domu w Londynie. Siedział na obitym skórą krześle, pochylając się nad długim stołem. Przez szerokie okna do środka wpadało dużo światła, które odbijało się w ozdobnych złoceniach filiżanki, z której mężczyzna pił kawę.

Przeglądał poranną gazetę. Nie znalazł w niej nic wartego uwagi, dopóki jego wzrok nie zatrzymał się nagle na jednym z mniejszych nagłówków, umieszczonych na dole strony.

Wyglądało na to, że zaginął kolejny profesor, tym razem z Uniwersytetu w Oxfordzie. Nie wrócił do domu po tym, jak wyszedł na uczelnię. Nazywał się Samuel Holt i Lotor postanowił dobrze zapamiętać sobie to nazwisko.

Prychnął pod nosem, uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Jeśli jego ojcu wydawało się, że może tak po prostu oszukać swojego syna, to naprawdę musiał go bardzo nie doceniać. Ale Lotor już zadba o to, żeby wszyscy przekonali się, jak okropnie mylił się stary, szalony książę.


	10. Rozdział IX

Rodzeństwo szybko wymieniło pytające spojrzenia. Katie natychmiast podbiegła do drzwi, licząc na to, że zobaczy w nich ojca, ale kiedy otworzyła je na oścież, ujrzała tylko Shiro w rozpiętym płaszczu zarzuconym na ramiona. W przeciwieństwie do Matta wyglądał na w pełni przytomnego, a na jego twarzy nie było śladu niewyspania.

– Pan Shirogane? – zdziwiła się Katie, przepuszczając go w przejściu, żeby mógł wejść do środka. – Co pana do nas sprowadza?

– Zamierzałeś wrócić do domu – przypomniał Matt.

– Wróciłem – oznajmił Shiro – ale służący powiedział mi, że przyszła pani – zwrócił się do Katie – do mnie z samego rana i prosiła o przekazanie Mattowi, żeby niezwłocznie udał się do domu, więc pomyślałem, że wydarzyło się coś poważnego.

– Poszłaś do domu Shirogane? – zapytał zaskoczony Matt, patrząc na siostrę.

Po tym, gdy został hrabią, Shirogane przeniósł się z akademika do niedużego domu w Oxfordzie, który wynajął mu dziadek. Mieszkał w nim sam ze swoją służbą.

Katie westchnęła.

– Nie byłam pewna, czy przed powrotem do domu nie zatrzymasz się u pana Shirogane, nie mając pojęcia o tym, co się dzieje – odpowiedziała. – Poza tym, nie poszłam tam sama. John mi towarzyszył, prawda?

Zerknęła na służącego, który właśnie wziął od Shiro jego rzeczy, żeby je odwiesić na wieszak.

– Tak, to prawda – potwierdził starszy, siwy mężczyzna.   

Matt wziął głęboki wdech, chwytając się palcami za grzbiet nosa. Czuł się coraz bardziej zagubiony, a ból głowy i zmęczenie bynajmniej nie pomagały mu w przeanalizowaniu sytuacji. Spojrzał na Shiro, który rozumiał jeszcze mniej i wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien jednak pójść z powrotem do domu. 

– Katie, powoli – poprosił Holt, gestykulując uspokajająco rękoma. – Usiądźmy w salonie i wszystko nam po kolei opowiesz. Wtedy zastanowimy się, co należy dalej zrobić. Shiro, myślę, że powinieneś do nas dołączyć. Przyda nam się ktoś, kto spojrzy na wszystko trzeźwym okiem. Katie, możesz mu zaufać tak jak mnie, a on jest dzisiaj w znacznie lepszej formie.

Japończyk nie sprzeciwiał się, a dziewczyna przytaknęła milcząco głową, więc cała trójka przeszła do salonu.

– Gdzie matka? – spytał Matt, rozglądając się po wnętrzu.

– W swojej sypialni – odparła Katie, siadając na fotelu. – Denerwuje się zniknięciem ojca. Od rana płakała, więc poradziłam jej, żeby się położyła.

Młodzieńcy zajęli miejsca na sofie.

– Słucham? Profesor Holt zniknął? – zapytał zaniepokojony Shiro, marszcząc brwi.

Matt zignorował przyjaciela i spojrzał na siostrę wyczekująco. Katie nabrała powietrza i zaczęła opowiadać:

– Dobrze, więc… Ojciec wyszedł wczoraj z domu i miał z kimś się spotkać, a później iść do pracowni. Powiedział matce, że nie zajmie mu to dużo czasu, ale potem nie pojawił się na kolacji. To samo w sobie nie było jeszcze aż takie dziwne, w końcu czasem mu się zdarza stracić poczucie czasu w trakcie pracy, ale zawsze wtedy wraca w ciągu nocy. Gdy obudziłam się rano, okazało się, że ojca nadal nie ma, więc zaczęłam się martwić, czy nic się nie stało. To pierwsza taka sytuacja, odkąd pamiętam. Wybrałam się z Johnem na uniwersytet. Nie mam kluczy, więc nie mogłam wejść do gabinetu ani do pracowni, ale waliłam w drzwi i nikt mi nie odpowiedział, więc założyłam, że są puste. Potem spotkałam odźwiernego i dowiedziałam się, że naszego ojca tam w ogóle nie było we wczorajszy wieczór. Nie dotarł na uczelnię. To oznaczało, że coś musiało się stać na drodze między domem a uniwersytetem. Chciałam natychmiast zgłosić to na policji, więc poszłam tam prosto z laboratorium. Opowiedziałam wszystko, ale nie potraktowali mnie poważnie i uznali, że minęło jeszcze za mało czasu, żeby wszcząć poszukiwania, i że powinnam wieczorem przysłać do nich jakiegoś mężczyznę z rodziny. To przecież niedorzeczne, powinni zacząć go szukać jak najszybciej, zamiast czekać, nie wiadomo na co. W ten sposób tylko zmniejszają swoje szanse! Ale nie mogłam nic więcej poradzić, więc wysłałam telegram do ciotki do Londynu, w razie gdyby ojciec tam pojechał i został na noc. Potem wróciłam do domu porozmawiać z matką, a później poszłam do pańskiego – popatrzyła na Shirogane – domu, żeby przekazać wiadomość dla Matta. Dobrze, że wróciliście, musimy sprawdzić jeszcze tyle miejsc i koniecznie dowiedzieć się, z kim i gdzie ojciec miał się wczoraj spotkać. Mogło mu się coś stać, mógł zasłabnąć, mógł mieć wypadek albo… – Zawiesiła głos. – Albo ktoś go napadł.

Dziewczyna mówiła z coraz większym przejęciem, okazjonalnie podnosząc głos. Nerwowo gniotła w palcach materiał spódnicy. Matt i Shiro przysłuchiwali się jej z rosnącym uznaniem, widząc, ile zdążyła zrobić, podczas gdy oni wracali z Londynu, zmęczeni zabawą w gospodzie.

– Nie martw się – rzekł Holt. – Jestem przekonany, że istnieje logiczne uzasadnienie zniknięcia ojca. Nigdy nie miał żadnych wrogów, nikt by go nie skrzywdził. Nie myślmy od razu o najgorszym scenariuszu.

Katie spojrzała na brata. Wiedziała, że próbował ją pocieszyć i uspokoić, ale była zbyt zdenerwowana i w ciągu tych kilku godzin w jej umyśle zrodziło się za dużo przerażających teorii, żeby to tym razem zadziałało.

– Dokładnie to samo mówiono o zniknięciu profesora z Cambridge, nie pamiętasz? – odpowiedziała chłodniej, niż początkowo zamierzała. – On też na początku tylko zaginął, a został znaleziony martwy.

– Te dwa przypadki w ogóle nie muszą być ze sobą powiązane – powiedział Matt obronnym tonem. – To było tylko jedno zaginięcie. Nie możemy od razu założyć, że ktoś w tym kraju chce pozbyć się naukowców.

– To prawda, nie muszą – przyznała Katie. – Ale pomyśl o tym, Matt. Najpierw w tajemniczych okolicznościach ginie profesor chemii z innego uniwersytetu, potem naszego ojca zaczyna odwiedzać dziwny mężczyzna, który ewidentnie czegoś od niego chce, ale nikt nie wie czego, nasz projekt dostaje anonimowe dofinansowanie, a potem ojciec nagle znika, chociaż nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzyło. Sam musisz przyznać, że pewne wnioski nasuwają się same.

Matt i Shiro przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nie chcieli wszczynać paniki, ale to, co mówiła dziewczyna, nie było pozbawione sensu. Na szczęście przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi uratowało ich głośne pukanie do drzwi wejściowych.

Katie gwałtownie zerwała się z fotela i pobiegła do przedpokoju. Otworzyła drzwi i tym razem zobaczyła Hunka, Keitha i Lance’a czekających przed wejściem do domu. Ich trójka akurat swoim stanem bardzo przypominała Matta. Mieli podobnie zamglone spojrzenia, a włosy Keitha były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle. Przynajmniej zdążyli się przebrać, więc nie wyglądali na „poranek po hulance”.

– Dzień dobry, panno Holt – przywitał się słabym głosem Lance, uśmiechając się niewyraźnie. – Wracaliśmy właśnie do akademika i odźwierny przekazał nam, że poprosiła pani, żebyśmy przekazali Holtowi, że powinien wrócić do domu, ale widzę, że już tu dotarł. – Przeniósł wzrok nad głowę Katie. – O, Shirogane. Co tutaj robisz?

Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę, żeby zobaczyć, że Matt i Shiro stanęli za nią i przyglądali się przybyszom.

– Wygląda na to, że dokładnie to samo, co wy – odpowiedział Japończyk.

– Katie, byłaś też w akademiku? – spytał głośno Matt.

– Tak – wyznała niemrawo szatynka. – To nie było daleko. Właściwie zaszłam po drodze. Poza tym nie spodziewałam się, że panowie tutaj przyjdą.

– Martwiliśmy się – wyznał Hunk. – Odźwierny powiedział, że wydawała się pani zdenerwowana, więc pomyśleliśmy, że coś mogło się stać i lepiej to na wszelki wypadek sprawdzić.

Matt westchnął i popatrzył na swój pognieciony frak, który nosił od wczorajszego wieczoru.

– Cóż, właściwie to się stało – rzekł. – Katie, proszę, opowiedz wszystkim całą historię od początku. Ja pójdę się przebrać… I poprosić gospodynię o coś na ból głowy, najlepiej cztery porządne porcje.

Po tych słowach udał się schodami na piętro, a Katie wróciła z gośćmi do salonu. Zajęli miejsca wokół stolika, Hunk, Keith i Lance na sofie, Shiro i panna Holt na fotelach.

Dziewczyna jeszcze raz opowiedziała im wszystko, co wiedziała o zaginięciu ojca, oraz przedstawiła swoje przypuszczenia, równie chaotycznie i nerwowo jak wcześniej. Studenci słuchali w milczącym skupieniu. Gdy kończyła mówić, dołączył do nich Matt, przebrany w czyste, dzienne ubranie. Stanął za fotelem, na którym siedziała jego siostra, i oparł dłonie o jego ramę.

– Może jest za wcześnie, by się zamartwiać, ale boję się, że coś złego się wydarzyło. Nasz ojciec nigdy by nas nie zostawił bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Wie, że byśmy się niepokoili, szczególnie matka – zakończyła Katie, ostatnie zdanie wypowiadając ciszej.

Lance posłał jej pocieszający uśmiech, pochylając się w jej stronę.

– Proszę się nie martwić, panno Holt. Jestem pewien, że nic się nie stało. Profesora Holta coś musiało zatrzymać, ale wkrótce wróci do domu. Mogę śmiało przypuszczać, że jeszcze dzisiejszego wieczoru będzie pani z pobłażliwym uśmiechem wspominać te poranne nerwy – powiedział ciepło.

– Wszyscy chcielibyśmy, żeby tak się stało, McClain, ale z drugiej strony, panna Holt może mieć dużo racji – wtrącił sucho Keith. – Morderstwo innego profesora chemii? Ten podejrzany mężczyzna przynoszący co tydzień nowe receptury z pogranicza alchemii? Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, pierwszy raz pojawił się właśnie w okresie, w którym odnaleziono ciało wykładowcy z Cambridge. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to właśnie z tym człowiekiem miał spotkać się wczoraj profesor Holt. Czy ktoś w ogóle wie, jak on się nazywał?

Wszyscy jednocześnie pokręcili głowami. Samuel nie mówił o mężczyźnie po nazwisku, a nikogo wcześniej jego tożsamość nie interesowała na tyle, by o to zapytać. Był tylko śmiesznym ekscentrykiem, który zadawał profesorowi ciekawe zagadki chemiczne.

Lance westchnął ostentacyjnie, spoglądając z ukosa na Keitha.

– Kogane, dlaczego zawsze musisz wysuwać najczarniejsze teorie? Mógłbyś przynajmniej zachować je dla siebie. Nie widzisz, że rodzina profesora się niepokoi? – Wskazał ręką na Katie i Matta. – Czasem lepiej milczeć.

– Naprawdę? Cieszę się, że wreszcie to zrozumiałeś, bo do tej pory nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że akurat ciebie obdarzono cnotą milczenia – odparł Keith, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Widząc, że Lance nie odpowiada, kontynuował: – Nie chodzi o teorie. Po prostu nie możemy pominąć pewnych faktów. Nie bądź naiwny, McClain. Panna Holt sama powiedziała, że nie wyklucza takiej możliwości, że ktoś chciał skrzywdzić jej ojca i że mogło mieć to związek z wcześniejszymi wydarzeniami.

Katie odwróciła się, żeby popatrzeć na Matta, jakby chciała mu pokazać, że nie tylko ona tak myśli i że Keith również wierzył w powiązania między tymi dwoma incydentami. Blondyn nie odpowiedział, w zmartwieniu zaciskając usta.

Matt nie chciał tego po sobie pokazać, żeby nie niepokoić pozostałych, ale też bał się o ojca, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Katie miała rację, profesor nigdy nie znikał na tak długo bez uprzedzenia. Doskonale znał przecież delikatne nerwy swojej żony i wiedział, jak bardzo przeżywała, gdy działo się coś niespodziewanego. Młodzieniec wiedział, że coś musiało się stać, ale wolał założyć, że stan zdrowia ojca się pogorszył, niż myśleć o tym, co sugerowała jego siostra i Keith.

– Jeśli tak, to czy jesteśmy pewni, że chcemy się w to angażować? – zapytał nerwowo Hunk. – Nie lepiej zostawić tę sprawę policji? Powiedzieli przecież, żeby zaczekać do wieczora i wtedy zgłosić im zaginięcie. Oni lepiej będą wiedzieli, co zrobić.

– Nie interesuje mnie to, co mówi policja – powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem Katie. – Jeśli mają takie podejście do swojej pracy, my sami znajdziemy ojca szybciej. Nie zamierzam czekać na ich działania. Oni się tylko uśmiechają i uspokajają. Ta sprawa w ogóle nie będzie dla nich ważna, ponieważ ojciec jest jedynie zwykłym wykładowcą, a nie księciem.

– Więc co teraz zamierzacie uczynić? – zapytał rzeczowo Shiro.

– Po pierwsze, musimy przeszukać gabinet ojca – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Prowadził kalendarz i dziennik. Możemy się z nich dowiedzieć, z kim i gdzie miał się wczoraj spotkać. Matt ma klucze, więc nie będzie problemu z wejściem. Później zdecydujemy, co dalej.

Keith od razu poderwał się z miejsca.

– W takim razie nie traćmy czasu – postanowił. – Chodźmy.

Zaraz po nim wstali Shiro i Lance, a Matt uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. Przesunął wzrokiem po studentach.

– Nie musicie, naprawdę – powiedział, ruchem dłoni prosząc ich, by z powrotem usiedli. – To _nasz_ ojciec, poradzimy sobie. Każdy z was ma swoje problemy, a Katie zrobiła już wystarczająco dużo zamieszania, odwiedzając was w waszych domach. Proszę, nie wspominajcie o tym naszej matce, jest niezwykle wyczulona na zachowanie odpowiednich form. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziecie się chcieli w to angażować.

Nikt się jednak nie poruszył.

– Mam dług wobec profesora Holta – oświadczył stanowczo Keith. – Gdyby nie on, nie byłoby mnie już w Oxfordzie. Wasz ojciec mi pomógł, teraz mam okazję się odwdzięczyć.

– Matt, jesteś pierwszą osobą w tym kraju, która chciała się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić – powiedział Shiro – a profesor zawsze był dla mnie dobry. Gdyby nie wy, nie odnalazłbym się tak szybko na uniwersytecie. Pomogę wam, jak tylko będę umiał. Może wreszcie zrobię prawdziwy pożytek z koneksji mojego dziadka i mojej pozycji. Niech się to na coś wreszcie przyda.

– Nie myślcie sobie, że będę gorszy od Kogane – dołączył się Lance, poprawiając mankiety marynarki z dumnym uśmieszkiem. – Wtajemniczyliście mnie, więc teraz tak łatwo nie odpuszczę. Nie zniósłbym myśli, że trwają poszukiwania profesora Holta, jego dzieci mogą potrzebować pomocy, a ja im jej nie zaoferowałem. Szlachectwo zobowiązuje, a honor ma się tylko jeden. Możecie na mnie liczyć, idę z wami. Ty też, Hunk, prawda?

Lance zerknął znacząco na Garretta, na którego twarzy przez moment panowało wahanie, ale ostatecznie Hunk także wstał i pokiwał głową.

– Nadal nie jestem pewien, czy to bezpieczne, ale Lance ma rację. Odmówienie wam teraz pomocy byłoby wyjątkowo niehonorowe – oznajmił.

Matt zatchnął się ze wzruszenia. Miał zamiar wyrazić swoją wdzięczność za te deklaracje bezinteresownej pomocy, ale wtedy Katie niespodziewanie podniosła się z fotela i uśmiechnęła się smutno do studentów.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho. Odetchnęła i dodała bardziej stanowczo: – A teraz chodźmy do gabinetu i do laboratorium.

* * *

 

– Znalazłem! – zawołał Matt, klęcząc przed szufladami biurka profesora Holta.

Dźwignął się na nogi i uniósł trzymany w ręce oprawiony w skórę gruby dziennik. Zasunął szufladę.

– My mamy kalendarz – oznajmiła Katie, która razem ze studentami stała po drugiej stronie biurka.

Pokazała bratu wygrzebany spod sterty papierów (które także przejrzeli, ale nie znaleźli w nich nic interesującego) zeszyt podobny do tego, który trzymał Matt. Blondyn stanął za Katie. Przekartkowała szybko kalendarz, szukając grudnia. Studenci pochylili się nad nią, żeby lepiej widzieć.

Samuel od lat skrupulatnie prowadził kalendarz z datami spotkań i ważnych wydarzeń oraz dziennik, w którym spisywał swoje przemyślenia oraz pomysły. Na jego biurku mógł panować kompletny chaos, ale dbał o systematyczność i dobrą organizację pracy. Zresztą, tego samego nauczył swoje dzieci.

Katie odnalazła bieżący tydzień i przesunęła palcem po kolumnie umieszczonej pod wczorajszą datą. Zapisano w niej tylko godzinę i pojedynczą literę.

– _Siedemnasta._ _S._ – przeczytała na głos w skupieniu dziewczyna. – To musi być to spotkanie, o którym mówił, ale nie zanotował miejsca. Czy nasz ojciec widywał się z kimś o nazwisku rozpoczynającym się na literę _s_?

Matt namyślił się. Spróbował w myślach przypomnieć sobie wszystkich znajomych profesora, o których słyszał, i nazwiska innych wykładowców z Oxfordu.

– Poza Shirogane, który był razem z nami w teatrze? – Matt popatrzył na przyjaciela i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem, nie przypominam sobie nikogo takiego. Raczej nie.

– Może to właśnie ten mężczyzna od receptur alchemicznych? – podsunął Hunk.

– Czy to musi być nazwisko? Może S. oznacza nazwę miejsca? Albo jeszcze coś innego? – zastanawiał się głośno Keith.

– Możliwe. Trzeba to jak najszybciej ustalić – odparła Katie.

– Więc… Co teraz? – zapytał Lance. – Przejrzymy notatki profesora z ostatnich kilku tygodni, żeby dowiedzieć się, z kim miał się wczoraj spotkać?

Matt westchnął w zadumie. Sam nie wiedział, co powinni zrobić. Nie czuł się najodpowiedniejszą osobą do podejmowania decyzji i wydawania poleceń. Nigdy nie kierował grupą ludzi poza laboratorium.

– Nie – odparł. – Musimy porozmawiać z pracownikami uniwersytetu i studentami. Możliwe, że oni coś wiedzą albo widzieli wczoraj ojca. Na wszelki wypadek odwiedzimy szpital. Wyślę telegramy do Londynu, do przyjaciół ojca. Teoretycznie u nich też mógłby zatrzymać się na noc, gdyby coś nagle się stało. Jeżeli to też nic nie da, zgłosimy zaginięcie policji. 

– Pojadę do Londynu – zaoferował się Shiro. – Mam powóz, więc wrócę przed wieczorem.

Wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się ku niemu.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Keith z troską. Wiedział, jak od czasu wypadku Shiro nieswojo czuł się w powozach. – Dopiero co wróciliśmy z Londynu.

– Tak. Przy okazji wcześniej załatwię sprawę, którą i tak miałem załatwić jutro. Dziadek mnie o to prosił. Tak czy inaczej, muszę tam jechać.

– Dziękuję, Shiro. Spiszę ci adresy i napiszę kilka słów wyjaśnienia oraz prośbę o pomoc – powiedział Matt. Z wahaniem zwrócił się do siostry: – Katie, myślę, że powinnaś wrócić do domu. Do matki.

Dziewczyna gwałtownie zadarła głowę i popatrzyła na brata z oburzeniem wymieszanym ze szczerą urazą. 

– Słucham?! – zapytała głośno. – Odsuwasz mnie od poszukiwań?! Po tym, jak rano samej udało mi się tyle zrobić? Dlaczego? Dlatego, że jestem kobietą?

– Nie, nie odsuwam cię i nie dlatego, że jesteś kobietą. Katie, matka siedzi sama w domu i bardzo się denerwuje. Znasz ją. Gdybyś do nas dołączyła, niepotrzebnie dałabyś jej kolejne powody do zmartwień. Gdyby to zależało tylko ode mnie, dobrze wiesz, że pozwoliłbym ci iść z nami – próbował tłumaczyć Matt. – Obiecuję, że przekażę ci wszystko, czego się dowiemy, ale…

– Chcesz, żebym wróciła do domu i na ciebie czekała, kiedy nasz ojciec zniknął i nie wiemy, co się z nim stało? Nie zgadzam się na to – oświadczyła stanowczo. – Idę z wami. Nic mi nie grozi, a matką może zaopiekować się gospodyni. Oni wszyscy – wykonała okrężny ruch ręką, wskazując na studentów – chcą pomóc. Ja tym bardziej powinnam. Sam powiedziałeś w domu, że to _nasz_ ojciec.

Matt zacisnął usta, patrząc w zmartwieniu na dziewczynę. Spodziewał się takiej reakcji i wiedział, że ta rozmowa nie będzie łatwa. Podał siostrze dziennik profesora.

– Pomożesz. Przejrzyj uważnie notatki ojca z ostatnich dwóch miesięcy i spróbuj dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat S. Nie mówię tego po to, żeby cię zachęcić do powrotu do domu. Nikt inny nie zrobi tego tak dokładnie, jak ty, a w ten sposób będziesz bardziej pomocna, niż włócząc się z nami po Oxfordzie. – Pochylił się i wysunął dziennik jeszcze bardziej do przodu. – Mogę na ciebie liczyć? Tylko ty i ja potrafimy to odczytać, a sama wiesz, że łatwiej będzie się nam rozejrzeć po Oxfordzie niż tobie. Musimy się podzielić pracą, ja nie dam rady tak szybko zrobić wszystkiego. Pomóż nam, ale nie w rozpytywaniu ludzi. Proszę.

Katie spojrzała po pozostałych młodzieńcach, niemo szukając u nich wsparcia, ale nic nie powiedzieli, nagle unikając jej wzroku.

Z ciężkim westchnięciem wzięła od Matta dziennik.

– Dobrze, zrobię to – zgodziła się, nie ukrywając niezadowolenia. – Tym razem wrócę do domu, ale nie będę w nim siedzieć bezczynnie.

– Jeśli to nie problem, mogę panią odprowadzić – zaproponował Shiro. – I tak będę szedł w tym samym kierunku.

– Dobrze. Tak będzie bezpieczniej – odpowiedział od razu Matt. – Potem, jadąc do Londynu, możesz podjechać tu po te listy do przyjaciół ojca. Ja siadam do pisania.

Wziął skrawek czystego papieru leżący na biurku, wyjął z górnej szuflady pióro i zaczął pisać, pochylając się nad blatem.

– Panowie mogę was prosić o dokładne przepytanie wszystkich w tym budynku i zrobienie notatek? – zapytał, podnosząc głowę. – Byłbym wam naprawdę niezwykle wdzięczny, ja muszę na razie się tym zająć.

Shiro popatrzył na Matta ze smutkiem.

– Postaram się wrócić jak najszybciej. Zawiozę listy, zbiorę informacje, przyjadę do Oxfordu późnym wieczorem i wtedy się z tobą skontaktuję – powiedział Japończyk. Zerknął na Katie. – Jest pani gotowa, panno Holt?

– Tak – przytaknęła ponuro szatynka. Zwróciła się do studentów: – Jeszcze raz dziękuję za to, że panowie zaoferowali nam swoją pomoc.

Po pożegnaniu Katie i Shiro wyszli na korytarz. W milczeniu skierowali swoje kroki w kierunku wyjścia z budynku.

Jeszcze wczoraj Katie na pewno przejmowałaby się tym, że Matt pozwolił na to, by odprowadził ją do domu obcy mężczyzna, w dodatku _ten konkretny_ mężczyzna, na którego wczoraj tak niefortunnie wpadła i którego opinią tak się w ostatnim czasie martwiła. Zastanawiałaby się, co by było, gdyby matka to zobaczyła. Teraz jednak jej wszystkie dotychczasowe problemy – to, że odesłano ją z pensji, że nie umiała odnaleźć się w towarzystwie, że nie potrafiła być pokorną, ułożoną córką, którą jej matka chciałaby mieć – wydawały jej się całkiem pozbawione znaczenia przy zniknięciu ojca.

Katie bała się jak jeszcze nigdy. Nie minęła nawet doba, odkąd Samuel Holt wyszedł z domu, ale w głowie dziewczyny kłębiły się najbardziej dramatyczne teorie. Co, jeśli ktoś skrzywdził profesora? Co, jeśli nigdy go nie odnajdą albo za kilka miesięcy znajdą tylko jego ciało i nikt nie będzie umiał dojść do tego, co tak naprawdę się stało? Jak ich rodzina sobie z tym poradzi? Jak _ona_ sobie z tym poradzi?

Dla Katie ojciec był jedną z dwóch najważniejszych osób w całym życiu. To on wprowadził ją w świat nauki i nauczył ją wszystkiego, co teraz umiała. Starał się traktować swoją córkę na równi z synem, mimo że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że całe społeczeństwo będzie postępowało inaczej. Życie Katie bywało trudne, ale gdyby nie ojciec, byłoby wręcz nieznośne. Nikt inny nie zabierałby jej od dziecka do pracowni i nie pozwoliłby jej brać udziału w projekcie naukowym razem ze studentami, mimo głośnych protestów matki. Nikt inny nie byłby dla niej tak wyrozumiały, nie przymykałby oka na jej czasami dziwne zachowania i nie interesowałby się jej opinią na różne tematy. Profesor Holt był najlepszym ojcem na świecie. Katie nie wyobrażała sobie, że nagle miałoby go zabraknąć w jej życiu.

– Proszę nie płakać, panno Holt – usłyszała nagle.

Podniosła wzrok. W zdenerwowaniu zapomniała o idącym obok Shiro, który właśnie otworzył przed nią główne drzwi i przyglądał jej się w zmartwieniu. Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy zeszli na dół, doszli do końca korytarza i kiedy po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy.

Odwróciła się szybko, licząc na to, że rondo kapelusza zasłoni jej twarz, i wyszła na zewnątrz. Nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek ją taką widział, a już na pewno nie któryś z przyjaciół Matta. Wytarła policzki wierzchem ubranej w rękawiczkę dłoni. Drugą ręką przycisnęła do piersi kalendarz i notatnik ojca.

– Nie płaczę – zaprzeczyła cicho.

Shiro zamknął drzwi, ale zamiast zacząć schodzić po schodach, wyjął coś z kieszeni marynarki i wręczył to Katie.

– Proszę.

Szatynka chwyciła przedmiot. Była to biała chustka z wyhaftowanym jedwabną nitką monogramem i herbem rodu Bravecastle przedstawiającym dwa stojące na dwóch nogach lwy.

Katie zawahała się, ale ostatecznie otarła zaszklone oczy.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotała.

Chciała oddać chustkę Shiro, ale ten odmówił przyjęcia jej, kręcąc głową.

– Może ją pani zatrzymać. Naprawdę – stwierdził. – Dzięki hojności mojego dziadka mam takich sześć tuzinów. Wszystkie wyhaftowane, na wypadek, gdybym zapomniał o nowej rodzinie.

Wymamrotała pod nosem słowa podziękowania i ścisnęła chusteczkę w dłoni.

Przez chwilę stali naprzeciwko siebie w całkowitej ciszy.

– Panno Holt – zaczął znowu Shirogane – obiecuję, że zrobimy wszystko, żeby pomóc odszukać pani ojca. Profesor Holt to najinteligentniejszy mężczyzna, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Poradzi sobie. Proszę w niego wierzyć i nie tracić nadziei.

– W tym wypadku sam intelekt może nie wystarczyć – odparła dziewczyna. – Bandyci nie boją się profesorów chemii.

Shiro popatrzył na Katie i posłał jej delikatny uśmiech.

– Nawet jeśli, to ma też dwójkę bardzo inteligentnych dzieci i ich lojalnych przyjaciół, gotowych zrobić wszystko dla profesora. Jeśli ktoś się jeszcze tego nie obawia, to może najwyższa pora, żeby zaczął – dodał miękko, bez śladu ironii w głosie.

Po tych słowach ruszyli w dalszą drogę, w stronę kamienicy Holtów.

Katie nic nie powiedziała, ale nie mogła powstrzymać się przed pomyśleniem sobie, że pierwszy raz pan Shirogane naprawdę sprawił, że poczuła się lepiej. Wystarczyło, żeby z całą swoją powściągliwością powiedział coś szczerego. Może to nie było dużo, ale uspokoiło ją bardziej od jakichkolwiek głośnych i wylewnych zapewnień McClaina.

Nie lubiła nie mieć racji, ale poczuła dziwną ulgę na myśl, że mogła się pomylić w ocenie tego mężczyzny i że może wcale nie był tak zarozumiały, za jakiego na początku go wzięła. Może tak jak ona miał naturalną skłonność do trzymania dystansu i to nie dlatego, że wyjątkowo dobrze myślał o sobie, tylko obawiał się, co inni sobie o nim pomyślą. Może to nie on nie lubił ludzi, tylko nie wiedział, czy oni polubią jego.

Może.


	11. Rozdział X

Minął już tydzień, odkąd zaginął Samuel Holt. Codziennie Matt wychodził, żeby go szukać i codziennie wracał wieczorem do domu, żeby przekazać siostrze oraz matce, że niczego nowego się nie dowiedział. Często towarzyszył mu Shiro, a pozostali studenci dołączali do niego popołudniami, jeśli mieli czas po zajęciach. Mimo ich pomocy nie wiedzieli dużo więcej niż pierwszego dnia.

Przyjaciele ojca go nie widzieli, ciotka odpisała, że nic na ten temat nie wie. Policja przyjęła zgłoszenie i rozpoczęła własne poszukiwania, ale nie poczyniła znaczących postępów. Matt odwiedził wszystkie okoliczne szpitale i kostnice, a także miejsca, w których bywał Samuel, przepytał część profesorów z uniwersytetu – również bezskutecznie. Można byłoby pomyśleć, że Holt po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Jedyna nowa wskazówka, jaką zdobyli w ciągu tego tygodnia, pochodziła z kalendarza ojca. Katie uważnie przejrzała zapiski z ostatnich dwóch miesięcy. W tym czasie prawie co tydzień w różne dni tygodnia pojawiało się to tajemnicze „S.”, ale dziewczyna zauważyła, że zanim profesor zaczął używać tego skrótu, dwa razy zanotował pełne nazwisko – „Pan Sendak”. Nikt z ich grupy (ani Colleen, którą też o to zapytali) nie słyszał o kimś takim, ale daty wskazywały na to, że rzeczywiście był to ten człowiek, który ostatnio przychodził do Samuela z recepturami. Wszyscy zgodnie uznali, że koniecznie należy pozyskać jak najwięcej informacji na jego temat.

Katie prawie cały czas spędzała w domu. Matt tylko dwa razy zabrał ją do pracowni w suterenie, która stanowiła aktualnie głównie miejsce spotkań studentów, żeby mogła przedstawić wszystkim to, czego udało jej się dowiedzieć. Nie odpowiadało jej to, że nie pozwalano jej działać i kazano opiekować się matką. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej nie mogła znieść ciągłego czekania na Matta, który i tak wracał do domu z pustymi rękoma, bez żadnych nowych wieści. Katie chciała być pomocna, dlatego w przerwach między rozmowami z matką i pracami domowymi wręcz gorączkowo przeglądała kalendarz ojca. W ciągu tygodnia udało jej się dokładnie przeczytać notatki nie tylko z dwóch ostatnich miesięcy, o które prosił ją brat, ale z całego roku. Nie musiała tego robić, ale bała się, że może przeoczyć coś, co pomogłoby im w odnalezieniu ojca, a tego by sobie nie wybaczyła. Nie natrafiła jednak na nic istotnego.

Po kalendarzu przyszedł czas na wpisy z dziennika ojca. Wcześniej Katie nigdy nie odważyłaby się na takie naruszenie jego prywatności, ale teraz nie miała wyboru. Większość wpisów dotyczyła kwestii związanych z pracą i chemią, ale rozpoznała wśród nich te dotyczące receptur przynoszonych przez Sendaka. Najczęściej prowadziły do stworzenia wywarów z ziół, ale niektóre, szczególnie te najnowsze, były bardziej zaawansowane i uwzględniały skomplikowane związki chemiczne. Z tego, co Katie na razie zdążyła przeczytać, nie wynikało nic szczególnego poza tym, że wyglądało na to, że ojciec do końca nie pojmował celu tych zadań. Traktował je jak łamigłówki, ale nie wiedział, dlaczego Sendak ciągle mu je przynosił.

– Nie wiem, jak mój brat mógł nam to zrobić! – obruszyła się Colleen. – Wiem, że on zawsze stał po stronie ojca, ale myślałam, że będzie umiał zapomnieć o dawnych waśniach… Przez ponad dwadzieścia lat niczego od nich nie chciałam, o nic nie prosiłam, ale teraz naprawdę potrzebujemy ich pomocy. To przecież dotyczy mojego męża, ojca jego siostrzeńców. Jak on może sugerować, że Samuel jest obcy?

Przed południem pani Holt i Katie siedziały razem w salonie. Matka w jednej ręce trzymała chusteczkę, w drugiej list, który właśnie otrzymała od swojego najstarszego brata. Przyszły baron w chłodnych słowach odmówił udzielenia im pomocy w poszukiwaniu Samuela. Swoją decyzję uzasadniał obowiązkami rodzinnymi i spowodowanym nimi brakiem czasu na zajmowanie się zniknięciem „obcego mężczyzny”.

– Od początku wiedziałam, że proszenie mojego ojca nie miałoby sensu i dobrze, że tego nie zrobiłam – mówiła dalej z żalem Colleen – ale myślałam, że chociaż moje rodzeństwo nas wesprze. Wychowywaliśmy się w jednym domu, a nie mają najmniejszych skrupułów, żeby po raz kolejny tak mnie upokorzyć.

Colleen westchnęła, jej oddech drżał z przejęcia. Źle znosiła zaginięcie męża. Mimo że Matt i Katie starali się podtrzymywać ją na duchu, dużo płakała i coraz gorzej się czuła.

– Przynajmniej ciotka zgodziła się nam pomóc – przypomniała Katie, licząc na to, że to pocieszy matkę.

W odróżnieniu od jej brata siostra Colleen wraz ze swoim mężem, baronem, obiecała, że udzieli Holtom tyle pomocy, ile tylko zdoła, i że odwiedzi ich w przyszłym tygodniu.

– Tak, to prawda. Ona zawsze rozumiała, co jest tak naprawdę ważne. Jako jedyna w tej rodzinie nigdy się ode mnie nie odwróciła. Tyle dla nas robi, taka siostra to prawdziwy skarb… – Kobieta popatrzyła na córkę. – Potwierdziła, że będziemy mogły się do niej przenieść razem z Matthew na czas sezonu. Pamiętaj, że to już niedługo.

Katie ze zdziwienia otworzyła szeroko oczy.

– Na czas sezonu…? – powtórzyła cicho, nie dowierzając.

Colleen zacisnęła usta z poczuciem winy wymalowanym na twarzy. Uciekła wzrokiem w bok.

– Katie, wiem, co powiesz, ale…

Nie dokończyła, gdyż córka przerwała jej z oburzeniem w głosie:

– Mamo, jakiego sezonu?! Nie mogę przecież chodzić na bale i przyjęcia, gdy mój ojciec zaginął! To nie jest dobry moment na szukanie męża! – zawołała.

– Katie – Colleen spróbowała raz jeszcze, tym razem nieco bardziej stanowczo – uwierz mi, że też nie jest mi z tym łatwo i inaczej sobie to wyobrażałam, ale długo się do tego przygotowywaliśmy. Twój ojciec tego chciał. Nie powinniśmy dłużej zwlekać, dobrze wiesz, że stać nas tylko na jeden taki sezon. Będziesz miała debiut z młodszą córką mojej siostry. To już postanowione. Kochanie, wybacz. Zrozum, proszę. Suknie zostały zamówione i zadatkowane, a twoja kuzynka z pewnością będzie brała udział tylko w tym sezonie, bo podobnie jak jej siostra jest wystarczająco ładna i miła, a jej posag pokaźny. Twój ojciec bardzo przeżywa, że nie może samodzielnie zapewnić ci takiego startu, na jaki jako wnuczka barona zasługujesz. Poczuł się lepiej, gdy ciocia zaproponowała wspólny sezon dla ciebie i Victorii.

Siostra Colleen miała dwie córki. Zanim Katie wróciła na pensję, obie rodziny planowały wspólny debiut jej i jej kuzynki w tym samym wieku. Niestety, niesławna herbatka uzmysłowiła wszystkim, że panna Holt nie jest jeszcze gotowa do bywania na salonach, a kuzynce już w pierwszym sezonie udało się wyjść za mąż. Teraz pani Holt mówiła o Victorii, czyli swojej młodszej, szesnastoletniej siostrzenicy. Liczyła na to, że dzięki wspólnemu sezonowi z córką barona Katie zyska szansę na bywanie w znacznie lepszych domach.

– Nie możemy teraz wyjechać do Londynu – zaprotestowała Katie. – Wszystko wskazuje na to, że ojciec zaginął tutaj, w Oxfordzie. Jeżeli będziemy zwlekać i przerwiemy poszukiwania, nasze szanse na odnalezienie go zmaleją.

– Do rozpoczęcia sezonu pozostał jeszcze miesiąc – odparła pani Holt. – Do tego czasu profesor wróci. – Widząc nieprzekonane spojrzenie córki, dodała: – Na pewno wróci, cały i zdrowy. Całą rodziną pojedziemy do babci na Boże Narodzenie, zobaczysz. Matthew i jego przyjaciele przecież tak się starają. Nigdy nie przestanę być wdzięczna lordowi Blackwinter za to, że specjalnie wybrał się do Londynu, żeby zapytać o profesora. Oni wszyscy są o wiele bardziej wielkoduszni niż mój brat.

W całej swojej rozpaczy Colleen niezłomnie wierzyła w to, że Samuel niedługo się odnajdzie i nawet nie chciała myśleć o innych możliwościach, a Matt i Katie o nich z nią nie rozmawiali. Tylko z tego powodu dziewczyna tym razem nie podjęła polemiki z matką.

– Powinnaś znaleźć męża w tym sezonie – dodała spokojniej pani Holt. – Inaczej możesz skończyć jako żona ubogiego naukowca.

Katie zacisnęła palce na materiale spódnicy i wbiła wzrok w kolana. Wiedziała, że oczekiwano od niej, że w ciągu kilku najbliższych miesięcy znajdzie sobie męża, ale wcale jej się to nie podobało. Nie chciała opuszczać rodzinnego domu, żeby wprowadzić się do prawie obcego, zapewne dużo starszego od niej mężczyzny, który, nawet jeśli będzie z początku wydawał się miły, żeby zdobyć sympatię jej rodziców, po ślubie pokaże swoją prawdziwą twarz. Raz na zawsze skończy się przesiadywanie w laboratorium z Mattem, doświadczenia chemiczne i dyskusje naukowe. Męża nie będzie interesowało jej zdanie i lepiej, żeby w ogóle nigdy nie dowiedział się o jej zainteresowaniach, jeśli nie chciała zostać uznana za obłąkaną. Straci ten stopień niezależności, na który dotychczas pozwalali jej rodzice. Na rzecz prowadzenia domu i rodzenia dzieci dożywotnio zostanie jej odebrane to, co tak bardzo kochała. Małżeństwo brzmiało znacznie gorzej i straszniej niż pobyt na jakiejkolwiek pensji, a zniknięcie ojca wszystko to dodatkowo utrudniało.

Katie nie była tak bogata ani tak naiwna, jak niektóre pensjonarki, żeby móc marzyć o wyjętym z powieści małżeństwie z bogatym arystokratą, w którym dodatkowo będzie ze wzajemnością zakochana. Starała się nie tworzyć w głowie żadnych oczekiwań wobec przyszłego małżonka, żeby później uniknąć rozczarowania. Aż zbyt dobrze rozumiała, że biorąc pod uwagę mało imponujący majątek ojca, jej przeciętny wygląd i ekscentryczne zachowanie, nie będzie mogła przebierać w kandydatach na męża, a starszy, niezbyt zamożny baron stanowił absolutny szczyt jej możliwości. Pocieszała ją jedynie myśl, że nigdy nie stanie się celem łowców posagów. Nikt nie zadałby sobie trudu dla pieniędzy, które mogła wnieść.

Może mogłaby przeczekać ten sezon? Może gdyby nikt się nią nie zainteresował, zyskałaby trochę czasu? Rodzice byliby rozczarowani, ale to był jakiś plan. Pytanie tylko, czy miała gwarancję, że bez sezonu znajdzie lepszego kandydata na męża?

– Mamo, sama przecież poślubiłaś naukowca i jesteś szczęśliwa – powiedziała Katie, podnosząc wzrok na matkę, a po chwili dodała dla pewności: – Prawda?

Colleen skinęła głową.

– Zawsze powtarzam, że nigdy nie żałowałam małżeństwa z twoim ojcem, ale sama widzisz, jaką cenę musiałam zapłacić. Nikomu nie życzyłabym tego, co musiałam przejść z moją własną rodziną. – Uniosła list od brata w znaczącym geście. – I nie zapominaj, że profesor Holt wywodzi się jednak ze szlachty.

Katie zmarszczyła brwi.

– Tak, ale wy byście się mnie nie wyrzekli, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję – zauważyła rzeczowo. – Gdybym wyszła za naukowca z uniwersytetu, nawet ubogiego, może mogłabym przynajmniej zostać w Oxfordzie.

– Katie – przemówiła łagodnie matka, pochylając się do przodu – pomyśl o swojej przyszłości. O tym, jak ciężko może być potem twoim córkom. Nikt z nas nie chce, żebyś żyła w biedzie. Powinnaś poślubić przynajmniej dżentelmena.

– Czy to konieczne? – spytała Katie z determinacją w głosie. – Mogłabym przecież zostać nauczycielką w szkole. Lubię przekazywać innym wiedzę, naprawdę. Jestem w tym lepsza niż większość moich nauczycielek z pensji.

Pani Holt popatrzyła na córkę, jakby nie była pewna, czy ta mówi poważnie.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że ktokolwiek zatrudni cię w szkole po tym, co zrobiłaś?

– Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, a ja więcej nie popełnię takiego błędu, obiecuję – oświadczyła z przekonaniem Katie. – Mówiłam już, że dostałam nauczkę.

– Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że w ciągu ostatniego roku co najmniej dwa razy zachowałaś się skandalicznie i w obu przypadkach miało to bezpośredni związek z chemią – stwierdziła Colleen. – Gdybyś zrobiła coś takiego w pracy, od razu zostałabyś zwolniona, a plotki szybko się rozchodzą. Nikt nie dałby ci swojej rekomendacji. Pomyśl tylko, co by się stało, gdyby przez twoje głupie pomysły ucierpiała córka arystokraty. Mam tylko nadzieję, że przynajmniej w Londynie będziesz trzymała język na wodzy.

Katie powstrzymała pełen frustracji jęk. Była zła za to, że wszystkie jej pomysły były odrzucane, ale jednocześnie nie mogła nie przyznać matce racji. Miała wręcz naturalną zdolność przyciągania do siebie kłopotów. Jeżeli w trakcie sezonu nie zrobi niczego nieodpowiedzialnego, to będzie to prawdziwy cud.

– Więc może mogłabym zostać z Mattem? – spróbowała raz jeszcze. – On nie miałby nic przeciwko. Zaopiekowałby się mną, a ja pomagałabym mu przy jego przyszłych dzieciach?

Colleen była zdziwiona tym pomysłem.

– Matthew będzie miał kiedyś własną rodzinę – rzekła. – Nie możesz od niego oczekiwać, że do końca życia będzie łożył na twoje utrzymanie. Poza tym, co jeśli jego żona zacznie traktować cię jak darmową służbę? Będziesz cierpieć, a twój brat zostanie skazany na wieczne boje i stawanie po jednej lub drugiej stronie. To nie jest dobre wyjście, oboje byście pogrążyli się w bólu. Kochanie, będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

– Matt by na to nie pozwolił… – uznała Katie.

Jej brat zawsze powtarzał jej, że nie dałby jej nikomu skrzywdzić i nigdy nie dał jej powodów, żeby miała mu nie wierzyć.

– Może i tak, ale wciąż zostałabyś starą panną, a twój brat zniszczyłby swoje szczęście, broniąc cię – ucięła matka. – Rozumiem, że nie jesteś zachwycona perspektywą małżeństwa, ale zobaczysz, że tak będzie dla ciebie najlepiej. Gdyby ojciec teraz tu był, powiedziałby to samo. Nie bój się, córeczko, przecież możesz spotkać kogoś, kogo pokochasz i wszystko będzie dobrze. Siedząc w domu, nie będziesz miała takiej szansy. Jesteś dużo mądrzejsza od innych panien, z pewnością sobie poradzisz. Ja też poznałam twojego ojca na balu, a nie w bibliotece. Daj sobie szansę, kochanie, proszę.

Katie zacisnęła usta w zdenerwowaniu. Nie odpowiedziała. Pani Holt w tej kwestii była nieprzejednana, dalsza dyskusja nie przyniosłaby żadnego pożytku. Zresztą, teraz to i tak nie miało większego znaczenia, dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru na razie się tym zadręczać. Nie, dopóki nie odnajdą Samuela. To powinno być dla nich wszystkich teraz najważniejsze.

– Przepraszam, mamo, ale muszę na chwilę udać się do mojego pokoju. Matt mnie o coś prosił – oznajmiła sztywno, zmieniając temat. – Mogłabym?

Gdy Colleen wyraziła zgodę, Katie szybkim krokiem poszła na piętro i zajęła się czytaniem dalszej części notatek ojca.

Należało się skupić na priorytetach, póki był czas.


	12. Rozdział XI

Katie podniosła wzrok znad leżącego na stole dziennika ojca, gdy drzwi do pracowni otworzyły się i stanął w nich Shirogane. Dziewczyna i siedzący obok niej Matt równocześnie wstali z krzeseł. Mężczyzna ukłonił się i przywitał z rodzeństwem.

– Pojawiły się jakieś nowe wieści? – zapytał Shiro, zdejmując kapelusz oraz płaszcz i odwieszając je na stojący w rogu wieszak.

– Niestety nie – odpowiedział Matt. – Nawet jeśli ktoś spotkał Sendaka, uniwersytet odwiedza codziennie tylu ludzi, że nie sposób zapamiętać, kto jest z zewnątrz, a kto nie. Wielu mężczyzn pasuje do naszego opisu, ale nikt nie słyszał tego nazwiska. Byłem po obiedzie na posterunku policji i też nie mieli nic nowego do przekazania. Zaraz – zerknął na zegarek na łańcuszku – powinni wrócić McClain i Kogane. Powiedzieli, że będą tutaj o osiemnastej.

Nadal nie mogli odnaleźć żadnych informacji o Sendaku, dlatego postanowili spróbować poszukać wskazówek gdzie indziej. Keith i Lance pojechali rano pociągiem do Cambridge, żeby porozmawiać z wdową po zabitym profesorze. Liczyli na to, że dowiedzą się, nad czym pracował przed zniknięciem i czy ktoś szczególny go odwiedzał. Na początku miał zająć się tym Hunk, ale jego chrześniak nagle poważnie zachorował i wicehrabia musiał niezwłocznie wyjechać, by pomóc rodzinie swojej siostry. W tych okolicznościach chciano przekazać to zadanie Lance’owi, ale wtedy Keith stanowczo zaprotestował, ponieważ uważał, że McClain jest zbyt nieodpowiedzialny i nie nadaje się do wyciągania informacji z ludzi. Okazało się, że Lance myślał o koledze dokładnie to samo. Jak można było się spodziewać, wywiązała się kłótnia, którą musiał zakończyć Shiro, proponując, by obaj studenci udali się wspólnie do Cambridge. Żadna ze stron nie przyjęła pomysłu z radością, ale i tak przystali na ten kompromis.

Shiro usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko rodzeństwa, które wróciło do analizowania notatek. Przez kilka minut w pracowni panowała zakłócana jedynie niewyraźnym mamrotaniem Katie i szelestem kartek cisza, którą przerwały dopiero coraz głośniejsze kroki dobiegające z korytarza.

Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, a do środka weszli Keith i Lance. Przywitali się z obecnymi, zdjęli wierzchnie okrycia, a potem zajęli miejsca przy stole. Usiedli po jego dwóch różnych stronach, unikając ze sobą kontaktu wzrokowego. Obaj byli zdenerwowani, na co wskazywały zmarszczone czoło Lance’a i zaciśnięta szczęka Keitha.

– Więc…? – zapytał powoli Matt, oczekując wyjaśnień.

– Niczego się nie dowiedzieliśmy – odpowiedział z irytacją Lance, nie patrząc na Holta.

– Słucham? Czy nie spotkaliście się z rodziną profesora w Cambridge? Nie było ich? Co to znaczy, że niczego się nie dowiedzieliście? – Matt nie potrafił ukryć rozczarowania.

Keith wydał z siebie głośne westchnięcie.

– To znaczy, że pani profesorowa była dla nas bardzo uprzejma i wykazała się gościnnością, ale nie chciała nic nam powiedzieć – wyjaśnił. – Gdy pytaliśmy o profesora, sprawiała wrażenie wystraszonej i powtarzała, że jego śmierć była nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem i policja zamknęła już sprawę. Nie chciała pokazać nam notatek ani udzielić żadnych informacji dotyczących pracy jej męża przed zaginięciem.

– Wypadkiem? W gazetach pisali, że profesora znaleziono na brzegu Tamizy z roztrzaskaną czaszką kilka miesięcy po tym, jak zniknął. To zdecydowanie nie brzmi jak wypadek – zauważył pragmatycznie Shiro.

Keith wzruszył ramionami, jakby był tego całkowicie świadomy, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

– Innymi słowy: panowie pojechali do Cambridge na marne, bo, mimo swojego młodego wieku, nastraszyli starszą panią – podsumowała z niezadowoleniem Katie.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni w suterenie młodzieńcy skierowali wzrok na dziewczynę. Keith i Lance przez chwilę nie odpowiadali, widocznie nie mając nic na swoje wytłumaczenie.

– Może, ale to wyłączna wina Kogane – oznajmił pogardliwie Lance. – Gdyby pani tam była, przyznałaby mi pani rację.

Brunet odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie.

– Słucham?! – zapytał w oburzeniu.

– Kogane – zaczął nonszalancko Lance – pani profesorowa jest wdową w żałobie, niedawno straciła ukochanego męża, powinieneś wykazać się większą wrażliwością. W ogóle nie próbowałeś dotrzeć do jej delikatnych uczuć, oswoić jej, nawet się nie uśmiechnąłeś. Po prostu zacząłeś zadawać pytania. Wiem, że wychowywałeś się bez rodziny, ale odrobina serdeczności by ci nie zaszkodziła. Nie jesteśmy w końcu Scotland Yardem.

Na wzmiankę o rodzinie Keith zmrużył ze złością oczy.

– Może powinienem w takim razie brać z ciebie przykład? – odparł ostro. – Twoja natarczywość dorównuje tylko twojej impertynencji, McClain. Byłeś tak miły i roztkliwiony, że zęby bolały. Czy ty wiesz, że zachowywałeś się jak domorosły naukowiec, który myśli, że jak się przymilnie uśmiechnie, to uda mu się wykraść pomysły zmarłego profesora? Nie udawaj teraz zdziwionego, pani profesorowa zapewne tak właśnie sobie pomyślała. Dobrze, że nie było tam żadnej panny, bo zacząłbyś się do niej zalecać, tak jak przez całą drogę w pociągu. Nic dziwnego, że niczego się nie dowiedzieliśmy. Może nie mam rodziny, ale nie wpadłbym na smalenie cholewek do obcej guwernantki.

– Oczywiście, to niby moja wina, bo nie jestem zarozumiałym gburem! – zawołał McClain, wyrzucając ramiona do przodu. – A jak ty…

– Cisza, panowie! Keith, McClain, wystarczy. – przerwał im stanowczo Shiro. – Teraz nie ma znaczenia, kto zawinił. Stało się, kłótnie nie zmienią przeszłości. Tracenie na nie czasu nie ma sensu.

Młodzieńcy nawet nie próbowali się sprzeciwiać. Matt nie wiedział, czy była to zasługa wysokiej pozycji Shirogane, doświadczenia zdobytego w klubie debat, czy po prostu jego wrodzonej charyzmy, ale jak nikt inny potrafił doprowadzać Keitha i Lance’a do porządku, gdy zachodziła taka potrzeba. Mógł nie chcieć sam przed sobą tego przyznać, ale z całej ich grupy najbardziej nadawał się do bycia przywódcą i _de facto_ powoli się nim stawał.

– Nie dziwię się, że pani profesorowa nie chciała panom nic powiedzieć. Też bym tego nie zrobiła. Szczególnie gdyby panowie się przy mnie tak kłócili, jak teraz – oznajmiła sucho Katie. – Muszę jednak w jednym przyznać panu Kogane rację. Profesorowa mogła wziąć panów za oszustów, którzy chcą tylko ukraść notatki jej męża, żeby później zarabiać na jego pomysłach i wynalazkach. Prawdę mówiąc, mogliśmy o tym pomyśleć przed podróżą do Cambridge, ale chyba mylnie założyliśmy, że będą panowie bardziej przekonujący.

Gdyby powiedział to Matt, Shiro zwróciłby mu uwagę za niepotrzebne kontynuowanie tej dyskusji, ale powiedziała to Katie, dlatego ograniczył się jedynie do pełnego dezaprobaty skrzywienia ust.

– Ależ panno Holt, zaręczam, że wcale się nie kłóciliśmy i byliśmy wyjątkowo przekonujący! – prychnął obronnie Lance. Zerknął kątem oka na Keitha i dodał niezręcznie: – Nawet Kogane był jak na swoje możliwości zaskakująco spokojny. Starał się.

Keith popatrzył na szatyna w konsternacji, ale po chwili także rzekł, tonem, który brzmiał, jakby sam nie wierzył, że mówi coś takiego na głos:

– Właśnie. Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co w naszej mocy. McClain też był uprzejmy… I… Profesorowa była wprost oczarowana jego miłym usposobieniem. Tak. Tak było, tylko nie chciała nam pokazać tych notatek i tyle, a sama nie interesowała się chemią, więc zupełnie nie potrafiła powiedzieć o tym, nad czym pracował jej mąż przed zniknięciem.

Matt, Katie i Shiro wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Już jakiś czas temu zauważyli, że Keith i Lance wcale nie nienawidzili się tak bardzo, jak mogłyby na to wskazywać ich ciągłe kłótnie. Mogli ze sobą walczyć, ale gdy ktoś trzeci ich krytykował, jeden potrafił stanąć w obronie drugiego. Zachowywali się trochę tak, jakby uważali, że dysponują wyłącznym prawem do wzajemnego obrażania się. Ich relacji bliżej było do szorstkiego, męskiego współzawodnictwa niż do faktycznej nienawiści.

– W takim razie ja wybiorę się do Cambridge – oświadczyła Katie. – Jestem przekonana, że profesorowa o czymś wie, nie możemy zrezygnować po jednej nieudanej próbie. Jako córka profesora Holta mam większe szanse na zdobycie tych informacji.

– Nie, Katie, to daleka podróż i mama ci na nią nigdy nie pozwoli – powiedział spokojnie Matt. – Rzeczywiście warto spróbować raz jeszcze, ale to ja pojadę. Jestem synem profesora Holta, więc nasze szanse są takie same.

Dziewczyna uniosła sceptycznie brwi.

– Cóż, polemizowałabym, chyba że chcesz założyć na siebie suknię – zmierzyła brata wzrokiem i uniosła kącik ust – a wolałabym, żebyś tego nie robił, ponieważ potem ludzie będą szeptać, że profesor Holt ma dwie mało urodziwe córki. Nie obraź się. – Potem kontynuowała poważniej: – Jestem kobietą, łatwiej będzie mi, jak to ujął pan McClain, „przemówić do uczuć profesorowej”. Poza tym, jak nam wszystkim wiadomo, _młode damy nie interesują się nauką_ , więc jeżeli będę chciała przejrzeć notatki profesora, to nie po to, żeby cokolwiek ukraść, bo i tak nie powinnam z nich nic zrozumieć. Pani profesorowa zobaczy we mnie cierpiące dziecko tęskniące za ojcem, a nie potencjalne zagrożenie dla dorobku jej męża. Matt – popatrzyła prosto na brata – jedźmy razem. Będziesz mnie potrzebował.

Matthew zastanowił się. Katie miała całkowitą rację, to nie podlegało dyskusji, ale nie chciał narażać jej na długą podróż pociągiem, która mogła wiązać się z koniecznością noclegu w Cambridge. Ich matka by na to nie pozwoliła.

Shiro jakby usłyszał jego obawy, bo nagle zaoferował:

– Możemy jechać moim powozem. To będzie męczące, ale wrócimy jeszcze tego samego dnia, jeżeli wyruszymy o świcie.

– Naprawdę byśmy mogli? – ucieszył się Matt. – Dziękuję, Shiro. Byłbym twoim dłużnikiem. Znowu.

– To nic wielkiego, to raczej ja spłacam swój dług… – powiedział cicho z nieudawaną skromnością Takashi, wykonując przeczący gest dłonią.

Katie powstrzymała się przed okazaniem niezadowolenia. Nie miała nic przeciwko podróżowaniu pociągiem z Mattem, jednak także dostrzegała wiążące z tym trudności. Jeśli powóz rzeczywiście był konieczny, wolałaby, żeby jechali tam tylko we dwójkę i żeby Shiro po prostu użyczył im środka transportu. W końcu udawanie grzecznej, ułożonej damy (którą nie była) przy bracie, a przy lordzie Blackwinter to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. Nie podobał jej się ten plan, bo doskonale wiedziała, że wspólna, wielogodzinna podróż, choćby we wspaniałym, nowym powozie, będzie dla niej trudna. Czułaby się swobodniej bez jego towarzystwa, ale nawet ona nie była tak bezczelna, żeby to zaproponować.

– Dobrze, tylko czy pani Holt wtedy zgodzi się na tę podróż? – zapytał Keith.

Po namyśle Matt skinął głową.

– Tak, dokładnie wyjaśnię matce, z jakiego powodu musimy tam jechać. Myślę, że zrozumie. Doskonale wie, jak to jest być żoną naukowca. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. – Sama też nigdy nie dałaby nikomu notatek ojca.

* * *

 

Zgodnie z ustaleniami następnego dnia o świcie Shiro podjechał pod dom Holtów. Przez chwilę czekał wewnątrz pojazdu, a gdy zobaczył, że drzwi kamienicy otwierają się, wyszedł z powozu i stanął na trotuarze. Na zewnątrz było chłodno i wilgotno, dodatkowo wiał lekki wiatr.

 Matt i Katie szli w jego kierunku powolnym, nieco chwiejnym krokiem, mamrocząc do siebie niewyraźnie. Młodzieniec niósł w ręce wiklinowy kosz.

– Czy to naprawdę konieczne, żebyśmy brali ze sobą tyle prowiantu i koce…? – spytała cicho Katie. – Wrócimy jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem.

Jej brat stłumił ziewnięcie.

– Matka nalegała. Nie zapominaj, że to dla ciebie daleka i wyczerpująca podróż, a ja wczoraj solennie przyrzekałem, że się tobą odpowiednio zaopiekuję – powiedział ironicznie, trącając ją lekko w ramię.

Katie odpowiedziała szturchnięciem.

– Nie wiem, dlaczego sugerujesz, że to ja najbardziej potrzebuję tutaj opieki, ale mogłeś przynajmniej wybrać porę, o której będziesz dysponowany. Ledwo stoisz na nogach.

Matt popatrzył na siostrę spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

– I kto to mówi, Pi… – w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język – Katie?

– Po kimś to w końcu muszę mieć… A może ja tylko udaję, żebyś nie czuł się jak ostatnia ofiara losu w naszej rodzinie? – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Shiro westchnął. Najwidoczniej ta cecha, tak jak brązowe oczy i zamiłowanie do nauki, także była u Holtów rodzinna. Matt potrafił pracować i czytać do późnej nocy, ale nienawidził wcześnie wstawać. Gdyby nie kawa, chyba nie dałby rady pojawiać się na porannych wykładach.

– Dzień dobry, panno Holt, Matthew – przywitał ich Shiro.

Katie odpowiedziała na ukłon dygnięciem, a Matthew uścisnął dłoń przyjaciela. Potem Takashi podał dziewczynie lewą rękę i pomógł jej wejść do powozu. Zaraz po niej wsiadł jej brat.

Ten powóz był większy i bardziej okazały niż jakikolwiek, którym Katie miała dotychczas okazję jechać. Przebiegła spojrzeniem po wnętrzu i usiadła na kanapie obitej ciemnofioletową tkaniną, która pięknie harmonizowała z czarnym drewnem i czarnymi okuciami. Matt i Shiro zajęli miejsca naprzeciwko, tyłem do kierunku jazdy. Tym sposobem młoda panna miała całą kanapę tylko dla siebie i gdyby jechała tylko z bratem, już w tym momencie rozwiązywałaby buty i wyciągała się na cudownie wygodnej kanapie, licząc na kilka godzin drzemki. Niestety, doskonale wiedziała, że dobrze wychowana dama nie może w powozie ściągać butów i kłaść się, zwłaszcza w obecności przyszłego markiza. Dlaczego ten Shiro tak bardzo chciał im pomóc? Czy nie mógłby tym razem mieć jakichś arystokratycznych zobowiązań i ograniczyć się do użyczenia tego niebiańskiego rydwanu?

Gdy konie ruszyły, Matt wyjął z kosza szaro-brązowy pled i podał go siostrze, pochylając się do przodu.

– Nie trzeba, nie jest mi zimno – stwierdziła sucho Katie.

Blondyn jednak nie cofnął ręki.

– Katie, matka będzie niepocieszona, jeśli się przeziębisz, a ja okażę się nieodpowiedzialnym starszym bratem. Pamiętaj, że niedługo sezon – powiedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Nasza droga matka cały czas powtarza, że jesteś w końcu taka drobna i delikatna jak polny kwiatuszek, a na zewnątrz jest zimno i należy szczególnie uważać na zdrowie. Nie żeby nie miała racji, szczególnie w pierwszej kwestii. Nie możemy ryzykować. Wiesz, jak zdradliwe bywają lokalne chłody i wilgoć w powietrzu. Ja wysłuchałem wczoraj dwóch kwadransów wykładu i wiem, że muszę obronić cię przed katarem i chrypką. Panna na wydaniu nie może niedomagać, bo to zmniejsza jej szanse na znalezienie życiowego szczęścia.

Dziewczyna zerknęła kątem oka na przysłuchującego się im Shiro i w końcu dla świętego spokoju zabrała koc.

– Nie jestem delikatna, a na pewno nie jak kwiatuszek – wycedziła, rozkładając pled i przykrywając nim kolana. – Jeszcze raz coś takiego powiesz i może się tak zdarzyć, że zamek twojej szafy z ubraniami zostanie dziwnym zrządzeniem losu zalany stopionym ołowiem. I, niestety, wydarzy się to najpewniej tuż przed następnym balem. Sam przyznaj, że byłoby szkoda, ale wypadki chodzą po ludziach. To znaczy, po szafach.

Matt ściągnął usta i uciekł wzrokiem w górę, jakby się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiał. Przypomniał sobie o swojej ukochanej skrzyni z zabawkami, której wiele lat temu pewnego dnia nagle nie był w stanie otworzyć i trzeba było wyłamać jej zamek, żeby dostać się do środka.

– Czyli wtedy z tą skrzynią to byłaś ty – orzekł wreszcie poważnym tonem. – Tak przypuszczałem.

Katie popatrzyła na niego, jakby powiedział najbardziej oczywistą rzecz na świecie.

– Matt, raczej nie podejrzewałabym Johna o takie rzeczy, a w tym domu mieszkamy tylko my i rodzice. Dodam tylko, że ty dzień wcześniej wpuściłeś do mojego pokoju wielką, obrzydliwą ropuchę. Naprawdę miałeś przez te wszystkie lata jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do tego, że skrzynia nie zamknęła się sama? – zapytała powoli.

Prawdę mówiąc, Matt tej części historii z ropuchą nie przypominał sobie aż tak dokładnie.

– Cóż, może. To tylko dowodzi tego, jak wiele wiary w tobie pokładam, a ty od razu całkowicie bezpodstawnie zakładasz, że ta ropucha to moja sprawka – uznał. – W dodatku nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej mściwości, to tylko dobrze świadczy o moich braterskich uczuciach.

– To już tylko twój błąd, a ja za to bardzo dobrze cię znam i przypomnę, że pierwszą ropuchę ci darowałam, a tamta była druga i trzy razy większa od tej pierwszej, którą na moją prośbę John wyniósł do parku. Druga też do niej dołączyła, ale po tym, jak twoja skrzynia przestała się otwierać i John musiał zmienić w niej zamek, cudownym zbiegiem okoliczności już nigdy te obleśne stwory nie nawiedzały mojej sypialni – powiedziała z cynicznym uśmieszkiem Katie. – A teraz przepraszam, ale jestem zmuszona zdjąć kapelusz. Nie chcę, żeby się pogniótł podczas podróży, panowie wybaczą…

Po tych słowach sięgnęła do swoich krótkich włosów i zaczęła męczyć się z wyplątywaniem z nich długich szpilek z ozdobnymi główkami, którymi przyczepione było nakrycie głowy. Podejrzewała, że podczas tej czynności nie prezentowała się szczególnie dostojnie, ale nie miała większego wyboru. Gdy jej matka dowiedziała się, że jadą do żony profesora i będzie im towarzyszył lord Blackwinter, kazała Katie ubrać najlepszy podróżny strój przygotowany specjalnie na nadchodzący sezon. Przez to teraz dziewczyna musiała martwić się tym, żeby go nie zniszczyć ani nie pobrudzić. Nie byli na tyle zamożni, żeby mogła sobie pozwolić na coś takiego.

Zdjęła kapelusz i położyła go obok siebie.

– Może się zdrzemniesz? Przed chwilą uskarżałaś się na niewyspanie i wczesną porę – zasugerował Matt. – Nie zrobisz dobrego wrażenia na pani profesorowej, jeśli będziesz zmęczona. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że niewyspana dama na nikim nie zrobi dobrego wrażenia.

Katie spiorunowała go spojrzeniem i wycelowała prosto w niego nadal trzymaną w ręce szpilkę do kapelusza.

– Matthew Samuelu Holt – zwróciła się do niego pełnym imieniem, naśladując surowy ton matki – nie mam ochoty z tobą więcej dyskutować i zasnę choćby po to, żeby móc na moment uwolnić się od tego przykrego obowiązku słuchania twoich niemiłych uwag. Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie Shirogane, ale sam pan widzi, w jakim nastroju jest dzisiaj mój brat. – Naciągnęła koc pod szyję i oparła głowę o róg wyściełanego zagłówka kanapy. – Dobranoc.

– Miłych snów, Katie. – Matt uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i gdy siostra zamknęła oczy, popatrzył na Shiro. – Moja krew – uznał ściszonym głosem, mimo że wiedział, że dziewczyna i tak go usłyszy.

Dla Takashiego ta wymiana zdań była czymś zaskakującym i nieco dziwnym. Sam nie miał nigdy rodzeństwa i nie był pewien, jak oceniać zachowanie Holtów, ale spędził w Anglii już wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby wiedzieć, że nawet tutaj dorośli bracia i siostry zazwyczaj nie rozmawiali ze sobą w ten sposób. Ich przekomarzanie się nie było tak do końca na serio, ale w oczy rzucało się to, jak egalitarnie traktowali się Matt i Katie, mimo różnicy płci i wieku. Wiele ich łączyło, nie tylko podobny wygląd, doskonale się rozumieli, ale na pewno czasem naprawdę się sprzeczali, a wtedy okazywali się dla siebie wzajemnie równymi przeciwnikami. Dla Shiro było to coś nowego, bo nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy kłócenie się z kobietą w żaden sposób. Nie tylko dlatego, że z natury unikał wszelkich konfliktów. Zadziwiające było szczególnie to, że oboje Holtowie nie ukrywali, jak wielką radość sprawiła im ta potyczka. To wyglądało tak, jakby byli sobie bliscy nie _mimo_ tych uszczypliwości, tylko właśnie _dzięki nim_. Shiro po raz pierwszy w życiu widział przyjaciela w tak prywatnej sytuacji z siostrą i był szczerze zdziwiony.

I czy dobrze zrozumiał, że Katie jako dziecko zalała zamek skrzyni Matta ołowiem? Dlaczego w ogóle mała dziewczynka umiała coś takiego zrobić? Gdy tak o tym myślał, Shiro doszedł do wniosku, że dzieciństwo Holtów musiało być co najmniej interesujące. Szkoda, że sam takiego nie miał.

Dopiero teraz w pełni uświadomił sobie, jakim szczęściarzem był Matt, mając dom w Oxfordzie, oboje rodziców i inteligentną siostrę, z którą mógł spędzać godziny w laboratorium. Może nie było to marzenie każdego typowego angielskiego dżentelmena i wymagało od Holta w przyszłości ciężkiej pracy, ale taki stan rzeczy go uszczęśliwiał i to się liczyło. Gdyby Shiro tylko miał taką możliwość, też zostałby na uczelni, zamiast przygotowywać się do zostania markizem.

Popatrzył na Katie. Opierała się o zagłówek z zamkniętymi oczami i na pewno jeszcze nie spała. Przy bracie pozwalała sobie na swobodne okazywanie uczuć i przestawała się kontrolować, chociaż wymagało od niej tego społeczeństwo. Shiro kilkakrotnie miał już okazję się o tym przekonać, ale pierwszy raz panna Holt zachowywała się tak, będąc świadomą jego obecności. Co prawda, czasem żartowała z Garrettem i McClainem, tylko że przestawała w momencie, w którym Japończyk wchodził do pokoju. Wcześniej nigdy nie dokuczałaby przy nim Mattowi w tak bezpośredni sposób i tak po prostu nie zdjęłaby kapelusza. To mogło być spowodowane niewyspaniem odbierającym jej przytomność umysłu, ale mogło być też oznaką tego, że przyzwyczaiła się do towarzystwa mężczyzny na tyle, żeby łamać pewne konwenanse. Może przez przypadek, a może z rosnącej akceptacji dla jego osoby pozwoliła mu zajrzeć do „pokoju dziecięcego” w domu Holtów.

I chociaż Colleen Holt ostro upomniałaby córkę za tak poufałe zachowanie, Shiro miał cichą nadzieję, że nie była to kwestia jedynie zmęczenia.

* * *

 

Wdowa po profesorze była starszą kobietą pochodzącą z pokolenia babci Matta i Katie. Jej dzieci założyły już własne rodziny, a ona mieszkała teraz sama w niedużym mieszkaniu w  kamienicy w Cambridge i szykowała się do przyszłej przeprowadzki do syna. Po porażce Lance’a i Keitha bali się, że trudno będzie się z nią porozumieć albo że może wręcz od razu ich wyprosi i nie odpowie na żadne pytania, ale, tak jak mówił Kogane, okazała się wyjątkowo gościnną i serdeczną osobą.

Może wręcz trochę zbyt serdeczną.

– Nalegam, panno Holt, proszę wziąć ciasteczka na drogę. Zostały upieczone według specjalnego przepisu mojej prababki, są naprawdę znakomite. O, i konfitury z truskawek – mówiła profesorowa, gdy odprowadziła ich przed kamienicę, żeby się pożegnać. Włożyła do kosza Katie zapakowane w papier ciastka i dwa słoiki konfitur. – Powinna pani więcej jeść, jest pani taka wymizerowana. Mój świętej pamięci mąż zawsze powtarzał, że dobre odżywianie jak nic innego pozytywnie wpływa na zdrowie. Najpierw choroba, a teraz jeszcze musi się pani zamartwiać o los ojca... Jest pani jeszcze taka młoda, a los już pani nie oszczędza. Moje kochane dziecko, pamiętaj, że obiecałaś do mnie pisać i odwiedzić mnie, jak przeprowadzę się do Londynu. Zapisałam ci wszystkie adresy. Proszę, by panowie zadbali o tę słodką kruszynkę i mam nadzieję, że profesor Holt wróci szczęśliwie do domu. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Katie powiedziała jej na początku, że miała ostatnio problemy ze zdrowiem. Trochę po to, żeby uzasadnić swój wygląd, a trochę, żeby wzbudzić większą litość.

Stojący za Katie Matt i Shiro dyskretnie wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

– Dziękujemy pani – odpowiedziała, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Za całą okazaną nam pomoc i wyjątkowo dobre serce.

Profesorowa pokręciła powoli głową.

– Ja tylko pokazałam pani notatki męża – rzekła skromnie. – Wierzę, że on chciałby pomóc drogiemu przyjacielowi, znali się tyle lat… Pamiętam, gdy pani i pani brat – spojrzała na Matta – byliście jeszcze małymi dziećmi. Mam nadzieję, że profesorowi Holtowi nic nie grozi, będę się modlić za jego jak najszybszy powrót do domu. Gdybym tylko wiedziała, że ci panowie, którzy wczoraj mnie odwiedzili, to pani przyjaciele, od razu bym im pomogła. Niepotrzebnie naraziłam panią na trudy podróży, i to w środku grudnia!

Gdy wreszcie udało im się pożegnać, a profesorowa życzyła im bezpiecznego powrotu do Oxfordu i poprosiła, żeby przekazali pozdrowienia matce, cała trójka weszła do powozu Shiro. W środku przez chwilę panowała cisza.

– Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem – wyznał Matt, gdy skręcili i dom profesora zniknął za budynkami. – Gdyby matka to widziała, byłaby dumna.

Katie odetchnęła głęboko, jakby właśnie zrzuciła z siebie jakiś ciężar.

Przez całą wizytę u profesorowej zachowanie dziewczyny było wręcz nienaganne. Dzielnie powstrzymywała wszystkie ironiczne uwagi, które cisnęły jej się na usta, ukryła całą pewność siebie pod skromną miną i udawała znacznie mniej inteligentną i oczytaną, niż w rzeczywistości była. Dzięki temu udało jej się dostać do rąk dziennik profesora i jako jedyna mogła go przejrzeć.

– Nie zapominaj, że jestem mimo wszystko wnuczką barona i na nią zostałam wychowana. Nasza mama była najbardziej ujmującą debiutantką w czasie swojego sezonu i poświęciła wiele godzin, żeby nauczyć mnie wszystkiego. Nie udawaj więc zdziwienia tym, że umiem zachować się, jak przystoi damie – stwierdziła Katie, patrząc na brata z udawaną urazą.

Shiro podzielał zdziwienie oraz podziw Matta, ale wiedział, że w jego ustach zabrzmiałoby to jeszcze gorzej, dlatego postanowił to przemilczeć.

– Pani profesorowa nam też powiedziała, że to był wypadek, ale z notatek jasno wynika, że profesora także odwiedzał pan Sendak i dawał mu receptury, takie same jak mojemu ojcu – powiedziała Katie.

– Widziałem, że przekopiowała pani coś z dziennika profesora. Co to było? – zapytał Shiro.

Szatynka od razu sięgnęła do swojego kajetu, który trzymała w koszyku, otworzyła go i wyciągnęła w stronę towarzyszy.

– To. Profesor narysował ten znak na marginesie obok zapisków na temat Sendaka. Zakładając, że nie był miłośnikiem heraldyki w wolnym czasie znajdującym przyjemność w rysowaniu przypadkowych herbów, to musi mieć związek z jego zaginięciem, a co najmniej z tajemniczym zleceniodawcą.

Matt i Shiro z zainteresowaniem pochylili się nad zajmującym całą stronę szkicem herbu. Katie nie miała szczególnych zdolności artystycznych, ale rozpoznali stojącego na dwóch nogach gryfa trzymającego w przednich łapach miecz, a obok niego pięć gwiazd.

Matt powoli przeniósł wzrok z rysunku na siostrę.

– Więc co z tego dokładnie wynika…? – zapytał skonsternowany.

– Nie wiesz, czyj to herb? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Katie, marszcząc brwi w dezaprobacie.

– Obawiam się, że nie. – Matt spojrzał na siedzącego obok przyjaciela w poszukiwaniu pomocy: – Shiro?

Brunet pokręcił głową na znak, że także nie ma pojęcia. Jedyne szlacheckie herby, które umiał na tę chwilę od razu zidentyfikować, to jego własny i jego dziadka.

– To herb Galrstone’ów – wyjaśniła zniecierpliwiona Katie.

Na dźwięk znajomego nazwiska twarze Matta i Shiro rozjaśniły się w zrozumieniu. Każdy, kto obracał się w kręgach arystokracji (albo miał aspirującą do tego matkę, taką jak Colleen), musiał chociażby słyszeć o Galrstone’ach.

– Katie, doprawdy, nasza matka byłaby taka dumna, widząc, że zapamiętałaś coś z tych wszystkich godzin spędzonych nad herbarzem! – zaśmiał się serdecznie Matt. – Szkoda, że nie będę mógł przekazać jej wszystkich szczegółów.

– Za to ty powinieneś się cieszyć, że jej tu jednak nie ma, bo zobaczyłaby, że nie umiesz rozpoznać jednego z najznamienitszych i najbogatszych książęcych rodów Imperium – odpowiedziała Katie, zamykając zeszyt. – Byłaby co najmniej rozczarowana. Wnuczek barona… Co by pomyślał dziadek albo wuj?

– Dobrze, że ty byłaś pilniejszą uczennicą. – Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła z dumą. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że znajomość herbów angielskich rodów, którą wpoiła jej matka, okaże się pożyteczna, a na pewno nie w takiej sytuacji. Chyba nie powinna była aż tak marudzić podczas tych lekcji.

– Zdobyliśmy dzisiaj ważne informacje, ale, niestety, teraz mamy niezbity dowód na to, że te dwa zaginięcia są ze sobą powiązane – dodał ponuro Matt, wyglądając za okno.

Te słowa wypowiedziane na głos sprawiły, że Katie przeszył lodowaty dreszcz. Od początku to podejrzewała i o tym mówiła, ale w rzeczywistości wcale nie chciała, żeby to była prawda, bo to oznaczało, że ich ojcu groziło poważne niebezpieczeństwo i nie wiadomo było, czy nadal jeszcze żył. Poza tym, jeżeli okaże się, że Sendak pracował dla rodu Galrstone, będą mogli zapomnieć o pomocy ze strony policji. Nikt nie odważyłby się oskarżyć tak potężnego księcia o porywanie naukowców. Zdecydowanie nie powinni na razie mówić funkcjonariuszom o tym przypuszczeniu, musieli zacząć intensywniej działać na własną rękę.

– Musimy niezwłocznie odnaleźć Sendaka i dowiedzieć się więcej o Galrstone’ach – oświadczyła stanowczo.

– Zapytam o nich dziadka – powiedział Shiro – na pewno będzie mógł udzielić mi informacji. Niewykluczone, że zna księcia osobiście. Garretta i McClaina też trzeba będzie o to poprosić, ich rodziny mogą coś wiedzieć.

Matt i Katie przytaknęli, milcząco wyrażając wdzięczność.

– Znajdziemy ojca – powiedział Holt, trochę do siostry, a trochę jakby do siebie. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Katie ponownie przytaknęła, ale bez przekonania, i wbiła spojrzenie w mijane za oknem budynki Cambridge. Ten herb był zbyt znaczący dla wyklętych wnucząt średniozamożnego barona. Jeżeli tajemniczy pan Sendak okaże się związany z takimi sferami, trzeba będzie cudu, by zdobyć kolejne informacje i uratować ojca. Trzeba wszystko przemyśleć, trzeba mieć plany, trzeba łaski z nieba i szczęścia. Potrzebne będzie morze nadziei, przyjaciół i koneksji. Może to nie takie złe, że Shiro miał dziadka o równie wysokich progach, co książę Galrstone?

Reszta podróży upłynęła im w ciszy.


	13. Rozdział XII

– Nie, Matt – powtórzyła już któryś raz tego dnia Katie.

Holt popatrzył przeciągle na siostrę, która właśnie wstała z sofy i nerwowym krokiem podeszła do okna salonu. Prowadzili tę rozmowę od kwadransa i Katie wyraźnie nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu. Co chwilę wstawała, żeby przejść się po pomieszczeniu i zaraz znowu wrócić na sofę. Młodzieniec tłumił odruch, żeby także się podnosić za każdym razem, bo przecież byli sami, a Katie bardzo nie lubiła takich grzecznościowych gestów, zwłaszcza gdy była zdenerwowana.

– Katie, posłuchaj mnie – próbował tłumaczyć spokojnym tonem. – Powiedziałem już, że w Oxfordzie zrobiliśmy wszystko, co mogliśmy. Byliśmy praktycznie wszędzie, porozmawialiśmy z każdym bliskim znajomym ojca i tłumem obcych, i nie mamy więcej pomysłów. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że dzięki temu, że wszyscy z naszej grupy wypytywali o Galrstone’ów, dowiedzieliśmy się, że książę od dawna nie pokazuje się publicznie, a markiz bywa tylko w Londynie. Swoje interesy rodzinne i finansowe załatwiają wyłącznie przez pełnomocników. Ster spoczywa wyłącznie w rękach starego księcia, który nikogo poza synem i plenipotentami nie przyjmuje. To arystokracja z najwyższego poziomu i nie będzie nam łatwo się do nich zbliżyć. Powinniśmy tylko wykorzystać fakt, że całe towarzystwo zjedzie do stolicy na sezon i markiz Galrshill, podobnie jak w poprzednich latach, weźmie udział w najważniejszych wydarzeniach. Z pomocą Shirogane i Garretta możemy mieć szansę. Musimy poczekać do stycznia, wtedy zaczniemy działać. Czas zmienić strategię, bo dotarliśmy do muru, którego wyklęte wnuki barona nie mają szans sforsować o własnych siłach.

Katie zacisnęła dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że aż pobielały jej kłykcie. Odwróciła twarz od okna i spiorunowała brata wzrokiem.

– A czy oni na nas poczekają, zanim zabiją naszego ojca? – zapytała ostro. Nie padła żadna odpowiedź. – Nie możemy czekać! Nasz ojciec zaginął, grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo, a my wciąż prawie nic nie wiemy. Nie znaleźliśmy nawet Sendaka, chociaż znamy jego nazwisko, wiemy, dla kogo pracuje i mamy dowody na to, że prawdopodobnie to on stał za tym porwaniem. Naprawdę chcesz w takiej sytuacji tracić czas na wsi, a potem jechać do Londynu? Mamy świętować bez ojca? Jak sobie wyobrażasz bywanie, gdy w każdej chwili on może zostać zamordowany? Ja tak nie chcę i nie potrafię! Musimy go uratować, bo przecież jest prawo, są jakieś zasady w tym kraju! Nie może być tak, że ślad po człowieku zaginął i nikt nic nie robi!

Już jutro razem z matką mieli wyjechać na wieś do babci od strony Holtów i pozostać tam aż do Nowego Roku. Pierwszy raz spędzali Święta bez Samuela i od tego właśnie zaczęła się cała dyskusja rodzeństwa. Katie nie mogła się z tym pogodzić i tak naprawdę była przerażona nadchodzącym sezonem oraz tym, że zawiedzie ich wszystkich, ponieważ będzie rozkojarzona i zdenerwowana znacznie bardziej niż zwykle.

– Nie mamy wyboru. Jest Boże Narodzenie, co roku odwiedzamy babcię, a ciebie czeka sezon. Wszyscy pozostali też jadą do swoich rodzin, Garrett zaprosił do siebie Kogane. Poza tym powiedziałem już, że w Londynie…

– Nie obchodzi mnie Boże Narodzenie i nie chcę żadnego sezonu! – przerwała mu głośno drżącym ze zdenerwowania głosem, wykonując krok do przodu. – Chcę, żeby ojciec wrócił! Co może być od tego ważniejsze?! Powinieneś to rozumieć, ale nie, w dodatku ty jesteś mężczyzną i ciebie nikt nie zmusza do wyjścia za mąż! Jak ja mam szukać męża, jak nie mogę znaleźć ojca?

Matt westchnął ze zmartwieniem i stanął naprzeciwko niej. Katie była inteligentną osobą. Zazwyczaj jej postępowaniem kierowało logiczne rozumowanie, ale gdy chodziło o rodzinę, emocje i strach przejmowały nad nią kontrolę. Zachowywała się trochę tak, jakby odebrano jej część zdolności racjonalnej oceny sytuacji. W ostatnich dniach, odkąd wrócili z Cambridge i zrozumieli, że nie mogą dłużej sobie wmawiać, że to był wypadek, coraz gorzej radziła sobie z brakiem ojca. Była niespokojna i nie umiała skoncentrować się na najprostszych czynnościach. Obecny wybuch złości musiał w końcu nastąpić, ale Matt bał się, co będzie dalej i jak jego siostra wytrzyma w tym stanie do początku sezonu.

– Wiem, Katie. Nie muszę wychodzić za mąż ani się nawet ożenić, ale to nie znaczy, że choć częściowo nie rozumiem tego, jak się czujesz. Też chciałbym, żeby ojciec był tutaj z nami i też się o niego martwię – powiedział z żalem. – Ale każdy ma swoje zobowiązania. Już o tym dyskutowaliśmy, nie możesz zawieść matki – dodał ciszej, chociaż Colleen nie było aktualnie w domu i nie mogła go usłyszeć. – Nasi przyjaciele też mają swoje rodziny i swoje powinności. Świat nie kręci się wokół porwania naszego ojca, nie możemy o tym zapominać. I tak wszyscy bardzo dużo dla nas robią. Obiecali, że porozmawiają z plenipotentami rodziców, którzy obracają się w tym samym towarzystwie, co Sendak, i mogą go znać. Z tego, co mówił kiedyś ojciec i ludzie z uniwersytetu, nie wyglądał na arystokratę, mógł być jednym z pełnomocników księcia. Uwierz, że robimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy.

– Najwidoczniej wciąż robicie za mało, bo ojca nadal tu nie ma! – krzyknęła Katie. – McClain i Kogane ciągle się kłócą, a Garrett wyjechał! Każesz mi siedzieć w domu i zajmować się matką, ale gdyby nie ja, wiedzielibyśmy jeszcze mniej, niż wiemy! Jesteśmy tylko dziećmi profesora chemii, znaczymy dla arystokracji tyle co nic! Może gdybyś wtedy nie wyszedł bawić się z kolegami, poszedłbyś razem z ojcem i nic by się nie stało!

Matt przełknął z trudem ślinę, starając się opanować i nie dać po sobie poznać, że jej słowa go zraniły. Nie chciał eskalować tego konfliktu, nie lubił się z nią kłócić i wiedział, że ona przecież wcale nie myślała, że to była jego wina. Rzuciła to tylko pod wpływem złości. On też tak nie myślał, ale to właśnie ta drobna wątpliwość, to pytanie „co jeśli?” sprawiało, że tak bardzo go to zabolało. Bo co jeżeli rzeczywiście dało się temu wszystkiemu zapobiec, gdyby tylko został tamtego dnia w domu?

– A może porwaliby nas obu? Pewnie w takim wypadku wszystko załatwiłabyś sama, szybciej, lepiej i już byśmy wrócili cudownie odnalezieni, bo to ja oraz moi przyjaciele jesteśmy beznadziejni i wszystko psujemy. Czy naprawdę tak myślisz, droga, genialna siostro? – zapytał cicho, patrząc na nią smutno.

Katie nagle zamilkła. Otworzyła usta i poruszyła nimi, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Rozluźniła pięści. Uświadomiła sobie, co właśnie powiedziała i w jednej chwili wyparowała z niej cała wściekłość. Przez chwilę stała tak, wpatrując się w brata pustym spojrzeniem, ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach, a w salonie słychać było tylko tykanie zegara.

– Masz rację, wybacz – wymamrotała wreszcie, spuszczając głowę. – Ale może można zrobić więcej? Ja czuję, że wszyscy wciąż robimy za mało.

– Katie… – zaczął Matt, wyciągając do niej rękę.

Ominęła brata i, stawiając długie, szybkie kroki, przeszła do przedpokoju. Narzuciła na siebie zimowy płaszcz i zaczęła wiązać pod szyją wstążkę kapelusza.

Matt od razu pobiegł za nią i stanął w progu pokoju.

– Dokąd idziesz?

Nawet na niego nie popatrzyła. Wsunęła na dłonie skórzane rękawiczki.

– Nie możesz teraz sama wyjść. Jest zima, zaraz zacznie się ściemniać – przekonywał dalej, próbując brzmieć zdecydowanie. – To niebezpieczne. Jeżeli matka się dowie, będzie się martwić. Pójdę z tobą.

Zrobił już krok w kierunku szafy z ubraniami, ale wtedy Katie otworzyła drzwi wyjściowe. Do przedpokoju wpadł powiew chłodnego powietrza.

– Katie, zaczekaj! Katie! – zawołał za nią Matt. – Pidge! Nie możesz…

Nie odwracając się za siebie i ignorując brata, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i wyszła na ulicę. Odczekała chwilę, żeby sprawdzić, czy Matt będzie próbował ją zatrzymać, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Odetchnęła głęboko i zaczęła iść w kierunku głównej ulicy Oxfordu. Niebo było jeszcze jasne, powinna zdążyć wrócić przed zmrokiem.

Nie powinna była tego mówić, poniosło ją. Matt nie był winny zniknięciu ojca, ale w tamtym momencie czuła tak wielką frustrację i strach o ojca, że straciła nad sobą panowanie. Przegrała tę kłótnię. Skrzywdziła jego i tych wszystkich oddanych przyjaciół, którzy mogli przecież lepiej wykorzystać swój czas, niż specjalnie dla nich jeżdżąc do Cambridge. Jej brat miał rację, jako jedyny w tej sytuacji mógł ją zrozumieć, a ona potraktowała go i jego kolegów tak niesprawiedliwie. Właśnie z takich powodów nie znosiła się z nim kłócić – nie potrafiła radzić sobie z silnymi emocjami i pod ich wpływem robiła rzeczy nieprzemyślane. To prawda, że świat nie kręcił się wokół sprawy zaginięcia Samuela Holta, ale dla Katie aktualnie nie było nic ważniejszego od znalezienia ojca, nie umiała w takiej sytuacji myśleć o innych.

Postanowiła, że później za to wszystko przeprosi, ale teraz musiała chociaż na moment wyjść z domu. Nie zniosłaby kolejnych godzin bezczynności. Chciała wreszcie zrobić samodzielnie coś poza czytaniem w kółko tych samych notatek i to zanim wyjadą na wieś, gdzie będzie mogła tylko odliczać dni pozostałe do powrotu do domu. To prawda, że musieli tam jechać, ale Katie nie wyobrażała sobie spędzania teraz Bożego Narodzenia z rodziną Holtów. Wszyscy już wiedzieli o zaginięciu Samuela, jeśli nie z listów, to z gazet. Czy mieli udawać, że nic się nie stało, że jedno z miejsc przy wigilijnym stole wcale nie jest puste i świętować? Jej ukochana babcia straciła przecież syna.

„To będzie okropne” – stwierdziła w myślach.

Jej matka wcześniej powtarzała, że ojciec wróci jeszcze przed Świętami, ale teraz wyglądało na to, że z kontynuowaniem poszukiwań będą musieli poczekać aż do rozpoczęcia sezonu, czyli do połowy stycznia. Profesora z Cambridge znaleziono martwego kilka miesięcy po jego zaginięciu. Ile oni mieli jeszcze czasu?

Chociaż Katie starała się nie zwracać na siebie niczyjej uwagi, przez całą drogę widziała, że mijani ludzie się na nią patrzyli. Dobrze, że udało jej się uniknąć zaczepek, ale już wiedziała, że nie uniknie plotek. Mogła tylko liczyć na cud, że nie dotrą one do matki.

Po ponad dwudziestu minutach marszu dotarła na główną ulicę, przeszła kawałek trotuarem wzdłuż budynków, a potem skręciła w wąską uliczkę. Odnalazła boczne wejście do ratusza, którym wchodziło się do posterunku policji.

Znalazła się w wysokim holu o kształcie prostokąta. Pod ścianą stała długa ława z ciemnego drewna, na której siedziało kilku wyraźnie znużonych czekaniem mężczyzn. Pomieszczenie oświetlały żyrandole zwisające z ozdobionego płaskorzeźbami sufitu, a nad przejściem do dalszych korytarzy wisiał duży zegar. Panowała tam cisza, tylko stukot butów o kamienną posadzkę w szachownicę niósł się echem po całym holu.

Gdy przedstawiła się odźwiernemu i powiedziała, co ją sprowadza, ten poprosił ją, żeby usiadła i poczekała na wezwanie. Zajęła więc miejsce na końcu ławy, jak najdalej od mężczyzn. Przywitali się z nią, podnosząc się na chwilę z miejsca i mamrocząc niewyraźnie słowa powitania. Czuła na sobie ich badawcze spojrzenia, ale na całe szczęście żaden z nich nie był na tyle chętny do rozmowy, żeby ją o cokolwiek zapytać.

Czekała na swoją kolej prawie pół godziny. Minuty dłużyły się w nieskończoność. Katie zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać, czy dobrze zrobiła, przychodząc tutaj i czy nie powinna po prostu wrócić do domu, ale była zbyt uparta, żeby teraz się poddać.

Gdy wreszcie ją wezwano, wstała i przeszła odchodzącym od holu korytarzem do niewielkiego gabinetu o wytapetowanych na ciemnozielono ścianach. Za biurkiem siedział wąsaty, szpakowaty mężczyzna w średnim wieku w policyjnym mundurze. Na widok Katie zgasił papierosa i wstał, nie kryjąc zdziwienia.

– Słucham…? – zapytał, gdy dziewczyna usiadła na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka.

Katie zastanowiła się. Nie miała żadnego doświadczenia w sprawach urzędowych, nie musiała go mieć. Samodzielnie była na posterunku policji tylko raz, gdy przyszła, żeby zgłosić zniknięcie ojca i została zlekceważona.

– Chciałam zapytać o mojego ojca – oznajmiła. – Profesora Holta – uściśliła od razu.

Policjant uniósł ciemne, krzaczaste brwi w wyrazie konsternacji, a potem zerknął do leżących na brzegu stołu notatek.

– Proszę zatem zapytać swojego brata – odparł sucho. – Przychodzi tu niemal codziennie i udzielamy mu wszystkich informacji na temat postępów w śledztwie, jakich możemy udzielić.

– Tak, wiem, ale sama chciałabym się czegoś dowiedzieć – rzekła z naciskiem. – Jak długo to jeszcze może potrwać? Czekamy już trzy tygodnie. Czy macie jakiekolwiek podejrzenia, co mogło się wydarzyć?

Wyraz twarzy funkcjonariusza pozostał pozbawiony emocji.

– Powiedziałem już. Jestem upoważniony do przekazywania na bieżąco wszystkich informacji panu Matthew Holtowi i tylko jemu. Panienki tu w ogóle nie powinno być.

Katie poczuła w środku narastającą złość. Przygryzła wargę, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny.

– Jednak… – spróbowała zaprotestować.

– Proszę wracać do domu, panno Holt, jest już po zmroku. Policja nad wszystkim pracuje, może być pani spokojna – oznajmił funkcjonariusz. – A następnym razem niech pan Holt zjawi się tutaj osobiście. To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce dla panienki. – Zmierzył ją wzrokiem. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przyszła tu pani całkiem sama i ktoś odeskortuje panią do domu.

To było niesprawiedliwe. Tak samo jak Matt była dzieckiem profesora Holta i powinna tak samo móc poznać szczegóły śledztwa. Odmówiono jej pomocy tylko ze względu na to, że była kobietą i jak zawsze wymagano od niej tego, że będzie pokornie czekać w domu na działania mężczyzn, ponieważ właśnie tak wyglądało _odpowiednie miejsce dla panien_. Zresztą, czego innego oczekiwała, przychodząc tutaj? Można było się spodziewać, że nie potraktują jej poważnie. Dlaczego by mieli, jeśli mogli rozmawiać z jej bratem?

Spojrzała ponad głową policjanta za okno. Rzeczywiście, było już prawie całkiem ciemno. Spędziła tu więcej czasu, niż planowała. W dodatku, jak się okazało, zupełnie na marne.

Wyprostowała się i wstała. Popatrzyła chłodno na mężczyznę, ledwo powstrzymując chęć powiedzenia mu czegoś niemiłego. Mimo wszystko nie powinni zrażać do siebie policji, jeśli chcieli nadal korzystać z jej pomocy.

– Tak, proszę się nie martwić, opiekunka czeka pod posterunkiem – skłamała cierpkim tonem Katie. – Wesołych Świąt.

Policjant odprowadził ją do drzwi gabinetu i pożegnał grzecznie, odwzajemniając życzenia. Katie przeszła szybko przez hol i wyszła na mroźne, nocne powietrze. Zadrżała z zimna i poprawiła kołnierz płaszcza. Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, zebrała całą swoją odwagę i zaczęła iść przed siebie, w stronę głównej ulicy.

Nigdy nie wracała sama do domu po zachodzie słońca. Rodzice jej na to nie pozwalali i ostrzegali ją przed czyhającymi na kobiety niebezpieczeństwami. Rzadko opuszczała budynek pensji, a w Oxfordzie zazwyczaj towarzyszyła jej matka, ewentualnie ktoś ze służby. Co prawda, zdarzało jej się w pojedynkę wychodzić na uniwersytet, ale nigdy nie po zmroku i zawsze ojciec lub Matt odprowadzali ją później do domu. Teraz nie miała innego wyboru, musiała w jakiś sposób sobie poradzić. Na szczęście droga nie była długa i nie wymagała przechodzenia na drugą stronę ulicy.

Szła dość żwawym krokiem, może pozbawionym gracji godnej wnuczki barona, ale wciąż na tyle wolnym, żeby nie budzić większego zainteresowania mijanych przechodniów. Wpatrywała się w trotuar przed sobą, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z innymi ludźmi.

Główną ulicę oświetlały latarnie, a na ulicy nadal panował ruch, ale żeby dotrzeć do domu, musiała w końcu skręcić w wąską, boczną uliczkę. Odruchowo przyspieszyła kroku i zaczęła uważnie rozglądać się wokół siebie.

– Potrzebujesz pomocy, panienko? – usłyszała nagle męski, zachrypnięty głos dochodzący zza jej pleców.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie i dopiero wtedy dostrzegła wysokiego mężczyznę, który wyszedł zza rogu kamienicy. W mroku nie mogła dostrzec jego twarzy, ale na pewno nie był to nikt znajomy. Katie nie musiała się długo zastanawiać, żeby wiedzieć, że absolutnie nie powinna ufać obcemu mężczyźnie w ciemnej, opustoszałej uliczce.

Zrobiła krok do tyłu.

– Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedziała głośno i wyraźnie.

Liczyła na to, że mężczyzna odejdzie, ale on zbliżył się do niej i chwycił ją mocno za ramię.

– A może się przejdziemy? Taki piękny mamy wieczór, tylko spacerować z kawalerem pod rękę, nieprawdaż? Chodź, maleńka, spodoba ci się, zobaczysz – zaproponował sztucznie przymilnym tonem.

I wtedy Katie naprawdę się przestraszyła.

Z całej siły szarpnęła ręką, wyrywając się mężczyźnie, i rzuciła się biegiem przed siebie. Pod jej butami chlupotało leżące na ulicy błoto. Potknęła się o dół spódnicy i w ostatniej chwili odzyskała równowagę. Mało brakowało, żeby przewróciła się na ziemię.

Zwolniła dopiero wtedy, gdy skręciła na skrzyżowaniu i dotarła do połowy przecznicy. Oparła się ręką o ścianę najbliższego budynku, dysząc ciężko. Serce waliło jej w piersi, bolało ją ramię. Spojrzała za siebie i odczekała chwilę, aż krew przestanie szumieć jej w uszach. Bała się, że usłyszy za sobą kroki, ale na ulicy panowała cisza. Gdyby mężczyzna zaczął ją ścigać, nie miałaby z nim żadnych szans. Nie przywykła do wysiłku fizycznego, jej nogi były krótkie, a gorset, buty na niskim obcasie i kilka warstw halek oraz suta spódnica, które na sobie nosiła, zdecydowanie utrudniały bieg.

Znowu zaczęła iść szybkim marszem, który po chwili pod wpływem strachu przerodził się w trucht. Co kilka sekund z niepokojem spoglądała do tyłu. Do pokonania został jej już tylko kawałek drogi.

Zaklęła w myślach. Dlaczego w ogóle wyszła z domu?! To była najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiła, sto razy gorsza niż spalanie magnezu na pensji. Powinna była posłuchać Matta i zostać w domu albo on sam powinien ją zatrzymać, gdy miał taką okazję. Chciała pomóc i jednocześnie udowodnić (sobie? bratu? całemu światu?) swoją zaradność, ale zamiast tego tylko ściągnęła na siebie niebezpieczeństwo, którego istnienia była wcześniej całkowicie świadoma. Ulice rzeczywiście nie były bezpieczne dla samotnych kobiet. To cud, że udało jej się uciec. Ten mężczyzna mógł się okazać seryjnym mordercą. Albo mogła zostać porwana i sprzedana do domu publicznego, gdzie wkrótce by umarła i nigdy nie zobaczyłaby już rodziny. Matt obwiniałby się o to do końca życia, a matka nie zniosłaby kolejnej straty w ciągu jednego miesiąca. Jaki był pożytek z ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji Katie, jeśli nie umiała zapanować nad własnym upartym, samolubnym charakterem i robiła tak głupie rzeczy?

Niespodziewanie w świetle ulicznych latarni dojrzała idące z naprzeciwka małżeństwo. Kobieta prowadziła za rękę ciasno opatuloną szalikiem małą dziewczynkę, która nie mogła mieć więcej niż osiem lat.

Katie odetchnęła z ulgą i wróciła do normalnego kroku. Dobrze ubraną rodzinę z dzieckiem można było uznać za godną zaufania. Oczywiście, zakładając, że nie była to sprytnie obmyślana pułapka i nie współpracowali z tamtym człowiekiem, bo taka alternatywa także przyszła dziewczynie na myśl.

– Mamo, a dlaczego ta pani wygląda, jak chłopiec? – zapytała dziewczynka na tyle głośno, że szatynka mogła ją usłyszeć.

Katie przystanęła i popatrzyła uważnie na dziecko. Ją i rodzinę dzieliło zaledwie kilka metrów.

– Nie wolno tak mówić – półszeptem upomniała córkę matka. – Czasem się tak zdarza, że trzeba ściąć włosy, ale wkrótce odrosną i znowu będą długie. Pani zapewne chorowała.

– Ale mówisz zawsze, że damom nie wypada biegać – stwierdziło dziecko.

– Lizzy, wystarczy – ucięła kobieta. – Przeproś panią.

– Przepraszam panią – powiedziała dziewczynka, tym razem kierując swoje słowa wprost do Katie.

Matka posłała dziewczynie przepraszające spojrzenie, ale ona nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi. Nie czuła się urażona niedyskretnymi komentarzami dziecka. Właściwie być może była mu za nie wdzięczna, bo dzięki nim w jej umyśle natychmiast zaczął kiełkować pewien plan, który aż się prosił o rozwinięcie.

– Nic się nie stało – wymamrotała, gdy zauważyła, że na ulicy znowu zapadła cisza, a rodzina zatrzymała się.

– Biegła pani. Czy coś się stało? Potrzebuje pani pomocy? – zapytał mężczyzna, marszcząc brwi.

Po krótkim namyśle Katie odpowiedziała:

– Wracam do domu, byłam u chorej cioci i się zasiedziałam przy starowince, bo jej syn pojechał po doktora. Teraz czeka na koniec badania, a to jest tak bliziutko, że wymknęłam się, żeby im nie robić dodatkowego kłopotu – wytłumaczyła.

– Gdzie pani mieszka?

– Niedaleko. Zaledwie kilka minut stąd.

– Możemy pani towarzyszyć w drodze do domu. Nie możemy pozwolić, by panienka szła sama. Pani kuzyn pewnie zadbałby o to, gdyby nie strach o matkę.

Katie zgodziła się. Zawsze uczono ją, że bezpieczniej jest podróżować w grupie i o ile nie byłaby skłonna zaufać obcemu mężczyźnie, tak kobieta i jej córka naprawdę nie wyglądały, jakby mogły współpracować z porywaczami. Prawdopodobnie nie powinna kierować się tym, co podpowiadał jej ogarnięty strachem umysł, tak jak absolutnie nie powinna mówić tego, co jej ślina na język przyniesie, gdy się złościła.

Gdy stanęli przed drzwiami do kamienicy Holtów, Katie podziękowała grzecznie i wyjątkowo serdecznie za eskortę, a potem prawie wbiegła do domu.

W ciepłym, jasnym przedpokoju czekał na nią Matt. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi natychmiast podniósł się z krzesła stojącego w rogu.

– Przepraszam, Matt – powiedziała Katie od razu, nadal stojąc przy drzwiach i nie zdejmując płaszcza. – Miałeś rację, a ja znowu popełniłam błąd. To było nierozsądne i niebezpieczne, i obiecuję, że już nigdy więcej czegoś takiego nie zrobię. Naprawdę. W dodatku byłam dla ciebie niemiła, chociaż na to wcale nie zasłużyłeś. Ani na bzdurne, niesprawiedliwe wymówki, ani na taką głupią siostrę.

Brat zlustrował spojrzeniem jej pobrudzony błotem dół spódnicy, a potem przeniósł wzrok na zaczerwienioną od chłodu twarz. Przez krótki moment spodziewała się, że na nią nakrzyczy, ale on rozluźnił ramiona i zdobył się na blady uśmiech.

– Dobrze, że wróciłaś przed matką. Wtedy oboje moglibyśmy mieć problemy, a tak tylko ja się zamartwiałem – stwierdził. – Już mieliśmy z Johnem zacząć cię szukać.

Podszedł do niej i pomógł jej zdjąć płaszcz. Katie milczała, nie patrząc na brata i nie wiedząc, co mogłaby jeszcze powiedzieć.

– Wybaczam ci, nie martw się. Poza tym mam bardzo mądrą siostrę, tylko chciałbym, żeby zapamiętała, że mnie tak samo jak jej zależy na odnalezieniu ojca i nie jestem jej wrogiem. Nigdy nie będę – powiedział cichym głosem. Odwiesił ubranie na wieszak. – A teraz chodź, usiądź przy kominku, a ja poproszę o zaparzenie ci herbaty. Nie możesz się przeziębić tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

Katie skinęła delikatnie głową, zdjęła kapelusz i rękawiczki, a potem podążyła za bratem do salonu.

Tego dnia zrozumiała, że to, co mówiono jej przez siedemnaście lat życia, było prawdą – Catherine Holt nie mogła pozwolić sobie na tyle samo, co Matthew Holt. Ona może była skuteczniejsza w wyciąganiu informacji od starych wdów, ale to on miał wstęp do zewnętrznego świata. Ona jako kobieta stanowiła łatwy cel, mogła szybko stać się ofiarą. To była brutalna lekcja, ale Katie miała zamiar ją sobie dobrze zapamiętać i już nigdy więcej nie popełnić podobnego błędu.


	14. Rozdział XIII

Święta Bożego Narodzenia w rodzinie Holtów okazały się tak ponure, jak Katie spodziewała się, że będą. Wszyscy tęsknili za Samuelem i się o niego martwili, ale jednocześnie nie wyrażali głośno swoich obaw i unikali tematu poszukiwań, jakby bali się, że inaczej coś zapeszą albo dowiedzą się czegoś, czego woleliby nie wiedzieć. Nie potrafili nawet udawać, że naprawdę świętują. Przez to przez większość czasu panowała ciężka, niezręczna cisza i ostatecznie każdy z ulgą przyjął nadejście Nowego Roku.

Gdy wrócili do Oxfordu, Matt od razu poszedł na komisariat policji, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie pojawiły się jakieś nowe wieści, a Katie usiadła z matką w salonie. Po kilkunastu minutach oznajmiła, że jest zmęczona podróżą, boli ją głowa i chciałaby odpocząć u siebie, zaznaczając wyraźnie, że nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek jej przeszkadzał. Colleen na te słowa zmartwiła się nieco, ale pozwoliła córce odejść. Rozumiała, że dziewczyna jest przybita brakiem informacji o ojcu i smutkiem, który zdominował jej ukochane, zawsze radosne Święta. Postanowiła dać jej odetchnąć i nie naciskać, zwłaszcza że zbliżał się wyjazd na londyński sezon.

Katie zamknęła za sobą drzwi do swojego pokoju. Od razu kucnęła przy komodzie i wysunęła dolną szufladę. Spod swoich ubrań wygrzebała skórzany pasek do spodni, który razem z resztą potrzebnych jej rzeczy ukryła tutaj tuż przed wyjazdem, gdy wszyscy byli zajęci znoszeniem kufrów ze strychu.

Z paskiem w ręku zeszła po schodach i weszła do położonej na tyłach domu kuchni. Poprosiła krzątającą się tam gospodynię o filiżankę herbaty, żeby uśmierzyć ból głowy. Tak jak się spodziewała, gdy czekała na przyrządzenie naparu, do pomieszczenia w końcu zajrzał John, żeby zapytać o coś żonę.

– Johnie, mam małą prośbę – zaczęła grzecznie Katie. – Znalazłam stary pasek Matta i chciałabym użyć go do związania książek, które mam zamiar przekazać sierocińcowi, ale jest zbyt luźny. Czy mógłbyś dorobić mu dodatkową dziurkę? – Wskazała palcem na miejsce, które zaznaczyła wcześniej ołówkiem. – O, tutaj.

Już przed Świętami wiedziała, że będzie musiała o to poprosić. Bez zwężenia paska spodnie zsuwałyby się z jej szczupłej talii i przy każdym kroku ryzykowałaby tym, że całkiem spadną. Wiedziała, że, by nie budzić podejrzeń, nie powinna robić tego sama, więc dobrze, że wymyśliła ten sierociniec, żeby móc w jakiś sposób uzasadnić swoją prośbę.

John ściągnął brwi w namyśle i wziął od niej pas.

– Dobrze, panno Holt, zaraz się tym zajmę – powiedział i wyszedł z kuchni.

Gospodyni przyniosła jej herbatę. Katie usiadła na stołku i zaczęła pić, opowiadając kobiecie o tym, jak przebiegła im podróż i co słychać u poszczególnych członków rodziny. W międzyczasie obserwowała Johna, który wrócił do pokoju z długim gwoździem. Rozgrzał jego końcówkę w kuchennym piecu, a potem przebił pas we wskazanym miejscu, wygładził nową dziurkę i zwrócił go dziewczynie.

– Dziękuję. – Katie dopiła szybko herbatę, odstawiła filiżankę i wzięła pasek. – Dokładnie to miałam na myśli, ale teraz pójdę się już położyć.

Wróciła na piętro i tym razem zamknęła drzwi pokoju na klucz. Znowu uklękła przed otwartą szufladą. Spod innych, starannie ułożonych rzeczy wyjęła koszulę, spodnie i palto, a później odnalazła jeszcze kaszkiet i schowane w jednym z pudeł buty oraz swoje stare wełniane pończochy.

To wszystko były stare ubrania Matta, które odnalazła na strychu przy okazji pakowania na wyjazd. Nosił je, gdy miał kilkanaście lat i często jeździł do babci na wieś. To było porządne, ale nierzucające się w oczy chłopięce odzienie, bardzo praktyczne i idealne do zabaw ruchowych na świeżym powietrzu. Katie wolałaby przebierać się za dorosłego mężczyznę, ale nie pozwalały na to jej głos i filigranowa budowa ciała, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie znalazłaby w tym domu innej męskiej garderoby, która by na nią pasowała. Musiało jej wystarczyć udawanie chłopca. I tak dawało jej to więcej swobody i możliwości, niż bycie panną. Sama widziała, jak Matt w tym stroju biegał z psami i wspinał się na drzewa. Wtedy zazdrościła mu tego ubrania, bo żadna sukienka nie była właściwa do takich zabaw.

Położyła ubrania na łóżku i podeszła do toaletki stojącej w rogu sypialni. Patrząc w lustro, wyjęła wszystkie spinki, którymi poupinane były jej krótkie włosy. Zmierzwiła fryzurę palcami. Naprawdę tęskniła za czasami, gdy jej włosy były długie i po rozpuszczeniu opadały gęstymi falami na ramiona. Zawsze je lubiła, ale w tym momencie pierwszy raz ucieszyła się, że musiała je ściąć po incydencie na pensji. Dzięki temu rzeczywiście mogła wyglądać jak chłopiec albo, jak to ujęła kiedyś matka, „Matt dziesięć lat temu”.

Nie czekając dłużej, zdjęła żakiet i swoją koszulę, a potem ściągnęła przez głowę spódnicę. Rozpięła guziczki koszulki osłaniającej gorset.

– Dobrze, że nie wracam z balu, wtedy nie poszłoby tak łatwo… – mruknęła sama do siebie, rozpinając busk gorsetu po tym, jak pozbyła się obu halek.

Podciągnęła na chwilę nogawki pantalonów po to, żeby zmienić zwykłe pończochy na wełniane. Wymieniła też podwiązki, żeby mieć pewność, że utrzymają tę grubszą i cięższą garderobę. Drżąc z zimna, ubrała na halkę na ramiączkach męską koszulę i wciągnęła spodnie z luźnymi nogawkami zwężanymi na końcu, które sięgały jej nieco za kolano. Gdy uporała się z poprawionym przez Johna paskiem i narzuciła na siebie brązową marynarkę oraz palto, wreszcie przejrzała się w lustrze. Nonszalanckim gestem poprawiła kołnierz płaszcza, tak jak to zawsze robił Lance. Przeszła się po pokoju do drzwi i z powrotem, a potem raz jeszcze, starając się stawiać dłuższe kroki. Zadarła wyżej głowę i wyprostowała ramiona. Czy tak właśnie poruszali się mężczyźni?

Noszenie spodni było dziwne, a marynarka wydawała się nieco sztywna w ramionach, ale Katie nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio było jej w czymś tak wygodnie. Może jej kręgosłupowi brakowało nieco sztywności gorsetu, ale w takim stroju, bez tych wszystkich warstw materiału, mogła przynajmniej biegać. Co więcej, _w takim stroju_ mogła samodzielnie wyjść na zewnątrz bez ryzykowania skandalem lub porwaniem.

Stanęła bokiem do lustra. Była tak chuda, że jej piersi na pewno nie będzie widać w marynarce i luźnym palcie, więc nie musiała związywać ich bandażami. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie, ale poczuła wdzięczność wobec natury za to, że obdarzyła ją właśnie taką sylwetką.

Usiadła na krześle, żeby zawiązać buty i naciągnęła na głowę kaszkiet. Teraz brakowało jej tylko jednej rzeczy, ale po nią musiała wyjść z domu.

Wraz z ubraniami na strychu Katie udało się odnaleźć stare okulary Matta. Założyła je wtedy na próbę i chociaż spełniały swoje zadanie, znacząco zmieniając wygląd jej twarzy, niewiele w nich widziała i na pewno nie mogłaby ich dłużej nosić. Jej brat musiał być naprawdę ślepy, jeżeli potrzebował takich szkieł.

Na szczęście jej ojciec przyjaźnił się z optykiem, który prowadził swój zakład w Oxfordzie. Przed Bożym Narodzeniem poszła do niego ze służącą i poprosiła, żeby wstawił w oprawki zwykłe szkła. Pokojówka czekała przed sklepem, a Katie wmówiła optykowi, że potrzebuje okularów do szarad, w które planowała grać z kuzynkami podczas sezonu. Mężczyzna zgodził się to dla niej zrobić i poprosił, żeby wróciła po Nowym Roku.

Upewniła się, że drzwi jej pokoju są zamknięte. Wszyscy domownicy wiedzieli, że miała lekki sen i nikt nie powinien próbować tutaj wchodzić, jeżeli bolała ją głowa, ale wolała nie ryzykować. Zakluczona sypialnia będzie wystarczającym sygnałem, że panna Holt potrzebuje samotności i spokoju.

Podeszła do okna i kucnęła na zimnym parapecie. Niebo spowijały szare chmury, a słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi.

Katie otworzyła okno. Zasuwa szczęknęła głośno, a do pokoju wleciało lodowate, styczniowe powietrze.

Dziewczyna wyjrzała w dół. Między ich kamienicą a sąsiednim budynkiem stał pojedynczy, stary dąb. W lecie, gdy rosły na nim liście, rzucał na ich dom przyjemny cień. W dzieciństwie ona i Matt często wspinali się na to drzewo, a potem urządzali bitwy na żołędzie. Wtedy była całkiem dobra we wspinaczce, zazwyczaj wygrywała. Nadszedł czas, żeby odświeżyć te umiejętności.

Jedna z grubszych gałęzi drzewa rosła bardzo blisko ściany kamienicy, równolegle do okna sypialni Katie. Dziewczyna pochyliła się do przodu i rozejrzała się po okolicy, żeby upewnić się, że nikt jej nie zobaczy. Potem ostrożnie chwyciła gałąź jedną ręką, drugą trzymając boczną framugę okna. Przełożyła lewą nogę na zewnątrz i oparła ją na drzewie.

Gałąź zatrzeszczała niepokojąco, gdy Katie na niej przykucnęła. Szatynka wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli, na zgiętych nogach przeszła po konarze do pnia dębu. Ostrożnie stawiając stopy, zeszła kilka gałęzi w dół, aż stanęła w niskim rozwidleniu drzewa i zwinnie zeskoczyła na ziemię.

Otrzepała spodnie oraz dłonie z kory i zapięła płaszcz. Zauważyła, że jest jej zimniej niż zazwyczaj i postanowiła, że następnym razem spróbuje znaleźć jeszcze jakiś stary sweter albo kamizelę oraz szal. Nie chcąc ryzykować tym, że ktoś ją tu zobaczy, naciągnęła daszek kaszkietu tak, by ocieniał jej twarz, a potem od razu wybiegła na ulicę i zaczęła kierować się do centrum miasta. Nie musiała martwić się o to, że spotka na swojej drodze Matta, bo ten powiedział, że po komisariacie uda się do laboratorium, żeby popracować.

Udało jej się dojść do optyka bez budzenia czyjegokolwiek zainteresowania. Ludzie po prostu ją mijali, nawet nie zatrzymując na niej spojrzenia. Noszenie spodni wymagało przyzwyczajenia, ale czuła się w nich zdecydowanie bezpieczniej.

Stanęła przed przeszklonymi drzwiami zakładu optycznego. Poza różnymi rodzajami oprawek okularów w witrynie sklepowej wyeksponowano także lornetki teatralne i lupy.

Położyła dłoń na klamce. To miał być ostateczny sprawdzian. Jeśli nie rozpozna jej człowiek, który od dawna znał ją i jej rodzinę, to znaczy, że uda jej się oszukać praktycznie każdego.

Weszła do środka, zdjęła kaszkiet i podeszła do lady, za którą siedział mężczyzna w wieku jej ojca – właściciel zakładu. Miał siwą, krótką brodę i sam nosił binokle. Poza nimi w sklepie nie było nikogo.

– Dobry wieczór – powiedziała Katie, zniżając nieco swój głos, żeby brzmiał bardziej chłopięco. – Nazywam się Pidge Gunderson. Przyszedłem odebrać okulary dla panny Holt, jestem jej kuzynem. Niestety, boli ją głowa i dlatego przysłała mnie.

Domyślała się, że to imię brzmiało nieco głupio, ale nie miała lepszego pomysłu. Matt od tak dawna mówił do niej per „Pidge”, że odruchowo na to reagowała, a Gunderson było nazwiskiem jednego z jej ulubionych bohaterów powieści przygodowych i zwyczajnie jej się podobało.

Mężczyzna zmierzył ją wzrokiem, a ona wstrzymała oddech. Na krótki moment ogarnął ją strach o to, że optyk ją rozpoznał, ale zaraz poczuła ulgę, gdy uśmiechnął się ciepło i powiedział:

– Od razu pomyślałem, że skądś znam te oczy! Wszyscy jesteście do siebie tacy podobni w tej rodzinie, to niesamowite. Przysiągłbym, że mógłby pan być młodszym bratem pana Holta. – Zaśmiał się i wstał. Podszedł do wysokiej szafy stojącej za nim i zaczął przeszukiwać szufladki, aż w końcu wyjął z nich okulary w miedzianych oprawkach. – Okulary są gotowe i opłacone. Proszę bardzo, oto zamówienie panny Holt. Proszę jej przekazać życzenia szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia i udanych szarad.

– Tak, istotnie, jesteśmy podobni. Dziękuję, na pewno przekażę – powiedziała Katie, biorąc okulary. Skierowała się do wyjścia ze sklepu: – Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

– Dziękuję i wzajemnie! Do widzenia! – zawołał za nią optyk.

Gdy Katie opuściła sklep, przeszła kawałek i zatrzymała się przed mieszczącą się obok piekarnią. Na jej twarzy pojawił się pełen satysfakcji półuśmiech.

Udało się. Od początku czuła, że ten plan okaże się genialny. Zauważono jej podobieństwo do Matta, ale najwyraźniej mężczyźnie nie przyszło nawet do głowy, że może być kobietą w męskim przebraniu. Oto właśnie nadszedł koniec biernego czekania w domu. Zyskała szansę na samodzielne dokonanie zmiany. Przekuje kobiecą stagnację na konkretne męskie działanie. Od tego momentu sama mogła brać czynny udział w poszukiwaniach ojca, bez brata, Johna czy pokojówki u boku.

Założyła okulary i przejrzała się w szybie piekarni. Okrągłe szkła miały dość dużą średnicę i nachodziły jej na policzki, ale dzięki temu zakrywały część jej twarzy. Wyglądała w nich inaczej niż zwykle, jednocześnie wszystko wyraźnie widząc, to było najważniejsze.

Teraz mogła iść do prawdziwego celu swojej wyprawy – do apteki. Podczas analizowania notatek ojca zauważyła, że do jednego z ostatnich zleconych przez Sendaka doświadczeń użył rośliny o nazwie _Trichomanes bauerianum_ , która, jak się dowiedziała z książki znalezionej w bibliotece, była paprocią występującą w Australii. Oznaczało to, że profesor Holt musiał sprowadzić ją specjalnie na potrzeby tego eksperymentu razem z innymi potrzebnymi składnikami lub ktoś kupił to wszystko za niego. W trakcie Świąt Katie pomyślała, że można byłoby udać się do najlepiej zaopatrzonej apteki w Oxfordzie i to sprawdzić. Nawet jeżeli miałoby się okazać, że jej ojciec nabył wszystko osobiście, niewykluczone, że jego zleceniodawca akurat tutaj zamówił wcześniej taki sam zestaw dla profesora z Cambridge, który dostawał przecież identyczne receptury. Katie wydawało się to wyjątkowo mało prawdopodobne, ale asortyment apteki zawsze słynął z różnorodności, a ona była gotowa chwytać się absolutnie każdej deski ratunku. Każdy taki zakup musiał zostać odnotowany i przy odrobinie szczęścia mogłaby zdobyć adres Sendaka.

Niestety, pierwsze rozczarowanie nadeszło, gdy podeszła do drzwi sklepu. Wisiała na nich tabliczka z informacją, że apteka jest tymczasowo nieczynna. W środku panowała całkowita ciemność. Można było się tego spodziewać tuż po Nowym Roku.

– Cholera – mruknęła pod nosem Katie, rozglądając się na boki. – Nie mogę czekać, aż jutro aptekarz wróci…

Apteka mieściła się na parterze kamienicy. Na wyższych piętrach mieszkał właściciel wraz ze swoją rodziną. Katie wielokrotnie przychodziła tu z ojcem. Gdy profesor załatwiał swoje sprawy, ona zwiedzała sklep lub bawiła się z ukochanym kotem aptekarza.

Właśnie!

Katie otworzyła szeroko oczy na to wspomnienie. Przecież aptekarz miał kota i z tego, co pamiętała, zawsze zostawiał dla niego otwarte okno w suterenie, w której mieściło się zaplecze. Jeżeli teraz wyjechał, możliwe, że chciał dać zwierzęciu możliwość swobodnego wchodzenia i wychodzenia z budynku.

Pobiegła na tył kamienicy. Umieszczone tuż nad ziemią małe, prostokątne okno rzeczywiście było uchylone. Katie kucnęła i zastanowiła się. Teoretycznie powinna się przez nie zmieścić, można byłoby spróbować. To oznaczałoby włamanie, ale przecież nie chciała niczego ukraść ani zniszczyć. Tylko tam wejdzie, przejrzy księgę aptekarską i sobie pójdzie. Nie zostanie po niej nawet ślad. Będzie działać w słusznym celu, bo co mogłoby być ważniejsze od odnalezienia ukochanego ojca? Okoliczności ją w pełni usprawiedliwią, prawda?

Nie marnując więcej czasu na przemyślenia, Katie zdjęła z siebie płaszcz i wrzuciła go przez okno do środka sutereny. Teraz nie było już odwrotu. Musiała wejść do środka, choćby po to, żeby odzyskać palto. W domu nie było już więcej zimowych płaszczy w tym rozmiarze.

Włożyła nogi do środka, położyła się plecami na ziemi i zaczęła zsuwać się do sutereny, odpychając się rękoma. Przypuszczała, że jej ubrania po tym będą trochę brudne, ale nie było innego sposobu. Żeby zmieściła jej się głowa, musiała przyłożyć policzek do chłodnej ziemi.

W końcu zeskoczyła na kamienną podłogę sutereny. Było to nieduże pomieszczenie ze ścianami zastawionymi wysokimi szafami. Jedyne źródło światła stanowił wpadający przez okno blask księżyca. Katie wytarła błoto z policzka i nałożyła płaszcz. Wystawiła ręce do przodu i prawie po omacku odnalazła wejście na schody. Powoli stawiała kroki, uważając, żeby nie potknąć się o żadną z leżących na podłodze sutereny skrzynek.

Weszła krótkimi schodami na górę, do właściwego wnętrza apteki. W drewnianych, przeszklonych gablotach poustawiane były butelki oraz słoiczki z medykamentami i ziołami. Katie stanęła za szeroką ladą, odnalazła świecę i zapałki. Sięgnęła do umieszczonej pod blatem półki i, tak jak się spodziewała, znalazła na niej grubą księgę w twardej okładce. Żeby nie budzić podejrzeń kogoś, kto mógłby akurat minąć aptekę z zewnątrz, wzięła księgę i świecę, a potem usiadła z podkulonymi nogami pod ladą.

Zaczęła przeglądać najświeższe zapiski przy drżącym świetle świecy. Pochyłym, trudnym do rozczytania pismem w równych tabelach zostały zapisane zakupy oraz zamówienia na leki i trucizny poszczególnych klientów. Katie dość szybko odnalazła nazwę paproci, a obok imię i adres jej ojca.

Czyli jednak sprowadził ją sobie sam.

Zawód nie trwał jednak długo, bo już zaraz wróciła do dalszego czytania księgi rachunkowej. Przez ponad pół godziny przesuwała wzrokiem po setkach nazw leków, ziół i odczynników, szukając _Trichomanes bauerianum_ lub nazwiska Sendaka, ale bezskutecznie. Cofnęła się aż do maja, jednak absolutnie niczego nie znalazła. Dalej zwyczajnie nie było już sensu sprawdzać. Najwidoczniej dla profesora z Cambridge składniki do wykonania receptur kupowano gdzieś indziej.

Przychodząc tutaj, nie robiła sobie żadnych nadziei, ale i tak poczuła żal, gdy nie udało jej się niczego dowiedzieć. Szczególnie po tym, gdy przez całe Święta rozmyślała o realizacji swojego planu. Zdobycie adresu Sendaka znacząco ułatwiłoby ich poszukiwania, nie musieliby może wcale czekać aż do rozpoczęcia sezonu. Tym razem Katie poniosła porażkę, ale to nie znaczyło, że miała zamiar się poddać. Teraz gdy mogła wreszcie w pojedynkę wychodzić z domu, nic nie zmusiłoby jej do porzucenia celu. Postanowiła w myślach, że później zastanowi się, gdzie jeszcze mogłaby wybrać się w męskim przebraniu.

Wydostała się spod lady i odłożyła księgę tam, gdzie ją znalazła. Upewniła się, że nie zostawiła żadnych śladów, przyjrzała się uważnie świecy i zgasiła płomień. Aptekarz nie powinien po powrocie zwrócić uwagi na to, że ubyło nieco parafiny.

Katie wróciła do sutereny i, używając stołka, wyczołgała się przez okno na zewnątrz. Przymknęła je, przywracając stan pierwotny. Niebo całkiem się już ściemniło i o tej porze na ulicach nie można było spotkać wielu przechodniów. Z zamiarem powrotu do domu dziewczyna weszła na trotuar, ale wtedy coś innego przykuło jej uwagę.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy wyszedł zza rogu i stanął w świetle latarni mężczyzna, którego wysoka, barczysta sylwetka od razu wydała się Katie znajoma, a gdy odwrócił się tak, że mogła zobaczyć jego twarz i wystającą spod kapelusza siwą grzywkę, zyskała całkowitą pewność.

Shiro przystanął i rozejrzał się na boki. W obawie, że ją zauważy, Katie cofnęła się w cień i przylgnęła do ściany budynku. Młodzieniec w końcu ruszył i minął aptekę.

Matt wspominał jej, że Shirogane odwiedzi ich dopiero jutro, ponieważ dzisiaj musiał spędzić wieczór na nauce do egzaminów, ale Katie była absolutnie pewna, że ta droga nie prowadziła do biblioteki. Hrabia szedł od strony swojego domu, więc niemożliwe, żeby właśnie wracał. W dodatku zachowywał się tak, jakby nie chciał, żeby ktoś go zobaczył. Gdzie zatem mógł zmierzać o takiej porze?

Wiedziała, że powinna wrócić do domu. W końcu obiecała sobie i Mattowi, że nie będzie robić więcej tak głupich rzeczy, jak ostatnio. Przebieranie się za chłopca było już wystarczająco nierozsądne (tak powiedziałaby matka), nie powinna ryzykować tego, że ktoś taki jak Takashi Shirogane, a raczej hrabia Blackwinter, przyszły markiz Bravecastle, ją na tym nakryje. Z drugiej strony, ciekawiło ją to, gdzie on szedł. Nie podejrzewała go o nic złego, to w końcu był przyjaciel Matta, ale to przypominało jej sceny z powieści przygodowych, które czytała.

A główny bohater powieści na pewno podążyłby za swoim dziwnie zachowującym się znajomym, więc nie można było oczekiwać czegoś innego od kogoś, kto przedstawiał się tak literackim nazwiskiem, jak Gunderson.

Pidge, przemykając w cieniu, ruszyła za tajemniczym hrabią.

Szła za nim po drugiej stronie ulicy, utrzymując bezpieczny dystans i chowając się za winklami kamienic. Omijała kałuże i stawiała kroki najciszej, jak się dało, byle tylko Shiro jej nie usłyszał. Starała się wyglądać na zwykłego, wałęsającego się wyrostka.

Po kilku minutach marszu dotarli do bocznej uliczki, przy której stał budynek przypominający nieco z wyglądu starą, kamienną stodołę. Nie widniał na nim żaden szyld ani tablica. W niewielkich oknach widać było palące się światło. Gdy Shiro wszedł do środka, Katie odczekała chwilę, a potem przebiegła na drugą stronę ulicy i podeszła do zagadkowego budynku. Rozejrzała się. Nie wiedziała, co znajdowało się wewnątrz i nie mogła tam podążyć za hrabią, a okna były umieszczone stanowczo za wysoko, żeby przez nie zajrzeć. Po namyśle okrążyła budowlę i nagle zauważyła stos drewna opałowego oparty o tylną ścianę, tuż pod oknem. Idealnie. To była jej szansa.

Ostrożnie wdrapała się na belki, stanęła na palcach i chwyciła się zewnętrznego parapetu. Szczapy nie były całkiem stabilne, więc musiała odnaleźć najlepsze podparcie dla stóp. Ostrożnie przesuwała się wzdłuż okna, szukając bezpiecznego, a jednocześnie wygodnego punktu obserwacyjnego. W końcu Katie udało się znaleźć miejsce, które nie chwiało się tak bardzo, a jej głowa, a nawet szczyty ramion sięgały nad parapet. Przetarła brudną szybę chustką, żeby cokolwiek widzieć. Przycisnęła czoło do chłodnego szkła i zajrzała do środka.

Większość budynku zajmowało jedno duże pomieszczenie z podłogą wyłożoną drewnianymi deskami. Wielkie, podwójne drzwi, jedyne, które widziała, znajdowały się na ścianie naprzeciwko jej okna dzielącej budynek w trzech czwartych jego długości. Katie nie miała pojęcia, co to za miejsce. Gdy spojrzała na porządną, zadbaną podłogę, to wyglądało jak olbrzymia wiejska sala balowa, ale brak ozdób i surowość ścian przywodziły na myśl stajnię, z której usunięto końskie boksy i stryszek na siano. Na pierwszy rzut oka hala wydawała się kompletnie pusta i dopiero po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna dostrzegła stojące pod ścianą po lewej stojaki z bronią i manekiny.

Nagle skrzydło drzwi otworzyło się i zobaczyła Shiro rozmawiającego ze szczupłym mężczyzną, którego Katie nigdy przedtem nie widziała. Obaj nosili białe kaftany do szermierki, rękawice i trzymali w rękach rapiery. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań założyli maski ochronne, ukłonili się i stanęli naprzeciwko siebie na ugiętych nogach. Rozpoczął się trening.

Mężczyzna jako pierwszy wykonał pchnięcie, ale Shiro je sparował, błyskawicznie zrobił wykrok do przodu i zaatakował, trafiając trenera w ochraniający go kaftan. Nauczyciel był praworęczny, Takashi trzymał broń w lewej ręce, prawą balansował.

Tyle powinno Katie wystarczyć. Shiro po prostu uczęszczał na nocne treningi szermierki. Nie robił nic złego ani nieprzyzwoitego i nie do końca rozumiała, dlaczego musiał w tej kwestii okłamywać Matta. Może późna pora i to opuszczone miejsce były nieco podejrzane, ale najwidoczniej miał jakiś konkretny powód, żeby ćwiczyć właśnie w taki sposób. Katie nie czuła się nawet zaskoczona. Matt wspominał jej kiedyś, jak doskonałym szermierzem był Takashi przed wypadkiem, kilkakrotnie też słyszała historię powstania blizny na nosie. Wiedziała, że umiał się pojedynkować.

Tak więc powinna teraz zeskoczyć z tych belek i grzecznie wrócić do domu, tak jak nakazywał jej to zdrowy rozsądek, ale wręcz nie potrafiła oderwać od mężczyzn wzroku. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, ale w swoim życiu tylko raz miała okazję oglądać trening szermierki – gdy wiele lat temu wymknęła się za Mattem z domu i podglądała, jak ćwiczył z kolegami za stajnią na wsi. Wtedy Katie była zafascynowana, jednak to, co teraz mogła obserwować, prezentowało zupełnie inny poziom. Jej brat miał wiele zalet, ale nie był ani wystarczająco szybki, ani silny, żeby zostać mistrzem fechtunku. Prędzej sam by sobie wydłubał oko szpadą, niż wygrał prawdziwy pojedynek. Przy precyzyjnych sekwencjach pchnięć i parowań Shiro „treningi” Matthew wyglądały jak przypadkowe machanie kijem.

Takashi Shirogane walczył tak, jakby mogli walczyć najdzielniejsi, najbardziej honorowi bohaterowie powieści. Tylko że w książkach wszystko odbywało się o świcie i poprzedzone było odpowiednio podniosłym monologiem.

Tu, na tej sali, w przyćmionym świetle lamp, walka wyglądała jak taniec do muzyki, którą mogli usłyszeć tylko sami szermierze. Katie uwielbiała powieści, ale nawet czytając podkradane bratu książki o piratach, rycerzach czy awanturnikach, nigdy do końca nie mogła zrozumieć, co autorzy mieli na myśli, gdy używali w scenach pojedynków porównań związanych z tańcem. Teraz już wiedziała.

Poza tym wyglądało na to, że pomyliła się przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Założyła, że Shiro, tak jak Matt, nosił marynarki z wszytymi poduszkami, które poszerzały jego sylwetkę, ale patrząc teraz na jego ramiona, Katie doszła do wniosku, że to jednak nie była kwestia ulepszania sylwetki przy pomocy ubrania. Przyjaciel jej brata niczego nie musiał poprawiać strojem. Ten mężczyzna każdego dnia ją zaskakiwał. Od kilku lat słuchała o nim jako o wspaniałym studencie ojca, do pewnego momentu uznawanym za zbyt egzotycznego przez jej matkę i za wzór, prawie bożyszcze przez jej brata. Sama, gdy go spotkała, zachwyciła się jego niezwykłymi oczami i czarnymi włosami z białą grzywką, ale dopiero niedawno uznała, że może nie jest bufonem, który się wywyższa i nieustannie czyha na jej potknięcia. Teraz zobaczyła w nim wojownika o wspaniałym ciele, którego z mistrzostwem potrafił używać, silnego, szybkiego i skoncentrowanego. Nie minął przecież jeszcze rok od jego wypadku, a on walczył z trenerem jak równy z równym. To musiało kosztować go wiele godzin ćwiczeń, nawet jeżeli miał naturalny talent, którego brakowało Mattowi.

Mimo że walka była udawana i nie używali ostrych rapierów, Katie poczuła się rozczarowana, gdy nagle mężczyźni przerwali. Shiro odłożył broń i powiedział coś do trenera, ten przytaknął, a potem hrabia zniknął w zaciemnionym korytarzu.

Katie zmrużyła oczy i jeszcze mocniej przycisnęła twarz do okna, próbując coś dojrzeć. Gdzie on się podziewał? Trener na niego czekał, więc może tylko poszedł do przebieralni i zaraz wróci? Chciałaby zobaczyć więcej. Nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze nadarzy jej się taka okazja. Mógłby się pospieszyć, bo przecież ona musiała niedługo wracać do domu, a nigdy więcej już tu nie przyjdzie.

Nagle Katie poczuła silne szarpnięcie. Ktoś znienacka pociągnął ją do tyłu za płaszcz. Wydała z siebie zduszony pisk, gdy belka, na której stała, wysunęła jej się spod stóp. Zacisnęła oczy, przygotowując się na bolesny upadek.

Który ostatecznie nie nastąpił, ponieważ ktoś ją złapał.

– Chłopcze, dlaczego mnie… – usłyszała urwane pytanie.

Katie powoli otworzyła powieki i tuż przed sobą zobaczyła wpatrujące się w nią szare oczy.

Shiro trzymał ją lewą ręką w talii, przyciskając mocno jej bok do swojego ciała. Patrzył się na nią z rozchylonymi w zdziwieniu ustami. Chorą ręką jedynie podtrzymywał jej nogi.

– Co do diabła… Panno Holt…? – wykrztusił wreszcie słabym głosem.

Nie dając Katie czasu na odpowiedź, szybko odstawił ją na ziemię i odsunął się od niej na trzy kroki.

– O, Boże. Przepraszam – powiedział natychmiast. – Nie… Nie wiedziałem, że to pani… Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam, ja…

Zamilkł. Zabrakło mu słów.

Stał przed nią bez kaftana, w samej przylegającej do ciała białej koszuli z szerokimi rękawami. Mokra od potu grzywka przykleiła mu się do czoła. Cały czas mierzył Katie wzrokiem, jakby nie wierzył w to, co widzi. Gdy ją złapał, przez krótką chwilę łudził się, że to Matt, ale szybko i ze zgrozą uświadomił sobie, że jego przyjaciel nie był aż tak drobny i lekki.

Trudno byłoby określić, które z nich, Shiro czy Katie, było w tamtym momencie bardziej czerwone na twarzy.

– Co to ma wszystko znaczyć? – zapytał hrabia, gdy wreszcie nieco ochłonął. – Śledziła mnie pani?

– Nie! – odpowiedziała natychmiast Katie, potrząsając głową. – Znaczy, tak. Może. Tak się zdarzyło, ale to pierwszy raz, naprawdę. Wracałam z apteki i zobaczyłam pana na ulicy, więc chciałam tylko zobaczyć, gdzie pan szedł, bo na pewno nie do biblioteki, tak jak powiedział pan Mattowi. Trochę się zapatrzyłam. Nigdy nie widziałam takiej prawdziwej walki, takiej dobrej i pięknej. Bardzo przepraszam, nie chciałam, żeby to tak wyglądało. Zazwyczaj nikogo nie śledzę. I nie przebieram się za mężczyznę. To też pierwszy raz.

– Z apteki…? – powtórzył Shiro, marszcząc czoło. – Co pani robiła sama w aptece o tej porze? Dlaczego nosi pani męskie ubrania?

Katie odwróciła wzrok. To był jej koniec. Ze wszystkich ludzi to właśnie hrabia Blackwinter musiał dowiedzieć się, że chodziła w nocy sama po Oxfordzie w męskim przebraniu. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy wpadała na niego w absolutnie najmniej odpowiednich momentach, ale każdy pech powinien mieć swoje granice. Ciągle tak przejmowała się oceną Shiro, jednak w tej chwili już chyba ostatecznie osiągnęła etap, w którym gorzej być nie mogło. Teraz, jeżeli to rozniesie się po wszystkich salonach, jej matka się załamie, a ona nigdy nie znajdzie męża i umrze pogrążona w hańbie lub w zakładzie dla obłąkanych. Zniszczy życie sobie oraz swojej rodzinie. Mogła raz na zawsze zapomnieć o sezonie i bywaniu gdziekolwiek. Oczywiście znowu była to wyłączna wina jej i jej idiotycznych pomysłów. Nie mogła mieć pretensji do nikogo innego poza sobą. Od początku czuła, że nie powinna śledzić Shirogane, ale głupia ciekawość zwyciężyła, jak zawsze. Była na siebie wściekła. Jak można było być tak nierozsądnym?! Co z tego, że uczyła się na swoich błędach, jeśli ciągle popełniała nowe?! Gdyby tylko wróciła od razu do domu, prawdopodobnie nikt by jej nie nakrył i nie musiałaby się tym teraz przejmować. Jej rodzina nigdy nie powinna jej wypuszczać na zewnątrz, tak byłoby dla wszystkich lepiej. Chociaż niewykluczone, że sama by wtedy znalazła sposób, by uciec.

Dlaczego nie usłyszała jego kroków? Tak zapatrzyła się na trening, że straciła czujność, a gdy Shiro zniknął, nie pomyślała, że mógł ją zauważyć i wyszedł z budynku. W dodatku musiał ją złapać, a to było jeszcze gorsze i bardziej niestosowne od tego, jak kiedyś na niego wpadła na schodach, wychodząc z Mattem. Katie wolałaby już chyba, żeby pozwolił jej upaść na ziemię. Może uderzyłaby się w głowę i straciła przytomność? Czy gdyby teraz udała omdlenie, uniknęłaby konieczności dalszego tłumaczenia się?

Nie, znając Shiro, pewnie zacząłby ją cucić, a potem zaniósł do domu, a tylko tego jeszcze jej brakowało do pełnej kompromitacji. Matka najpierw by ją zabiła, potem zamknęła w jej pokoju razem ze służącą, a potem sama się zamartwiła na śmierć. Nie, nie mogła zemdleć. Trzeba było porozumieć się z hrabią. Przecież nie powiedział nikomu o tym, jak to się poznali, gdy rzuciła się na swojego brata. Jego milczenie to jej jedyna szansa.

– Chciałam znaleźć w aptece informacje, które pomogłyby nam w poszukiwaniach ojca – wyznała niechętnie. – Ubrałam stare ubrania Matta, ponieważ tak jest bezpieczniej. Nie chcę, żeby mnie zaczepiano.

– I weszła tam pani w tym przebraniu? Jak zareagował aptekarz?

Zawahała się nad odpowiedzią. Poprawiła okulary.

– Cóż, nie do końca… Nie zastałam aptekarza, wyjechał. Sama weszłam do środka – przyznała z trudem. – Ale wcześniej byłam u optyka, który dobrze zna mnie i moją rodzinę. On niczego się nie domyślił.

Shiro potrzebował chwili, żeby dotarła do niego ta informacja.

– Czy ja dobrze rozumiem, że włamała się pani do apteki?! – zapytał ze szczerym oburzeniem. – Panno Holt, to niedopuszczalne! Nawet panią obowiązują pewne zasady!

Katie podniosła ręce w obronnym geście.

– Nie włamałam się i niczego nie zabrałam, naprawdę. Nie jestem złodziejką – zapewniła gorączkowo. – Nie zostawiłam po sobie najmniejszego śladu. To nawet nie było włamanie, nie musiałam nic robić z zamkiem. Naprawdę było otwarte, ja po prostu weszłam i wyszłam.

– Co było otwarte? Drzwi? – zapytał Takashi z cieniem nadziei w głosie.

Ponownie uciekła spojrzeniem w bok, nerwowo wyginając palce.

– Okno. Małe okienko, takie dla kota, musiałam zdjąć, płaszcz, żeby się zmieścić. Pan z takimi szerokimi ramionami by się nie zmieścił – wymownie wskazała na niego otwartą ręką, a potem odchrząknęła z zakłopotaniem – co ja mówię, nawet Matt by się nie zmieścił. To było zadanie tylko dla mnie.

Shiro ścisnął mostek nosa, próbując się uspokoić. Przeciągle wypuścił powietrze.

– Cierpliwość rodzi skupienie… – mruknął sam do siebie przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Pierwszy raz Katie widziała go tak zirytowanego. Zdecydowanie był najbardziej opanowaną osobą z całej ich grupy i nawet nieustanne kłótnie Lance’a i Keitha tak na niego nie działały.

– Więc czy udało się pani znaleźć to, czego poszukiwała? – spytał w końcu, tym razem spokojniej.

Pokręciła głową.

– Nie.

Nie dość, że dała się złapać, to jeszcze niczego nie zyskała. Cudownie. Ten wieczór był jej kolejną życiową porażką, a żyła już siedemnaście lat. Ile jeszcze okropnych błędów będzie miała okazję popełnić? Pewnie niewiele, zważając na możliwość umieszczenia jej w zakładzie dla obłąkanych.

Shiro westchnął.

– Panno Holt… – zaczął.

– Proszę, tylko nie „panno Holt”! – upomniała go zdenerwowanym półszeptem Katie. – Niech traktuje mnie pan jak mężczyznę. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś nas podsłuchał i się zdziwił. Trudno byłoby wytłumaczyć, dlaczego mówi pan do chłopca „panno Holt”.

– Doprawdy, myślę, że to nie jest jedyna rzecz, którą trudno tutaj wytłumaczyć, ale niech tak będzie. Więc proszę mi powiedzieć, jak powinienem się do pani zwracać? – zapytał skonsternowany.

– Gunderson. Pidge Gunderson – odparła. – Prawdę mówiąc, nie przypuszczałem, że będę musiał w tej postaci rozmawiać z kimś znajomym.

Shiro uniósł brew i wyglądał, jakby chciał jakoś skomentować wybór imienia, ale ostatecznie to przemilczał.

– Dobrze, Gunderson – zaakcentował jej fikcyjne nazwisko – odprowadzę cię do domu.

Katie gwałtownie zadarła głowę, podnosząc na niego spojrzenie.

– Nie trzeba. Sam trafię, a pan – spojrzała znacząco na jego niekompletny strój – jest nieubrany.

Shiro popatrzył na siebie i jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił.

– Proszę tu zatem poczekać – polecił. – Pożegnam się z trenerem i się przebiorę. To nie potrwa długo.

Katie jednak zrobiła już krok do przodu.

– Dziękuję, ale naprawdę nie trzeba. Nie chcę robić problemu. Poradzę sobie – nalegała.

Takashi zmrużył oczy.

– Możesz na mnie tutaj chwilę poczekać i wtedy porozmawiamy albo porozmawiam jutro rano z pa… twoją matką – oświadczył poważnie.

Katie założyła ręce na piersi, przechylając głowę.

– Szantażuje mnie pan?

– Nie. – Shiro próbował brzmieć spokojnie, ale powoli kończyła mu się cierpliwość. – Przedstawiam różne możliwości wyjścia z tej kłopotliwej sytuacji.

Przyjrzała mu się badawczo.

– Czyli… Nie powie pan o niczym mojej matce? – W jej oczach pojawił się podstępny błysk.

– Muszę to przemyśleć.

– Dobrze, w takim razie jestem skłonny poczekać – zgodziła się.

Shiro skinął głową, a potem ruszył w kierunku wejścia do hali. Zanim zniknął za rogiem, obejrzał się na Katie, sprawdzając, czy na pewno nie próbuje uciec, ale ona nadal tam stała, opierając się o ścianę.

Wrócił po kilku minutach, w płaszczu i kapeluszu. Dał Katie znak ręką i razem okrążyli budynek, żeby wyjść na chodnik.

– Więc mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego dokładnie to robisz? – zapytał Shiro, przerywając milczenie. – Skąd ten pomysł, żeby się przebierać?

– Już powiedziałem. Tak jest bezpieczniej.

Mężczyzna wydawał się nieusatysfakcjonowany tą lakoniczną odpowiedzią.

Katie zastanowiła się. Nie musiała więcej kłamać, i tak dużo mu powiedziała. Nie było możliwości, żeby Shirogane wyrobił sobie jeszcze gorszą opinię na jej temat, więc równie dobrze mogła zacząć mówić, co myśli.

– Widzi pan – podjęła – uważam, że to wręcz okropnie niesprawiedliwe, że kobieta samodzielnie nie może wyjść na ulicę. Zastanawiał się pan, dlaczego dama ma być bezpieczniejsza z pokojówką lub starszą gospodynią u boku? One jej nie obronią przed zbirami. Jeżeli dama musiałaby uciekać, szybciej uciekłaby sama niż z nimi. Zresztą, Matt też by jej nie obronił, chociaż pewnie by próbował. Dlaczego ktokolwiek uważa, że ma prawo zaczepić obcą kobietę tylko dlatego, że idzie sama ulicą? Ci ludzie przecież wiedzą, że robią coś złego. Gdyby tego nie wiedzieli, nie wybieraliby ciemnych, pustych zaułków i samotnych kobiet. To oczywiste, że chcą uniknąć świadków. Za to, gdy dzisiaj na ulicę wyszedł Pidge Gunderson, nikt nic do niego nie powiedział i nie zwracano na niego uwagi. Będąc nim, teoretycznie nadal jestem tą samą osobą, ale po ubraniu spodni przestaję być potencjalną ofiarą. To okropnie niesprawiedliwe.

Shiro przez chwilę nie wiedział, jak na to odpowiedzieć.

– Cóż, tak po prostu jest – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. – Zgadzam się, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale prawda jest taka, że ulice nie są bezpieczne, szczególnie wieczorami. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kogo się spotka, a nie wszyscy ludzie mają dobre intencje i nie dotyczy to tylko mężczyzn. Dlatego bezpieczniej jest podróżować w grupie.

– Panu łatwo to mówić, bo pan jest mężczyzną – odparła Katie.

– Owszem, jestem. Za to mój ojciec był Japończykiem. Dzięki temu doskonale wiem, co to znaczy bać się chodzić w pojedynkę po ulicy – rzekł spokojnie Shiro.

Katie przygryzła wnętrze policzka. Cholera. Nie powinna była mu tego mówić.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła.

– Nie, nic się nie stało. Czy Matt wie o twoim planie? – zadał kolejne pytanie.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby wiedział, to by mi na to nie pozwolił. Choćby ze względu na matkę i sezon.

– Dziwisz się?

– Nieszczególnie. To bardzo rozsądne podejście, ale wyjątkowe sytuacje wymagają wyjątkowych środków.

– Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to nadal nie jest całkowicie bezpieczne? Co by było, gdyby ktoś cię rozpoznał?

– Wiem, ale uważam, że dla znalezienia ojca warto jest się narażać. Miałem szansę zdobyć adres tego całego Sendaka, to uzasadniało podjęcie takiego ryzyka – stwierdziła twardo Katie. – Może sobie pan pomyśleć, że jestem dziwny lub nierozsądny, chociaż pewnie już pan od dawna tak myśli, ale naprawdę zrobiłbym dla ojca wszystko.

– Wcale tak o tobie nie myślę – rzekł Shiro.

Kątem oka spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Spojrzała na swoje nogi. Starała się stawiać dłuższe niż zazwyczaj kroki, ale idąc obok Shiro, zauważyła, że i tak jego jeden krok to jej prawie dwa. Ledwo udawało jej się za nim nadążyć i chyba wreszcie to zauważył, bo zerknął na dziewczynę i nagle zwolnił.

Minęli aptekę.

– Dlaczego ćwiczy pan szermierkę o takiej porze i mówi innym, że idzie do biblioteki? – Katie zadała wreszcie pytanie, które cisnęło jej się na usta, odkąd zobaczyła trening.

Twarz Shiro spochmurniała i Katie przeszło przez myśl, że nie odpowie na jej pytanie.

– Chciałbym spróbować wrócić do dawnej kondycji, ale wolę, żeby nikt o tym nie wiedział. Nie potrzebuję niczyjej litości – powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na nią. – Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, że jestem kaleką, ale nie muszą widzieć, jak bardzo przeszkadza mi moja własna słabość i ile wysiłku wkładam w to, żeby żyć normalnie.

Katie przeniosła wzrok na jego prawą rękę.

– Jestem pewien, że Matt tak o panu nie myśli, on taki nie jest. Gdy byłem na pensji, znaczy się w szkole, często wspominał pana w listach. Uważa pana za swojego prawdziwego przyjaciela i zawsze opowiadał o panu z czystym podziwem. Wypadek tego nie zmienił.

Takashi pokręcił głową.

– Nawet Matt inaczej na mnie patrzy od czasu wypadku. – Katie nabrała już powietrza, żeby zaprotestować, ale wtedy młodzieniec popatrzył na nią łagodnie, powstrzymując ją przed powiedzeniem czegokolwiek. – Proszę nie zrozumieć mnie źle. Nie gniewam się za to, ale widzę te współczujące spojrzenia i to, jak zawsze od razu biegnie mi pomóc, gdy tylko nie mogę czegoś zrobić prawą ręką. Nie jestem ślepy.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że mój brat bardzo pana ceni i lubi. Tak było przed wypadkiem i tak jest teraz – upierała się przy swoim Katie.

– Wiem i jestem wdzięczny za to, że mogę mieć takiego przyjaciela. – Zrobił pauzę. – Jeżeli Matthew rzeczywiście tyle o mnie opowiadał, to domyślam się, że słyszałeś wszystko o moim wypadku i o tym, jak się pojedynkowałem na pierwszym roku studiów.

Katie przytaknęła.

– Gdy przypłynąłem do Anglii i zacząłem edukację na Oxfordzie, cały czas musiałem znosić obelgi dotyczące mojego pochodzenia. Przestano mnie poniżać dopiero w momencie, gdy wyzwałem przywódcę dręczycieli na pojedynek i wygrałem. Od tamtej chwili nikt już nie ośmielił się mnie znieważyć, a na pewno nie tak, żebym to słyszał. Miałem bardzo dobre oceny i zostałem przewodniczącym klubu debat. Można powiedzieć, że sam zapracowałem na szacunek, którym mnie darzono. – Westchnął. – Potem doszło do wypadku, miałem kilkumiesięczną przerwę, ale w końcu wróciłem do Oxfordu. Wyglądałem inaczej, a lekarze powiedzieli mi, że moja prawa ręka nigdy już nie osiągnie dawnej sprawności. Myślałem, że raz jeszcze będę musiał przechodzić przez to samo, ale ludzie tylko mi się przyglądali. Jeżeli ze mną rozmawiali, to po to, żeby złożyć kondolencje. Nikt nie traktował mnie nieuprzejmie. Na początku byłem zaskoczony, to było dziwne, ale potem zrozumiałem, że zachowują się inaczej dlatego, że zostałem hrabią, spadkobiercą olbrzymiej fortuny. Gdybym nim nie był, mówiliby głośno to, co szeptali między sobą. „Widzisz? To jeden z najlepszych szermierzy uniwersytetu, teraz nie potrafi utrzymać łyżki, jest do niczego”. Wcześniej ochroniły mnie moje własne sukcesy oraz umiejętności, teraz zrobił to mój tytuł, który otrzymałem właściwie dzięki zbiegowi okoliczności i którego wcale nie chciałem. Wiem, że ty widzisz to z innej strony i muszę brzmieć teraz niewdzięcznie, ale bycie arystokratą ma swoje wady i wcale nie jest takie proste. Szczególnie gdy się na niego nie wychowywałeś. Masz rację, że to niesprawiedliwe, że ogranicza cię twoja płeć, bo nikt jej sobie nie wybiera. Ja nie wybrałem sobie rasy ani nazwiska, ani kalectwa, a jednak te rzeczy liczą się dla wszystkich najbardziej.

Shiro opowiadał niespiesznie, z pełnym spokojem. Tak, jakby chciał, żeby pomyślała, że wyjaśniał to komuś już któryś raz i że do tego przywykł, ale Katie słyszała, jak jego głos zadrżał, gdy wspomniał o wypadku. Nie rozumiała do końca, dlaczego mówił to wszystko akurat jej, ale nie spodziewała się tak osobistego wyznania. To wszystko stawiało go w zupełnie innym świetle. Naprawdę źle go oceniła. Znowu ją zaskoczył.

Gdy wspomniał o łyżce, przypomniała sobie obiad u profesora Holta, podczas którego Shiro nie brał udziału w rozmowie i wydawał się zdystansowany. Ona wzięła to za przejaw zarozumiałości, a on prawdopodobnie miał problem z trzymaniem sztućców i czuł się tym skrępowany. Katie zbyt skupiała się na zachwytach, których nasłuchała się od matki i Matta, żeby dostrzec w Takashim pełnego niepewności człowieka, którym był. Sama często czuła się niedostosowana i wiedziała, że ludzie uważają ją za ekscentryczkę. Shiro pod pewnymi względami okazał się do niej zadziwiająco podobny.

– W każdym razie – kontynuował – nie wiem, czy te treningi kiedykolwiek mi się na coś przydadzą, bo wolałbym już nigdy nie musieć się pojedynkować, ale chcę odzyskać sprawność. Tak, żeby ludzie nie zauważyli, że ją straciłem. I wiem, że tak naprawdę wszyscy to widzą. Trudno, żeby było inaczej, ale jest pewna różnica, gdy głośno przyznajesz, że jesteś słaby, a gdy udajesz, że nic się nie stało, a pewnego dnia po prostu okazuje się, że już nabyłeś daną umiejętność i jest dobrze. Wtedy wszyscy są zdziwieni, ale nikt nic głośno nie powie, ponieważ ludzie nie chcą otwarcie pokazywać, że uważają cię za ułomnego. Nie poruszają przy mnie tematu mojego kalectwa, tak jakby nie chcieli, żebym się o nim dowiedział, chociaż przecież wiem o nim lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Wiem, że mają dobre intencje, ale to takie dziwne. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to inaczej ująć i nie chcę się nad sobą użalać. Inni mają gorzej, a ja mimo wszystko nie muszę już martwić się o swoją przyszłość. Mówię ci to, bo byłeś ze mną szczery. Opanowałem już pisanie lewą ręką, z szermierką też robię postępy. Dam sobie radę.

Zamilkł. Katie czuła, że powinna coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała co. Nie miała zamiaru go pocieszać i okłamywać, ale jednocześnie bała się, że jeżeli powie to, co tak naprawdę sądzi, zabrzmi zbyt bezczelnie lub samolubnie.

Po namyśle w końcu zdecydowała się przemówić:

– Myślę, że nie powinien się pan tak bardzo przejmować zdaniem ludzi, którzy z pana szydzą. Lepiej skupić się na tych, którzy są wobec pana lojalni i go cenią za to, kim tak naprawdę jest, a do tych osób z pewnością należą mój brat i sądzę, że pan Kogane również. To prawda, pańska ręka straciła swoją pełną sprawność, ale to nie znaczy, że stał się pan przez to gorszym człowiekiem. Nie odebrano panu pańskiego intelektu, więc powinien pan rozumieć, że jest wart o wiele więcej niż sam tytuł, pochodzenie i jakikolwiek majątek – oznajmiła z przekonaniem w głosie Katie.

– Cóż, może lepiej byłoby jednak stracić intelekt? – zastanowił się Shiro lekkim tonem. – Wtedy sam bym o tym nie wiedział, tylko wszystkim innym byłoby gorzej.

– Zatem dobrze, że tak się nie stało. Pańska ręka nie powinna przeszkadzać nikomu, komu na panu zależy, a głupota jest tak samo nie do zniesienia u służącego, jak i u cesarza – odparła. – Poza tym, gdyby wszyscy zwracali uwagę wyłącznie na pozycję społeczną, powinnam była już dawno popaść w rozpacz. Urodziłam się jako kobieta, wyklęta wnuczka barona, córka profesora chemii, moja uroda znacząco odbiega od ideału, jestem zbyt mądra i w dodatku doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, co doprowadzało do białej gorączki pół pensji – dodała, wyliczając na palcach i zapominając na chwilę o tym, że powinna mówić o sobie w formie męskiej.

Shiro zwolnił, żeby przyjrzeć się dziewczynie. Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

– Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz kiedyś właściwego człowieka, któremu takie rzeczy nie będą przeszkadzały – powiedział.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech i poprawiła zsuwające się z nosa okulary.

– Także mam nadzieję, że będzie pan zawsze otaczał się samymi właściwymi ludźmi, przy których nie będzie pan musiał udawać kogoś innego.

Po kilku kolejnych minutach cichego marszu zatrzymali się kilkanaście metrów od kamienicy Holtów. Z tej odległości nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć nawet przez okno na piętrze.

– Czy mogę prosić o to, żebyś nikomu nie mówił o tym, co dzisiaj widziałeś i słyszałeś? – zapytał, patrząc na nią. Uniósł kącik ust. – Nie chcę tracić potencjalnej przewagi nad przeciwnikiem.

– Oczywiście, chociaż wierzę, że zarówno Matt, jak i pan Kogane by to wszystko zrozumieli, a oni nie będą z panem walczyli, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Sam pan rozumie, kocham mojego brata, a on nie miałby szans – odpowiedziała. – Nic nikomu nie powiem. A pan… – zmarszczyła niepewnie brew. – Czy też mógłby pan zachować dla siebie to, co się wydarzyło?

– Daję słowo, że zachowam twój sekret dla siebie, Gunderson. Tylko musisz mi obiecać, że już nigdy nie będziesz włóczył się po Oxfordzie w męskim przebraniu. Gdyby coś ci się stało, nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył, a dodatkowo zostałbym postawiony w bardzo kłopotliwej sytuacji. Panna Holt też może pomagać w poszukiwaniach, tak jak w Cambridge.

Katie mogłaby polemizować na temat tego, czy satysfakcjonowało ją tylko takie pomaganie, na jakie pozwalało jej bycie kobietą, ale odpuściła.

– Dobrze, obiecuję. Żadnych przebieranek w Oxfordzie – rzekła. – Dziękuję, panie Shirogane.

– Także ci dziękuję, Gunderson.

Przez moment stali naprzeciwko siebie w milczeniu, przyglądając się sobie w nocnych ciemnościach rozpraszanych blaskiem księżyca i światłem pojedynczych latarni.

– Dobranoc – pożegnała go Katie.

– Dobranoc.

Odwróciła się i ruszyła truchtem w stronę domu. Przystanęła, gdy miała już zniknąć między kamienicami. Odwróciła się. Shiro nadal stał na chodniku, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem.

Skinęła do niego głową, a on odpowiedział jej tym samym.

Potem podeszła do drzewa i wspięła się do okna swojej sypialni. Gdy przez nie wyjrzała, zobaczyła, jak Shiro odchodzi w kierunku swojego domu.


	15. Rozdział XIV

Tego wieczoru miał odbyć się pierwszy bal Katie i ani trochę jej się to nie podobało.

Bała się tych wszystkich obcych ludzi, których miała tam spotkać i przez których miała zostać poddana surowej ocenie. Oczekiwano od niej, że zaprezentuje się od jak najlepszej strony, ale sama wątpiła w to, że istnieje jakaś jej strona, która zdołałaby oczarować dobrze urodzonych mężczyzn. W dodatku uważała, że ten czas można byłoby lepiej spożytkować, na przykład na poszukiwanie ojca. Nie mogła jednak sobie pozwolić na głośne okazywanie niezadowolenia. Bal organizowała jej ciotka, do której przyjechali kilka dni temu i która była tak życzliwa, żeby dać biedniejszej siostrzenicy możliwość wejścia w towarzystwo u boku swojej córki. Katie obiecała matce, że będzie się odpowiednio zachowywać i okaże krewnym należytą wdzięczność, którą zresztą naprawdę odczuwała. Baronowa była ukochaną ciotką młodych Holtów, którzy rozumieli, jak niezwykle cenna dla Colleen jest siostrzana troskliwość oraz niezmiennie ciepłe i serdeczne stosunki z krewnymi, nawet wbrew woli seniora rodu. Katie nigdy nie chciała brać udziału w sezonie, ale dobrze było wiedzieć, że ktokolwiek z tej strony rodziny się nimi przejmował. Co więcej, to był bezsprzeczny dowód na to, że ciotka szczerze kochała swoją siostrę i jej dzieci, a dziewczyna musiała docenić niezwykły dar, jakim był ten bal, mimo że nie miała na niego najmniejszej ochoty.

Na uniwersytecie trwała jeszcze przerwa świąteczna, dlatego do Londynu mogli przybyć także studenci oraz Matt, który kontynuował pracę nad swoim doktoratem z chemii. Po wznowieniu zajęć planowali w miarę możliwości podróżować między stolicą a Oxfordem, żeby móc jednocześnie studiować, bywać i pomagać w poszukiwaniach profesora Holta. Garrett i McClain mieszkali u swoich rodzin, a Shiro gościł w swoim domu Keitha.

Tego dnia przed południem cała grupa odwiedziła Holtów u baronowej. Wszystkich gości zgromadzono w urządzonej na biało-brzoskwiniowo bawialni, gdzie dołączyła do nich także ciotka rodzeństwa oraz ich kuzynka, Victoria, która ledwo powściągała ekscytację nadchodzącym balem. Szesnastolatka nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od przystojnych młodzieńców. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jej rodzinny dom będą odwiedzać tacy arystokraci, jak lordowie Blackwinter i Garrett. W dodatku wcale nie przyszli do jej ojca, tylko do pozbawionych tytułów, wyklętych kuzynów i zachowywali się jak ich dobrzy przyjaciele. Do tej pory Victoria, chcąc nie chcąc, spoglądała z pewną wyższością na Katie i Matta, więc teraz trudno było jej zaakceptować taki stan rzeczy. Okazało się, że jedyny spadkobierca jednego z najbogatszych i najznamienitszych rodów Królestwa jest serdecznym przyjacielem jej kuzyna. Victoria wiedziała, że w nadchodzącym sezonie hrabia Blackwinter będzie jednym z najbardziej pożądanych kawalerów i właśnie teraz to marzenie większości matek posiadających córki na wydaniu piło herbatkę w salonie jej domu i komentowało jakieś przedstawienie. To była prawdziwa sensacja towarzyska. Jej przyjaciółki zemdleją, gdy tylko opowie im o egzotycznym przyszłym markizie.

– Niestety, my już jesteśmy zmuszone panów pożegnać – oświadczyła w pewnym momencie baronowa, uśmiechając się skromnie. – Musimy przygotować się do balu. To był zaszczyt panów poznać. – Spojrzała na Shiro. – Dziękuję za to, że zdecydował się nas pan odwiedzić, lordzie Blackwinter.

Shiro popatrzył na kobietę z wdzięcznością.

– To ja dziękuję za zaproszenie, było mi niezwykle miło – odpowiedział. – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy.

– Doskonale rozumiem, jak istotny jest ten bal i mam nadzieję, że się na nim spotkamy, ale żałuję, że nie mogliśmy spędzić razem więcej czasu – powiedział z teatralną powagą Lance. – Czuję, że aż do wieczora będę pogrążony w głębokim żalu.

Uśmiechnął się do baronowej, a potem nieco szerzej do Victorii, na co ona zarumieniła się i odwróciła wzrok. Keith z zażenowaniem przewrócił oczami, stwierdzając w myślach, że Lance jak zawsze był po prostu sobą.

Po pożegnaniach Colleen wstała i posłała wymowne spojrzenie córce, która nadal siedziała na jednym z foteli i nie wyglądała, jakby miała zamiar się stamtąd ruszyć.

– Katie – pospieszyła ją.

Szatynka odwróciła się w stronę matki i spojrzała na nią błagalnie.

– Mamo, czy mogłabym jeszcze tu chwilę zostać? – zapytała. – Proszę. Obiecuję, że wkrótce do was dołączę.

Colleen zerknęła najpierw na ciotkę i Victorię, które już zmierzały na piętro domu, a potem na Katie. Zawahała się.

– Dobrze, ale tylko chwilę. Matthew, odeślij ją za kwadrans, góra dwa – zdecydowała w końcu.

Katie uśmiechnęła się i podziękowała jej bezgłośnie.

Gdy kroki kobiet na schodach całkiem ucichły, Matt uśmiechnął się do Shiro.

– Dzięki tobie chyba zyskałem w oczach ciotki – rzucił ironicznie. – Teraz nie będzie mówić o niczym innym, jak o tym, że gościła u siebie samego lorda Blackwinter, ponieważ ten przyjaźni się z jej siostrzeńcem.

– To jeszcze mało powiedziane! – zaśmiał się Lance. – Na salonach dużo się o tobie mówi, Shirogane. Wszyscy chcą cię osobiście poznać i jesteś uważany za jedną z najbardziej pożądanych partii sezonu. Dobrze, że nie powiedziałem moim kuzynkom, że się znamy, bo wręcz nie dałyby mi spokoju. – Pochylił się w kierunku Shiro. Przysłonił usta dłonią, jakby nie chciał, żeby pozostali go usłyszeli i mrugnął do niego, szepcząc konspiracyjnie: – Swoją drogą, myślę, że wyświadczyłem ci niemałą przysługę. Kuzynki są przeurocze, ale w gruncie rzeczy to prawdziwe harpie. Może starczyłoby ci pieniędzy na spełnianie ich zachcianek, ale nerwów już niekoniecznie.

Siedzący obok Takashi z zakłopotaniem zacisnął usta. To było dziwne, że zupełnie obcy mu ludzie tyle o nim słyszeli i rozważali wydanie za niego swoich córek. Wiedział, że podczas sezonu będzie musiał się do tego wreszcie przyzwyczaić, bo plotki roznosiły się błyskawicznie, ale nie lubił być w centrum uwagi, a już na pewno nie z powodu swojej pozycji.

– Dziękuję, McClain. Doprawdy, moja wdzięczność nie zna granic – mruknął.

Lance uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, nie zauważając sarkazmu lub świadomie go ignorując.

– Podobno masz nowe wieści w sprawie Sendaka – zagaił Hunk, zmieniając temat.

– Ach, tak – potwierdził Shiro. – Jak się okazało, plenipotent mojego dziadka go zna. Sendak jest osobistym sekretarzem księcia Galrstone, mieszka w Londynie. Zdobyłem jego adres. – Tutaj wymienił nazwę ulicy i numer mieszkania. – To dosyć daleko, ale moglibyśmy pojutrze się tam wybrać.

Katie ściągnęła brwi, dokładnie zapamiętując sobie ten adres. Popatrzyła na Shiro. Oboje przestrzegali zawartej umowy – on dotrzymał danego słowa i nikomu nie powiedział o tym, że przebrała się za chłopca, a ona zachowała dla siebie informacje o jego treningach szermierki i więcej nigdzie sama nie wyszła. Poza tym Katie wydawało się, że od tamtej nocy, paradoksalnie, swobodniej się czuli w swoim towarzystwie. Chociaż przypuszczała, że to było tylko jej mylne wrażenie.

– To bardzo istotna informacja. Musimy się tam jak najszybciej udać – postanowił Matt.

– Ja też chciałbym się z wami podzielić czymś ważnym – oznajmił z dumą Lance, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich w bawialni. – Poza Shirogane na salonach wiele się także mówi o pewnym innym arystokracie. Jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe, jego osoba budzi jeszcze większe zainteresowanie wszystkich dobrze urodzonych panien. Podobno w trakcie tego sezonu planuje pojawić się na kilku istotnych wydarzeniach w Londynie, a tak się składa, że ja wiem, gdzie pod koniec tego tygodnia będzie można go spotkać.

Zrobił dramatyczną pauzę.

– Do rzeczy, McClain – pospieszając go, burknął Keith.

– Jedyny syn księcia Galrstone, markiz Lotor Galrshill, idzie do teatru na premierę baletu _Giselle_ – powiedział uroczyście Lance. – Cóż, nie da się ukryć, że w zdobywaniu najświeższych ploteczek ze świata angielskiej arystokracji McClainowie zdecydowanie nie mają sobie równych.

– Dziękujemy, McClain – odparł ze szczerą wdzięcznością w głosie Matt. – To będzie dobra okazja, żeby przyjrzeć się markizowi z bliska. Właśnie tego nam było trzeba.

Oczy Lance’a rozbłysły z zadowoleniem, jakby dokładnie coś takiego chciał usłyszeć.

– Zapytam dziadka, czy przypadkiem nie ma swojej loży w tym teatrze i czy nie moglibyśmy mu potowarzyszyć, a on wtedy poznałby nas z arystokratami z najwyższych sfer – stwierdził Shiro.

Matt skinął głową, a potem popatrzył na siostrę.

– Widzisz, Katie? – rzekł pogodnym tonem. – Tak się martwiłaś o to, że nie będziemy mogli kontynuować poszukiwań, gdy wyjedziemy do Londynu, a wygląda na to, że wreszcie robimy prawdziwe postępy.

– Będziemy świętować, gdy ojciec wróci do domu – oświadczyła rzeczowo Katie.

Nie chciała robić sobie nadziei. To prawda, zdobyli wskazówki dotyczące tego, gdzie szukać informacji, ale to jeszcze nie znaczyło, że od razu odnajdą profesora. Już kilka razy wydawało im się, że zbliżają się do rozwiązania sprawy, a potem napotykali na swojej drodze kolejne przeszkody.

– Ostatnio o tym myślałem – podjął nagle Keith – i uświadomiłem sobie, że nigdy nie dyskutowaliśmy o tym, dlaczego właściwie porwano profesora Holta. Czego konkretnie mogą od niego chcieć Galrstone’owie?

– Czy to nie oczywiste? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Katie.

Młodzieńcy zwrócili na nią swoje spojrzenia. W bawialni zapadła cisza, która wskazywała na to, że jednak nie było to takie oczywiste, a przynajmniej nie dla wszystkich.

– Ja i Matt już kiedyś się nad tym zastanawialiśmy. Galrstone’owie czegoś szukają i najprawdopodobniej jest to coś związanego z alchemią, a przynajmniej na to wskazują receptury, które otrzymywali obaj profesorowie – wytłumaczyła. – Z jakiego innego powodu porywaliby chemików, a wcześniej poświęcaliby czas na sprawdzanie ich umiejętności?

– Nie widzimy innego powodu, dla którego ktokolwiek chciałby porywać naszego ojca. Nigdy nie miał żadnych wrogów, z nikim nie rywalizował – dodał Matt. – Nie interesował się arystokracją, bo był zbyt skupiony na swojej pracy.

– Czyli ten profesor z Cambridge został zabity, ponieważ nie chciał albo nie potrafił dać Galrstone’om tego, czego szukali – skonkludował na głos Hunk.

– Prawdopodobnie tak – potwierdził ponuro Holt.

– Na czym może im aż tak zależeć, żeby to było warte tego wszystkiego? – zapytał Shiro. – Biorąc pod uwagę metody, którymi się posługują, to wątpię, by było to coś legalnego.

– Może chcą broni chemicznej? Albo bardzo silnej trucizny? – podsunął Keith. – Profesor Holt sam mówił, że nigdy by się nie zgodził na pracowanie nad czymś, co ma szkodzić ludziom. Musieliby go do tego zmusić.

Na twarzy Hunka pojawił się niepokój.

– Wiem, że już to kiedyś mówiłem, ale zaczynam mieć coraz większe wątpliwości co do tego, czy powinniśmy prowadzić te poszukiwania na własną rękę – powiedział. – Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, też bym chciał, żeby profesor Holt jak najszybciej wrócił do rodziny, ale to wygląda coraz bardziej niebezpiecznie.

Katie popatrzyła na niego z dezaprobatą.

– W każdej chwili może się pan wycofać, ale my nie mamy innego wyboru. Policja nam nie pomoże. Jeżeli powiemy, że podejrzewamy o te porwania księcia, nikt nie potraktuje nas poważnie – oświadczyła chłodno, a potem kontynuowała normalnym tonem: – Nie sądzę, by chodziło o broń, raczej o truciznę, lekarstwo albo „cudowny eliksir”. Część receptur, które otrzymywali obaj profesorowie, była związana z alchemią, więc sprawdzano ich także pod tym kątem. Niewykluczone, że Galrstone’owie poszukują czegoś… Niekonwencjonalnego, co mogłoby mieć dużą wartość. Czegoś, co może w ogóle nie istnieć.

Lance ożywił się nagle.

– Jak flogiston? – zapytał.

Katie zmierzyła go wzrokiem, unosząc sceptycznie brew.

– Nie sądzę, by to był akurat flogiston, ale tak, mniej więcej coś takiego miałam na myśli – uznała.

– Istnieje też pewna możliwość, że Galrstone’owie nie mają z tym porwaniem nic wspólnego – rzekł Matt. – Nie mamy żadnych dowodów na ich bezpośredni związek ze sprawą, a profesor narysował ich herb na marginesie tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że Sendak jest sekretarzem księcia, ale wcale nie musiał akurat wtedy dla niego pracować. Może potrzebuje naukowców do swoich własnych celów?

– Tylko dlaczego w takim razie profesor Holt mówił, że Sendak wyglądał na kogoś, kto nie ma pojęcia o chemii? Pamiętam, że nawet wtedy, gdy nam o tym opowiadał podczas obiadu, miał podejrzenia, że ten człowiek dla kogoś pracuje – odezwał się Shiro. – Czy ryzykowałby, że zostanie zapamiętany, osobiście zjawiając się na obu uniwersytetach?

Matt chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy do bawialni wróciła jego matka. Stanęła w progu i ze zniecierpliwieniem zwróciła się do córki:

– Katie, mogę cię prosić?

Dziewczyna stłumiła westchnięcie, wstała z ociąganiem i spojrzała przepraszająco na młodzieńców.

– Niestety, bal wzywa. Dokończymy tę rozmowę kiedy indziej. Do widzenia panom – pożegnała się i wyszła z pokoju.

* * *

 To, że Katie nie zrobiła niczego niewłaściwego na balu, niewątpliwie można było uznać za jej osiągnięcie. Szczególnie jeśli brało się pod uwagę to, jak wiele niewłaściwych rzeczy ostatnio zdarzało jej się robić.

Przez cały czas tkwiła w cieniu Victorii, ale Katie w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało, a po wszystkim matka szczerze pochwaliła jej ciche, skromne zachowanie, które tak naprawdę wynikało głównie z onieśmielenia, a nie usposobienia. Mimo wszystko dziewczyna myślała, że będzie znacznie gorzej. Nawet sama przed sobą musiała przyznać, że gdy się już do niej przyzwyczaiła, poczuła się ładna w swojej skromnej, jasnej sukni, znacznie mniej strojnej od kreacji kuzynki. Na balu pojawili się także Matt, Lance i Hunk, więc przynajmniej miała z kim porozmawiać i z kim zatańczyć.

Przez cały następny dzień odpoczywała po wyczerpującym przyjęciu i przebywaniu w tłumie ludzi, ale już dwa dni po balu czuła się w pełni gotowa, żeby wyjść z domu. Mimo próśb Matt nie pozwolił jej razem ze wszystkimi wyruszyć obserwować Sendaka, dlatego Katie uznała, że pójdzie tam sama jako Pidge Gunderson. Nie po to nalegała, żeby samodzielnie spakować swoje kufry i zabrała z Oxfordu całe przebranie, by teraz z niego nie skorzystać.

Jak się okazało, wcale nie było to takie proste.

Pod oknami jej pokoju nie rosło drzewo, po którym mogłaby zejść, a zeskakiwanie z pierwszego piętra byłoby głupie. Rozważała wyjście drzwiami dla służby, ale w domu barona zatrudniano zbyt wiele osób, by miała pewność, że nie spotka nikogo po drodze. Gdyby ktokolwiek zobaczył ją przebraną za chłopca, plotka rozniosłaby się z prędkością błyskawicy, a ona i jej rodzina miałyby przez to problemy. Nie mogła tego zrobić ani matce, ani ciotce. Obiecała sobie, że nie zmartwi tych dwóch wspaniałych kobiet i postara się, by były z niej dumne.

Po długim namyśle wpadła wreszcie na doskonałe, jej zdaniem, rozwiązanie. Za domem mieścił się duży ogród, który wiosną pięknie rozkwitał setkami barw i zapachów. Stała w nim nieduża, drewniana szopa z narzędziami, do której zimą nikt nie wchodził. Po południu Katie zakradła się tam i ukryła w skrzyni męski płaszcz, okulary oraz kaszkiet. Wieczorem, po wyjściu Matta, oznajmiła matce, że boli ją głowa (ta wymówka wydawała się na razie dość skuteczna, dlatego chętnie znowu z niej skorzystała) i zamierza zażyć w ogrodzie świeżego powietrza, a potem położyć się spać. Życzyła więc wszystkim dobrej nocy i wyszła na zewnątrz w kapeluszu, długim płaszczu, który zakrywał marynarkę i koszulę, oraz w swojej najprostszej spódnicy, pod którą założyła spodnie. Bez wzbudzania czyichkolwiek podejrzeń dotarła do szopy, w której szybko się przebrała i przeszła przez tylną furtkę na ulicę.

Sendak mieszkał w biedniejszej dzielnicy Londynu, zbyt daleko, żeby mogła dostać się tam pieszo. Udało jej się zatrzymać dorożkę, ale musiała zapłacić woźnicy z góry, ponieważ nie chciał zabrać ze sobą „dziecka”, jak to ją określił. Wewnątrz noszący ślady użytkowania, cuchnący pojazd ani trochę nie przypominał czystego i wygodnego powozu hrabiego Blackwinter. Katie mogła się jedynie cieszyć, że nie musiała spędzić w dorożce dużo czasu.

Woźnica zatrzymał się na rogu bardzo słabo oświetlonej, wąskiej ulicy. Gęste chmury przysłaniały księżyc. Katie wyszła z dorożki i sama podeszła pod adres podany przedwczoraj przez Shiro. Stanęła przed szarą kamienicą. W niektórych oknach paliło się światło. Wątpiła, by w tym budynku aktualnie znajdował się jej ojciec, ale na pewno jedno z mieszkań należało do człowieka, który go skrzywdził.

Oczywiście nie mogła wejść do środka kamienicy. Liczyła raczej na to, że Sendak właśnie wyjdzie z domu, a wtedy mogłaby go śledzić i spróbować się o nim czegoś dowiedzieć, chociażby zobaczyć, jak wygląda. Wiedziała też, że za chwilę powinni przyjść tutaj Matt i jego przyjaciele, więc będzie musiała zwiększyć ostrożność. Wyruszyli przed Katie, ale mieli coś jeszcze załatwić, coś niezwiązanego z porwaniem. Jeżeli będzie wystarczająco dyskretna, nie dowiedzą się o jej obecności, a ona zyska szansę obserwowania ich poszukiwań.

Przeszła na drugą stronę wyludnionej ulicy i stanęła w cieniu głębokiej na prawie dwa metry wnęki bramy prowadzącej do innej kamienicy. Mrużąc oczy, utkwiła spojrzenie w drzwiach do domu Sendaka, próbując dostrzec w ciemności jakikolwiek ruch.

Po dobrych dziesięciu minutach cierpliwego czekania Katie usłyszała znajome głosy dobiegające z prawej strony ulicy. Od razu schowała się głębiej we wnęce i przylgnęła plecami do rogu bramy.

– To tutaj? – zapytał Keith.

– Tak – odpowiedział Shiro.

– Tutaj przecież nie ma nikogo poza nami. Nie wydaje wam się, że będziemy wyglądać trochę podejrzanie? – odezwał się przejętym półszeptem Hunk.

– Nie martw się, przyjacielu, nikt nas nie dostrzeże w takich ciemnościach – rzucił beztrosko Lance.

Młodzieńcy zatrzymali się tuż przed Katie. Gdyby zrobiła krok do przodu i wyciągnęła rękę, mogłaby z łatwością chwycić tył płaszcza opartego o wejście do wnęki Keitha. Zasłaniali jej widok na kamienicę Sendaka, ale nie mogła się teraz poruszyć. Bała się nawet głośniej oddychać, żeby przypadkiem jej nie usłyszeli.

– Hm… Cóż, wygląda na to, że my też możemy nikogo nie dostrzec – dodał po chwili Lance, pochylając się do przodu. – Może podejdźmy trochę bliżej?

– To wykluczone – zaprotestował Shiro. – Niepotrzebnie zwrócimy na siebie uwagę.

Lance rozejrzał się po ulicy.

– Ale stąd przecież nic nie widać! Nie mogliby postawić tu więcej latarni? – Wyciągnął przed siebie wyprostowaną rękę. – Nie widzę nawet własnej dłoni!

– A co ja mam powiedzieć? – Matt poprawił ostentacyjnie okulary. – Nawet w dziennym świetle mam słaby wzrok, ale teraz jestem wręcz ślepy.

– Proszę, panowie, zachowujcie się ciszej – poprosił stanowczo Shiro.

Na chwilę zapadło milczenie. Katie miała nadzieję, że może studenci ostatecznie zdecydują się przejść kawałek dalej, ale zamiast tego nadal stali w miejscu. Trudno było im się dziwić, wnęka stanowiła najdogodniejszy punkt obserwacyjny, położony idealnie naprzeciwko bramy do kamienicy Sendaka.

– Zimno tutaj – zauważył cicho Lance, opatulając się ciaśniej płaszczem i poprawiając szal.

Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza, więc już zaraz znowu przemówił, starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę kolegów.

– Hej, podobno w tym teatrze, do którego idziemy, są bardzo urodziwe tancerki. Myślicie, że po spektaklu będę mógł zajrzeć do garderoby i poznać je trochę bliżej?

– Idziemy tam po to, żeby obserwować markiza, nie dla tancerek – stwierdził z rozdrażnieniem Keith. – Zrozum w końcu, że to poważna sprawa.

– Tak, wiem – przyznał Lance – ale przy okazji moglibyśmy…

Keith odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie.

– Czy ty myślisz cały czas tylko o jednym? – syknął.

– To ty po prostu nie umiesz się bawić, Kogane – ocenił lekceważąco Lance, wzruszając ramionami. – Pamiętam, jak byliśmy razem w grudniu w gospodzie, było tam tyle pięknych kobiet, a ty siedziałeś w kącie sam jak palec i nawet się do żadnej nie uśmiechnąłeś. Jeżeli tylko potrzebujesz porad, jak rozmawiać z pannami, wystarczy, że poprosisz, mogę ci kilku udzielić…

– Mógłbyś się wreszcie uciszyć? – zapytał ze złością Keith, szturchając młodzieńca pięścią w bark.

– Keith, spokojnie – upomniał go Shiro.

Pchnięcie wcale nie było silne, ale Lance ani trochę się go nie spodziewał. Stracił równowagę i zatoczył się do tyłu. Wpadł plecami na Katie i nadepnął piętą na jej stopę. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie ciche piśnięcie i od razu zatkała usta dłonią, ale było już za późno.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę wnęki. Keith w mgnieniu oka doskoczył do Katie, chwycił ją za ramiona i wyciągnął siłą na chodnik. Nie puszczając szatynki, stanął za nią.

– No, kogo my tu mamy? – zapytał chłodno. – Kim jesteś i kto cię tu przysłał?

Opuściła głowę i nie odezwała się. Serce mocno waliło jej w piersi. Jeżeli tylko by coś powiedziała, Matt na pewno rozpoznałby jej głos. Milcząc w tych ciemnościach, mogła kupić sobie trochę czasu i liczyć na cud. Tylko to mogło ją w tej chwili uratować.

To już był koniec, tym razem naprawdę. Jeżeli przekonała kogoś tak uczciwego i honorowego, jak Shiro, mogłaby dogadać się także z pozostałymi studentami, ale teraz był tutaj Matt, który może i przez całe życie traktował ją dosyć pobłażliwie, ale nie zaakceptowałby tego planu. To było niebezpieczne, dla niej i dla jej reputacji, a brat pewnie nie pozwoliłby na takie ryzyko. Za bardzo chciał ją chronić. Gdyby było inaczej, nie oszukiwałaby go i od razu powiedziałaby mu o tym pomyśle.

Próbowała się wyszarpnąć Keithowi, ale ten był zaskakująco silny jak na kogoś o tak smukłej posturze. Nadepnęła mu piętą na czubek butów i chciała rzucić się biegiem do przodu, ale on tylko mocniej zacisnął dłonie na jej ramionach i wykręcił je boleśnie.

– Nie szarp się, bo połamię ci kości, mały szpiegu. Gadaj, co tu robisz – warknął ostro.

Katie syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale przestała stawiać opór. Nie miała już wątpliwości, że historie o bójkach Keitha, które opowiadał jej Matt, były prawdziwe.

– Kogane, spokojniej. To tylko jakiś dzieciak – rzucił skonfundowany Lance.

– Ten dzieciak cały czas stał w tej bramie i nas podsłuchiwał – zauważył Hunk. – Kto wie, dla kogo pracuje. Skąd wiedział, że tu będziemy?

– Co w takim razie powinniśmy z nim zrobić? – zastanowił się Matt.

Keith potrząsnął nią.

– Kazałem ci się przedstawić, chłopcze – rzekł głośno. – Hej, ogłuchłeś? Gadaj!

Nawet nie drgnęła. 

– Może najpierw wyciągniemy go pod latarnię i mu się przyjrzymy? – zaproponował Lance. – Tutaj naprawdę nic nie widać.

Katie zauważyła, że jedyną osobą, która milczała, był Shiro, chociaż zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach to on podejmował decyzje i doprowadzał grupę do porządku. Czyżby domyślał się, że to ona?

– Nie, poczekajcie. – Matt zaczął czegoś szukać w kieszeniach marynarki. – Chemicy zawsze są na wszystko przygotowani.

Właśnie wtedy dotarło do niej, że jej cały plan legł w gruzach. Cud, na który po cichu liczyła, jednak się nie wydarzył.

Zaklęła w myślach.

Jej brat wyjął pudełko zapałek i rozpalił jedną. Pochylił się i oświetlił twarz Katie.

Gdy ją zobaczył, rozchylił usta, mrugając w zdumieniu. Zapałka wyleciała mu z dłoni i upadła na mokry trotuar, szybko gasnąc.

– Co się stało? – zdziwił się Lance. – Kto to jest?

Nikt się nie odezwał. Matt nadal stał tuż przed Katie zgięty w pół. Poza nim żaden ze studentów nie widział jej twarzy.

– Może ja już pójdę… – mruknęła dziewczyna, zniżając głos.

Shiro w końcu nie wytrzymał.

– Jak pani mogła? Obiecała mi pani! – wybuchnął, ale brzmiał bardziej na urażonego niż zagniewanego.

– Że co…? – wykrztusił Keith, momentalnie puszczając jej ramiona i robiąc krok do tyłu.

Katie zadarła głowę i spojrzała na Shiro, mimo że w nocnych ciemnościach nie mogła zobaczyć jego twarzy.

– Obiecałam panu, że nie będę tego więcej robić w Oxfordzie i dotrzymałam słowa! – przemówiła stanowczo. – Teraz jesteśmy w Londynie, to znacząco zmienia postać rzeczy.

Mogła ponieść kolejną porażkę, ale zbyt mocno wierzyła w słuszność swojego celu, żeby teraz poddać się bez walki. Nie zamierzała przed nikim się kajać.

Shiro schował twarz w dłoniach, wzdychając ciężko.

– Doskonale pani wie, co miałem wtedy na myśli.

– Katie… – zaczął Matt, prostując się, ale nagle odwrócił się do przyjaciela. – Shiro… Wiedziałeś?!

Takashi zamilkł, patrząc na Holta. Ten zrobił krok w jego stronę, zaciskając pięści.

– Wiedziałeś i nic mi nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Matt. – Dlaczego? Jak długo to przede mną ukrywałeś?

– Wpadliśmy na siebie raz w Oxfordzie, tuż po Nowym Roku, gdy… – Shiro zawiesił głos – szedłem do biblioteki. Złożyłem obietnicę, że niczego nie powiem, a panna Holt dała słowo, że już więcej tego nie zrobi.

– To prawda – wtrąciła Katie. – To był jedyny raz, gdy wyszłam tak ubrana. Teraz jest drugi.

– Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć – powiedział Matt ze złością do Takashiego. – Tu chodzi o moją siostrę. Nie wiem, na jakiej podstawie uważałeś, że była z tobą szczera, ale, jak widzisz, nie miałeś racji. Jest podstępna i zawsze trzeba cholernie uważać na każde wypowiedziane przez nią słowo, bo ona już w momencie składania obietnicy dokładnie wie, jak obejdzie ducha umowy, nie łamiąc jej treści. Znam ją siedemnaście lat i nadal czasami udaje jej się mnie okpić, ale ty w ogóle nie powinieneś jej nic obiecywać.

– Przepraszam, Matt, ale ja nie mogłem złamać danego słowa – trwał przy swoim Shiro.

– Ty i ten twój cholerny honor… – sarknął Matt.

Lance, Keith i Hunk przysłuchiwali się tej wymianie zdań, nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku.

– Nie zrobiłem pani krzywdy? – zapytał nieco skrępowany Keith. – Nie spodziewałem się… pani.

– Nie, nic się nie stało. – Katie potrząsnęła głową, chociaż ramiona nadal ją bolały i przypuszczała, że zostaną na nich siniaki.

– Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja powoli zaczynam się w tym wszystkim gubić – stwierdził Lance. – Panna Holt przebiera się za chłopca i…

– Gunderson – poprawiła go Katie.

– Słucham?

– Pidge Gunderson – powtórzyła. – Tak proszę się do mnie zwracać. Nie panna Holt i nie Katie. Gdyby ktoś nas podsłuchał, moglibyśmy mieć problem.

Lance parsknął śmiechem.

– _Pidge Gunderson_? Jak gołąb? To przecież w ogóle nie brzmi jak imię. Nie mogła pani wybrać czegoś bardziej pospolitego? Nie wiem, Thomas? George? Dlaczego akurat Pidge?

Katie przewróciła oczami, chociaż w ciemności nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

– Pidge Gunderson brzmi odpowiednio. To przezwisko z dzieciństwa, przywykłam do niego – oznajmiła. – Markiz ma na imię Lotor, ale nikt tego nie kwestionuje.

– Twoje imię w tym momencie to najmniej istotna kwestia – odezwał się poważnie Matt, zdobywając się na całą swoją stanowczość. – Domyślam się, dlaczego to robisz, Katie, i naprawdę próbuję to zrozumieć, ale to niedopuszczalne. Wiem, że chcesz pomóc i gdybym mógł, to bym ci na to wszystko pozwolił i jeszcze bym cię w tym wspierał, ale zwyczajnie nie wolno ci się przebierać za mężczyznę. Co by było, gdyby towarzystwo się o tym dowiedziało? Co by powiedziała matka? Jak przyjęłaby to ciotka? Skąd, do diabła, w ogóle wzięłaś moje stare ubrania? Czy ty coś widzisz w tych okularach?

Katie odetchnęła. Bardzo podobną rozmowę musiała niedawno odbyć z Shiro, ale wtedy byli tylko we dwójkę i już na początku dano jej nadzieję, że nikt o niczym nie musi się dowiedzieć. Teraz było trudniej.

– Ubrania mam ze strychu. I tak, widzę, poprosiłam optyka, żeby wymienił mi szkła.

– Zaangażowałaś w to optyka?! Przecież on cię zna!

– Tak, a nawet poszłam odebrać okulary w męskim stroju. Niczego się nie domyślił. Posłuchaj, Matt, jeżeli myślałeś, że będę kolejny miesiąc pokornie siedzieć i czekać na wasze działania, to znaczy, że wcale mnie nie znasz – oświadczyła dumnie. – Robię to wyłącznie dla ojca. Musimy go znaleźć i nie poddam się, póki nie wróci z nami do domu. Jego życie jest ważniejsze od zasad, od tego, co powiedzą ludzie i od opinii towarzystwa. Jestem gotowa to wszystko dla niego poświęcić.

– Twój ojciec nie chciałby, żebyś się tak narażał, Gunderson – odezwał się Shiro.

– Mój ojciec – odparła głośno Katie – zawsze powtarzał, że jeżeli za bardzo przejmujemy się tym, co może się nie powieść, możemy stracić szansę na dokonanie czegoś wielkiego.

Nagle Hunk machnął w powietrzu ręką, gestykulując w stronę kamienicy Sendaka.

– Nie chcę wam przerywać tej niewątpliwie istotnej dyskusji, ale wydaje mi się, że to jest odpowiedni moment, żeby na chwilę zamilknąć – powiedział cicho.

Wszyscy natychmiast się uciszyli i spojrzeli na dom Sendaka. Gdy brama otworzyła się, studenci wycofali się do wnęki. Z kamienicy wyszedł postawny mężczyzna. Rozejrzał się podejrzliwie na boki i dość żwawym krokiem ruszył trotuarem.

– To on? – szepnął Lance.

– Skąd mamy wiedzieć? Nigdy go nie widzieliśmy, a w tych ciemnościach nie rozpoznaliśmy nawet siostry Matta, która stała tuż przed nami – odszepnął mu Keith.

– Chyba pasuje do opisu – rzekł Shiro. – Powinniśmy za nim iść.

– Dobrze, w takim razie chodźmy – postanowił Matthew.

Nikt się jednak nie poruszył.

– A co z… Gundersonem? – zapytał z wahaniem w głosie Hunk.

Katie z nadzieją popatrzyła na brata, oczekując na jego decyzję.

– Idzie z nami – oświadczył w końcu Matt. – Na razie.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała z wdzięcznością.

– Co? Naprawdę go ze sobą bierzemy? – zdziwił się Lance.

– W tym momencie nie mamy innego wyjścia, a nie odeślę go samego do ciotki. Czy ktoś ma coś przeciwko? – Rozejrzał się po młodzieńcach i poprawił okulary. – Musicie mi obiecać, że nikomu o tym nie powiecie, bo wtedy będę musiał wyzwać was na pojedynek, a nie chcę bić się z przyjaciółmi, i to z powodu głupoty i porywczości własnej siostry.

Chociaż pojedynek z Mattem nie wydawał się nikomu szczególnym wyzwaniem, nikt nie zaprotestował.

– Więc chodźmy – powiedział Shiro.

W całkowitej ciszy zaczęli podążać za Sendakiem (a przynajmniej zakładali, że właśnie za nim), co jakiś czas przystając we wnękach kamienic i za rogami budynków. Pilnowali dzielącej ich odległości, żeby sekretarz nie zauważył, że jest śledzony, co nie było takie łatwe, gdy podróżowało się w szóstkę.

Doszli za nim aż do budynku wyglądającego jak gospoda. Sendak ostatni raz się rozejrzał i wszedł do środka.

Po chwili mieli za nim ruszyć, ale Lance zatrzymał ich ruchem ręki. Wyglądali zza winkla, stojąc po drugiej stronie ulicy, ukryci w przejściu między dwiema kamienicami.

– To dom gry. _Diamentowy Zakątek_. Nie pytajcie, skąd wiem – oświadczył. – Chyba nie powinniśmy tam wszyscy wchodzić, zwrócimy na siebie uwagę. Poza tym, wiecie… – zerknął wymownie na Katie.

– Jestem w męskim stroju – przypomniała dziewczyna. – Mogę chodzić, gdzie tylko chcę.

– Ale ja nie mogę, a i tak mamy poważną rozmowę do odbycia – oznajmił z powagą Matt. – Sendak może wiedzieć, jak wyglądają dzieci profesora Holta, rozpoznałby mnie. Jeżeli chcemy na razie pozostać anonimowi, nie powinienem się do niego zbliżać.

– Masz rację. Rozdzielmy się – zasugerował Shiro. – McClain, Keith i Garrett, śledźcie Sendaka i spróbujcie się czegoś dowiedzieć. Postarajcie się, żeby was nie zauważył. Ja, Matt i Gunderson wrócimy do domów.

Keith stęknął z niezadowoleniem.

– Czy jesteś pewien, że McClain to odpowiednia osoba do śledzenia kogokolwiek?

Lance prychnął z urazą.

– Ja przynajmniej umiem rozmawiać z ludźmi – odparł, zakładając ramiona na piersi. – Poza tym, dlaczego uważasz, że nie jestem dobry w śledzeniu ludzi?

Shiro westchnął, patrząc na Keitha.

– Myślę, że akurat w takim miejscu McClain może okazać się zaskakująco skuteczny – powiedział. – Nie traćmy czasu na dyskusje. Garrett, proszę, miej na nich oko. Jutro się spotkamy i wszystko nam przekażecie.

– Postaram się – przytaknął Hunk.

Po pożegnaniu się Katie, Matt i Shiro odeszli w drugą stronę, żeby odnaleźć dorożkę, a Keith, Lance i Hunk podeszli pod _Diamentowy Zakątek_. Zanim weszli do środka, wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

– Zachowujcie się, jakbyście bywali w takich miejscach wielokrotnie, nie gapcie się na ludzi i ich pieniądze, nie komentujcie na głos gry. Tym razem naprawdę zachowujcie się podobnie do mnie – powiedział Lance, naciskając klamkę.

Uważnie przesunęli wzrokiem po wnętrzu domu gry. Przy okrągłych stołach siedzieli mężczyźni grający w karty albo kości, a nad nimi stały grupy gapiów. Co chwila rozlegały się głośne okrzyki radości lub rozczarowania. Między stołami krążyły kelnerki, roznosząc gościom alkohol.

Próbowali odszukać w tłumie Sendaka, ale nigdy nie widzieli jego twarzy i nie byli w stanie go rozpoznać wśród tych wszystkich prawie jednakowo ubranych mężczyzn.

– McClain… – zaczął Keith, ale urwał, gdy spojrzał w bok i zobaczył, że jego kolega nagle zniknął. Zmarszczył brwi. – Gdzie on poszedł?

Hunk rozejrzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela. Zauważył go przy ladzie barowej, gdzie rozmawiał z młodą, ładną kelnerką. Siedział na stołku, pochylając się w stronę kobiety i uśmiechając się do niej czarująco.

– Tam jest. – Hunk wskazał go palcem.

Keith popatrzył w tym kierunku i skrzywił usta z dezaprobatą.

– Boże, czy on zawsze musi…

Hunk nie usłyszał następnych słów, bo Keith zacisnął pięści i, stawiając długie kroki, podszedł do Lance’a. Garrett zaraz popędził za nim, przeciskając się między zgromadzonymi przy stołach ludźmi.

Były takie momenty, gdy Lance nie denerwował Keitha. Czasami Kogane myślał wręcz, że jego kolega nie był wcale taki głupi, na jakiego wyglądał, i mogliby się nawet ze sobą dogadać. Za każdym razem, gdy był gotów to rozważyć, McClain albo go prowokował do kolejnej sprzeczki, albo robił coś durnego, jak na przykład zalecanie się do każdej napotkanej kobiety w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Dostali od Shiro wyraźne zadanie. Mieli obserwować człowieka zamieszanego w porwanie ojca ich przyjaciela. Czy nawet w takiej sytuacji Lance nie mógłby nad sobą chociaż na krótką chwilę zapanować?

Keith stanął tuż za Lance’em i popatrzył na chichoczącą kelnerkę. Właśnie nalewała McClainowi wina do kieliszka. Po chwili obok Kogane stanął Hunk.

– McClain – burknął Keith.

Młodzieniec nawet się do niego nie odwrócił, tylko podniósł rękę, nakazując mu poczekać.

– Więc… Przychodzi tu wielu stałych bywalców? – zapytał kelnerkę Lance, mrużąc oczy i upijając łyk wina.

Keith i Hunk wymienili pytające spojrzenia.

Kobieta namyśliła się, ściągając czerwone wargi.

– Cóż, mamy wielu stałych klientów – odparła. – Na przykład tamten, to pan Rolo – zniżyła głos i wskazała na wysokiego, młodego mężczyznę grającego w kości po drugiej stronie sali. – Fortuna wyraźnie mu sprzyja. Zawsze wszystkich ogrywa i zostawia hojne napiwki. Zazdrośni rozpowiadają, że oszukuje, ale nikt nigdy nie złapał go za rękę. O, a ten to Sendak – ruchem ręki pokazała innego mężczyznę. – Przychodzi tu co tydzień.

Cała trójka zwróciła spojrzenia w tamtym kierunku. Dopiero teraz mieli okazję przyjrzeć się Sendakowi w pełnym świetle. Grał przy stole w karty, siedząc przodem do nich, więc dobrze widzieli czarne włosy, ostre rysy twarzy i bliznę przebiegającą przez oko.

– Radzę panu na niego uważać – rzekła kelnerka.

– A to dlaczego? – spytał Lance.

Kobieta zaśmiała się krótko.

– Ma szczególny zwyczaj oskubywać studentów w wista. Gdy widzi, że ktoś jest młody i niedoświadczony, nigdy nie odmówi partyjki – wyjaśniła. – A trzeba przyznać, że jest w tym naprawdę dobry. Było już tu kilku takich, którym wydawało się, że dadzą radę go pokonać, ale chyba żadnemu się jeszcze nie udało.

Lance odwrócił się i popatrzył tryumfalnie na Keitha, jakby chciał się upewnić, że ten usłyszał to, co mówiła kelnerka. 

Kogane nie miał wyboru, tylko westchnął i skinął z uznaniem głową.

Tym razem McClain na to zasługiwał.

* * *

 W dorożce panowała cisza.

Matt już po raz drugi zaczynał odliczanie do stu, żeby się uspokoić. Był zdenerwowany. Ba, był wręcz wściekły! Nie wiedział tylko, czy bardziej na swoją siostrę, która go okłamała i naraziła się na niebezpieczeństwo, mimo że obiecała, że będzie odpowiedzialniejsza, czy na Shiro, swojego drogiego przyjaciela, który ukrył przed nim prawdę. To nie tak, że nie wierzył w Katie. Ufał jej i wiedział, że była zaradna i inteligentna, jednak świat mógł okazać się bezlitosny. Podczas nieobecności ojca Matt czuł się odpowiedzialny za rodzinę, miał obowiązek dbać o siostrę oraz matkę. Chciałby, żeby Katie mogła mu towarzyszyć, ale gdyby coś się jej stało albo gdyby wybuchł skandal, który zniszczyłby jej życie, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

Katie milczała. Czuła rozgoryczenie przez to, że tak szybko została nakryta. Możliwe, że gdyby nie Keith i Lance, nikt by jej nie zauważył. Kontynuowałaby wykonywanie swojego przemyślanego planu. Myślała, że po tym, jak spotkała Shiro w Oxfordzie, nic gorszego jej tutaj nie spotka, ale teraz o jej pomyśle wiedzieli już wszyscy. Zastanawiała się tylko, czy Matt powie o nim matce. Naprawdę wolałaby, żeby tego nie robił, Colleen nie potrzebowała dodatkowych powodów do zmartwień. Poza tym, co matka mogłaby z tym zrobić? Katie prędzej czy później i tak wymyśliłaby jakiś inny sposób, nawet w trakcie sezonu. Tu nie chodziło o bunt przeciwko konwenansom ani o demonstrowanie swojej niezależności. Chciała jedynie pomóc człowiekowi, którego kochała i nic by jej przed tym nie powstrzymało.

Shiro za to przyglądał się Katie i próbował zrozumieć, jak w tak młodej, drobnej pannie mogło kryć się tyle siły i determinacji. Gdy obiecywała mu w Oxfordzie, że nie będzie się więcej przebierać, naprawdę w to uwierzył, mimo że był już przyzwyczajony do licznych, czasami podobnych, wyskoków Keitha. Wiedział, że siostra Matta była uparta, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak. Nawet jeśli czuł się trochę oszukany, nie potrafił oprzeć się podziwowi, jaki się w nim zrodził. Jak mało kto rozumiał, ile siły czasem wymagało postawienie na swoim.

– Katie – westchnął Matt, patrząc wprost na siostrę – czy możesz mi obiecać, że już nigdy nie przebierzesz się za mężczyznę? _Nigdy_. W Londynie, w Oxfordzie, w całym Imperium, w kosmosie, nigdzie.

Pytając ją o to, wiedział już, jaka padnie odpowiedź.

Katie namyśliła się, a raczej udała namysł.

– Nie, nie mogę – odparła w końcu, kręcąc głową. – Mogę obiecać, że nigdy nie wyjdę sama w sukni, ale nic więcej. Jako Pidge Gunderson jestem równie bezpieczna, jak wy. Nikomu nawet nie przychodzi do głowy, że mogę być kobietą.

– Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że to nieodpowiedzialne? – zapytał Matt, podnosząc głos. – Odpowiedz mi. Co gdyby towarzystwo się dowiedziało? Nie możesz włóczyć się po ulicach z piątką mężczyzn. To, że się przebrałaś w stare ubrania brata i przyjęłaś nazwisko bohatera powieści, nie znaczy, że stałaś się mężczyzną.

– Ale się nie dowie, a sam zawsze powtarzasz, że o czym towarzystwo nie wie, tego ci nie wytknie – prychnęła, poprawiając okulary. – Poza tym, wszyscy twoi przyjaciele już wiedzą. Równie dobrze możecie mnie ze sobą zabierać na poszukiwania, chętnie wam potowarzyszę. Pidge Gunderson będzie po prostu szóstym mężczyzną w waszym gronie. Może trochę młodszym i mniejszym, ale nikogo to nie zgorszy. Matt, proszę. Nie zawiodę cię i jeżeli tylko się zgodzisz, obiecuję, że nie będę wychodzić bez ciebie.

– To wykluczone – zaprotestował Matt. Zerknął na Shiro w niemej prośbie o wsparcie. – …Prawda?

Takashi zawahał się. Popatrzył najpierw na Katie, a potem na przyjaciela.

– Hm… Wydaje mi się, że panna Holt jest nieprzejednana, a nie da się ukryć, że Pidge Gunderson bezpieczniejszy byłby z nami, niż działając na własną rękę… – przyznał.

Matt gwałtownie odwrócił do niego głowę, aż zsunął mu się kapelusz. Już drugi raz tego wieczora popatrzył na Shiro, jakby ten właśnie dopuścił się najgorszej zdrady.

– Pidge Gunderson najbezpieczniejszy będzie w domu – odparł cierpko. – Albo jeśli w ogóle go nie będzie, całkowicie wystarczy nam Katie Holt.

Katie założyła ręce na piersi i wydęła wargi.

– Może ryzyko jest jednak warte podjęcia? – zasugerował Shiro.

Na te słowa przytaknęła dziewczyna ochoczo.

– Właśnie. Prawdopodobnie powinnam poczuć się urażona tym, że sugeruje pan, że sama nie umiem zadbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo, ale dziękuję. Powiedzmy, że ma pan rację. – Posłała mężczyźnie pełen wdzięczności półuśmiech, a potem zwróciła się do brata: – Więc, Matt…?

Matt nabrał powietrza i popatrzył na siostrę, która wpatrywała się w niego błagalnie dużymi brązowymi oczami.

– Dobrze, niech będzie – zgodził się niechętnie. – Wiem, że i tak nie wybiję ci z głowy tego ani żadnego następnego pomysłu. Możesz do nas dołączyć, ale nie wychodź więcej sama, proszę. – Odchrząknał. – I, moja panno, masz złożyć oficjalną przysięgę, najlepiej klnąc się na miłość do rodziców, że aż do zamążpójścia, nigdy i pod żadnym pozorem, nie wyjdziesz z domu sama bez stosownej asysty lub mojej zgody.

Na twarzy Katie pojawił się wyraz zadowolenia.

– Dziękuję, bracie – powiedziała. Teatralnym gestem przyłożyła dłoń do serca. – Obiecuję na moją miłość do rodziców, że aż do zamążpójścia, nigdy i pod żadnym pozorem, nie wyjdę z domu sama bez stosownej asysty lub twojej zgody. Nie będziesz tego żałował.


	16. Rozdział XV

Rozległy się brawa, kurtyna opadła, a w sali zapalono światła, oznajmiając początek antraktu.

Młody, długowłosy mężczyzna z loży naprzeciwko należącej, jak się dowiedzieli, do księcia Galrstone, natychmiast wstał i wyszedł.

Widząc to przez teatralną lornetkę, Katie także się podniosła. Spojrzała na Matta.

Nosiła oliwkową suknię z bufiastymi rękawami i długie rękawiczki. W jej włosach błyszczała ozdobna opaska. Pierwszy raz była w tak eleganckim teatrze. Matt w grudniu obiecał jej, że kiedyś zabierze ją ze sobą, ale nie spodziewała się, że wydarzy się to tak szybko i w takich okolicznościach. Colleen nie znała prawdziwego powodu tej wyprawy, więc gdy dowiedziała się, że Katie została zaproszona na premierę _Giselle_ , i to przez samego hrabiego Blackwinter, była przeszczęśliwa i zaraz zaczęła myśleć o tym, w co ubrać córkę, by godnie prezentowała się w loży markiza Bravecastle.

– Matt, musimy iść za Galrshillem – postanowiła Katie, chowając lornetkę. – We dwójkę mniej będziemy zwracać na siebie uwagę, a nikt nas tutaj nie zna, nikt nie zaczepi i nie będzie się chciał przywitać. Proszę na nas poczekać. 

Jej brat przytaknął i, nie czekając dłużej, razem wyszli z loży na korytarz, zostawiając Shiro, Lance’a i Keitha samych. Hunk nie mógł wybrać się z nimi do teatru, ponieważ już wcześniej został zaproszony przez rodzinę Shay na wieczorek muzyczny.

Ludzie zgromadzeni na widowni powoli zaczęli opuszczać salę. Po drugiej stronie, w jednej z bocznych lóż Lance dostrzegł siedzącą samotnie starszą, siwą kobietę. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, skinęła do młodzieńca głową i zaprosiła go do siebie gestem wachlarza.

– To moja ciotka – powiedział, choć nikt go o to nie zapytał. – Chodźcie, powinniśmy się z nią przywitać. Przedstawię was. To niezwykła starsza dama i bardzo się ucieszy, jeżeli odwiedzimy ją chociaż na chwilę.

Keith i Shiro nie protestowali. Nie mieli w tym momencie nic konkretnego do roboty, a nie wypadałoby nie przywitać się z krewną przyjaciela. Razem z Lance’em okrążyli korytarzem całą salę teatralną i weszli do loży jego ciotki.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie na widok młodzieńców.

– Witaj, Lancelocie. Widzę, że znacznie poprawił ci się smak i zaczynasz sięgać po rozrywki z najwyższej półki. Zawsze wiedziałam, że jak tylko się wyhulasz, będą z ciebie ludzie. Od zawsze powtarzam twojemu ojcu, że trzeba zaznać życia, aby doceniać uroki codzienności i nie stać się na starość zmurszałym szkieletem – powiedziała serdecznym tonem do krewnego.

Na dźwięk jego pełnego imienia Shiro i Keith milcząco wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Nie wiedzieli, że tak właśnie się nazywa. Nigdy się w ten sposób nie przedstawiał.

Próbując zamaskować zakłopotanie uśmiechem, Lance stanął naprzeciwko ciotki.

– Dobry wieczór, cioteczko. Wiesz, że zawsze cieszę się, gdy rodzina jest ze mnie dumna – odpowiedział. Spojrzał na towarzyszy. – Chciałbym przedstawić ci moich przyjaciół z uniwersytetu, hrabiego Blackwinter oraz pana Keitha Kogane. Lordzie Blackwinter, to moja ukochana ciocia, siostra mojego dziadka, hrabina Keswick.

Młodzieńcy ukłonili się z szacunkiem, a kobieta odpowiedziała im uprzejmym skinieniem głowy. Po wymianie kilku formalnych powitalnych zwrotów zachęciła ich do tego, żeby usiedli na krzesłach obok.

– Lordzie Blackwinter – zaczęła, badawczo przyglądając się Shiro – jak miewa się pański szanowny dziadek? Czy towarzyszy panu dzisiejszego wieczora?

– Niestety nie – odparł Takashi. – Markiz, niestety, nie mógł nam dzisiaj towarzyszyć, ale miewa się doskonale.

Dziadek Shiro chciał wybrać się razem z nimi do teatru, nie tylko po to, żeby wreszcie spotkać przyjaciół wnuka, ale również, żeby im pomóc. Takashi i Lance nie znali osobiście wielu arystokratów. Markiz Bravecastle mógłby ich przedstawić, komu trzeba, w tym markizowi Galrshill, którego znał osobiście. Bardzo się cieszył z nadarzającej się okazji, by intensywniej wprowadzać wnuka do przynależnej mu sfery. Jednak kilka godzin przed wyjściem odezwała się jego rwa kulszowa, przygwożdżając go do fotela. Gdy Shiro do niego przyjechał i się o tym dowiedział, chciał z nim zostać, ale dziadek kategorycznie polecił wnukowi iść na spektakl, stwierdzając z uśmiechem, że od tego właśnie ma służbę, żeby się nim opiekowała. Niestety, przez to Takashi i jego przyjaciele mieli znacząco utrudnione zadanie. Wymagania etykiety były bezwzględne w tej kwestii, w związku z czym nie mogli podejść do żadnej obcej osoby, przedstawić się i zacząć rozmowy. Dlatego, chociaż tylu ludzi słyszało o hrabim Blackwinter, a nawet go rozpoznawało, młody arystokrata nie mógł nawiązać nowych kontaktów bez wymaganego pośrednictwa. Razem z przyjaciółmi musieli zadowolić się obserwowaniem mijanych widzów i zasłyszanymi strzępkami rozmów.

– Och, rozumiem. Proszę mu zatem przekazać pozdrowienia ode mnie – powiedziała hrabina. Potem spojrzała na Keitha: – Skąd pochodzi pańska rodzina?

Keith zacisnął usta, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, że nie lubi być o to pytany.

– Nie wiem. Jestem sierotą – odrzekł szczerze.

Twarz kobiety drgnęła w zdumieniu.

– To wyjaśnia, dlaczego nigdy nie słyszałam pańskiego nazwiska. Jak więc się poznaliście? – zapytała.

– Cioteczko, pan Kogane jest jednym z najzdolniejszych studentów z mojego roku – wtrącił się z dumą Lance. – Razem pływamy w drużynie wioślarskiej i jestem przekonany, że dzięki niemu mamy szanse w marcu wygrać wyścig z Cambridge. Tworzymy zgrany zespół. Nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć lepszych przyjaciół. No, sama popatrz, ciotuniu, gdzie mnie zaciągnęli. Ja na balecie, któż by pomyślał?

Hrabina uniosła brwi, przysłuchując mu się z zainteresowaniem i uśmiechem.

– Poza tym pan profesor Holt wybrał nas obu do swojego projektu naukowego. Lord Blackwinter także bierze w nim udział – opowiadał dalej. – Zajmujemy się odkrywaniem nowoczesnej chemii. Cóż, można powiedzieć, że teraz na uniwersytecie obracam się właśnie w takich naukowych kręgach. – Nonszalanckim gestem poprawił białą muszkę. – Pan profesor Holt regularnie urządza u siebie podwieczorki dla najlepszych studentów. Nieskromnie muszę wyznać, że jestem ich stałym gościem. Spotykamy się po zajęciach, rozmawiamy o nowinkach technicznych, wynalazkach, inspirujemy się nawzajem. Tak wiele się już tam nauczyłem, to doprawdy niezwykłe doświadczenie. Miło jest mieć mądrych przyjaciół. Uczę się to doceniać.

Keith popatrzył na niego w konsternacji, a potem przeniósł pytający wzrok na Shiro, który tylko dyskretnie wzruszył ramionami. O czym McClain mówił? To prawda, byli razem w drużynie wioślarskiej, ale Kogane absolutnie nie nazwałby ich „zgranym zespołem”. Kłócili się na prawie każdym treningu, pan Iverson nieustannie musiał ich upominać, a pozostali zawodnicy mieli ich dosyć. Może i Lance brał udział w chwilowo zawieszonym projekcie profesora Holta, ale tak naprawdę robił z nich wszystkich najmniej, za to najwięcej gadał. Keith w jednym semestrze pracował z nim na zajęciach z chemii i pamiętał, jak ten ledwo odróżniał probówkę od kolby. Żaden był z niego naukowiec. Chociaż, rzeczywiście, od nowego roku akademickiego ani razu nie opuścił zajęć i nie przysypiał po przepiciu. Lance nie był geniuszem, ale przez ostatnie miesiące rozwinął się i musiał niezwykle poprawić swoje oceny. Nadal był kłótliwą zmorą, ale coraz mądrzejszą. Keith czuł, że powinien wkrótce zacząć pilnować swoich pleców, bo niedługo ta gaduła będzie dyszała mu w kołnierz i ich urojona rywalizacja stanie się całkiem realna.

– Naprawdę? – zapytała zdziwiona ciotka. – Panie Kogane, proszę mi powiedzieć, czy rzeczywiście jest tak, jak mówi Lancelot?

Lance ukradkowo posłał Keithowi błagalne spojrzenie. Kogane dokładnie zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią.

– Tak. Tak, pan McClain jest dobrym kolegą i… Niezastąpionym, zaangażowanym członkiem zespołu – potwierdził jego kłamstwo. – Dużo pracował na swój sukces. Ostatnie miesiące były zaskakujące dla nas wszystkich i udało mu się pokazać z bardzo dobrej strony.

Hrabina Keswick rozpromieniła się.

– Lancelocie, muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. – Z uznaniem pokiwała głową. – Cieszę się, że odnosisz sukcesy na uniwersytecie. Rodzice muszą być z ciebie dumni.

Uśmiech Lance’a nieznacznie drgnął.

– Tak, są dumni – zgodził się ochoczo. – Bardzo.

Rozmowa z hrabiną trwała. Lance opowiedział, jak miewa się jego rodzeństwo i bratankowie, a potem przeszedł do komentowania spektaklu. Shiro w tym czasie obserwował widownię, co jakiś czas zabierając głos i odpowiadając na pytania. Minuty mijały, a Holtowie nadal nie wracali i zaczynał się o nich nieco martwić. Chcąc nie chcąc, czuł się odpowiedzialny za swoich przyjaciół, miał z nich najwyższą pozycję i sam ich tu zaprosił. Co, jeśli potrzebowali pomocy, a on tracił cenny czas na pogaduszkach z ciotką McClaina? Może i była wyjątkowo serdeczną kobietą, bez wątpienia kochającą swojego krewnego, ale nie po to przyszli do teatru.

– Najmocniej przepraszam, ale obiecałem znajomym, że się z nimi spotkam, prawdopodobnie już na mnie czekają. Muszę iść – oznajmił Shiro, niespodziewanie wstając. – To był zaszczyt i wielka przyjemność panią poznać, hrabino.

– Ja również poczułam się zaszczycona, lordzie Blackwinter – odparła kobieta. – Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce ponownie się spotkamy. Proszę zaopiekować się moim niesfornym Lancelotem.

Shiro ukłonił się z szacunkiem, kiwnął głową na pożegnanie nieco zaskoczonym przyjaciołom, a potem opuścił lożę.

Lance i Keith wrócili do wspólnego opowiadania hrabinie w dużym skrócie, na czym polegał ich chemiczny projekt, aż rozległ się trzeci dzwonek i uznali, że najwyższa pora wrócić do swojej loży i tam poczekać na początek drugiego aktu baletu. Pożegnali się z ciotką i wyszli na korytarz.

Widzowie wracali na swoje miejsca, panował cichnący już gwar. Lance rozejrzał się. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu w tłumie elegancko ubranych ludzi dostrzegł znajomą barczystą sylwetkę oraz przerzedzone, kruczoczarne włosy.

Chwycił ramię Keitha i wskazał mu mężczyznę.

– Spójrz, kto tam idzie – szepnął konspiracyjnie.

– Sendak. – Keith zmarszczył czoło i zmrużył oczy. – Co on tutaj robi?

– Chodźmy za nim, to się dowiemy.

– A co ze spektaklem? Antrakt się kończy, Holtowie i Shiro będą się niepokoić.

Lance jednak już zaczął iść w kierunku sekretarza księcia Galrstone, ciągnąc za sobą Keitha.

– Jestem pewien, że gdyby panna Holt tutaj była, sama chciałaby go śledzić – powiedział. – Zrozumieją i jeszcze będą nam wdzięczni. Chodź, Kogane, to może być nasza szansa.

Keith zawahał się, ale ostatecznie ruszył za Lance’em. Wymijając wracających na spektakl ludzi, podążyli za Sendakiem do głównego holu na pierwszym piętrze. Zeszli po szerokich, przykrytych czerwonym dywanem kamiennych schodach, ale zamiast wejść do foyer, skręcili za nim w boczny, węższy korytarz oświetlony kinkietami. Coraz bardziej oddalali się od wejścia na widownię i tuż przed wznowieniem przedstawienia w tej części budynku nie było prawie nikogo poza nimi.

Przez cały czas Sendak kroczył pewnie przed siebie, aż nagle odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że Keith i Lance nie zdążyli nawet pomyśleć o schowaniu się.

Stanęli jak wryci na środku korytarza. Od mężczyzny dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka metrów. Panowała niespokojna cisza.

– Czy mogę jakoś panom pomóc? – Sendak przemówił niskim, gardłowym głosem.

Keith i Lance w panice wymienili spojrzenia. Wiedzieli, że nie mogą dać po sobie poznać, że poczuli się przyłapani na gorącym uczynku.

– Nie, nie… – McClain uśmiechnął się i machnął ręką z udawaną beztroską. – Właściwie szliśmy do – szybko rzucił okiem na tabliczki umieszczone nad drzwiami znajdującymi się w korytarzu – do garderoby. Poczekać na tancerki. Wydaje mi się, że to dobra droga. Zazwyczaj mam nosa do pięknych kobiet.

Sendak uniósł brwi w niedowierzaniu. Nie wydawał się przekonany.

– Za moment rozpocznie się drugi akt – odparł. – Chcą panowie tak długo czekać?

– Cóż, chcemy być pierwsi – stwierdził pewnym siebie tonem Keith.

– Właśnie! – przytaknął natychmiast Lance. – Przebyliśmy długą drogę do Londynu. Nie chcemy teraz dopuścić do tego, żeby ominęło nas najlepsze. Człowiek oderwał się na chwilę od obowiązków, to nie może sobie pozwolić na czekanie w kolejce i liczenie na szczęście. Trzeba samemu wywalczyć dla siebie godzinkę radości.

Mieli nadzieję, że po tych wyjaśnieniach Sendak po prostu odwróci się i odejdzie, ale on nadal tkwił w miejscu, przyglądając się uważnie młodzieńcom.

– Czy my się już wcześniej nie spotkaliśmy…? – zapytał powoli. – Wydaje mi się, że widziałem panów niedawno w _Diamentowym Zakątku_. Mam rację?

Lance zmarszczył brwi, udając, że się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawia. Wykonał w powietrzu nieokreślony gest dłonią, jakby próbował uchwycić jakąś myśl.

– A wie pan, że to nawet możliwe, teraz też mi się coś przypomina… – mruknął w zadumie. Potem ciągnął głośniej: – W istocie, byliśmy tam, bo, jak już powiedziałem, ja i mój drogi przyjaciel chcemy korzystać w pełni z naszego pobytu w stolicy, więc rzeczywiście mogliśmy się minąć. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego pańska twarz od razu wydała mi się znajoma! To zadziwiające, jaki ten świat jest mały! Życie nieustannie nas zaskakuje, prawda? A jak się panu podoba spektakl? Dlaczego już pan wychodzi? Chyba że przyszedł pan tu w tym samym celu, co my, bo jeśli tak, to proszę się nie martwić, miejsca i baletnic…

– Nie widziałem spektaklu – rzekł chłodno Sendak, przerywając monolog. – Przyszedłem dostarczyć ważny list. Teraz wracam do domu. Dobranoc panom. Życzę udanych łowów.

Lance przytaknął.

– A, rozumiem. My w takim razie też już – położył rękę na ramieniu Keitha, ignorując to, jak ten cały najeżył się pod jego dotykiem – pójdziemy zająć upatrzone pozycje. Dobranoc!

– Miło było pana ponownie spotkać – dodał Kogane.

Razem podeszli do drzwi garderoby i zerknęli na Sendaka, który wciąż nie spuszczał z nich wzroku. Udając, że tego nie widzi, Lance nacisnął klamkę i lekko popchnął Keitha do środka. Sam wszedł zaraz za nim i zamknął drzwi.

Obaj równocześnie odetchnęli z ulgą.

Znaleźli się w niedużym pomieszczeniu o kształcie kwadratu. Naprzeciwko nich mieściły się kolejne drzwi. Na jednej z bocznych ścian wisiało długie, prostokątne lustro, pod którym stał stół i kilka taboretów na wysokich nogach. Na blacie w nieładzie leżały ozdoby do włosów i kosmetyki. Postawiono na nim także przygaszoną lampę naftową, dzięki której w garderobie utrzymywał się półmrok. Pod drugą boczną ścianą znajdował się stojak, na którym wisiały kolorowe kostiumy teatralne. Pachniało naftaliną, kosmetykami i potem.

Lance podszedł do stojaka i chwycił jedną z sukienek, błękitną z gorsetem ozdobionym sztucznymi kwiatami. Zagwizdał cicho.

– Ładna – orzekł.

Keith westchnął ciężko i usiadł na jednym z taboretów, tyłem do lustra.

– Lepiej to odłóż, McClain. Nie zostawiajmy po sobie śladów – powiedział. – Jak długo mamy zamiar tu teraz tkwić? Bez urazy, ale wolałbym wrócić na przedstawienie, niż siedzieć z tobą w garderobie.

Lance odwiesił sukienkę i wzruszył ramionami.

– I _vice versa_ , też wolałbym od ciebie jakąś śliczną tancerkę. – Usiadł na taborecie obok. Oparł się łokciami o stół i odchylił głowę do tyłu. – Nie wiem, może kwadrans? Musimy mieć pewność, że Sendak już odszedł. Wydaje mi się, że zaczął coś podejrzewać. Sam widziałeś, jak się na nas patrzył.

– To prawda. Nie wierzę, że nas rozpoznał, w _Diamentowym Zakątku_ było mnóstwo ludzi. – Po chwili Keith dodał: – Trudno mi to przyznać, McClain, ale to było całkiem dobre. Ta rozmowa z Sendakiem. Brzmiałeś naprawdę przekonująco.

Lance uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Dziękuję, starałem się. Znacznie lepszy ze mnie aktor niż naukowiec.

Przez dłuższy moment siedzieli w pełnym napięcia milczeniu, nie patrząc na siebie. Ze strony sceny dobiegały przytłumione dźwięki muzyki.

– Wiesz, od pewnego czasu mnie to zastanawiało, ale słyszałem tyle różnych wersji, że zacząłem się gubić… – zaczął Lance. – Dlaczego uderzyłeś nauczyciela?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział krótko Keith. – Tak wyszło.

McClain wyprostował się na taborecie i popatrzył na kolegę.

– Na pewno wiesz. Nie jesteś typem człowieka, który rzuca się na ludzi z pięściami bez powodu. Coś musiało się stać. Nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty, więc możesz mi równie dobrze opowiedzieć. Obiecuję, że tego nie rozpowiem.

Keith ponownie westchnął, ale już po chwili zaczął mówić.

– To nawet nie był nauczyciel, tylko asystent profesora Holta. Słyszałem, jak powiedział, że tak dobry uniwersytet nie powinien przyjmować mieszańców, takich jak ja czy Shiro. Poniosło mnie i uderzyłem go w przypływie złości. Przyznaję, że nie jestem z siebie szczególnie dumny, ale pewnie, gdybym mógł, zrobiłbym to raz jeszcze. Nie chodziło o mnie, bo ja przecież nawet nie wiem, skąd pochodzę, ale nikomu nie pozwolę mówić tak o Shirogane – powiedział cicho. – Potem ten człowiek przestał pracować. Powiedzieli, że się przeniósł na inną uczelnię, ale myślę, że tak naprawdę profesor Holt go zwolnił. – Zerknął na Lance’a. – Nie mów o tym wszystkim Shiro. Martwił się, gdy chcieli mnie usunąć z uniwersytetu, a wolę, żeby nie wiedział, że stało się tak, bo stanąłem w jego obronie. Nie chcę, żeby się obwiniał.

Lance w milczeniu pokiwał głową.

– Rozumiem – stwierdził zaskakująco jak na siebie spokojnym tonem. – To jak wtedy w gospodzie ze studentami z Cambridge.

Na twarzy Keitha pojawiło się zdziwienie. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, co wydarzyło się _Pod Ryczącym Lwem_. Raczej obaj udawali, że nic z tamtej nocy nie pamiętają.

– Tak, tylko wtedy Shiro mnie powstrzymał w odpowiednim momencie. To ty się na nich rzuciłeś.

– Byłem już okropnie pijany – odpowiedział zdawkowo Lance, wzruszając ramionami. – A tak zmieniając temat, rozumiem, że nigdy nie brałeś udziału w londyńskim sezonie. Ominęły cię te wszystkie bale, przyjęcia i przedstawienia. Czy może się mylę?

– Nie. Jestem w Londynie, ponieważ Shiro zaoferował, że mnie u siebie ugości. Nawet gdybym jakimś cudem został zaproszony na bal, nie mógłbym na niego iść. Nie stać mnie na odpowiedni strój. To moje najlepsze ubranie, które nie jest odpowiednie na lożę markiza, wiem o tym.

Popatrzył na siebie. Jako jedyny z grupy nie nosił fraka, tylko surdut i krawat. Wyróżniał się, ale nie miał nic innego, co mógłby założyć do teatru.

– Nie żebym bardzo żałował – dodał Keith. – I tak nie przepadam za tłumami. Ty za to z pewnością miałeś okazję bywać na różnych przyjęciach.

– Owszem. Hunk uważa, że w balach najlepsze jest jedzenie, ale ja uwielbiam w nich tańce, muzykę i modnie ubranych ludzi… – odparł z rozmarzeniem Lance. – Holt też nie jest bogaty i nie ma tytułu, a mówił mi, że zdarzało mu się bywać na balach organizowanych przez jego ciotkę. Shirogane został w zeszłym roku hrabią, a to będzie jego pierwszy sezon w życiu. Ty też powinieneś kiedyś spróbować, jeśli będziesz miał okazję. Mogę ci pożyczyć coś do ubrania. Może na tobie trochę wisieć, ale lepsze to niż nic. Wprowadzę cię, zaufaj mi. Znam się na tym.

Keith pokiwał w zadumie głową i znowu zapadła cisza, którą przerwało dopiero jego pytanie:

– Więc… Lancelot McClain, tak? – Popatrzył na Lance’a z ironicznym półuśmiechem, przekrzywiając głowę.

Słysząc swoje pełne imię, młodzieniec wykrzywił usta.

– Och, przestań, Kogane – żachnął się.

– Lancelot – powtórzył Keith, dokładnie wymawiając każdą głoskę. – Nie brzmi aż tak źle. Z takim imieniem mógłbyś zostać rycerzem, parem Królestwa, zaufanym króla, kochankiem królowej… Wielkie imię i wielkie nadzieje.

– Brzmi śmiesznie – prychnął. – Zbyt wzniośle jak na imię kogoś tak przeciętnego.

Lance nagle zacisnął usta i spojrzał w bok, jakby wcale nie chciał powiedzieć tego na głos i liczył na to, że Keith nie będzie kontynuował tematu.

– Masz bardzo miłą ciotkę.

– Wiem. To chyba jedyna osoba w rodzinie, która się o mnie naprawdę troszczy i interesuje się tym, jak mi się powodzi. – Zdobył się na smutny uśmiech.

– Dlaczego więc ją okłamałeś? – zapytał rzeczowo Keith. – Przecież wcale nie interesujesz się nauką, a przynajmniej nie bardzo?

– Skąd wiesz, że nie? – odpowiedział obronnym tonem Lance. – Mam wiele ukrytych talentów, które tylko czekają na odpowiednią okazję, by je ujawnić. To ty mnie nie doceniasz, Kogane.

Keith popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.

– Dobrze, masz rację, nie interesuję się szczególnie nauką. Byłem szczerze zdziwiony, gdy zaproponowano mi udział w tym projekcie – przyznał z rezygnacją Lance. – Ale to nie jest w tej sytuacji aż takie ważne. Jeżeli moi krewni usłyszą, że odnoszę sukcesy na studiach, może będą ze mnie zadowoleni. Zobaczą, że dam sobie radę nawet bez tytułu i dużego majątku.

– Chcesz, żeby chwalili cię za coś, co nie jest prawdą? – zdziwił się Keith.

– Wszyscy zawsze poświęcali więcej uwagi i pieniędzy moim dwóm braciom tylko dlatego, że urodzili się pierwsi. Nic dziwnego, najstarszy odziedziczy po ojcu większość majątku i tytuł barona, a ja jestem ostatni w kolejności, dopiero po wszystkich moich bratankach. Dawno się z tym pogodziłem, ale krewni mogliby czasem pobyć ze mnie dumni, obojętnie z jakiego powodu. Życie najmłodszego syna barona nie jest łatwe.

– Ty przynajmniej masz jakąkolwiek rodzinę – przypomniał sucho Keith.

Lance zmierzył go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

– Tak, i ciągle muszę spełniać czyjeś oczekiwania, nie dostając nic w zamian – odrzekł cierpko. – Nie zostanę baronem, ale jako syn barona wciąż nie mogę robić tego, czego chcę, chodzić, gdzie chcę i nie będę mógł poślubić, kogo będę chciał. Nie mogę przynieść im wstydu. Rodzina jest dla mnie ważna, mam wspaniałe siostry, a moi bratankowie to urocze dzieciaki, ale to bywa męczące… Nie oczekiwałem, że zrozumiesz, Kogane, jesteś w końcu sierotą. Nic cię tu nie trzyma, możesz w każdej chwili wyjechać i robić, co tylko zechcesz. Jesteś kowalem swojego losu. Zawsze trochę ci tego zazdrościłem. Nikt nie traktuje cię jak nieodpowiedzialnego dzieciaka, któremu cały czas trzeba patrzeć na ręce, bo sprowadzi na siebie i cały ród jakąś katastrofę.

Keith wyprostował się, napinając ramiona.

– Co tylko zechcę? Zazdrościsz mi? – powtórzył z wyraźną irytacją. – Ty nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz, McClain. Widać, że nigdy nie byłeś w sierocińcu. Nie wiem, jakich plotek się na mój temat nasłuchałeś, ale ja naprawdę nie wiem nic o swoim pochodzeniu. Moje nazwisko nic nie znaczy, nie wiem, kto mi je nadał. Nie mam pieniędzy na to, żeby robić, co tylko zechcę. W ogóle nie mam swoich pieniędzy. Od dziecka ktoś anonimowo przesyła mi środki na naukę i życie, ale nie wiadomo, kto to jest i jak długo zamierza to jeszcze robić. Jeżeli nagle przestanie, zostanę z niczym. Mam odłożone oszczędności, ale one nie starczyłyby mi na dokończenie studiów. Dla mnie uniwersytet to szansa na to, żebym nie skończył w fabryce albo w kopalni.

Lance przez chwilę milczał, wpatrując się w sukienki wiszące na stojaku.

– Rzeczywiście, masz dużo gorzej. Wybacz, to rzeczywiście źle zabrzmiało – powiedział.

Keith tylko skinął głową na znak, że przyjmuje przeprosiny.

– Tylko widzisz – podjął znowu Lance – czasem czuję, że mógłbym osiągnąć coś wielkiego. Sam. Zawsze podziwiałem za to Shirogane. On przyjechał z Japonii, zaczynał od zera, a stał się gwiazdą uniwersytetu. Też chciałbym, żeby ludzie mnie tak podziwiali, to byłoby wspaniałe. Wszyscy zobaczyliby, na co mnie stać. Chyba głównie dlatego dołączyłem do drużyny wioślarskiej i zgodziłem się pomóc Holtom w poszukiwaniach. Wy mnie nie znacie, nie macie oczekiwań, nie jesteście „sądem rodowym”, który może wyrazić swoje rozczarowanie tym, że nie jestem ideałem. Z wami mi lżej i ostatnio nawet naprawdę mi się chce pracować i działać.

– I dlatego zachowujesz się czasem w taki sposób? – zapytał Keith. – Żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę?

– Jaki sposób?

– Impertynencki – odpowiedział Kogane, ale w jego głosie nie było słychać kpiny.

Lance po raz nie wiadomo który wzruszył ramionami.

– Może. Tak, może właśnie dlatego. Bo wiesz, najmłodszy syn nie może być tym cichym i pokornym, inaczej go zadepczą, pominą i zlekceważą  – uznał beznamiętnie. Potem zmienił nieco temat: – A ty, Kogane? Nigdy nie chciałeś być sławny?

Keith namyślił się. Było coś nierealnego w całej tej sytuacji. Siedział z McClainem sam na sam, w dusznej garderobie, a w oddali słychać było graną przez orkiestrę muzykę. Pierwszy raz rozmawiali ze sobą tak szczerze i spokojnie, bez żadnych kłótni i docinek. Mówili sobie rzeczy, o których nie mówili do tej pory nikomu innemu, ponieważ obaj mieli poczucie, że ten zawarty na krótką chwilę rozejm skończy się w momencie, w którym stąd wyjdą. Później będą udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło, tak jak po incydencie w gospodzie _Pod Ryczącym Lwem_.

– Nie. Nie zależy mi na powszechnym uznaniu. Chciałbym odnaleźć swoją rodzinę, dowiedzieć się, kim jestem, ale próbowałem już przez tyle lat, że przestałem się łudzić, że to jeszcze możliwe – odparł Keith. – A poza tym, chciałbym zwiedzić Europę, gdybym tylko miał na to pieniądze. Na własne oczy zobaczyć trochę świata.

– Też bym chciał podróżować. Rodzice zafundowali moim starszym braciom wycieczkę po Europie, ale nie mogli sobie pozwolić na to, żeby zrobić to samo dla mnie. Najmłodszy syn to już rezerwa rezerwy, więc lepiej niech pracuje nad sobą i swoją przyszłością… To nie tak, że mnie nie kochają, bo kochają, ale zasady dziedziczenia i utrzymania znaczenia rodu są niezmienne. Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy kiedyś obaj na to zarobili i popłynęli?

Keith zerknął pytająco na kolegę.

– Mogę potrzebować towarzysza – wyjaśnił Lance. – Moi bracia i siostry mają swoje rodziny, a Hunk już był we Francji i może nie mieć czasu, gdy wreszcie uda mu się oświadczyć, więc…

Urwał, oczekując na odpowiedź, a Kogane zdobył się na krzywy uśmiech.

– Tak. Mnie w sumie też przydałoby się towarzystwo. Jak zdobędziemy majątek, wyruszymy w podróż i pokażemy wszystkim, że nieważne, czy jesteś sierotą, księciem czy najmłodszym synem barona. Chodź, Lancelocie. Kwadrans już minął, a zaraz zaczniemy bredzić od tej naftaliny.

Lance zaśmiał się krótko.

– Chodź, bracie odkrywco, bo rzeczywiście śmierdzi, a nie chcę zrobić z siebie błaznów przed tancerkami.

* * *

Katie posłała Lotorowi kolejne gniewne spojrzenie znad wachlarza, którego i tak nie mógł zobaczyć, ponieważ stał do nich tyłem po drugiej stronie foyer. Był zajęty rozmową z wysoką kobietą o jasnych włosach ubraną w błękitną suknię. U jej boku milcząco trwał starszy mężczyzna o charakterystycznych rudych włosach zaczesanych do tyłu i bujnych wąsach. Mówił głównie markiz, a powściągliwa mowa ciała oraz mimika kobiety wskazywały na to, że nie była szczególnie zachwycona jego towarzystwem.

– Bądź dyskretniejsza – upomniał siostrę Matt. – Nie chcemy, żeby zauważył, że go śledzimy.

Matt, Katie i Shiro stali we trójkę obok jednej z kamiennych kolumn podpierających sklepienie foyer. Udawali, że ze sobą konwersują, jednocześnie uważnie obserwując Lotora. Od początku przerwy nie zrobił nic, co można byłoby określić mianem „podejrzanego”. Przywitał się z paroma znajomymi, a potem zaczął rozmawiać z tą jasnowłosą kobietą. Nie słyszeli, co mówił, ale w jasnym świetle kryształowych żyrandoli dobrze widzieli jego zachowanie. Był spokojny i poruszał się z niewymuszoną elegancją, jak człowiek w pełni świadomy swojej wartości. To w połączeniu z jego inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy i bystrym spojrzeniem sprawiało, że wydawał się wręcz czarujący.

– Czy nie możemy po prostu do niego podejść i z nim porozmawiać? – zapytała zniecierpliwiona Katie. – Przecież wiemy, że jest zamieszany w porwanie naszego ojca.

– Tak naprawdę nie mamy na to dowodów, nie możemy tak po prostu rzucać oskarżeń na arystokratów – rzekł Shiro. – Równie dobrze może być za to odpowiedzialny Sendak lub sam książę Galrstone albo ktoś, o kim teraz nic nie wiemy.

– Gdyby mój ojciec kogoś porwał, wiedziałabym o tym. W tym tempie minie jeszcze wiele czasu, zanim osobiście poznamy markiza i będziemy mogli z nim porozmawiać, a nam się spieszy. Moglibyśmy stać tutaj jeszcze kilka godzin i nic by nam z tego nie przyszło.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że nie możesz podejść do markiza – oznajmił Matt. – Po pierwsze, zapamięta cię i już nigdy się do niego nie zbliżymy. Po drugie, oskarżając go o porwanie, wywołasz skandal.

Katie westchnęła z rozczarowaniem.

– Tak, wiem, że nie mogę, nie jestem głupia – stwierdziła. – Tylko pomyślałam, że byłoby łatwiej, gdybym jednak mogła.

Lotor pożegnał się z kobietą i odszedł, żeby przywitać się z otyłym mężczyzną odpoczywającym na obitej czerwonym materiałem ławce stojącej pod ścianą. Wymienili uściski dłoni. Holtowie i Shiro przesunęli się o kilka kroków w bok, żeby lepiej widzieć. Śledząc markiza, spodziewali się odkryć coś przełomowego, ale ta obserwacja stawała się wręcz nudna.

Nagle Katie przeniosła wzrok na kobietę, z którą wcześniej rozmawiał Lotor. Nadal stała w tym samym miejscu i także uważnie przyglądała się Galrshillowi. Chyba poczuła, że jest obserwowana, bo rozejrzała się po foyer. Spojrzenia jej i Katie spotkały się na krótką chwilę, a potem błyskawicznie zwróciły się z powrotem w stronę markiza.

– Kim może być ta kobieta? – zapytała półszeptem Katie.

Matt i Shiro zerknęli ukradkiem na jasnowłosą. Akurat mówiła coś rudemu mężczyźnie.

– Nie wiem, ale na pewno jest piękna i osobiście zna markiza, a to co najmniej dwa dobre powody, żeby ją poznać – zauważył Holt.

– Jestem ciekaw, czy mój dziadek ją zna – powiedział Shiro. – Problem polega na tym, że to i tak nie ma w tej chwili większego znaczenia, bo mojego dziadka tutaj nie ma, a z nią też nie możemy złamać zasad i sami zainicjować rozmowy, więc znowu zostaje nam czekanie na to, co się wydarzy.

Jeszcze przez moment cała trójka spoglądała to na Lotora, to na kobietę, aż niespodziewanie ona sama ruszyła w ich kierunku. Żeby nie budzić jej podejrzeń, wrócili do udawania, że o czymś rozmawiają i powstrzymywali się od spoglądania w stronę nieznajomej.

Mijając ich, upuściła złożony wachlarz tak, że upadł tuż pod nogi Shiro. Zatrzymała się nagle, a hrabia od razu schylił się i podniósł przedmiot.

– Proszę bardzo – powiedział grzecznie, oddając jej wachlarz.

Przyjęła go i uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, odsłaniając białe, równe zęby.

– Dziękuję panu.

Spodziewali się, że pójdzie dalej, ale ona nadal stała przed nimi, przyglądając się im, jakby na coś czekała.

Dopiero teraz mogli jej się dokładniej przyjrzeć i cała trójka równocześnie orzekła w myślach, że to najpiękniejsza kobieta, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkali. Miała duże, błękitne oczy i harmonijne rysy twarzy, a jej gęste, upięte wysoko włosy lśniły w świetle żyrandoli. Mogła być co najwyżej kilka lat starsza od Katie, ale wyglądała znacznie dojrzalej.

Wtem dołączył do nich wąsaty mężczyzna. Zmierzył wzrokiem Shiro i jego przyjaciół.

– Księżniczko, nie powinnaś rozmawiać z nieznajomymi – przypomniał.

– Och, ależ szybko możemy to naprawić – odpowiedziała beztrosko kobieta. – Jestem księżniczka Allura Altearn, a to mój wuj, hrabia Coran Smythe.

– Hrabia Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe – poprawił ją dumnie, nawijając wąsy na palec. Mówił z dziwnym, obcym akcentem.  

Katie, Matt i Shiro ukłonili się przed księżniczką.

– Jestem Takashi Shirogane, hrabia Blackwinter – powiedział Shiro. – Chciałbym przedstawić moich przyjaciół, pannę Catherine Holt i pana Matthew Holta. To zaszczyt poznać Waszą Książęcą Mość.

– A niech mnie, więc to naprawdę pan… Cóż za niespodzianka – wymamrotał Coran, a potem przemówił głośniej: – Wiele się o panu mówi, lordzie Blackwinter. Jak miewa się szanowny markiz?

– Markiz jest w dobrym zdrowiu. Niestety, dzisiaj obowiązki zatrzymały go w domu.

– Wielka szkoda, liczyłem na to, że go tu dzisiaj spotkam. Proszę przekazać Jego Lordowskiej Mości pozdrowienia.

– Dziękuję, na pewno przekażę – odrzekł Shiro.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą zdecydowała się przerwać dopiero Katie, zwracając się bezpośrednio do księżniczki:

– Czy Wasza Książęca Mość przyjaźni się z markizem Galrshill?

Allura uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem.

– Nie określiłabym markiza „przyjacielem”, ale nasi ojcowie się przyjaźnili – stwierdziła sceptycznie. – Znamy się od dzieciństwa.

– Wydaje się, że ma tu wielu znajomych. – Katie popatrzyła na Lotora, który właśnie dyskutował z grupką mężczyzn.

Księżniczka podążyła za jej spojrzeniem.

– Cóż, trudno się dziwić. Od pewnego czasu zastępuje w towarzystwie księcia Galrstone – powiedziała. – A państwo go znają?

Kobiety rozmawiały ze sobą tak, jakby obie domyślały się istnienia ukrytych intencji stojących za tymi ogólnymi pytaniami, ale żadna nie chciała zdradzić się jako pierwsza.

– Nie osobiście, ale… Słyszeliśmy, że interesuje się chemią, a mój brat – Katie zerknęła na Matta, oczekując od niego wsparcia, ale ten był zbyt pochłonięty wpatrywaniem się z oczarowaniem w księżniczkę, żeby ją zauważyć – jest chemikiem.

Allura pokręciła głową.

– Nie, markiz nigdy nie interesował się chemią, a przynajmniej nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo, ale jego ojciec – jej głos nagle spoważniał – owszem. Trzeba przyznać, że swego czasu naprawdę pasjonował się nauką.

Chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale wtedy we foyer rozległ się drugi dzwonek zapowiadający koniec antraktu.

– Obawiam się, że kończy nam się czas. Jeśli państwo chcieliby dłużej porozmawiać, proszę mnie odwiedzić jutro przed południem w moim pałacu. Będzie mi niezwykle miło – oznajmiła. – Do zobaczenia.

– Dziękujemy za zaproszenie, z wielką chęcią przyjdziemy – odparł Shiro. – Do zobaczenia, Wasza Książęca Mość, lordzie Smythe.

Gdy księżniczka i jej wuj opuścili foyer, Matt westchnął z dramatycznym zachwytem, przyciskając dłoń do piersi.

– Boże, pierwszy raz w życiu rozmawiałem z księżniczką – szepnął. – Prawdziwą księżniczką. Uśmiechała się do nas. W dodatku zaprosiła nas do siebie, więc jutro znowu będę mógł z nią porozmawiać.

– Nie, Matt, to ja i pan Shirogane rozmawialiśmy z księżniczką. Ty się na nią tylko patrzyłeś – uściśliła rzeczowo Katie.

– Była taka piękna, że aż odebrało mi mowę – prychnął Matt. – Kiedyś to zrozumiesz.

Shiro i Katie tylko popatrzyli po sobie i pokręcili z rezygnacją głowami.

– Księżniczka upuściła ten wachlarz specjalnie, prawda? – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał hrabia.

– Jestem pewna, że tak. To było sprytne z jej strony. Na jej miejscu zrobiłabym to samo. Koniecznie musimy jutro ją odwiedzić i dowiedzieć się, co wie o markizie. Widział pan, jak go obserwowała? Musi coś wiedzieć.

– Katie – zaczął Matt – wyobrażasz sobie, jak zareaguje nasza matka, gdy dowie się, że zaprosiła nas do siebie księżniczka Altearn?

Dziewczyna odetchnęła ciężko i spojrzała z niepokojem na brata.

– Nie, nie wyobrażam sobie – odparła. – I, prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem, czy chcę opowiadać dokładnie o tym spotkaniu i zaproszeniu. To będzie prawdziwe przesłuchanie. Radosna inkwizycja, można by rzec.


	17. Rozdział XVI

– Przypuszczam, że musi się pani bardzo cieszyć na ten sezon – powiedziała Allura. – Pewnie w Oxfordzie, wśród naukowców, brakuje pani towarzystwa innych kobiet.

Katie w konsternacji uniosła brew i odstawiła filiżankę herbaty z namalowanymi różowymi liliami na trzymany w dłoni spodek.

– Nie, prawdę mówiąc, to ani trochę – odpowiedziała beznamiętnie. – Wychowałam się na uniwersytecie, więc po prostu wolę dysputy naukowe od salonowych plotek.

Z twarzy Allury zszedł uśmiech i został zastąpiony wyrazem zmartwienia, jakby przestraszyła się, że powiedziała coś niewłaściwego.

Matt spojrzał krytycznie na siedzącą obok Katie.

– Proszę się nie martwić, moja siostra po prostu nie może w pełni cieszyć się sezonem przez zniknięcie naszego ojca – wyjaśnił przepraszająco. – Bardzo to przeżywa. Jak my wszyscy, zresztą.

Holtowie, Shiro i księżniczka Allura rozmawiali w bawialni pałacu rodu Altearn. Było to przestronne pomieszczenie o dużych oknach i jasnoróżowych ścianach, na których wisiały piękne obrazy. Na kominku i szafkach poustawiane były porcelanowe figurki, a w rogu stał fortepian.

Allura siedziała na fotelu naprzeciwko gości, uśmiechając się do nich grzecznie i uważnie słuchając tego, co mieli do powiedzenia. Mimo że ją i Holtów dzieliła społeczna przepaść, odnosiła się do nich z taką samą serdecznością i szacunkiem, jak do Shiro, który pełnoprawnie należał do jej kręgów towarzyskich. Nawet w dziennym stroju wyglądała pięknie. Miała w sobie naturalny czar i coś jeszcze, co sprawiało, że, chociaż znali się dopiero od wczorajszego wieczora, wydawała im się osobą godną zaufania.

W bawialni przebywała także dama do towarzystwa Allury, która w milczeniu siedziała w kącie pomieszczenia.

– Zniknięcie ojca? – dopytała księżniczka.

Matt przytaknął.

– W grudniu nasz ojciec, profesor Samuel Holt, zaginął w Oxfordzie w dość tajemniczych okolicznościach. Wyszedł z domu i nie wrócił, nie został po nim żaden ślad. Od tego czasu nasza trójka i nasi przyjaciele prowadzimy poszukiwania. Przed porwaniem dostarczano mu do wykonania receptury z pogranicza chemii i alchemii. Podejrzewamy, że w ten sposób sprawdzano jego zdolności. Ponadto to nie pierwsze takie zdarzenie w ciągu ostatniego roku. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej zniknął profesor z Uniwersytetu w Cambridge, przyjaciel naszego ojca. Znaleziono go martwego tuż przed zniknięciem profesora Holta

– To straszne, naprawdę bardzo państwu współczuję. Sama dobrze wiem, jak to jest stracić rodziców – powiedziała Allura ze szczerą troską. – Jakie efekty przyniosły prowadzone przez państwa poszukiwania?

Matt popatrzył pytająco na Shiro i Katie, nie wiedząc, ile może powiedzieć księżniczce. Siostra i przyjaciel skinęli zachęcająco głowami. I oni, i Allura ewidentnie posiadali ważne informacje. Ktoś w końcu powinien odkryć karty jako pierwszy.

– Wciąż nie wiemy zbyt dużo. Zdobycie informacji wcale nie jest łatwe, a policja okazała się mało pomocna – rzekł. – Mamy powody, by przypuszczać, że stoi za tym ktoś wywodzący się z wielkich rodów, ktoś szczególnie zainteresowany chemią. Notatki ojca jasno świadczą o tym, że przed zniknięciem kontaktował się z nim niejaki Sendak, sekretarz księcia Galrstone, jak się okazało, i wszystkie ślady sugerują, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za samo porwanie.

– Sekretarz księcia Galrstone? – powtórzyła Allura, w zaskoczeniu unosząc brwi.

– Tak, właśnie dlatego pytaliśmy wczoraj Waszą Książęcą Mość, czy markiz Galrshill zajmuje się chemią – do rozmowy włączył się Shiro. – Nie wiemy jeszcze, czy ród Galrstone miał w tym swój udział, nie chcemy rzucać fałszywych oskarżeń pod niczyim adresem. To tylko nasze przypuszczenia oparte na odkrytych powiązaniach.

Allura przez chwilę milczała.

– Przykro mi to mówić, ale naprawdę nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby za zniknięciem obu profesorów stał książę Galrstone – oświadczyła z powagą księżniczka. – To nie byłby jego pierwszy niegodziwy występek.

Katie zmarszczyła czoło.

– Co to znaczy? – zapytała.

Allura spuściła wzrok i namyśliła się nad odpowiedzią, wpatrując się ze smutkiem w herbatę w filiżance. Potem podniosła oczy na gości i zaczęła opowiadać:

– Tak jak już wczoraj państwu wspominałam, wiele lat temu mój ojciec przyjaźnił się z księciem Galrstone. Razem pasjonowali się alchemią, a w wolnym czasie pracowali nad różnymi recepturami. Byli wręcz nierozłączni, ale ich relacje pogorszyły się w momencie, w którym księżna Galrstone ciężko zachorowała. Miałam wtedy tylko dziewięć lat i nie wiem, jaki był dokładnie tego powód, ale zaczęli się ze sobą coraz częściej kłócić. Niestety, księżna zmarła, a wkrótce po tym doszło do pojedynku. – Odetchnęła. – Mój ojciec przegrał. To nie miało być starcie na śmierć i życie, przecież stanęli naprzeciwko siebie najlepsi przyjaciele, ale został tak niefortunnie trafiony kulą, że od razu zmarł. Od tego czasu opiekował się mną wuj. Oboje chcieliśmy dowiedzieć się więcej, ale już następnego dnia po pojedynku sekundanci księcia Galrstone wyjechali z kraju. Nim pogrzebaliśmy zmarłego, medyk i sekundanci ojca nagle zginęli w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Przez to zaczęliśmy podejrzewać, że to mógł nie być zwykły nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Książę Galrstone przekazał nam, że jest mu bardzo przykro i że gdyby wiedział, że to się tak skończy, nigdy by nie wyzwał przyjaciela. Wkrótce po tych wydarzeniach zaczął stopniowo ograniczać swoją aktywność na dworze, aż w pełni zastąpił go jego syn. Słyszałam plotki, że zdrowie księcia się pogarsza, ale markiz zawsze powtarza, że jego ojciec nadal nie otrząsnął się z żalu po śmierci żony i to tylko melancholia.

W bawialni zapadła cisza. Holtowie i Shirogane w osłupieniu przysłuchiwali się księżniczce. To wszystko rzucało zupełnie nowe światło na całą sprawę i postać księcia Galrstone.

– Więc, jeżeli dobrze rozumiem, Wasza Książęca Mość podejrzewa, że to książę Galrstone umyślnie zabił pani ojca? – spytał Shiro.

– Tak, tak myślę – potwierdziła Allura. – Wypadki się zdarzają, ale wszystko to, co stało się po pojedynku, nie mogło być przypadkowe. Trzy śmierci i dwie ucieczki za granicę w ciągu kilku dni? To nieprawdopodobne. Dlatego też wydaje mi się, że książę może mieć związek ze zniknięciem profesorów. W tym duecie mój ojciec zawsze był znacznie zdolniejszym chemikiem, więc gdyby książę znowu zaczął się interesować tym tematem, potrzebowałby czyjejś pomocy. Za to Sendak to tylko lojalny służący z upodobaniem do hazardu. Szczerze wątpię, by porywał naukowców dla siebie.

– Jeżeli ojciec Waszej Książęcej Mości zajmował się chemią, musiał prowadzić dziennik z notatkami – powiedziała Katie. – Czy moglibyśmy go zobaczyć? Może dowiedzielibyśmy się, nad czym dokładnie książę Altearn pracował przed śmiercią. To ważne.

Księżniczka powoli pokręciła głową.

– Niestety, niedługo po pojedynku włamano się do laboratorium ojca. Część notatek zniknęła, resztę wraz z wyposażeniem spalono. Pozostałe pomieszczenia pałacu pozostały nietknięte, ale pracownia przestała istnieć. Po tym zdarzeniu nie mieliśmy już wątpliwości, że to nie mógł być zwykły pojedynek. – Zrobiła pauzę. – Przez te wszystkie lata próbowałam się dowiedzieć, dlaczego zginął mój ojciec, ale jednocześnie musiałam utrzymywać neutralne stosunki z markizem Lotorem i nie mogłam mówić o tym innym arystokratom. Nikt by mi nie uwierzył, a moje położenie jako sieroty było wtedy dosyć trudne. Jednak mogę państwu pomóc odszukać profesora Holta, a może przy okazji tego śledztwa zdobędziecie jakiekolwiek informacje na temat tego, co stało się z moim ojcem. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego został wyzwany na ten pojedynek i jaki miała z tym związek choroba księżnej. On był dobrym człowiekiem, po odejściu matki mieliśmy tylko siebie. Nie zasługiwał na śmierć z ręki przyjaciela. Nie oczekuję niczego w zamian, ale jeżeli książę Galrstone naprawdę odpowiada za te porwania, proszę go powstrzymać, żeby nigdy już nie skrzywdził nikogo niewinnego.

– Dziękujemy, Wasza Książęca Mość, i bardzo nam przykro z powodu tragicznej śmierci ojca – rzekł Shiro. – My również postaramy się pomóc Waszej Książęcej Mości. W pełni zgadzamy się, że taka niegodziwość musi zostać ukarana.

Allura uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością.

– Nie zwlekajmy więc. Pojutrze organizuję uroczysty bal, na którym nie będzie, rzecz jasna, księcia, ale na pewno pojawi się markiz Galrshill – powiedziała. – Mogę państwa zaprosić i mu przedstawić jako swoich przyjaciół. Tylko proszę na niego uważać, to wyjątkowo inteligentny i podstępny człowiek, zupełnie niegodny zaufania. Chociaż, prawdę powiedziawszy, nie wiem, czy ojciec wtajemniczyłby go w swoje plany. Od czasu śmierci księżnej ich relacje wydają się dość chłodne.

Twarz Matta rozpromienił zachwyt. Widząc to, Katie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. On także naczytał się w dzieciństwie za dużo powieści, które zrodziły w nim marzenia o eleganckich balach, intrygach i pięknych księżniczkach, ale jako przyszły naukowiec nie miał szans zetknąć się z takim światem. Jedyna dobra rzecz, która wynikała ze zniknięcia ich ojca, była taka, że młodzi Holtowie mogli poznać chociaż skrawek życia, o którym do tej pory tylko czytali w książkach. Nawet Colleen na krótkie chwile odrywała się od zmartwień, żeby zająć się przygotowywaniem córki na kolejne wyjścia.

Gdyby zostali przedstawieni Lotorowi, mogliby w przyszłości się z nim przywitać i porozmawiać, gdyby kiedykolwiek zaszła taka potrzeba, a jemu nie wypadałoby ich zignorować. Trwał sezon, ludzie bywali w wielu miejscach, więc nikt nie zacznie podejrzewać ich o szpiegostwo.

– Bylibyśmy niezwykle wdzięczni – odparł Matt. Potem sobie o czymś przypomniał: – Tylko czy mógłbym mieć jeszcze jedną prośbę? W poszukiwaniach bardzo pomagają nam również wicehrabia Garrett oraz panowie McClain i Kogane. Wczoraj w teatrze się rozdzieliliśmy, dlatego Wasza Książęca Mość ich nie poznała. Zapewniam, że to wspaniali, dobrze wychowani młodzieńcy. Bez nich nie zaszlibyśmy tak daleko. Czy oni także mogliby zostać zaproszeni na bal, jeżeli to nie byłby problem?

Allura odstawiła pustą filiżankę i spodek na stolik.

– Tak, oczywiście. Panów na balach nigdy za dużo, jako że i tak wielu z nich, zamiast tańczyć, woli spędzać czas przy kartach lub na dyskusjach w swoim męskim towarzystwie – odpowiedziała. – Będę tylko potrzebowała ich adresów, żeby móc niezwłocznie wysłać zaproszenia.

– Dziękuję, Wasza Książęca Mość. Mogę je zaraz zapisać – zaoferował Matt.

– Poproszę. Poza tym jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której chciałabym pomówić. – Allura przesunęła wzrokiem po gościach. – Przedpołudniami wybieram się z wujem na przejażdżki konne po Rotten Row, ale przyznaję, że trochę brakuje mi towarzystwa. Czy zechcieliby państwo do mnie jutro dołączyć, jeżeli pogoda dopisze?

– Przepraszam, ale jestem zmuszona odmówić – jako pierwsza odezwała się Katie. – Kontakt z końmi powoduje u mnie okropny katar.

– To wielka szkoda, ale rozumiem. – Księżniczka wyglądała na zawiedzioną, jednak zaraz spojrzała na Matta i Shiro. – A panowie?

– Ja chętnie się wybiorę – oznajmił z radością Holt.

– Ja także – dodał Shiro.

Allura uśmiechnęła się najpierw do Matta, a potem do hrabiego, a on odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Katie zerknęła na nich kątem oka i od razu przeniosła wzrok na trzymaną w dłoni filiżankę, skupiając się na jej zdobieniach. Zmarszczyła brwi.

Zawsze wolała spędzać czas w domu lub w laboratorium, więc dzięki temu, że źle znosiła przebywanie na zewnątrz i obecność zwierząt, nikt przynajmniej nie mógł jej zmuszać do wychodzenia, bo też nikt nie chciał oglądać jej kaszlącej i z opuchniętą twarzą. Nie mogła nic na to zaradzić i nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak się działo, ale to nie było takie złe, miała większe problemy. Nigdy jej to nie przeszkadzało, ale teraz, ku zdziwieniu Katie, pierwszy raz w życiu przeszło jej przez myśl, że może jednak chciałaby móc brać udział w konnych przejażdżkach.

Zwłaszcza w tej jutrzejszej.

* * *

 Po wizycie u księżniczki Shiro wrócił prosto do domu w Londynie, który był jednym z wielu prezentów otrzymanych od dziadka. Zastał Keitha w salonie czytającego poranną prasę. Gdy brunet zobaczył Takashiego, złożył gazetę i odłożył ją na bok.

– Dzień dobry, Shiro. Udało wam się czegoś dowiedzieć? – zapytał.

– Witaj, Keith – odpowiedział gospodarz. Usiadł koło przyjaciela na sofie. – Tak, właściwie to tak. Jednak zanim ci wszystko opowiem, powinieneś wiedzieć, że dzięki uprzejmości księżniczki Altearn cała nasza szóstka została zaproszona na organizowany przez nią pojutrze bal. Wreszcie będziemy mogli osobiście poznać markiza Galrshill.

Keith w zdziwieniu otworzył szerzej oczy.

– Ja też? – zapytał niepewnie.

Shiro przytaknął z zadowoleniem.

– Ty też. Cała nasza szóstka – powtórzył. – Matt się o to postarał.

Keith westchnął. Nie dawniej, jak wczoraj w nocy rozmawiał z Lance’em o tym, że na pewno nikt go nigdy nie zaprosi na żaden bal, a teraz nagle Shiro wracał do niego i informował go, że dostali zaproszenia od samej księżniczki Altearn. Może i nawet chciałby iść razem z nimi wszystkimi, spróbować czegoś nowego, przekonać się na własnej skórze, jak wyglądają takie przyjęcia, ale nadal pozostawał jeden dość istotny problem.

– Doceniam to, ale nie mogę – odparł zakłopotany. – Moje jedyne eleganckie ubrania to te, w których chodzę do teatru, a one nie nadają się na bal. Musicie iść beze mnie. W tym czasie mogę wykonać jakieś inne zadanie, jeśli jest taka potrzeba.

Shiro w konsternacji zmarszczył brwi. Nie pomyślał o tym.

– Pożyczyłbym ci coś swojego, ale… – Spojrzał najpierw na ubraną w koszulę i czarną kamizelkę szczupłą sylwetkę Keitha, a potem na siebie. – Obawiam się, że nie będzie na tobie dobrze leżało. Za to mam inny pomysł. Dziś po południu przyjdzie do mnie mój krawiec, więc mogę go zapytać, czy nie znalazłby szybko wieczorowych ubrań w twoim rozmiarze.

Kogane potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, Shiro, dziękuję, ale nie mogę. Nie mam pieniędzy, a i tak wystarczająco nadużywam twojej gościnności – rozejrzał się po salonie pełnym pięknych obrazów i drogich mebli. Nigdy jeszcze nie mieszkał w tak wspaniałym domu. – Poradzicie sobie beze mnie. Wydaje mi się, że akurat na balu nie byłbym najbardziej wartościowym członkiem grupy. Wiesz, jaki jestem, a w dodatku nikogo tam nie znam.

Przyglądając mu się w skupieniu, Shiro położył lewą rękę na ramieniu Keitha. Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

– Będziesz tak samo wartościowy, jak my wszyscy, a myślę, że profesor Holt zasługuje na to, żebyśmy szukali go razem – przemówił spokojnie. – Jesteś naszym przyjacielem, a także ważną częścią zespołu, wcale nie mniej ważną ode mnie czy Matta. Dla mnie to też będzie pierwszy taki bal, więc obaj będziemy podobnie zagubieni. Spróbuję ci przekazać to, czego nauczył mnie dziadek. Te ubrania potraktuj jako zaległy prezent gwiazdkowy i chodź z nami, poradzisz sobie. Zostałeś zaproszony przez samą księżniczkę. Odmowa mogłaby być źle widziana.

Keith popatrzył Shiro w oczy, wykrzywiając usta w półuśmiechu. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jego przyjaciel nauczył się tych przekonujących, inspirujących wywodów (może w klubie debat?), ale powinien kiedyś go o to zapytać, bo całkiem dobrze mu to wychodziło. Trudno byłoby mu odmówić.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytał Kogane.

– Absolutnie.

– Dobrze więc, może masz rację – westchnął Keith, przytakując. – Chodźmy na ten bal.


	18. Rozdział XVII

Lance McClain uważnie rozejrzał się po sali balowej w pałacu księżniczki Altearn. Jasne ściany, ciężkie, granatowe zasłony okalające wysokie okna, kryształowe żyrandole. Ciągle powiększający się tłum gości, intensywny zapach perfum wymieszanych z potem, gwar rozmów. Dźwięki strojenia instrumentów orkiestry.

Wspaniale. Lance czuł się w tym miejscu jak ryba w wodzie.

Razem z Hunkiem przyglądał się z oddali księżniczce Altearn. Wraz z wujem witała akurat Shiro, Keitha oraz Holtów, którzy przyjechali do pałacu razem. Studenci, tak jak wszyscy mężczyźni na balu, nosili fraki, białe kamizelki i muszki.

– Dobrze, że Shirogane ma tę białą grzywkę i jest wysoki – rzucił Lance do przyjaciela. – Dzięki temu można go łatwo odnaleźć w tym jednakowym tłumie. Księżniczka Altearn jest przepiękną kobietą, prawda? Tak cudownie się uśmiechała, gdy nas witała. Gdybym tylko był księciem, markizem albo chociaż hrabią… Albo gdybym miał gigantyczny majątek… – westchnął, a potem zerknął na Hunka. – Czy spotkamy dzisiaj pannę Balmerley?

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem na wspomnienie o hrabiance, w której był żarliwie zakochany od przeszło roku.

– Tak, już się z nią przywitałem i poprosiłem o pierwszy taniec. Jeszcze nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, ale podjąłem decyzję, że naprawdę jej się oświadczę, tylko – zawiesił głos – nadal boję się, że jej brat mi to uniemożliwi. Zdaje się, że zyskałem sympatię jej rodziców, ale on chyba ciągle za mną nie przepada.

– Dlaczego miałby odmówić wicehrabiemu Garrettowi? Gdybyś oświadczył się którejś z moich sióstr, byłbym najszczęśliwszym bratem na świecie! – Lance zaśmiał się beztrosko i poklepał Hunka po plecach. – Nie martw się, przyjacielu, będzie dobrze. Niczego ci nie brakuje, a panna Balmerley szczerze odwzajemnia twoje uczucie. Będziecie wspaniałą parą, to musi się udać.

Hunk jednak nie wydawał się przekonany.

– Dobry wieczór, panowie – przywitał się Shiro, podchodząc do nich i przerywając rozmowę.

Obok niego szedł Keith, w napięciu obserwując salę balową. Jego czarne włosy zostały uczesane i związane wstążką w niski kucyk. Miał na sobie drogi, dobrze skrojony frak. Lance zmierzył go wzrokiem, rozchylając usta w zdumieniu.

– Shirogane, dlaczego nigdy nie poleciłeś mi swojego krawca? – zapytał, cały czas patrząc na Keitha, który wydawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi.

– Nigdy o niego nie pytałeś. – Shiro wzruszył ramionami.

Lance odchrząknął, doprowadzając się do porządku.

– Dobrze, Kogane, więc muszę przyznać, że wyglądasz dzisiaj prawie tak dobrze, jak ja – oznajmił, gestykulując rękoma – ale twój tryumf nie będzie trwał długo, nie przyzwyczajaj się. Wezmę od Shirogane namiary na tego krawca i następnym razem będę prezentował się dużo lepiej.

Keith wreszcie na niego popatrzył. Jego mina wyrażała konsternację.

– To… Dobrze – powiedział beznamiętnie. – Powodzenia.

– Gdzie podziewają się Holtowie? – spytał Hunk. – Przed chwilą byli witani przez księżniczkę, ale teraz nigdzie ich nie widzę.

– Akurat panny Holt łatwo nie zauważyć, nawet gdy stoi tuż przed tobą – stwierdził żartobliwie Lance.

– Wątpię, byś miał odwagę powiedzieć jej to w twarz – mruknął Keith. – Myślę, że nikt poza Matthew by nie miał.

Shiro popatrzył w kierunku księżniczki Allury, która witała już ostatnich gości. Bal zaraz miał się oficjalnie rozpocząć.

– Już idą – powiedział.

Rzeczywiście, w ich stronę szedł Matt, prowadząc pod rękę swoją siostrę. Katie wyglądała niezwykle. W teatrze prezentowała się doskonale, ale teraz można było uznać ją za piękną, chociaż nadal jej uroda daleka była od obowiązującego kanonu. Na ten wieczór założyła jasnozieloną suknię z trenem i dołem haftowanym złotą nitką oraz długie rękawiczki. Suknia była skromna na tle innych w tej sali, ale wcale nie mniej zachwycająca. Dekolt ozdobiono szyfonem, który przechodził w rękawy. Sprawiało to wrażenie mgiełki spowijającej ramiona Katie, a dodatkowo podkreślało biust. Na jej szyi wisiał delikatny podwójny naszyjnik z malachitem, a w uczesanych tak, by wyglądały na długie, włosach błyszczała pasująca spinka w kształcie kwiatu. W tej kreacji panna Holt wyglądała jak miniatura kobiety o idealnych kształtach, jak porcelanowa figurynka najwyższej klasy.

Jeżeli Colleen ucieszyła się, gdy jej córka została zaproszona do teatru, a potem do księżniczki Altearn, to na wieść o balu jej euforia doprowadziła ją na skraj omdlenia. Była tak dumna z Katie, że jak najszybciej wezwała krawca, żeby poprawił jej dość skromną suknię i dodał trochę ozdób, by bardziej pasowała do tak bogatego przyjęcia. Przeżywała to wydarzenie przez całe dwa dni, ku rosnącej frustracji Victorii, która zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że sama prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie mogła iść na taki bal i całkowicie nie rozumiała, jak to się stało, że jej kuzyni dostali zaproszenia. Colleen była zachwycona tym, jak Katie prezentowała się przed wyjściem i żałowała tylko, że Samuel nie mógł w tamtej chwili zobaczyć córki.

– Witajcie, panowie – powiedziała Katie, dygając.

Lance i Hunk ukłonili się, a potem przywitali Matta.

– Czy widzieliście już markiza? – zapytał Holt.

– Nie, ale księżniczka powiedziała, że poprosił ją o drugi taniec, więc potem spróbuje nas mu przedstawić – odparł Shiro.

– _À propos_ – zaczął grzecznie Lance – panno Holt, czy pozwoli pani, że zamówię u niej taniec?

Katie wyjęła karnet oraz malutki ołówek i od razu podała je młodzieńcowi.

– Owszem, proszę się wpisać – odrzekła, jakby było jej to całkiem obojętne.

Lance rzucił okiem na program balu, a następnie wpisał swoje nazwisko przy dwóch punktach listy.

– Czy też mógłbym? – spytał Hunk.

– Oczywiście.

Była nawet wdzięczna przyjaciołom za to, że poprosili ją o tańce. Dzięki temu nie będzie skazana na samotne stanie z boku i zmniejszy prawdopodobieństwo tańczenia z obcymi ludźmi, czego najchętniej całkiem by uniknęła. Nie była szczególnie zdolną tancerką, a kontakt fizyczny oraz konieczność rozmawiania z partnerem wprawiały ją w zakłopotanie.

Hunk przekazał potem karnet Keithowi, który zapisał się na jeden taniec. Wyciągnął kartonową broszurkę w stronę Takashiego.

– Shiro…?

Mężczyzna posłał Katie przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale nie tańczę. – Poruszył prawą ręką w wymownym geście.

– Rozumiem, nie szkodzi – odpowiedziała Katie, przyjmując karnet z powrotem i chowając go, nawet nie zaglądając do środka.

W sali balowej robiło się coraz tłoczniej i głośniej.

– Zaraz rozpoczną się tańce. Przepraszam, powinienem poszukać panny Balmerley – oświadczył Hunk. – Później do was dołączę.

Po tych słowach skinął głową na pożegnanie i odszedł, rozglądając się za ukochaną.

– Panno Holt? – Lance zaoferował Katie ramię. Widząc jej zaskoczenie, wyjaśnił ciszej, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo: – Zamówiłem sobie u pani pierwszy taniec.

Na twarzy dziewczyny nagle pojawiło się zrozumienie.

– Och. – Ujęła jego rękę. – Tak, oczywiście. Zatem chodźmy.

Lance zaczął pewnym krokiem iść z nią na parkiet, zostawiając w tyle Shiro, Keitha i Matta.

* * *

Po drugim tańcu, który Katie odbyła z Hunkiem, podeszła do nich Allura prowadzona pod rękę przez Lotora. Księżniczka miała na sobie bogato zdobioną, wielowarstwową suknię w kolorze perłowej bieli z haftowanego w różowe kwiatki jedwabnego atłasu ozdobionego niebieskimi lamówkami. Z jej uszu zwisały kolczyki z błękitnymi diamentami. Bez wątpienia była najpiękniejszą kobietą na balu i razem z przystojnym, wysokim Lotorem oboje wyglądali wyjątkowo, niczym wyjęci z baśni.

– Lordzie Galrshill, czy pozwoli pan, że przedstawię mu moich przyjaciół? – zapytała.

Markiz uważnie przesunął przenikliwym spojrzeniem po studentach.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział.

– Lordzie Galrshill – powiedziała uroczyście Allura – pragnę przedstawić hrabiego Blackwinter, wicehrabiego Garretta, pana Lance’a McClaina, syna barona McClaina – wskazywała dłonią kolejne osoby – pannę Catherine Holt, pana Matthew Holta oraz pana Keitha Kogane.

Lotor uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Miło mi państwa poznać – rzekł. – Lordzie Blackwinter, wydaje mi się, że ostatnio widziałem pana w teatrze na premierze baletu. Mam rację?

– To możliwe, byłem tam z przyjaciółmi – odpowiedział ostrożnie Shiro. – To był wyjątkowo przyjemny wieczór.

– Słyszałem, że dopiero zaczął pan bywać. Jak znajduje pan angielską socjetę?

Shiro zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Tutaj, na balu u księżniczki, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd czuł na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia arystokratów, którzy zdążyli nasłuchać się o nim najróżniejszych opowieści, zapewne dość mocno ubarwionych. Nie musiał się nawet przedstawiać, wystarczyło posłuchać plotek, by go rozpoznać. Jego japońskie rysy twarzy, blizna i biała grzywka były bardziej wymowne niż marszałek dworu zapowiadający gości na królewskim balu. Nikt nie musiał wykrzykiwać jego imienia, i tak rozchodziły się szepty, że „idzie ten nowy wnuk markiza Bravecastle”.

– Cóż, jak sam pan powiedział, dopiero zacząłem bywać, ale już wiem, że nie mogłem wymarzyć sobie startu w lepszym towarzystwie – spojrzał na Allurę.

Księżniczka zarumieniła się i podziękowała za komplement.

– Trudno się nie zgodzić – przyznał Lotor. – Niestety, jestem teraz zmuszony opuścić Waszą Książęcą Mość. – Skłonił się przed Allurą. – Jeszcze raz, miło było mi państwa poznać.

Ponownie się uśmiechnął, pożegnał studentów skinieniem głowy, a potem ruszył w kierunku innej kobiety.

– Dziękujemy za pomoc – powiedział Matt do księżniczki, gdy markiz zniknął z zasięgu wzroku.

– Nie ma za co. Przynajmniej tyle mogłam dla państwa zrobić – odpowiedziała Allura. Zwróciła się do Shiro: – My też powinniśmy już iść. Zaraz rozpocznie się trzeci taniec.

Shiro przytaknął i zaczął oddalać się razem z księżniczką, rozmawiając z nią o czymś cicho. Katie śledziła ich wzrokiem, aż oboje zniknęli w tłumie gości.

Także Lance’owi ktoś obiecał ten taniec, dlatego tym razem Katie, Matt, Hunk i Keith musieli czekać na przyjaciół. Stanęli z boku sali balowej, podczas gdy pary powoli ustawiały się do kadryla.

– Mam przerwę w tańcach, więc proponuję, żebyśmy poszli się napić – odezwał się Hunk.

– Dobrze, idźcie – zgodził się Matt. – Ja i Katie zostaniemy tutaj, żeby mieć oko na to, co się dzieje. Czy moglibyście przynieść nam poncz i lemoniadę?

– Oczywiście. – Hunk popatrzył na Keitha. – Chodźmy, Kogane. Sam się przekonasz, że jedzenie to najlepsza część każdego balu…

Gdy Matt i Katie zostali sami, dziewczyna zerknęła na brata, a potem wróciła do obserwowania sali.

– Pan Shirogane mówił, że nie tańczy, a jednak poprosił księżniczkę Altearn o kadryla – zauważyła głośno.

– Księżniczka jest gospodynią przyjęcia i bardzo nam pomogła, a Shiro z nas wszystkich ma najwyższą pozycję – wyjaśnił Matt, jakby to było oczywiste. – Wypadało, żeby poprosił ją o jeden taniec.

– Czyli do tańczenia z gospodynią nagle niepotrzebna jest sprawna prawa ręka?

Usta Matta rozciągnęły się w złośliwym uśmiechu. Zmrużył oczy.

– Jesteś zazdrosna?

Katie odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie, może nieco gwałtowniej, niżby chciała. Spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

– Nie – zaprotestowała. Otworzyła usta, próbując jak najszybciej wymyślić odpowiedź, aż w końcu wypaliła: – Sam jesteś zazdrosny.

Matt parsknął śmiechem, zakrywając usta dłonią.

– Spodziewałem się po tobie nieco bardziej ciętej riposty – stwierdził. – Chyba to duszne powietrze ci nie służy.

– Tobie chyba też nie – odburknęła Katie.

Oboje zamilkli. Rozbrzmiała skoczna muzyka grana przez orkiestrę, a pary zaczęły tańczyć. Katie odnalazła wzrokiem Shiro i Allurę. Przez chwilę im się przyglądała. Widać było, że hrabia miał problemy z ręką i wydawał się spięty, ale nie można byłoby o nim powiedzieć, że nie umie tańczyć.

– Gdy tańczyłaś z McClainem, widziałem naszego wuja – podjął Matt.

– Brata naszej matki – poprawiła go.

Katie uparcie uważała, że po tej stronie rodziny ma tylko jedną ciotkę. Reszta krewnych to po prostu rodzice, bracia i siostry ich matki, a po tym, jak przyszły baron ostatnio odmówił im pomocy przy szukaniu ojca, tylko utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że taki ktoś nie zasługiwał na miano jej wuja.

– Tak. Oczywiście udał, że mnie nie zauważył, jak zawsze, chociaż na pewno mnie widział, a w dodatku wydawał się zdziwiony moją obecnością tutaj.

– Nie martw się, Matt – powiedziała Katie. – My i nasi rodzice nie jesteśmy warci jego czasu, więc on też nie powinien być wart naszego.

– Masz rację – westchnął Holt. – Tylko ostatnio pomyślałem sobie, że chciałbym, żeby kiedyś zrozumieli, jaki błąd popełnili i zaczęli go żałować. Tak jak dziadek Shiro. Czy to nie byłoby satysfakcjonujące?

– Owszem, byłoby i też bym tego chciała, ale wątpię, by to kiedykolwiek nastąpiło, a nawet jeśli, to nie wiem, co musiałoby się stać, żebym im wybaczyła – oznajmiła twardo dziewczyna. – Nie po tym, jak nas traktowali przez te wszystkie lata, a zwłaszcza w ostatnich tygodniach.

Po jakimś czasie wrócili do nich Keith i Hunk, niosąc szklanki z ponczem dla Matta i z lemoniadą dla Katie. Holtowie podziękowali i całą czwórką zaczęli przyglądać się tańczącym.

– Swoją drogą, markiz Galrshill wydawał się niezwykle uprzejmy. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy na dworze są nim zachwyceni i chcą wydawać za niego swoje córki – powiedział Hunk. – Wiem, że nie powinniśmy mu ufać, ale nie wygląda na porywacza i mordercę ani na syna kogoś, kto mógłby dopuszczać się takich czynów. Gdy nas przedstawiano, dokładnie mu się przyglądałem i nie zareagował na nazwisko Holt, nawet na was dłużej nie popatrzył. Sendak od razu sprawia wrażenie podejrzanego, ale markiz… – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Oczywiście, że nie, panie Garrett – rzekła pragmatycznie Katie. – Gdyby wszyscy porywacze i mordercy wyglądali na porywaczy i morderców, śledztwa i przesłuchania nie byłyby potrzebne. Widać, że markiz jest inteligentny i ma wyjątkową klasę. Może rzeczywiście sprawia wrażenie miłego, ale to tylko dlatego, że udaje, tak jak postępowałby każdy rozumny człowiek na jego miejscu. Jeśli księżniczka powiedziała, że nie wolno mu ufać, to prawdopodobnie ma ku temu powody. Zna go najdłużej.

– Lub naprawdę tylko książę odpowiada za te porwania, a jego syn nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego – dodał Keith. – Nie powinniśmy tak pochopnie obarczać dzieci winą za czyny ich rodziców.

– Książę od dawna nie bywa, nie wychodzi z pałacu. Syn zdaje mu relacje z tego, co dzieje się na dworze, jest jego oczami i uszami – odparła Katie, upijając łyk lemoniady. – Może mieć pan rację, ale mamy mocne podstawy, by zakładać, że ze sobą współpracują. Musimy nadal obserwować markiza.

Nikt nie miał co do tego ostatniego żadnych wątpliwości i nie zaprotestował, więc w ciszy dokończyli napoje i oddali szklanki służącym. Wreszcie muzyka ucichła i dołączyli do nich Lance oraz Shiro, który uprzednio odprowadził księżniczkę Allurę do wuja.

Wypełnili już główny cel tego wyjścia – zostali osobiście przedstawieni Lotorowi. Doszli do wniosku, że jutro spotkają się u Shiro, żeby omówić dalsze kroki, a na razie, jeżeli nie wydarzy się nic niezwykłego, będą cieszyli się balem jak zwyczajni goście. Nie mieli za bardzo innego wyboru, jeśli nie chcieli urazić gospodyni zbyt wczesnym powrotem do domu.

W chwili przerwy między jednym a drugim tańcem podszedł do nich nieznajomy starszy mężczyzna. Był równie wysoki, jak Shiro, a jego wyprostowana, umięśniona sylwetka górowała nad większością ludzi. Jego czoło naznaczone było zmarszczkami, złote włosy przetykały pasma siwizny, ale jasne, błękitne oczy lśniły żywym blaskiem.

– Takashi – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko. – Szukałem cię.

Shiro odwrócił się do niego. Uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi.

– O… Dobry wieczór, dziadku – wydukał.

Studenci wymienili zaciekawione spojrzenia. Nikt z nich nie widział wcześniej markiza Edwarda Bravecastle, ale wszyscy słyszeli o nim wystarczająco wiele interesujących opowieści, by chcieć poznać go osobiście. Z drugiej strony, wiedzieli, że był niezwykle upartym i sprytnym człowiekiem i czuli respekt przed jego wysoką pozycją oraz inteligencją.

Katie spojrzała najpierw na markiza, a potem na Shiro. Trudno było nie dostrzec między nimi podobieństwa. Nie chodziło tylko o wzrost czy posturę, ale obaj mężczyźni mieli takie same ostro zarysowane szczęki i proste nosy. Nawet uśmiechali się w podobny, ciepły sposób. Gdyby nie kolor włosów i skóry oraz kształt oczu, hrabia mógłby wyglądać jak młodsza wersja swojego dziadka.

– Jak mija ci wieczór? – zapytał Edward.

– Dobrze, dziękuję.

– Czy mógłbyś przedstawić mi swoich przyjaciół? – Markiz zerknął znacząco na stojących w ciszy studentów.

Shiro sprawiał wrażenie skrępowanego, jakby obawiał się, że dziadek nie zaakceptuje jego znajomych lub że jego znajomi zaczną na niego inaczej patrzeć przez dziadka.

– Tak, oczywiście. – Pokiwał głową i stanął przodem do grupy. – Dziadku, poznaj, proszę, moich najlepszych przyjaciół: hrabiego Garretta, pana Lance’a McClaina, syna barona McClaina, pannę Catherine Holt, pana Matthew Holta i pana Keitha Kogane.

Nastąpiła wymiana ukłonów i pozdrowień.

– Miło mi państwa poznać – powiedział markiz i brzmiało to szczerze. – Czy wszyscy panowie studiują na Uniwersytecie w Oxfordzie?

– Nie – odpowiedział za nich Shiro. – Pan Holt skończył już studia i pracuje nad doktoratem. – W tym momencie Matthew uśmiechnął się z dumą.

Edward przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. 

– Cieszę się, że Takashi zawarł w Anglii więzi, które dają nadzieję, że zechce tu pozostać na stałe – podsumował z zadowoleniem. – Dzięki pasji wnuka sam zacząłem nieco bardziej interesować się tym, co dzieje się w świecie nauki. Takashi wiele mi opowiadał o projekcie, w którym panowie biorą udział. Panie Holt, czy udaje się panu go kontynuować w tej trudnej sytuacji?

Matthew rozejrzał się szybko dookoła siebie, jakby nie był pewien, czy markiz naprawdę odezwał się właśnie do niego.

– Prace na razie znacząco spowolniły – przyznał – ale dajemy sobie radę. Na pewno w pełni wznowimy projekt od razu po odnalezieniu mojego ojca.

– Rozumiem. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce pan profesor Holt wróci bezpiecznie do rodziny – powiedział ze współczuciem markiz Bravecastle. – Gdyby jednak na drodze panów przedsięwzięcia stanęły trudności finansowe, chętnie udzielę niezbędnej pomocy. Jestem zdania, że należy wspierać rozwój nauki. Odczuwam dumę, obserwując, jak Takashi się w to zaangażował. Jeżeli potrzebowaliby państwo wsparcia w poszukiwaniach, to także proszę śmiało. Zresztą, gdy widziałem się ostatnio z ministrem, wspomniałem mu, że jestem zainteresowany tą sprawą, więc z pewnością sam osobiście się temu bliżej przyjrzy. W sumie znamy się od lat, więc to żaden problem.

Shiro kątem oka spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na dziadka. Stłumił westchnięcie. Jeszcze w zeszłym roku markiz sprzeciwiał się temu, żeby jego wnuk kontynuował studia. Teraz za to sam oferował wsparcie finansowe ich projektu. Ten człowiek naprawdę był gotów zrobić wszystko, żeby jedyny dziedzic nie wrócił do Japonii. Jednocześnie jego zaangażowanie w sprawy, na których zależało wnukowi i sympatia, z jaką zaproponował pomoc, bezsprzecznie stanowiły dowód na to, że dziadek się starał.

– Bardzo dziękujemy, lordzie Bravecastle – rzekł z wdzięcznością Matt.

– Jeżeli kiedyś będzie okazja, chętnie wysłucham, na czym dokładnie polegają te badania, ale teraz nie wdawajmy się w szczegóły. – Edward popatrzył na Katie, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. – Nie ma sensu zawracać naukowymi sprawami główki panny Holt, to z pewnością nie są tematy ciekawe dla młodych dam.

I w tym momencie wszyscy studenci wstrzymali oddech.

Shiro momentalnie pobladł na twarzy, Lance i Keith ukradkiem popatrzyli na siebie z niepokojem, Hunk odwrócił wzrok. Matt spojrzał na siostrę, modląc się w duchu, żeby nic nie odpowiadała markizowi, ale znał ją zbyt dobrze, żeby móc szczerze żywić taką nadzieję. Zacisnął zęby, jakby czekając na wybuch.

Katie przez chwilę stała nieruchomo z rozchylonymi ustami i oczami szeroko otwartymi w oburzeniu. Jej ramiona napięły się i zadarła do góry głowę, żeby popatrzeć prosto w twarz mężczyzny.

– Wasza Lordowska Mość, proszę wybaczyć, ale właśnie weszliśmy w dwudziesty wiek. Kobiety na całym świecie chodzą do szkół i kończą uniwersytety. Kiedyś będą tworzyć naukę na równi z mężczyznami i należeć do Towarzystwa Królewskiego – oświadczyła stanowczo, a w jej tonie słychać było urazę. – Myślę, że to odpowiedni czas na zrewidowanie swoich zbyt konserwatywnych poglądów.

Matt zaklął siarczyście w myślach.

Po jej słowach cisza między zgromadzonymi stała się jeszcze gęstsza.

W tej chwili tylko Shiro i Katie ośmielali się patrzeć na Edwarda. Reszta z zawstydzeniem wbiła wzrok w swoje buty lub w okna sali balowej. Wnioskując z wyrazu twarzy markiza, wypowiedź dziewczyny wprawiła go w osłupienie, ale przynajmniej na razie nie wydawał się wściekły. Przeciwnie, zaczął przyglądać się Katie z ogromnym zaciekawieniem.

Po kilku długich sekundach chciał wreszcie coś odpowiedzieć, ale uniemożliwiło mu to nagłe przybycie obcego mężczyzny w średnim wieku, który podszedł do Matta i zmierzył go krytycznym spojrzeniem brązowych oczu.

– Witaj, Catherine – przywitał się oschle. – Matthew.

– Witaj, wuju – odpowiedział skonfundowany Matt.

Obdarzywszy najstarszego brata jej matki przelotnym spojrzeniem, Katie tylko kiwnęła na powitanie głową.

– Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś mnie przedstawić? – zapytał siostrzeńca, spoglądając wymownie na markiza Bravecastle. – Doprawdy, spodziewałem się po tobie lepszych manier.

Matt stropił się i poprosił markiza o możliwość przedstawienia wuja, a po uzyskaniu zgody i prezentacji przedstawił go Shiro i Hunkowi. Później, pilnując obowiązującej kolejności, zapoznał z nim niższych pozycją Lance’a i Keitha.

Katie przestała wsłuchiwać się w to, co mówili. Wuj właśnie wymienił z siostrzeńcami więcej słów niż w przeciągu ostatniej dekady i na pewno miało to związek z tym, że rozmawiali ze słynnym markizem Edwardem Bravecastle, przyjacielem królowej i jej rodziny. Tylko to mogło go zmusić do nagłego uznania ich za swoich krewnych. Jeszcze w grudniu Samuel był dla niego „obcym człowiekiem”, któremu nie chciał poświęcić odrobiny swojego czasu. Teraz przyznawał się do Holtów przed innymi przedstawicielami wyższych sfer, jak gdyby on i jego rodzice wcale nie wyrzekli się Colleen ponad dwadzieścia lat temu. Nie ruszył palcem, by im pomóc po zniknięciu ojca, ale bez skrupułów wykorzystał siostrzeńców do zaprezentowania się dziadkowi Shiro, który, chociaż obcy, zainteresował się ich stratą, ponieważ dotyczyła przyjaciół wnuka. Dla wuja nadal liczyły się tylko tytuły i prestiż. Mimo wszystko nawet za sto lat brat ich matki nie będzie miał ułamka klasy markiza, który może i wyznawał konserwatywne poglądy, ale przynajmniej był życzliwy. To porównanie sprawiało, że Katie chciała mieć z przyszłym baronem jeszcze mniej wspólnego.

W dodatku jej złość już nieco opadła i powoli zaczęło do niej docierać, co powiedziała i, przede wszystkim, _komu_ to powiedziała. Popatrzyła na markiza, szukając u niego oznak złości. Przyglądał się ich wujowi, który opowiadał o czymś aż do przesady grzecznym tonem, ewidentnie próbując przypodobać się bogatemu arystokracie. Bravecastle nadal nie sprawiał wrażenia zdenerwowanego, ale możliwe, że po prostu na razie powściągał emocje, żeby wybuchnąć gniewem, gdy tylko znowu zostaną sami. Gdyby chciał, mógłby sprawić, że Holtowie nigdy już nie zostaną nigdzie zaproszeni, a także, co gorsza, zabronić Shiro się z nimi zadawać. Zdaniem Katie, dała markizowi ku temu całkiem dobry powód.

Dlaczego ona czasami nie potrafi się zatrzymać, zanim coś powie? Markiz nie miał racji, ale to ona powinna nabrać wody w usta i tylko się głupiutko uśmiechać. To wyszłoby im na dobre, a tak to Bravecastle pewnie wycofa swoją propozycję pomocy. Jeszcze ta nędzna kreatura, ta namiastka wuja i arystokraty całkowicie pogrąży ich w oczach dziadka Shiro, a to będzie koniec wszystkiego.

– Wuju, matka miewa się dobrze, gdyby to jednak interesowało jej najbliższą rodzinę – powiedziała nagle chłodno Katie, pogardliwie patrząc na krewnego. – Czy mam przekazać pozdrowienia?

Przyszły baron odwrócił się do siostrzenicy z niezadowoleniem wypisanym na twarzy. Zawahał się nad odpowiedzią.

– Tak, dziecko, możesz – odparł sucho.

– Panno Holt – odezwał się nagle Hunk – wydaje mi się, że zaraz rozpocznie się taniec, który mi pani obiecała.

Katie spojrzała na parkiet. Rzeczywiście, Hunkowi nie można było odmówić racji, chociaż czuła, że przypomniał jej  to głównie po to, żeby z jej ust nie padło na razie więcej słów, których mogłaby później żałować.

– To prawda – potwierdziła, dygnęła i delikatnie skłoniła głowę przed markizem. – Muszę panów przeprosić.

Nie patrząc za siebie, pozwoliła Hunkowi zaprowadzić się na środek sali balowej, gdzie ustawiły się już inne pary. Wicehrabia położył jej rękę na plecach.

– Myśli pan, że lord Bravecastle poczuł się bardzo urażony? – zapytała z przejęciem, gdy rozbrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki polki i zaczęli tańczyć.

Hunk zastanowił się.

– Prawdę mówiąc, nie wyglądał na urażonego, ale nie znam go wystarczająco dobrze, by móc to ocenić, nie mnie należy o to pytać. Oczywiście, i tak w tej sytuacji może mieć pani problemy, bo to sam markiz Bravecastle, wszyscy liczą się z jego zdaniem, ale myślę, że na razie nie ma powodów do paniki… Z tego, co opowiadał mi Shirogane, jego dziadek nie jest złym człowiekiem. Wątpię, by chciał się na pani mścić – odparł. – Za to, jeśli wolno mi coś zasugerować, powinna pani czasem rozważniej dobierać słowa.

Katie spuściła wzrok. Ledwo nadążała za muzyką. Szybkie, skoczne tańce wychodziły jej jeszcze gorzej niż te powolne.

– Tak, wiem, to było bezczelne z mojej strony, ale słowa markiza mnie tak zdenerwowały, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać – sarknęła Katie. – „Zawracanie naukowymi sprawami główki panny Holt”? Doprawdy? Jestem przekonana, że wiem o tych sprawach więcej od lorda, wychowałam się w laboratorium! Mam tak okropnie dosyć tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy uważają, że jeżeli noszę spódnicę, muszę być głupsza i nie interesuje mnie nic poza dbaniem o urodę oraz gotowaniem, chociaż obie te rzeczy wcale nie są głupie, trzeba się ich nauczyć, wymagają myślenia i nawet mają pewien związek z chemią. Nie powinniśmy ich lekceważyć tylko dlatego, że zajmują się nimi kobiety.

Hunk posłał jej ciepły uśmiech.

– Pani to wie i my to wiemy. Proszę robić swoje, rodzina panią w tym wspiera. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto będzie uważał inaczej, ale może nie warto się tym aż tak przejmować i za wszelką cenę próbować wszystkich przekonywać? – powiedział spokojnie. – Szczególnie jeśli są przedstawicielami najznamienitszych rodów Królestwa. 

Katie w odpowiedzi jedynie westchnęła cierpiętniczo.

* * *

Po północy Keith i Lance nagle uznali, że skorzystają z tego, że część służby prawdopodobnie już piła w kuchni, i pójdą przeszukać powóz Lotora. Sami to zaproponowali, a nikt nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Obaj na razie nie tańczyli, nie musieli opiekować się młodszym rodzeństwem, a byli zbyt mało ważni, żeby ktokolwiek od razu zauważył ich zniknięcie. Reszta grupy została w środku, żeby obserwować markiza i w razie czego powstrzymać go przed wyjściem na zewnątrz.

Zaraz miał rozpocząć się walc, więc Hunk odszedł, żeby poszukać panny Balmerley, którą wcześniej poprosił o ten taniec. Matt, Katie i Shiro stali z boku, milcząc. Wszyscy byli już zmęczeni tym pełnym wrażeń wieczorem.

Lotor i Allura ustawiali się do walca, o czymś ze sobą rozmawiając.

– Byłoby dobrze, gdybyśmy mogli teraz podsłuchać, o czym dyskutują markiz i księżniczka – niespodziewanie odezwała się Katie stojąca między hrabią i bratem. – Szkoda, że żadne z nas akurat nie tańczy, a pan Garrett nie wie, że powinien zwracać na nich szczególną uwagę. Ponadto będzie tak zajęty panną Balmerley, że i tak pewnie by o tym zapomniał.

Matt popatrzył na siostrę, a potem upił łyk ponczu.

– Więc może znajdź kogoś, kto z tobą zatańczy – zasugerował znużonym tonem. – Poza tym myślę, że to nie jest konieczne. Możemy potem porozmawiać z księżniczką na ten temat.

– Właśnie szukam, chociaż oczywiście nikt nie zauważył – odpowiedziała z naciskiem Katie.

Matt nagle zrozumiał. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a następnie posłał Shiro znaczące spojrzenie nad głową siostry. Takashi dopiero po chwili to zauważył. Uniósł pytająco brwi.

– Och – wyrwało mu się. – Przykro mi, panno Holt, ale nie tańczę. W innym wypadku zapewniam, że dawno bym panią poprosił. Jestem pewien, że jest tu wielu zdolniejszych tancerzy.

– Tańczył pan z księżniczką Altearn – zauważyła Katie – i z tego, co widziałam, wychodziło to panu całkiem dobrze. Nie wiem, jak miałabym wyjaśnić obcemu mężczyźnie, dlaczego chcę podejść jak najbliżej markiza. Wolałabym uniknąć nieporozumień.

Shiro popatrzył na nią przepraszająco.

– Panno Holt… – próbował tłumaczyć.

– Proszę zrobić to dla dobra poszukiwań – przerwała mu z determinacją. – Dla mojego ojca.

Hrabia odetchnął i zerknął na Matta, który pokiwał zachęcająco głową. W końcu Shiro uśmiechnął się, pochylając się w stronę Katie i wyciągając do niej prawą rękę.

– Zatem, panno Holt, czy uczyni mi pani ten zaszczyt i zatańczy ze mną walca? – zapytał uroczyście.

Katie odwzajemniła uśmiech i ujęła jego dłoń, lekko ją ściskając.

– Tak, oczywiście – odpowiedziała.

– Wszystko mi przekażecie, poczekam tutaj na McClaina i Kogane – rzekł Matt.

Dziewczyna zaczęła ciągnąć Shiro w kierunku innych par. Po raz ostatni odwróciła się i posłała bratu tryumfalne spojrzenie.

Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Shiro ukłonił się, Katie dygnęła. Położył jej prawą rękę na plecach, lewą chwycił jej dłoń. Miał niedawno okazję ją złapać, ale dopiero teraz, gdy stała tuż przed nim, trzymając jego ramię, uświadomił sobie, jak drobna naprawdę była. Mógłby w całości objąć jej ściśniętą gorsetem talię obiema dłońmi. Był przyzwyczajony do swojego ponadprzeciętnie wysokiego wzrostu, ale przy pannie Holt czuł się naprawdę olbrzymi.

Orkiestra zaczęła grać walca wiedeńskiego Straussa.

– Taniec nie może być dużo trudniejszy od fechtunku – powiedziała Katie, pozwalając się prowadzić. – Właściwie myślę, że obie te rzeczy mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. W powieściach też tak piszą.

Tańcząc, powoli zbliżali się do Lotora i Allury.

– W fechtunku odpowiadam tylko za swoje ruchy i nie muszę martwić się tym, czy ktoś czuje, że drży mi ramię – odpowiedział posępnie Shiro. – Sam taniec mi nie przeszkadza, ale wiem, że nie jestem wymarzonym partnerem każdej damy.

Katie popatrzyła na jego rękę, która sztywno spoczywała pod jej łopatką.

– Wiem o pańskim ramieniu. Nie ma to dla mnie znaczenia – stwierdziła. Potem szybko się poprawiła: – Mam na myśli to, że nie ma większego znaczenia. Bo pańskie samopoczucie i zdrowie mają znaczenie, i nie ma sensu łudzić się, że problem nie istnieje, ale to w żaden sposób nie wpływa na moją opinię o panu. Co najwyżej mogę podziwiać pańską pracowitość i wytrwałość w powrocie do formy. Nie chciałam pana do niczego zmuszać, ale, jak mówiłam w Oxfordzie, takie rzeczy nie powinny przeszkadzać nikomu, komu na panu zależy, więc nie wiem, dlaczego miałabym przejmować się tym, że nieco drży panu ramię. Proszę raczej uważać na swoje stopy, bo zdarza mi się nadepnąć partnerowi na palce. To znacznie bardziej uciążliwe dla tej drugiej osoby, a nie mam usprawiedliwienia dla swojej niezdarności. Dobrze, że jestem lekka, bo w sali rozlegałyby się piski zdeptanych ofiar moich tanecznych wybryków. Drżące ramię można zawsze wytłumaczyć emocjami, a z moją nieudolnością tak się, niestety, nie da. – Odchrząknęła. – To po prostu nie jest najważniejsze. Fakty są takie, że dobrze pan tańczy, a my musimy obserwować markiza Galrshill.

Shiro przytaknął na znak, że rozumie, co chciała przekazać w swoim chaotycznym wywodzie. Uniósł kącik ust i spojrzał na Lotora, którego właśnie minęli. On i Allura tańczyli tuż obok nich. Markiz zerknął na hrabiego znad ramienia księżniczki.

– Cóż, wydaje mi się, że będziemy musieli jednak zadowolić się samą obserwacją i mieć nadzieję, że nie rozmawiają o niczym bardzo istotnym – uznał Shiro – bo nie da się już podejść bliżej, a nic nie słychać.

Katie także popatrzyła na Lotora. Nadal konwersował z Allurą, ale przez muzykę i szmer głosów ludzi zgromadzonych na balu nie dało się rozróżnić poszczególnych słów.

– Mogłam to przewidzieć – stwierdziła Katie, starając się brzmieć na bardziej rozczarowaną, niż w rzeczywistości była. – Teraz chyba nie możemy przestać tańczyć, prawda? To byłoby… źle widziane.

– Nie, chyba nie możemy. W dodatku jeszcze ani razu nie nadepnęła mi pani na palce, więc musimy dać pani okazję do ćwiczeń – zgodził się Shiro, poprawiając rękę, która trzymała jej dłoń.

Przez chwilę tańczyli w milczeniu. Katie nie znała się na tym zbyt dobrze, ale dostrzegała, że Shiro brakowało sprężystości oraz wyczucia rytmu Lance’a i że z niższymi od niego partnerami łatwiej było jej utrzymać poprawną pozycję, ale mimo to nie chciałaby przeżyć tego walca z nikim innym. Próbowała znaleźć racjonalny powód, dla którego tak dobrze tańczyło jej się z Takashim, ale szybko uświadomiła sobie, że może chodziło po prostu o niego samego. Nie potrzebowała technicznej doskonałości, która i tak nie dałaby rady zastąpić rozmowy, inteligentnego spojrzenia ciemnych oczu i tego urzekającego uśmiechu.

– Czy pański dziadek był na mnie bardzo zły? – spytała. – Rozmawiałam już o tym z panem Garrettem i powiedział, że nie, ale chciałam się upewnić. Nie miałam zamiaru urazić markiza, naprawdę.

– Nie, nie był. Zaskoczyła go pani, ale gdy odeszliście, wydawał się nawet rozbawiony. Dziadek jest przyzwyczajony do młodych, upartych ludzi i chyba sytuacja z moją matką raz na zawsze dała mu nauczkę, żeby ich nie lekceważyć. W dodatku coraz bardziej jestem skłonny uznać, że ceni odwagę i posiadanie własnego zdania, szanuje niezależność. Sam taki jest, więc to chyba naturalne.

– Więc nie zabroni panu spotykać się z Mattem? – upewniła się. – Gdyby to zrobił, mój brat umarłby z rozpaczy.

Shiro spokojnie pokręcił głową. Przytrzymał rękę Katie, gdy ta wykonywała obrót.

– Jestem pewien, że nie – odparł. – Dziadek wie, jak ważny jest dla mnie Oxford i projekt pani ojca. Musi się z tym liczyć. Gdyby mi to odebrał, ryzykowałby tym, że wrócę do Japonii, a tego za wszelką cenę chciałby uniknąć. Poza tym naprawdę myślę, że nie poczuł się śmiertelnie urażony, a raczej zaciekawiony, więc niech się pani nie zdziwi, jeżeli przy następnym spotkaniu zechce wrócić do tematu i odradzam przepraszanie go, bo wtedy uzna panią za słabą i bezmyślną. Proszę stawić mu czoła. Jeżeli już stanęła pani do walki, to musi mieć pani odwagę ją poprowadzić.

Katie namyśliła się.

– Może na następne przyjęcie powinnam jednak przyjść jako Pidge Gunderson? – zasugerowała lekkim tonem. – Najwidoczniej ciągłe ryzykowanie skandalem leży w mojej naturze, ale wtedy przynajmniej nie będę musiała narażać swojego nazwiska i przyjaźni mojego brata.

– Tak, ale z Gundersonem nie będę mógł zatańczyć, a przecież oboje powinniśmy ćwiczyć. Ja ramię, a pani nogi. – Shiro uśmiechnął się, patrząc na nią.

Odwzajemniła spojrzenie, mrugając oczami i czerwieniąc się.

Ten walc to była najprawdopodobniej najbardziej samolubna rzecz, jaką zrobiła od początku tych poszukiwań. Nawet gdy poszła sama na komisariat policji i gdy przebierała się za chłopca, kierowała nią przede wszystkim chęć odnalezienia ojca. Przed tańcem powiedziała, że chce podsłuchać Lotora i tak właśnie sobie to wtedy tłumaczyła, ale teraz miała poważne wątpliwości co do swoich własnych intencji. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby przewidzieć, że to się nie uda. Ten plan od początku nie brzmiał zbyt dobrze, a gdy tylko Katie stwierdziła, że poniosła porażkę, od razu przeszła do cieszenia się chwilą. Tańcząc, mogła chociaż na krótki moment zapomnieć o zaginięciu ojca.

Czy na Lance’ie lub Hunku też by wymusiła, żeby poprosili ją do walca? Nie, pewnie nie. Prawie poczuła wyrzuty sumienia na myśl, że w rzeczywistości od początku chciała po prostu zatańczyć z Shiro, ale ani trochę nie żałowała tej decyzji. Naprawdę podobał jej się ten walc, dużo bardziej niż się spodziewała. Czuła się podobnie, jak tej nocy, gdy z zachwytem obserwowała przez okno trening szermierki w Oxfordzie. Tak jak wtedy była rozczarowana, gdy Shiro wyszedł z hali, tak samo teraz nie chciała, żeby ten taniec się skończył.

Zerknęła w stronę Matta. Jej brat uważnie jej się przyglądał. Keith i Lance najwidoczniej nadal nie wrócili (dlaczego przeszukiwanie powozu tak długo trwało?), czyli raczej nie była im teraz potrzebna.

Chyba mogła sobie pozwolić na tę krótką chwilę egoizmu i wirować, nie dbając o świat. W czasie tego walca zaczęła rozumieć zachwyty i westchnienia tych wszystkich panien ekscytujących się sezonem. Tak, ten taniec był pierwszym przeżyciem, które uszczęśliwiło Katie równie mocno, jak pierwsze udane doświadczenie chemiczne. Tego się po sobie nie spodziewała. Tego, że dzielenie z kimś uśmiechu i wirowanie w rytm muzyki po sali w ramionach najlepszego przyjaciela brata, będzie tak upajające.

* * *

Tymczasem Keith i Lance nie znaleźli nic interesującego w powozie Lotora. Obeszli go z zewnątrz, zajrzeli do środka i sprawdzili nawet pod siedzeniami, a także na półce na bagaże. Nie było tam nic, czego nie powinno być w zwyczajnym pojeździe bogatego arystokraty.

Z rezygnacją postanowili więc wrócić do pałacu. Niespiesznym krokiem szli alejkami ogrodów oświetlanych blaskiem księżyca. Między kamiennymi ścieżkami rosły ozdobne krzewy, obecnie pozbawione liści. Mroźne, styczniowe powietrze szczypało młodzieńców w policzki. Gdy oddychali, z ich ust wydobywały się obłoczki pary.

– O, walc! – zawołał nagle Lance, zatrzymując się.

Z sali balowej dobiegały dźwięki muzyki granej przez orkiestrę. Przez okna widać było pary wirujące na parkiecie w złotym świetle żyrandoli.

– Uwielbiam walca! – dodał z rozmarzeniem Lance.

Keith popatrzył na niego, unosząc brew.

– Więc dlaczego nikogo o niego nie poprosiłeś? – rzekł beznamiętnie. – Do tej pory nie brakowało ci partnerek.

– Ależ poprosiłem, tylko była zmuszona wcześniej wrócić do domu. Dlatego właśnie mogłem iść obszukać powóz. A ty? Dlaczego nikogo nie poprosiłeś? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie. – Walc to najwspanialszy taniec na każdym przyjęciu

Keith popatrzył na niego bez przekonania.

– Rozczaruję cię, McClain, ale nie jestem miłośnikiem tańca. Ogólnie myślę, że nie pasuję do balów. Za dużo ludzi i niepraktycznego ceremoniału. Przytłacza mnie to. Tańczyłem raz z panną Holt, to mi wystarczy, więcej nie potrzebuję.

– Może po prostu wybrałeś zły taniec? Albo nie umiesz tańczyć i za bardzo się tym przejmujesz? – zasugerował Lance. – Pewność siebie jest niezwykle istotną kwestią, to ty musisz prowadzić damę przez parkiet.

Keith skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem i założył ręce na piersi. Światło bijące z sali balowej padało na ich twarze.

– Umiem – mruknął. – Chodziłem do dobrych szkół, trochę mnie tam nauczono.

– Walca też? – Lance zafalował brwiami.

Zapadło wymowne milczenie.

– Czyli nie umiesz – sam sobie odpowiedział McClain. – Trzeba to naprawić.

Keith zdziwił się.

– Słucham?

Lance stanął naprzeciwko niego. Na jego twarzy pojawił się życzliwy uśmiech.

– Musisz się nauczyć, to absolutna podstawa – oświadczył uroczyście – a tak się składa, że ja akurat jestem znakomitym tancerzem. Twoje szkoły nie dały rady, więc może ja podołam. To nie jest trudne, ktoś z takimi wynikami w nauce chyba umie liczyć do trzech.

– Nie mówisz poważnie – prychnął Keith, potrząsając głową.

McClain zbliżył się do młodzieńca o krok. Wyglądał na całkowicie pewnego swojego planu. Dygnął teatralnie.

– Będziesz tańczył jako mężczyzna. Jeśli już tak dobrze prezentujesz się we fraku, to gdy tylko cię tego nauczę, żadna panna ci się nie oprze. Pamiętaj, że gdy już popłyniemy do Francji, będziemy bywać w różnych miejscach i na różnych przyjęciach. Walc może ci się przydać.

– Powiedziałem już, że nie chcę więcej brać udziału w żadnym balu. Nie interesuje mnie to.

Nie zważając na jego protesty, Lance położył Keithowi rękę na ramieniu, a drugą chwycił jego lewą dłoń. Brunet w osłupieniu spojrzał mu w oczy.

– McClain, ja naprawdę… – zaczął.

– Połóż rękę na moich plecach – polecił tonem nauczyciela Lance. – Wyprostuj się. Głowa lekko w bok.

Keith po chwili wahania wykonał polecenia. Bliskość McClaina wprawiała go w skrępowanie, za to szatyn wydawał się całkowicie swobodny, jakby nie pierwszy raz uczył kogoś tańczyć.

– Zaczynasz od prawej nogi, robisz krok do przodu, potem dostawiasz lewą i krok w miejscu prawą. Potem lewa do tyłu, dostawiasz prawą, krok w miejscu lewą. Spróbuj.

Keith sztywno zrobił krok do przodu zgodnie z instrukcją Lance’a, dostawił, a potem tupnął lekko w miejscu prawą nogą i cofnął się. Cały czas patrzył w dół, starając się nie pomylić i nie nadepnąć szatynowi na stopę.

– Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić – podsumował.

– Kogane, zegnij trochę kolana, nie jesteś na defiladzie. Musisz płynąć, daj się ponieść emocjom i muzyce! Taniec to nie tylko reguły i technika, ale też uczucia. Właśnie to jest w nim najpiękniejsze – uśmiechnął się McClain. – Spokojnie, rozluźnij się. Podnieś głowę. Od początku. Jeśli będzie ci łatwiej, możesz wyobrazić sobie, że jestem piękną dziewczyną.

Keithowi zdecydowanie byłoby tak łatwiej i mniej niezręcznie, ale nie sądził, by naprawdę wolał na miejscu Lance’a jakąkolwiek piękną dziewczynę. Sam nie był pewien, co o tym myśleć.

Spróbowali raz jeszcze i tym razem było odrobinę lepiej. Gdy Keithowi udało się opanować podstawowy krok, dodali do niego obracanie się. Po kilku próbach wirowali razem w takt muzyki granej na sali balowej, a ich buty stukały o kamienną alejkę.

– Raz, dwa, trzy… Raz, dwa, trzy… – liczył pod nosem McClain. – Brawo, Kogane. Masz potencjał i szybko się uczysz.

Mimo że Lance tańczył jako kobieta, na początku to on zdecydowanie prowadził, ale gdy tylko Keith pojął, na czym to polega, jego ruchy stały się pewniejsze. Uśmiechnął się lekko do szatyna.

Na początku ten pomysł wydawał mu się idiotyczny i żenujący, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że źle się bawił. Myślał, że po kwadransie tkwienia sam na sam w teatralnej garderobie nie wydarzy się między nimi nic dziwniejszego, ale najwidoczniej się mylił. Nauka walca w ogrodach księżniczki Altearn, gdy obok trwał elegancki bal, była znacznie dziwniejsza i bardziej nierealna. Keithowi nawet zaczynały się podobać te chwile spędzane na osobności z McClainem. Miał wtedy okazję poznać go od tej spokojniejszej, znacznie mniej irytującej strony. Oczywiście, Lance nadal był wścibski i trochę natarczywy, ale Kogane mógł to znieść. Różnili się, ale gdyby obaj się postarali, naprawdę mieliby szansę utworzyć, jak to powiedzieli hrabinie Keswick, „zgrany zespół”.

Nagle usłyszeli czyjeś kroki. W jednej chwili odskoczyli od siebie na dwa metry. Unikając swoich spojrzeń, poczekali, aż jakiś obcy, starszy dżentelmen, który właśnie wyszedł z pałacu, żeby się przespacerować, zniknie za rogiem budynku.

– Chyba… Powinniśmy wracać. Mogą się o nas niepokoić – mruknął Keith.

– Tak, powinniśmy, zwłaszcza że nasz walc właśnie się kończy – zgodził się ponuro Lance.

W drodze do pałacu panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza.

* * *

Holtowie wysiedli z powozu, pożegnali się z Shiro i Keithem, a potem ruszyli do wejścia do domu ich ciotki. Było już kilka godzin po północy, rodzeństwo ze zmęczenia słaniało się na nogach, a wszyscy domownicy od dawna spali.

Weszli do przedpokoju oświetlanego słabym blaskiem żarówki. Służący pomógł im zdjąć płaszcze i wziął od Matta cylinder.

– Widzisz, Katie, tak nie chciałaś chodzić na bale i mówiłaś, że nie lubisz tańczyć, ale chyba dzisiaj nie miałaś powodów do narzekań, prawda? – rzucił entuzjastycznie Holt przyciszonym głosem. – Wystarczyło tylko odpowiednie towarzystwo.

Przeszli do korytarza, który kończył się schodami prowadzącymi na pierwsze piętro domu.

– Tak, tak, Matt, jesteś najlepszym bratem na… – zaczęła odruchowo Katie, nawet na niego nie patrząc, ale urwała. Przystanęła i odwróciła się. Na widok uśmiechu brata, zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy. – Co masz na myśli?

– Nic – odparł Matt, niewinnie wzruszając ramionami. – Tylko pamiętaj, że matka prosiła, żebyś ją obudziła i wszystko jej opowiedziała. Nie zapomnij więc szczegółowo przekazać, jak dzielnie starałaś się zdobyć naszego drogiego hrabiego Blackwinter.

Katie ucieszyła się w duchu, że w korytarzu było ciemno, bo inaczej brat na pewno zobaczyłby, jak jej policzki się zaczerwieniły. Opuściła wzrok, skupiając się na poprawianiu rękawiczek.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedziała, starając się brzmieć obojętnie. – Nie wypada tańczyć z braćmi, a w okolicy poza panem Shirogane nie było nikogo znajomego. Musieliśmy to zrobić, żeby spróbować podsłuchać Galrshilla. Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego – podkreśliła.

Uśmiech Matta rozciągnął się. Poprawił okulary.

– Uwierzyłbym ci, gdybym nie widział tego twojego rozanielonego spojrzenia i uśmiechu, a także tego, że dość szybko przestałaś w ogóle zwracać uwagę na markiza. Zresztą, Shiro też wydawał się całkiem szczęśliwy. Oboje byliście uroczy. Nie oszukujmy się. Te błyszczące oczy, to wirowanie jak na skrzydłach, to nie była wcale żadna szpiegowska eskapada, tylko flirt.

– Poświęciliśmy się dla misji – rzekła stanowczo. – Jeżeli jesteś taki mądry, trzeba było samemu poprosić do tańca którąś damę, a nie teraz mi dokuczać.

– I jaki był efekt waszego godnego najwyższej pochwały poświęcenia? – zapytał Matt.

Katie przez moment milczała, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

– Niestety, nie było nic słychać – odparła powoli. – Ale liczy się to, że przynajmniej spróbowaliśmy. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych. Nie miałeś odwagi poprosić księżniczki Altearn, prawda?

– W pełnej ludzi olbrzymiej sali balowej nie było słychać tego, o czym rozmawia para tańcząca obok? Naprawdę? – udał zdziwienie Matt, całkowicie pomijając komentarz dotyczący Allury. – No, któż by pomyślał?

Siostra mu nie odpowiedziała. Przyspieszyła kroku i podeszła do schodów. Położyła ręce na drewnianej, zdobionej poręczy.

– Więc… Shiro, tak? – ciągnął dalej Matt. – Nie dziwię się, w końcu znam go nie od dziś, ale muszę przyznać, że się tego tak do końca nie spodziewałem… Chociaż, jakby się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, to zachował dla siebie twój sekret, to bardzo rycerskie z jego strony. Tak nam pomaga przy poszukiwaniu ojca, przewiózł nas do Cambridge… Też bym stracił głowę.

Katie stuknęła głośno obcasem, wchodząc na pierwszy schodek. Odwróciła się do brata, patrząc na niego wzrokiem, który mógłby zabijać.

– Matthew Samuelu Holcie, jesteś głupi – fuknęła.

Młodzieniec parsknął śmiechem. Znacznie bardziej od zauroczenia siostry bawiło go to, jak nieudolnie wypierała się swoich uczuć.                

– Catherine Colleen Holt, jesteś zakochana albo niewiele ci do tego brakuje – odparł ironicznie. – Twoje serce trzepocze jak skrzydła kolibra zamkniętego w klatce na widok białej grzywki, pary skośnych, hematytowych oczu i tej patrycjuszowskiej szczęki. Oj, siostro, to niewątpliwie zauroczenie i będę się tym upajał w każdej minucie.

Katie nie wytrzymała i zaczęła szybko wchodzić po schodach, zostawiając Matta na dole. Jej suknia balowa szeleściła przy każdym kroku.

– Przekaż mamie! – zawołał za nią szeptem.

Na odchodne pokazała mu jeszcze język.

Gdy ostatni raz się odwróciła, zanim zniknęła w korytarzu pierwszego piętra, Matt trzymał się za brzuch, krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

Weszła do zajmowanego przez siebie pokoju gościnnego. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i oparła się o nie, wbijając wzrok w ścianę przed sobą. Westchnęła ciężko.

– Cholera – syknęła.


	19. Rozdział XVIII

Matt ostrożnym ruchem nałożył czarną pomadę na miękką szczotkę.

Plan przedstawiał się następująco: Keith i Lance pójdą wcześniej do _Diamentowego Zakątka_ i wtopią się w tłum graczy. Potem, żeby nie wchodzić naraz dużą grupą i nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, dołączą do nich Shiro i Hunk, którzy zagrają z Sendakiem w wista, próbując wydobyć z niego informacje na temat jego pracy dla księcia Galrstone. W tym czasie Katie jako Pidge Gunderson pomoże Keithowi i Lance’owi obserwować wnętrze domu gry. Matt, który nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby Sendak go zobaczył i rozpoznał, musiał tym razem zostać w domu.

To był solidny, przemyślany plan i z pozoru nie wydawał się bardzo trudny w realizacji. Po balu śledztwo utkwiło w miejscu, więc wspólnie uznali, że czas wreszcie podjąć konkretne kroki i doprowadzić do bezpośredniej konfrontacji z Sendakiem. Po tym, co powiedziała księżniczka Allura, mieli do tego wystarczające podstawy. Minęła już połowa stycznia. Byli gotowi na prawdziwe ryzyko.

Niestety, pierwsze problemy pojawiły się już na etapie przygotowań do tego wyjścia. Matt nie mógł zbliżać się do Sendaka, Keith i Lance po spotkaniu w teatrze też nie. Został wyglądający jak dziecko, może trochę zbyt podobny do swojego brata Pidge Gunderson oraz Hunk i Shiro. Gdy dyskutowali o tym, kto ma grać, wybór był dosyć oczywisty (choć Katie polemizowała), ale doszli do wniosku, że Takashi wygląda zbyt charakterystycznie, żeby tak po prostu się tam pojawić. Dlatego postanowili, że trzeba będzie przefarbować jego białą grzywkę i ukryć bliznę. To ważne zadanie powierzono Mattowi.

Dość powiedzieć, że nie szło mu to zbyt dobrze, bo już po drugim pociągnięciu szczotki Shiro miał na nosie czarną plamę po pomadzie. Matt natychmiast sięgnął po chustkę i zaczął w panice wycierać twarz przyjaciela.

Nadchodził wieczór. Holtowie przebywali w salonie domu Shiro. Gospodarz siedział na krześle, a nad nim pochylał się Matt. Katie zajmowała miejsce w fotelu, przyglądając się młodzieńcom. Zadbano o to, żeby nikt ze służby im nie przeszkadzał. Keith już wyjechał, żeby spotkać się z Lance’em.

– Przepraszam, Shiro – powiedział zdenerwowany Matt.

Po czarnej plamie pozostała słabo widoczna szara smuga.

– Nic się nie stało – odparł spokojnie Shiro. – Tylko postaraj się mnie za bardzo nie pobrudzić. Wątpię, by czarne plamy na twarzy pomogły mi się nie wyróżniać.

– Na miłość boską, Matt – westchnęła Katie, wstając.

Podeszła do nich i popatrzyła najpierw na Shiro, a potem na brata.

– Nie umiesz tego robić – orzekła.

– Umiem – prychnął Matt. – Tylko muszę nabrać wprawy. Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja nigdy nie przyczerniałem sobie wąsów.

Przewróciła oczami i sięgnęła po puszkę pomady, którą pożyczyli od męża ich ciotki. Wuj używał jej do zakrywania siwizny i układania brody. Zgodził się, gdy Katie powiedziała mu, że potrzebują jej do szarad. Najwidoczniej szarady były argumentem równie skutecznym i uniwersalnym, jak ból głowy.

– Teraz już za późno na nabieranie wprawy. Oddaj mi to – burknęła.

Matt cofnął rękę.

– Daj mi szansę, dopiero zacząłem! – jęknął.

– Tyle w zupełności wystarczyło. Ja to zrobię.

Matt odetchnął i podniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji. Oddał siostrze puszkę oraz szczotkę.

– Dobrze. Zobaczymy, czy będziesz w tym lepsza. – Z rezygnacją odszedł i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu stojącym za krzesłem Shiro.

– To akurat nie będzie trudne – mruknęła Katie.

Spojrzała na Shiro. Cierpliwie przyglądał się rodzeństwu, czekając, aż skończą dyskutować. Wiedział, że przerywanie Holtom nie miałoby sensu. Nawet by na niego nie spojrzeli albo co najwyżej kazaliby mu nie przeszkadzać.

Katie denerwowała nieporadność Matta, ale dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, czego się podjęła. Jej ręce zamarły w powietrzu. Shiro popatrzył na nią wyczekująco. Teraz jego oczy znajdowały się niewiele niżej od jej. Zerknęła nad ramieniem mężczyzny na brata, który uśmiechnął się złośliwie, rozkładając dłonie w udawanej bezradności.

Nie mogła teraz się wycofać, bo Matt nigdy nie dałby jej spokoju. Przeszło jej przez myśl, żeby pozwolić Shiro zrobić to samemu, ale od razu przypomniała sobie, że byłoby to trudne z jedną sprawną ręką.

Zrobiła krok do przodu i stanęła tuż przed Shiro, między jego kolanami. Zacisnęła w skupieniu usta i nałożyła pomadę na szczotkę. Bardzo starała się nie myśleć o tym, że nigdy w życiu nie stała tak skandalicznie blisko żadnego mężczyzny spoza rodziny. A także o tym, że pierwszy raz (drugi, licząc moment, kiedy ją złapał, ale wtedy zajmowały ją zupełnie inne rzeczy) widziała Shiro z tak niewielkiej odległości, że byłaby w stanie policzyć jego czarne, długie rzęsy. Mogła dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego twarzy i spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wcześniej miała cichą nadzieję, że tylko jej się to wydawało i on wcale nie był tak przystojny, jak myślała, że jest. Niestety, z bliska wyglądał jeszcze lepiej.

Shiro naprawdę był piękny i to tylko wszystko utrudniało.

Katie nigdy nie była zakochana i nie była pewna, czy teraz jest, ponieważ brakowało jej punktu odniesienia innego niż powieści. Matt tak powiedział, ale Matt mówił różne rzeczy, żeby jej dokuczyć, przyzwyczaiła się do tego. Problem polegał na tym, że w tej kwestii nie umiała mu się odgryźć. Gdy pojawiał się temat Shiro, nagle z jej głowy ulatywały wszystkie doskonałe riposty i bardziej niż zdenerwowanie, odczuwała skrępowanie i potrzebę natychmiastowego zaprzeczenia.

Nie miała problemu z towarzystwem mężczyzn, szczególnie jeśli byli to przyjaciele Matta. Traktowała ich jak równych sobie ludzi i tego samego oczekiwała w zamian. Z niektórymi rozumiała się lepiej, z innymi gorzej, to było normalne. Przy Shiro jednak czuła dziwną mieszankę radości i zawstydzenia. Jednocześnie chciała się uśmiechać i z nim rozmawiać oraz schować się w swoim pokoju i nigdy z niego nie wychodzić, żeby się znowu nie wygłupić. Dopiero na balu uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo ceniła jego towarzystwo. Allura była wspaniałą kobietą, ale Katie wprost nie mogła patrzeć, gdy księżniczka i Shiro się do siebie uśmiechali albo planowali kolejne konne przejażdżki. Czy na tym właśnie polegało zakochanie? Bo jeśli tak, to Katie wcale się to nie podobało i nie rozumiała, dlaczego jej koleżanki z pensji mogły tak tego pragnąć. Te emocje w ogóle nie pasowały do jej logicznego, racjonalnego świata. Jak długo to jeszcze mogło potrwać? Czy istniało na to naukowe wyjaśnienie, które pozwoliłoby jej stworzyć coś, co odwróciłoby ten stan? Była w trakcie poszukiwań ojca i równocześnie musiała brać udział w sezonie, żeby znaleźć męża. To był najmniej odpowiedni moment na zachwycanie się przyjacielem brata. Nawet jeśli rzeczony przyjaciel był inteligentny, przystojny i słuchał tego, co miała do powiedzenia, a w dodatku tak pięknie się uśmiechał i jej rodzice go uwielbiali… Czy jeżeli już musiała się zakochać, to nie mogło chociaż paść na mężczyznę, za którego mogłaby kiedyś wyjść?

Otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia. Odłożyła puszkę na stolik i chwyciła między palce grzywkę Shiro. Zaczesała miękkie, białe włosy do tyłu, rozprowadzając po nich gęsty kosmetyk.

– Czy wiesz, że teraz mógłbym cię zmusić do poślubienia mojej siostry? – rzucił Matt takim tonem, jakby dzielił się naukową ciekawostką.

Mało brakowało, a szczotka wypadłaby z dłoni Katie. Dziewczyna podskoczyła w miejscu jak oparzona i gwałtownie poderwała głowę do góry, czerwieniąc się. Shiro nie mógł się odwrócić w stronę przyjaciela, więc tylko popatrzył w bok.

– Może ty w takim razie powinieneś ożenić się z Victorią, Matt? – odpowiedziała Katie tonem zbyt wysokim, by mógł ujść za naturalny. – Nie pamiętasz, jak się razem kąpaliście?

Matthew parsknął śmiechem.

– Miała wtedy może co najwyżej siedem lat i sama do mnie przyszła. Byliśmy dziećmi, pewnie już o tym dawno zapomniała – podkreślił. – Poza tym, dlaczego Victoria? Naprawdę chcesz mnie aż tak unieszczęśliwić, gdy ja pragnę dla ciebie wszystkiego, co najlepsze?

Katie spiorunowała brata spojrzeniem, a Matt ułożył dłonie w kształt ptaka, przyłożył je do piersi i poruszył palcami, naśladując trzepotanie skrzydeł.

– Proszę się nie przejmować moim irytującym bratem, do niczego nie może pana zmusić – powiedziała Katie do Shiro, wracając do czesania jego włosów i próbując się na tym skoncentrować. – Nudzi mu się. Próbuje się poczuć lepiej, bo coś mu nie wyszło, więc sobie ze mnie dworuje.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

– Wiem. Po tych kilku latach naszej przyjaźni już się przyzwyczaiłem. Pani też nie powinna na niego zwracać uwagi.

Matt burknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem z udawaną urazą, a Katie w milczeniu kontynuowała pracę.

Po kilku minutach ciszy Holt podszedł do wiszącego na ścianie ozdobnego lustra i poprawił fryzurę, przeglądając się.

– Gdy zobaczyłem Kogane na balu, pomyślałem, że też mógłbym zapuścić włosy i je związywać – rzekł. – Zyskałbym wtedy taki… Piracki sznyt. 

– Jeżeli uda ci się przez miesiąc ich nie podpalić, obiecuję, że pozłocę ci guziki w marynarkach i kupię kolczyk – odpowiedziała mu ponuro Katie, nie przerywając pracy.

Matt odwrócił się od lustra i spojrzał na siostrę.

– Chętnie zasięgnę u ciebie rady, jak tego uniknąć. Wolałbym nie musieć obcinać moich pięknych, złotych włosów.

– Tak sobie myślę, że chyba ostatnio spędzasz za dużo czasu z McClainem – uznał Shiro.

Dziewczyna po raz kolejny przewróciła oczami, ale nie odpowiedziała Mattowi, nie chcąc dawać mu satysfakcji. Jej brat od czasu balu stał się wyjątkowo wygadany i wykorzystywał każdą okazję, żeby sobie z niej zażartować. Domyślała się, że miało to związek z Shiro, ale nie spodziewała się, że będzie aż tak źle. Czy tak właśnie wyglądała zemsta za te wszystkie lata, podczas których śmiała się z niezdarności Matta i powtarzała mu, że najpewniej skończy pod kołami powozu?

Gdy skończyła „farbować” włosy Shiro, cofnęła się o dwa kroki, żeby ocenić swoje dzieło. Grzywka hrabiego stała się niemal czarna i zaczesano ją do tyłu. Przez tłustą konsystencję kosmetyku wyglądała na lepką, ale zdecydowanie mniej odznaczała się na tle reszty włosów. Używanie pomady nie wymagało żadnych wyjaśnień i nie budziło niczyjego zainteresowania, w przeciwieństwie do białej grzywki u dwudziestokilkuletniego mężczyzny.

Koło Katie stanął Matt. Przyjrzał się krytycznie Shiro, przekrzywiając głowę. Hrabia, który sam nie mógł się zobaczyć, tylko patrzył na rodzeństwo, czekając na ich werdykt.

– Muszę przyznać, że jest dobrze – oznajmił Holt. – Inaczej.

– Taki był cel. Powinniśmy jeszcze zakryć tę bliznę – powiedziała Katie. Odłożyła szczotkę i puszkę. – Tylko nie mam pomysłu czym.

– Co z twoimi kosmetykami do zakrywania piegów? – spytał Matt. – Nie masz przypadkiem tej cudownej maści?

Dziewczyna w oburzeniu rozszerzyła oczy. Zerknęła nerwowo na Shiro.

– Słucham? Nie, nie mam niczego takiego – zaprotestowała. – Damy nie noszą makijażu.

– Ależ oczywiście, że masz, dostałaś od mamy, sam słyszałem – upierał się Matt. – Wiem, że kazała ci je ze sobą nosić. Okropnie się o to złościłaś, ale przegrałaś z naszą najdroższą rodzicielką. Tylko nie mów mi teraz, że damy się nie złoszczą, nie mamy na to czasu.

– Dobrze, nawet jeśli bym miała – rzekła z naciskiem Katie – to ten puder jest bardzo jasny, więc nie będzie dobrze wyglądał na panu Shirogane.

Matt wzruszył ramionami.

– Spróbujmy. Chodzi tylko o bliznę. – Zwrócił się do Shiro: – Możemy?

– Jeśli to konieczne…

Katie zastanowiła się, a potem wyjęła z pozostawionej na fotelu torebki słoiczek maści, pudełko z pudrem i puszek, których rzeczywiście używała do zakrywania piegów przed oficjalnymi wyjściami. Matt ruchem głowy wskazał na Shiro.

– Do dzieła, siostro – rzekł uroczyście, uśmiechając się.

Podeszła do hrabiego, poleciła mu zamknąć oczy i w milczeniu nałożyła mu palcami na nos maść maskującą piegi, delikatnie rozprowadzając ją po bliźnie. To było jeszcze bardziej skandaliczne niż czesanie jego włosów. Już nawet nie chciała myśleć o tym, jak zareagowałaby na to matka. Młode damy zdecydowanie nie powinny dotykać twarzy obcych mężczyzn.

Potem puszkiem nałożyła mu puder na całą twarz, żeby wyrównać koloryt cery i nie zostawiać jasnej plamy na nosie. Spojrzała pytająco na stojącego z tyłu Matta.

– Cóż… Nie jest źle – podsumował Holt. – Więcej i tak nie zdziałamy. Zniknęła twoja egzotyczna karnacja i wyglądasz trochę blado, ale dużo bardziej angielsko.

– Czy mogę się teraz zobaczyć? – spytał Shiro.

– Tak, już skończyłam. – Katie schowała swoje rzeczy.

Shiro wstał z krzesła i przejrzał się w lustrze. Jego twarz wyglądała na dziwnie bladą, ale blizna rzeczywiście nie rzucała się w oczy. Gdyby nie kolor skóry, wyglądałby tak jak wtedy, gdy zaczynał naukę na Oxfordzie. Przed pojedynkiem i wypadkiem.

– Doceniam pani starania, panno Holt, ale wyglądam, jakbym był chory albo spędził ostatni rok zamknięty w pomieszczeniu bez słońca – orzekł niepewnie. – Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł?

– Tak. Nie wygląda pan bardzo źle, tylko inaczej niż zwykle. Myślę, że w słabym świetle nikt nie zwróci na to uwagi. Po powrocie będzie mógł pan to wszystko zmyć – powiedziała Katie. – Teraz musimy się tylko przebrać.

Shiro ostatni raz spojrzał sobie samemu bez przekonania w oczy, a potem odwrócił się do szatynki.

– Racja. Zaprowadzę panią do pokoju gościnnego.

Katie wzięła ze sobą neseser z ubraniami i poszła za Shiro do niezamieszkanej sypialni położonej na piętrze. Gdy została sama, przebrała się w męski strój. Zauważyła, że z każdą kolejną próbą szło jej to coraz sprawniej. Związała swoje włosy wstążką w niski kucyk, tak jak to zrobił na balu Keith. Potem wróciła do salonu, gdzie Matt klęczał przed siedzącym na krześle Shiro, kończąc zapinać mu buty za pomocą specjalnego haczyka do guzików. Hrabia specjalnie założył tańszy, stary garnitur sprzed poznania dziadka – odpowiedni dla młodszego syna barona, ale z pewnością nie dla przyszłego markiza.

Stanęła w progu pokoju, obserwując ich. Shiro wyglądał na wyjątkowo speszonego tym, że musiał korzystać z pomocy przyjaciela w czymś tak prostym, jak ubieranie butów. Katie znała go wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że dla niego to było upokarzające. Mogłaby się założyć, że jej brat musiał się zaoferować, bo Shiro sam by o to nie poprosił.

Holt akurat skończył i podniósł się z podłogi, wygładzając materiał spodni. Położył haczyk na stoliku.

– Dziękuję, Matt. – Hrabia zdobył się na niewyraźny, ale pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.

– Nie ma za co – odparł pogodnie młodzieniec. – O, Katie! Już jesteś.

Shiro popatrzył na nią, dopiero teraz zauważając jej obecność, i zaraz odwrócił wzrok.

Katie kiwnęła głową i weszła głębiej do salonu. Matt zmierzył ją spojrzeniem.

– Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tam iść? – zapytał. – W tym ubraniu i okularach wyglądasz dość podobnie do mnie, Sendak może zacząć coś podejrzewać. Zapamiętał Kogane i McClaina, jest całkiem spostrzegawczy, a przynajmniej ma dobrą pamięć. Z punktu widzenia naszej strategii, twoja obecność w _Diamentowym Zakątku_ nie jest niezbędna.

– Jestem pewna. Nie pozwoliliście mi grać, ale mogę okazać się przydatna – odparła. – Sendak zapewne wie, że profesor Holt ma starszego syna i młodszą córkę, ale ja nie wyglądam na studenta, a wątpię, żeby przyszło mu na myśl, że jestem kobietą w przebraniu. Optyk zna nas i rodziców od wielu lat, a nic nie podejrzewał. Teraz też się uda.

– Zgadzam się. Gdybym nie znał dobrze pani i Matta, też bym się nie domyślił. Prędzej podejrzewałbym Gundersona o bycie waszym kuzynem – powiedział Shiro. – Obcy ludzie nie mają pojęcia, do czego jest pani zdolna, panno Holt. Nie martw się, Matthew, twoja siostra będzie z nami bezpieczna.

Matt przytaknął, przyznając mu rację.

Wzrok Katie zatrzymał się na nieokreślonym, krzywym suple, który Takashi miał zawiązany pod szyją.

– Matt, czy to ty wiązałeś fular pana Shirogane? – Odwróciła się do brata.

– Owszem. – Matthew z dumą poprawił okulary. – Ten węzeł wygląda interesująco, prawda? Sam często taki noszę. Ma w sobie niepowtarzalny artystyczno-awanturniczy charakter.

Katie zmarszczyła brwi, posyłając skonsternowane spojrzenie Shiro. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Matt, czy nie mógłbyś zawiązać go poprawnie? W zwyczajny sposób? – zapytała. – Idziemy do domu gry, nie na wernisaż. Nie potrzebujemy _artystycznego charakteru_.

Matt zamilkł, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę. Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

– Nie umiesz, prawda? – bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała Katie.

– Umiem, tylko… – zaczął się tłumaczyć Holt, ale urwał.

– Na miłość boską, Matt… – westchnęła, już drugi raz w ciągu godziny.

Chciała zapytać, jak ktoś tak inteligentny, może być na co dzień tak niezaradny, ale potem przypomniała sobie, że w ostatnim czasie sama wcale nie była lepsza.

Szybkim krokiem podeszła do Shiro i rozwiązała jego fular, żeby zaraz zawiązać go jeszcze raz, tym razem tak, jak być powinno. Dziękowała w duchu matce, że kiedyś ją tego nauczyła. Mężczyzna nie protestował, a ona już nie przejmowała się tym, czy wypadało jej to robić. Była przebrana za chłopca, więc czuła się nieco pewniej, i miała serdecznie dosyć nieporadności swojego brata. Matt zawsze nosił krzywo zawiązany fular, chyba że ktoś akurat mu z tym pomógł, ale to nie znaczyło, że Shiro też musiał w ten sposób narażać się na śmieszność.

Podniosła głowę, żeby spojrzeć Takashiemu w oczy i zobaczyła, że on także się jej przygląda. Przez krótką chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie bez słowa.

Matt odkaszlnął ostentacyjnie.

Katie odsunęła się od krzesła i założyła ręce na piersi.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Matthew? – zapytał niespodziewanie Shiro, zerkając na przyjaciela. – Jeżeli tyle czasu spędzasz w laboratorium, może powinieneś bardziej dbać o swoje płuca.

* * *

Hunk ewidentnie umiał grać w wista. Szkoda, że nie był równie dobry w ukrywaniu uczuć.

Katie obserwowała ich z pewnej odległości, stojąc za stołem pośród innych gapiów. Shiro i Hunk grali przeciwko Sendakowi i jego przyjacielowi, Morvokowi, krępemu człowiekowi o nieproporcjonalnie krótkich nogach. Sekretarz sam zaproponował im partyjkę. Wystarczyło, że udawali zagubionych studentów. Keith i Lance zachowywali dystans, siedząc razem w rogu sali i obserwując to, co się działo.

Wszystko szło po ich myśli, póki Sendak nie wygrał pierwszej partii. Plotki o jego umiejętnościach z pewnością nie były przesadzone, miał niesamowitą wprawę i bez słów porozumiewał się ze swoim partnerem. Hunk za to szybko zaczął się denerwować i wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na wyraz jego twarzy, by dowiedzieć się, czy miał dobre karty. Najpierw Katie myślała, że to sprytny blef, ale później okazało się, że on naprawdę nie umiał zapanować nad swoim rozgorączkowaniem, a w miarę, jak stos przegranych pieniędzy Shiro rósł, szło mu tylko gorzej. W ten sposób mogli stracić szanse na zdobycie potrzebnych im informacji.

Po kolejnej przegranej partii Katie nie wytrzymała i, przecisnąwszy się przez tłum, podeszła do ich stołu. Stanęła za Hunkiem.

– Wybaczcie, panowie – zaczęła głośno, żeby skupić na sobie uwagę – ale obawiam się, że nadszedł odpowiedni czas, żebym zastąpił Blocka.

Właśnie takie nazwisko wymyślił sobie Garrett, gdy tutaj przyszli. Jako wicehrabia także chciał pozostać anonimowy.

Spojrzenia wszystkich mężczyzn wokół zwróciły się na nią. Sendak powoli uniósł brwi w zainteresowaniu.

– Gunderson…? – zdziwił się Shiro.

– Mówi się, że kto nie ma szczęścia w kartach, ten ma szczęście w miłości – powiedziała sentencjonalnie Katie. – Idealnie się składa, ponieważ ja, w przeciwieństwie do mojego przyjaciela, w miłości mam ostatnio niesamowitego pecha, więc może przynajmniej w wiście mi się poszczęści. On lepiej niech skupi się na marzeniach o swojej narzeczonej.

Hunk popatrzył na nią z wahaniem, nie wiedząc, czy powinien jej ustąpić miejsca, czy jeszcze nie. Plan tego nie uwzględniał, a Matt pewnie nie byłby zachwycony, ale z drugiej strony, dużo gorzej chyba już być nie mogło…

– Co tutaj robisz, dzieciaku? – zakpił Sendak. – O tej porze powinieneś już dawno spać. Masz w ogóle, za co grać?

Katie poprawiła okulary i posłała mężczyźnie groźne spojrzenie.

– Pieniędzy nam nie brakuje, a ja jestem starszy, niż wskazywałby na to mój wygląd. Gramy czy nie? Chyba że pan się boi dzieciaka i woli nadal znęcać się nad moim zakochanym przyjacielem?

Sendak rozważył jej propozycję, a potem obojętnie wzruszył ramionami. Nawet nie spróbował skonsultować się z Morvokiem.

– Dobrze, siadaj – powiedział. – Ja nikogo się nie boję, a z pewnością nie takiego wyrostka, który dopiero co uciekł spod pieczy guwernera. To może być zabawne.

Hunk posłał Shiro pytające spojrzenie. Gdy hrabia poważnie przytaknął głową, Garrett wstał z krzesła, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga.

– Powodzenia, Gunderson – mruknął do Katie, gdy ją mijał.

Dziewczyna usiadła naprzeciwko Shiro. Pochyliła się nad stołem w jego stronę.

– Proszę grać swoje i nie przejmować się tym, co pan widzi – szepnęła do niego ledwo słyszalnie, ściągając okulary i odkładając je na bok.

Shiro skinieniem głowy potwierdził, że zrozumiał.

– Dobrze by było, gdybyś jeszcze widział karty – stwierdził ironicznie Morvok.

– Spokojnie, poradzę sobie – zapewniła. – Ja będę widział swoje karty, ale chodzi o to, żeby panowie ich nie widzieli. To zwykła ostrożność. W pokoju dziecinnym była przeszklona biblioteczka i zawsze widziałem, co naprawdę czyta siedzący przed nią guwerner, nawet jeśli wkładał swoje erotyki w okładki od Platona…

Takashi zakaszlał gwałtownie, jakby się zakrztusił.

Rozdano karty i zaczęli kolejną partię. Shiro uważnie obserwował ruchy Katie. Widział, jak drżała jej ręka albo marszczyła w zmartwieniu czoło i przez chwilę myślał, że będzie z nią ten sam problem, co z Hunkiem, ale potem dziewczyna nagle wyciągnęła kartę w kolorze atutowym i zebrała pierwszą lewę. Hrabia uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Przypomniał sobie, co mówił mu kiedyś o swojej siostrze Matt: Katie oszukiwała w wiście. Bezbłędnie liczyła karty i okrutnie blefowała. Zresztą, było to u nich rodzinne, ktoś ją w końcu tego nauczył. Shiro miał kiedyś okazję grać w parze z Mattem, a także przeciwko niemu, więc zdobył potrzebne doświadczenie i przynajmniej częściowo zrozumiał strategię Holtów. Słyszał, że Katie czasem wygrywała ze swoim bratem, więc jeśli była choćby częściowo tak dobra, jak on, to właśnie zyskali poważną przewagę.

Czas mijał, a Katie i Shiro wspólnymi siłami zbierali kolejne lewy, pokonując coraz bardziej sfrustrowanego Sendaka. Nawet jeśli co jakiś czas sekretarzowi udawało się wygrać rozdanie, jego przeciwnicy ciągle mieli więcej punktów. Odzyskali to, co Shiro przegrał wcześniej przez Hunka i zaczęli zarabiać. Wokół ich stołu zbierał się coraz większy tłum. 

– Chyba spasuję – wycedził przez zęby Sendak po trzeciej z rzędu przegranej partii. – Jestem zmęczony.

Przez grupę gapiów przeszedł pełen poruszenia szept. Według słów kelnerki, z którą rozmawiał wtedy Lance, jeszcze nikt nie pokonał Sendaka w wiście. To musiało być dla wszystkich szokujące.

– Naprawdę chcesz się poddać przez tego dzieciaka? – usłyszeli dobiegający z oddali zaczepny ton Lance’a. – Walcz, pokaż mu, gdzie jego miejsce!

Kilka głosów poparło McClaina, nawołując Sendaka, żeby grał dalej.

– Jeśli się teraz wycofamy, wyśmieją nas – powiedział podenerwowanym szeptem Morvok.

– W podziękowaniu za uczciwą grę, możemy uregulować pański rachunek za alkohol, jeśli pod koniec wieczora nie będzie mógł pan zrobić tego sam – zaoferował uprzejmie Shiro.

Usta Sendaka wykrzywił grymas złości. Zerknął na kibicujących mu mężczyzn.

– Myślę, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby, a nawet jeśli, to jestem tutaj stałym gościem – burknął. Odetchnął głęboko. – Dobrze, zatem grajmy dalej.

Katie i Shiro wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i kontynuowali grę do momentu, aż Sendakowi zabrakło pieniędzy, żeby dalej stawiać. Przegrał. Obserwatorzy byli równie osłupiali, jak sam sekretarz.

– Proponuję, żebyśmy wyszli wspólnie na zewnątrz. Możemy się jeszcze dogadać – zaproponowała Katie.

Sendak zastanowił się, ale potem przytaknął i razem z Shiro i Katie wyszedł przed dom gry, zostawiając Morvoka w środku. Hunk także został, żeby pilnować ich pieniędzy.

Była mroźna noc, na ulicy panowały pustki. Stanęli we trójkę przy zewnętrznej ścianie _Diamentowego Zakątka_.

– Czego chcecie? – zapytał od razu Sendak.

– Może mieć pan informacje, które szczególnie nas interesują – powiedział Shiro. – W zamian za nie jesteśmy skłonni zwrócić panu całe przegrane dzisiaj pieniądze.

Sendak zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi. Włożył dłonie do kieszeni długiego, czarnego płaszcza.

– Jakie konkretnie to informacje?

– Gdzie jest profesor Holt? – zapytała od razu Katie.

– Nie znam nikogo takiego – odparł beznamiętnie Sendak.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i wbiła w sekretarza wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Nie kłam! – krzyknęła. – Wiemy, że wiesz! Nie oszukasz nas, mamy dowody na to, że byłeś w tamtym czasie w Oxfordzie i się z nim spotykałeś! Byliście umówieni w dniu jego zniknięcia! Książę Galrstone ci to zlecił?

– Gunderson – upomniał ją ostrym tonem Shiro.

– To wszystko było ustawione, tak? – warknął Sendak do hrabiego. – Specjalnie tutaj przyszliście, żeby ze mną wygrać i to potem wykorzystać?

– To pan sam zaprosił nas do swojego stołu i chciał nas oskubać z pieniędzy – powiedział oschle Shiro. – My tylko przyjęliśmy wyzwanie.

– I oskubałbym, gdyby nie ten dzieciak. – Sendak popatrzył z pogardą na Katie.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem! – wycedziła Katie.

Shiro stanowczo położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i popatrzył na nią surowo.

– Przyjacielu, proszę, przestań się zachowywać, jakbyś był, bo na razie trudno traktować cię inaczej – powiedział, dokładnie akcentując każde słowo.

Katie umilkła, zrobiła obrażoną minę i założyła ramiona na piersi. Shiro ponownie zwrócił się do Sendaka. Nie miał żadnych zdolności aktorskich i nie potrafił kłamać, ale starał się brzmieć groźnie i stanowczo. Szkoda, że nie mogli wziąć do tego zadania Lance’a.

– Więc jak? Dogadamy się czy mamy wziąć twoje pieniądze i wracać do domu? – spytał.

Sendak namyślił się.

– Ja nic o tym nie wiem. Książę Galrstone nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. To tylko pogrążony w melancholii starszy człowiek, jego syn każe mi doglądać jego stanu i pilnować, żeby o siebie dbał – wyznał. – Jeśli ktoś z tej rodziny stoi za tym zniknięciem, to właśnie markiz Galrshill. Obecnie jest głównym przedstawicielem rodu na dworze. Czasem dostaje od ojca polecenia, ale ich relacja jest chłodna. W zeszłym roku na jego zlecenie jeździłem najpierw do Cambridge, a potem do Oxfordu i rzeczywiście przynosiłem profesorom chemii receptury, a potem przekazywałem markizowi rozwiązania, ale nic więcej. Jak tak teraz myślę, to chyba ten drugi nazywał się Holt, ale gdy byłem tam ostatni raz, nie zjawił się na miejsce spotkania. To wszystko.

Katie i Shiro popatrzyli po sobie w zdumieniu. Do tej pory wszystkie zdobyte przez nich wskazówki prowadziły do księcia. Księżniczka Allura powiedziała im, że Lotor nigdy nie interesował się chemią. Czy mogła o tym nic nie wiedzieć? A może z jakiegoś powodu przed nimi to zataiła?

– Do czego markiz potrzebuje naukowców? – odezwała się Katie. – I gdzie teraz znajduje się profesor Holt?

– Nie wiem, nie powiedziano mi tego. Ja mu nic nie zrobiłem, byłem jedynie gońcem. Nawet nie wiem, czy go w ogóle porwano. Jestem tylko służącym – oznajmił Sendak. – Jeżeli mi nie wierzycie, dodam, że markiz wieczorami, po balach i operach, udaje się do swojego tajnego laboratorium na obrzeżach Londynu. Przeprowadza tam jakieś dziwne eksperymenty, ale nie znam dokładnego położenia tego miejsca. Lord Galrshill zawsze cenił swoją prywatność. Tam może być ten profesor, o ile jeszcze żyje. Sami możecie sprawdzić.

– Czy jest coś jeszcze? – spytał Shiro.

Surowy wyraz twarzy sekretarza ani drgnął. Spojrzał hrabiemu prosto w oczy.

– Nie, nie wiem nic więcej – odparł sucho. Po chwili dodał: – Kim jesteście, że tak interesuje was jakiś profesor?

– Przyjaciółmi rodziny – uciął Shiro. – Dobrze, zatem wracajmy do środka. Oddamy panu pieniądze.

Sendak jeszcze przez moment im się przyglądał, a potem wszedł do _Diamentowego Zakątka_. Katie i Shiro zostali nieco z tyłu.

– Czy myśli pan, że powinniśmy mu wierzyć? – spytała szeptem dziewczyna. – Mógł nas okłamać dla pieniędzy. Nie miał najmniejszego interesu w mówieniu całej prawdy. Chociaż… Książę jest stary, a markiz to jego jedyny dziedzic. Bezpodstawne oczernianie swojego przyszłego pana byłoby wyjątkowo nierozsądne.

– Trudno powiedzieć – odparł Shiro – ale musimy to sprawdzić.


	20. Rozdział XIX

– Ile mamy dokładnie czasu? – zapytał Matt.

Razem z Keithem i Katie podszedł do stojącego w bocznej, nieoświetlonej alejce powozu.

– Kwadrans – odparł Shiro. – Dałem woźnicy trochę pieniędzy i poleciłem mu ogrzać się w gospodzie. Gdy wróci, pojedziemy po McClaina i Garretta.

Shiro, Keith, Katie i Matt wyszli z opery niedługo przed finałem ostatniego aktu. Hrabia sam wsiadł do powozu i pojechał kilka ulic dalej, gdzie polecił woźnicy się zatrzymać. Przyjaciele musieli dojść do niego pieszo.

– Jesteś pewien, że tam poszedł? – zapytał Keith.

– Tak, widziałem, jak wchodził do środka – potwierdził Shiro. – Możemy zaczynać.

Katie skinęła głową. Matt pomógł jej wejść do powozu i zamknął za nią drzwiczki.

Zaraz po zakończeniu spektaklu wszyscy wspólnie mieli śledzić Lotora, żeby sprawdzić prawdziwość informacji otrzymanych od Sendaka. Jednak by móc im towarzyszyć, Katie musiała się przebrać. Pomijając kwestię płci, wieczorowa suknia, którą założyła do opery, tylko by ją spowalniała, dlatego wcześniej zostawiła w powozie Shiro męskie ubrania na zmianę.

– Nie wierzę, że to robimy… – westchnął Keith, zakładając ramiona na piersi i opierając się plecami o powóz.

– Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Jak już pewnie wszyscy zdążyliśmy zauważyć, moja siostra bywa absolutnie nieprzejednana i, niestety, lekkomyślna – powiedział Matt dość głośno, by dziewczyna mogła go usłyszeć.

Młodzieńcy czekali jeszcze trochę w nieco niezręcznej ciszy, aż nagle drzwiczki rozchyliły się i z powozu wyjrzała rozczochrana głowa Katie.

– Przepraszam, ale czy któryś z panów ma może przy sobie nóż? – zapytała niewinnym tonem.

Matt otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

– Do czego jest ci potrzebny nóż?

Katie odetchnęła głęboko. Z jej ust uleciał obłoczek pary.

– Nie jestem w stanie sama poluzować tego gorsetu – wyjaśniła. – Jest zbyt ciasny, a gdy próbowałam, zrobił się supeł i nie mogę go rozwiązać! Poprosiłabym cię o pomoc, ale po tym, jak farbowałeś włosy pana Shirogane, mam pewne obawy.

Matt skinął głową ze szczerym uznaniem.

– Bardzo słusznie, że masz, też bym je miał na twoim miejscu – przyznał, ale potem od razu zaprotestował: – Ale, Katie, nie wolno ci niczego rozcinać, matka się zezłości, jeżeli to zobaczy. Musisz sobie jakoś inaczej poradzić i lepiej się pospiesz. Wcześniej przebierałaś się bez problemów, dlaczego dzisiaj założyłaś gorset, którego nie możesz szybko sama zdjąć?

Katie popatrzyła na brata, jakby powiedział coś bardzo głupiego.

– Ponieważ to wieczorowa kreacja, byliśmy w operze! Ten gorset jest specjalnie uszyty do tej sukni i musiałam go założyć – odparła ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Gdybym chciała ubrać inny, to byłoby więcej niż podejrzane. Znasz matkę, zaraz pojawiłby się argument: „Przecież idziesz do teatru na zaproszenie lorda Blackwinter, musisz się odpowiednio prezentować” – dodała, naśladując ton Colleen.

Do tej pory w milczeniu przysłuchujący się rodzeństwu Shiro zwrócił się do Keitha:

– A, czyli przynajmniej wiadomo, kto jest winowajcą – mruknął ironicznie.

– Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Pomóżcie mi, zanim tu zamarznę – ponagliła Katie.

Matt rozejrzał się dookoła.

– Shiro, czy twoja laska nie ma w środku ostrza? – zapytał.

Hrabia podniósł ozdobną laskę, prezent od dziadka, i obrócił ją w dłoni. Zastanowił się.

– Ma, ale nie możemy go do tego użyć. Jest za długie i bardziej nadaje się do kłucia niż cięcia.

– Więc może mógłbym zębami…? – zastanowił się Matt.

Katie przewróciła oczami. Była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana i tak zmarznięta, że nie mogła powstrzymać drżenia. 

Nagle Keith sięgnął do wnętrza swojej marynarki i wyjął z kieszeni nóż sprężynowy. Wyciągnął go w stronę Katie.

– Proszę – powiedział.                            

Dziewczyna ani drgnęła. Cała trójka popatrzyła na Keitha z konsternacją.

– Keith, dlaczego nosisz ze sobą nóż do opery? – Shiro jako pierwszy odważył się zadać to pytanie.

Kogane wzruszył ramionami.

– Z przyzwyczajenia – odrzekł obojętnym tonem, jakby nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. – Zdarzało mi się pomieszkiwać w niezbyt bezpiecznych dzielnicach, a to broń skuteczniejsza niż ostrze w lasce.

– Nie mógł pan powiedzieć od razu? – spytała Katie.

Sięgnęła po nóż, ale Matt ubiegł ją i chwycił go jako pierwszy.

– Teraz sama sobie dam radę – oznajmiła.

Jej brat potrząsnął głową.

– Znacznie łatwiej wytłumaczyć rozerwane sznurowadło niż ślad po cięciu w twojej _wieczorowej kreacji_. Uwierz mi, że wolałbym nie musieć pomagać mojej młodszej siostrze w zdejmowaniu gorsetu, ale nikt inny tutaj nie może tego zrobić – popatrzył znacząco na Keitha i Shiro – ponieważ to byłoby okropnie nieprzyzwoite.

Katie westchnęła, mierząc brata spojrzeniem. Może i miał trochę racji, ale nie czuła się do końca przekonana. Mogła albo sama na ślepo przeciąć sznurowadło, albo dać szansę swojemu niezdarnemu bratu, który przynajmniej będzie widział, co robi.

– Matt, czy ty kiedykolwiek ściągałeś gorset?

Zastanowił się.

– Właściwie to… – zaczął.

– Nie, nieważne – ucięła natychmiast Katie. – Zapomnij, że pytałam. Bierz się do roboty.

Shiro sprawdził godzinę na kieszonkowym zegarku.

– Keith, idź do gospody – polecił. – Przypilnuj woźnicę, żeby wyszedł dokładnie o czasie, na pewno nie wcześniej. Później wróć do opery, znajdź McClaina i Garretta. Niech nie zwlekają po zakończeniu spektaklu, spotkamy się pod głównym wejściem.

Keith przytaknął na znak, że zrozumiał instrukcje, i żwawym krokiem oddalił się w kierunku szerokiej ulicy, przy której mieścił się teatr.

Matt kazał Shiro nie patrzeć, a potem poprosił Katie, żeby obróciła się do niego plecami i uklękła przy wejściu do powozu. Odnalazł supeł, złapał za sznurowadło tuż przy nim i spróbował je rozciąć, ale nie trafił i zamiast tego przesunął sobie ostrzem po palcu.

Syknął z bólu i poczuł, że z rany zaczyna mu lecieć krew.

Pocieszył się tylko w myślach, że każdemu innemu trudno byłoby wyjaśnić zakrwawione rękawiczki, ale jemu tak często zdarzały się drobne wypadki, że w domu pewnie nikt nawet o to nie zapyta.

– Matt, żyjesz? – zapytała Katie, tym razem zupełnie poważnie.

– Tak, tylko tu jest tak ciemno… – mruknął. – Chwila.

Sięgnął do kieszeni po pudełko zapałek i wyciągnął je w stronę Shiro.

– Proszę, zapal to.

Nadal odwrócony w przeciwnym kierunku hrabia po omacku lewą ręką odszukał dłoń przyjaciela i wziął od niego pudełko.

– Kazałeś mi nie patrzeć – powiedział Shiro.

– Więc nie patrz, tylko trzymaj, żebym widział, gdzie ciąć – odparł Matt, jakby to było oczywiste.

Shiro wykonał prośbę. Rozległ się cichy trzask i zapałka zapłonęła jasnym płomieniem. Hrabia trzymał ją w wyprostowanej ręce, wbijając wzrok w ciemną witrynę zamkniętego o tej porze sklepu.

– Dziękuję, Matt. Do pełnego szczęścia w życiu brakuje mi tylko poparzonych palców – uznał, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Czy to właśnie cena, którą muszę ponieść, żebyś nie skaleczył panny Holt?

Matt w odpowiedzi parsknął śmiechem.

– Skończone – ogłosił wreszcie, zamykając drzwiczki powozu. – Przykro mi, że nie mogłeś tym razem dać pokazu swojego rycerstwa i gotowości do poświęceń, Shiro, ale jestem przekonany, że Katie i tak docenia twoje intencje. 

Matt schował nóż Keitha do marynarki, a Shiro odwrócił się i zdmuchnął zapałkę. Po kilku minutach Katie wyszła z powozu w pełnym męskim przebraniu. Poprawiła kołnierz płaszcza i popatrzyła na młodzieńców z gotowością w oczach.

Chwilę później zgodnie z ustaleniami wrócił woźnica. We trójkę wsiedli do powozu. Ubrania Katie leżały na górnej półce zapakowane w starym neseserze Matta.

Podjechali pod operę, w skupieniu rozglądając się przez okna. Przedstawienie skończyło się, widzowie wracali do swoich domów lub zmierzali do innych miejsc, aby brać udział w kolejnych atrakcjach wieczoru. Po oświetlanej latarniami ulicy sunął długi rząd powozów.

W umówionym wcześniej miejscu odnaleźli Lance’a, Keitha i Hunka. Młodzieńcy weszli do powozu i zajęli miejsca na wolnej kanapie.

– Widzieliście markiza? – zapytał Matt.

– Tak, ale jeszcze nie wyszedł z teatru – powiedział Hunk. – Tak jak ustaliliśmy, księżniczka Altearn go zatrzymała, żeby dać nam trochę czasu. Gdy wychodziliśmy, rozmawiali ze sobą w foyer.

Opowiedzieli Allurze o grze w karty z Sendakiem. Jej zdaniem było bardzo prawdopodobne, że sekretarz specjalnie ich oszukał, żeby odwrócić podejrzenia od Zarkona, wobec którego zawsze wykazywał się niezwykłą lojalnością. Mimo to zgodziła się pomóc im sprawdzić te informacje.

Patrzyli na schody prowadzące do głównych drzwi wejściowych opery, szukając w tłumie charakterystycznych, jasnych włosów.

– Nie chcę narzekać, ale zrobiło się dosyć ciasno – zauważyła Katie, poprawiając okulary.

Powóz Shiro wydawał jej się najbardziej komfortowym środkiem transportu na świecie, dopóki nie musiało zmieścić się w nim sześć osób, z czego większość stanowili wysocy, dorośli mężczyźni. Wtedy bowiem wszyscy zmuszeni byli siedzieć bardzo blisko siebie.

– To i tak dość duży powóz, a nie jedziemy daleko – uznał Shiro. – Nic na to nie poradzimy, chyba że ktoś chciałby usiąść obok woźnicy, w co wątpię. 

– Ja bym chciał – nieoczekiwanie oświadczył Matt.

Studenci i Katie zwrócili ku niemu pełne zaskoczenia spojrzenia.

– Tak naprawdę, dlaczego by nie? – Matt wzruszył ramionami. – To piękny pojazd, a urządzamy pościg za markizem. Taka okazja może się więcej nie powtórzyć. – Zerknął na Shiro. – Mógłbym?

Takashi skinął głową, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej mógłby zareagować na taką prośbę.

Matt wstał i, pochylając się, zbliżył się do drzwi powozu.

– Będę wam przekazywał informacje o tym, co się dzieje na zewnątrz – rzucił na odchodnym, wyraźnie podekscytowany. – Shiro, zostawiam Gundersona pod twoją opieką. Pamiętajcie, że wszystko słyszę.

Po tych słowach wyszedł. Katie i Shiro zyskali trochę wolnego miejsca, ale Keith, który nadal zajmował mały skrawek kanapy między Lance’em a Hunkiem, tylko westchnął ciężko.

Nagle Lance przycisnął twarz do chłodnej szyby.

– Czy to nie właśnie nasz ulubiony markiz stanął na brzegu trotuaru? – zawołał, wskazując palcem na człowieka, który zszedł po schodach opery.

Wszyscy pochylili się w stronę okna, żeby przyjrzeć się wysokiej, smukłej sylwetce w długim prawie do kostek, czarnym płaszczu z kołnierzem obszytym futrem. Mężczyzna przeszedł kawałek chodnikiem, a potem sam wsiadł do jednego z powozów.

– Istotnie, to chyba on – zgodził się Shiro. Zastukał rączką laski w drewniany sufit. Woźnica otworzył przesuwaną kratę i razem z Mattem zajrzał do środka powozu. – Jedźmy za tym mężczyzną, tylko proszę utrzymywać odpowiedni dystans, żeby nas nie zauważył.

Woźnica przytaknął i zasunął kratę. Po chwili ruszyli powoli do przodu.

Jechali w milczeniu, obserwując przez okna mijane budynki. Gdyby okazało się, że Sendak mówił prawdę, to mógłby być koniec ich poszukiwań. Byli gotowi na konfrontację z Lotorem, jeśliby zaszła taka potrzeba. Istniała szansa, że po ponad miesiącu starań tego wieczora profesor Holt wreszcie wróci do rodziny albo przynajmniej dowiedzą się, gdzie dokładnie go szukać i co się z nim stało.

Po pewnym czasie zauważyli, że powóz coraz częściej skręcał i wjechali w biedniejszą, słabo oświetloną dzielnicę, podobną nieco do tej, w której mieszkał Sendak. Panowała cisza zakłócana jedynie stukotem końskich kopyt o nierówny, oblodzony bruk.

Nagle Matt rozsunął kratę.

– Gdzie on jedzie? – spytał. – Tu przecież nic nie ma. Słuchajcie, on rzeczywiście może mieć tutaj tajne laboratorium. Po co inaczej by zaglądał w takie miejsce?

Keith otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Holt powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni. Przez chwilę w pełnym skupienia milczeniu patrzył w kierunku jazdy, a ich powóz niespodziewanie zwolnił i stanął. Przyjaciele wymienili zdezorientowane spojrzenia. 

– Zatrzymał się – szepnął konspiracyjnie Matt, nie odwracając się do nich. – W tych ciemnościach trudno cokolwiek dostrzec, ale markiz wysiadł i było słychać oddalające się kroki. Wydaje mi się, że jego woźnica został przy powozie.

– W takim razie my też wychodzimy – zadecydował od razu Shiro.

Gdy Katie jako ostatnia zeskoczyła na trotuar, hrabia dał im ręką znak, żeby podążali za nim. Ruszyli razem do przodu, wypatrując Lotora, który chwilowo zniknął w ciemnościach alei. Podążali za oddalającym się odgłosem kroków.

– Czyli… To tutaj jest to tajne laboratorium? – Lance rozejrzał się sceptycznie dookoła. – Ono naprawdę istnieje?

– Jeżeli markiz przyjeżdża sam w takie miejsce, musi mieć do tego powód – odpowiedział rzeczowo Hunk. – Gdybym chciał mieć sekretne laboratorium, w którym pracowaliby dla mnie porwani naukowcy, chyba nie urządzałbym go w swoim pałacu.

Katie wiedziała, że nie mogą być niczego pewni, ale mimowolnie poczuła, jak budzi się w niej nadzieja. Czy to możliwe, że już tak niewiele dzieliło ich od znalezienia ojca? Czy rzeczywiście mógł być uwięziony w jednej z kamienic na tej ulicy?

Przyspieszyła kroku, zrównując się z idącymi na przedzie Mattem i Shiro. Musieli zbliżyć się do Lotora na tyle, żeby go chociaż widzieć.

Gdy mijali stojący przy krawężniku powóz markiza, nagle obok nich rozbłysło jasne światło. Cała szóstka jednocześnie stanęła jak wryta i, mrużąc oczy, odwróciła się w stronę blasku.

Siedząca na koźle postać zajęta była podkręcaniem trzymanej w ręce lampy zdjętej z powozu. Gdy skończyła, uchyliła przed studentami cylindra. 

– Dobry wieczór, panowie – usłyszeli spokojny, znajomy głos.

Lance zachłysnął się głośno powietrzem.

W jednej chwili wszyscy uświadomili sobie, że dali się oszukać. Markiz zorientował się, że był śledzony, specjalnie tu na nich czekał. Kroki, które słyszał Matt, musiały należeć do woźnicy. Nawet nie przyszło im do głowy, że mogło dojść do zamiany miejsc i wielki pan będzie czyhał na nich na koźle własnego powozu.

Lotor z gracją zeskoczył na chodnik. Podniósł lampę na wysokość głowy i zbliżył się do studentów.

– Hrabia Blackwinter, pan Holt – przesuwał powoli lampę, kolejno oświetlając twarze młodzieńców – wicehrabia Garrett, pan McClain, pan Kogane i… – Musiał opuścić rękę, żeby przyjrzeć się Katie. – Tylko ciebie tu nie znam, wybacz.

– Gunderson. Mój kuzyn – wyjaśnił chłodno i nieco pośpiesznie Matt.

Lotor popatrzył na niego, unosząc brew.

– Ach, tak. Za to kogoś mi tutaj brakuje. Zostawił pan pannę Holt całkiem samą w teatrze? To trochę ryzykowne, nieprawdaż? 

– Moja siostra jest bezpieczna. Zadbałem o to, proszę się nie martwić.

Markiz jeszcze przez krótki moment przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem wyjątkowo filigranowemu młodzieńcowi, a potem uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem pod nosem i zrobił krok do tyłu, by móc ogarnąć wzrokiem całą grupę. 

– Powiedziałbym, że to spotkanie wprawiło mnie w zaskoczenie, ale po tym, jak księżniczka Altearn najpierw nalegała, by przedstawić mi swoich znajomych na balu, a dzisiaj w teatrze nagle sama do mnie podeszła i chciała wymienić się licznymi uwagami na temat spektaklu, traktując mnie niemal jak przyjaciela, mogłem się czegoś takiego spodziewać – przemówił. – Zatem spytam wprost: jaką panowie mają do mnie sprawę, że przyjechali za mną aż tutaj?

Pierwsza, oczywiście, odezwała się Katie.

– Czy Wasza Lordowska Mość słyszał może o zniknięciu profesora Holta?

– Nie. To pański ojciec, prawda, panie Holt?

– Owszem – potwierdził Matt. – Czy na pewno? Nic Waszej Lordowskiej Mości nie mówią zniknięcia profesorów chemii z angielskich uniwersytetów w ostatnim czasie?

Lotor beznamiętnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Niewykluczone, że coś tam czytałem na ten temat w prasie, ale to wszystko. Ale domyślam się już, do czego panowie zmierzają i mogę dać swoje słowo, że nie wiem nic więcej o tych zniknięciach, a już na pewno nie jestem za nie odpowiedzialny. Zresztą, dlaczego miałbym być? Po co byliby mi profesorowie chemii? Nie interesują mnie te tematy. To prawda, mój ojciec w przeszłości zajmował się nauką, ale skończył z tym całe lata temu. Chętnie się za to dowiem, skąd w ogóle pomysł, żeby mnie podejrzewać.

– Wiemy o tajnym laboratorium – oświadczył dziarsko Lance. – Zdemaskowaliśmy pana, lordzie Galrshill. Dobrze panu radzę z nami współpracować, inaczej możemy stać się mniej przyjaźni.

Lotor uniósł brew, nie rozumiejąc.

– Słucham? Jakim laboratorium? Nic o tym nie wiem, kto panom naopowiadał takich bzdur? – prychnął kpiąco. – Nie mam żadnego laboratorium i nigdy nie miałem. Wracałem do mojej posiadłości po przedstawieniu, to panowie mnie śledzili. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem nawet w tej okolicy, przyjechałem tutaj tylko po to, żeby móc porozmawiać bez świadków. Powiedziałem prawdę. Daję słowo.

Katie postąpiła krok do przodu i wbiła w markiza wojownicze spojrzenie.

– Dlaczego słowo Waszej Lordowskiej Mości miałoby dla nas cokolwiek znaczyć? – wycedziła. – Proszę nam podać jeden powód, dla którego mielibyśmy wierzyć porywaczowi i mordercy!

Usta Lotora wykrzywił grymas niezadowolenia. Nadal jednak nie pozwalał wytrącić się z równowagi.

– Pojedynkowałem się już za mniej poważne obelgi, ale…

– Dobrze! – krzyknęła zajadle Katie. – Mogę się z panem pojedynkować. Proszę tylko wybrać czas i miejsce.

Matt spojrzał z niepokojem na siostrę.

– Gunderson – szepnął ostrzegawczo, ale dziewczyna nie zwróciła na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

Po raz kolejny przeszło mu przez myśl, że nie powinien jej tu dzisiaj zabierać. To był błąd. Shiro opowiedział mu, jak Katie doskonale poradziła sobie, grając w wista, ale później, gdy rozmawiali z Sendakiem, nie potrafiła nad sobą zapanować. Gdyby teraz była mniej zdesperowana i wściekła, zastanawiałaby się dłużej nad tym, co mówiła. Przeanalizowałaby to, że markiz zwyczajnie wywiódł ich w pole. Lotor mógł mówić prawdę, tu prawdopodobnie wcale nie było żadnego laboratorium. Katie nigdy nie trzymała w ręce prawdziwej broni, nie umiałaby się nią pojedynkować. Rzucanie rękawicy markizowi było lekkomyślne i niebezpieczne, ale miesiąc ciągłego zamartwiania się o ojca najwidoczniej pozbawił ją już wszelkich zahamowań. W dodatku o świcie rozpoznanie w Gundersonie panny Katie Holt było bardzo prawdopodobne, zwłaszcza że nie spotykali markiza po raz pierwszy.

Tak, Pidge Gunderson zdecydowanie powinien zostać dzisiaj w domu, ale Matt uświadomił sobie to stanowczo za późno.

– _Ale_ – kontynuował z naciskiem Lotor – nie pojedynkuję się z… z dziećmi czy też, jakby to powiedzieć, z… – Po raz kolejny zawiesił głos, mrużąc w rozbawieniu oczy. – Z, no niech będzie, z niedorostkami.

Katie zacisnęła pięści. Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Keith wystąpił przed szereg.

– W takim razie ja mogę się z panem pojedynkować – powiedział stanowczo. – Nie jestem dzieckiem ani niedorostkiem.

Lotor zmierzył go wzrokiem.

– Proszę nie zrozumieć mnie źle, panie Kogane, ale gdyby coś mi się stało, nie chciałbym, żeby w moim nekrologu było napisane, że markiz Lotor Galrshill, przyszły trzydziesty trzeci książę Galrstone, został zabity przez… – Zawahał się nad doborem odpowiedniego słowa. – Przez _nikogo_. Jestem jedynym synem księcia. Wątpię, by to, że studiuje pan na Oxfordzie i przyjaźni się z hrabią Blackwinter, miało znaczenie dla wyższych sfer i umniejszyło politowanie, z jakim towarzystwo skwitowałoby mój zgon. Widzę i uznaję w panu dżentelmena oraz równego przeciwnika, ale z uwagi na moich trzydziestu dwóch szacownych przodków nie mogę, proszę wybaczyć.

Keith przez chwilę stał nieruchomo w milczeniu, patrząc markizowi w oczy i wahając się nad tym, jak powinien zareagować na to upokorzenie. Lance chwycił go od tyłu za ramiona, przyciągnął delikatnie do siebie i przytrzymał.

– Kogane… – powiedział z dziwną chrypką.

Keith odetchnął, wyswobodził się z uścisku i stanął w pełni opanowany obok McClaina. W gruncie rzeczy markizowi nie można było odmówić racji, mówił prawdę. Dzieliła ich społeczna przepaść, a uwaga o tym, że uznaje w Keithie dżentelmena, wykluczała obrazę.

– Ależ, panowie, ja wcale nie powiedziałem, że chcę się pojedynkować – zaznaczył Lotor. – Czy nie możemy uznać, że to dzisiejsze spotkanie się nie odbyło i po prostu rozejść się w pokoju? Moglibyśmy przecież już nigdy nie wracać do tych absurdalnych zarzutów, jakobym uprowadzał szacownych obywateli w niecnych celach. Dość o tym! – Teatralnie stuknął laską o bruk. – Żegnam!

– Proszę wybaczyć, ale nie uważam, że wszystko w tej sprawie jest całkowicie jasne, więc chciałbym jednak kontynuować tę niemiłą panu rozmowę, nawet jeżeli uzna pan to za wyzwanie. Mam nadzieję, że mnie pan nie zlekceważy? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Shiro, ignorując propozycję markiza.

Jego przyjaciele popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem.

Lotor uniósł kącik ust, jakby tylko czekał na te słowa.

– Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Nie chciałbym być posądzany o tchórzostwo, zwłaszcza po odrzuceniu poprzednich propozycji – oznajmił miękko. – Przyjmę pańskie wyzwanie, ale to ja, jako strona obrażona, mam prawo do wyboru broni. Hm… Pomyślmy… – Udał namysł, obracając laskę w dłoni. – Obaj jesteśmy ostatnimi dziedzicami naszych rodów, więc myślę, że zgodzimy się, żeby walczyć tylko do pierwszej krwi. Pistolety są wulgarne i zbyt nieprzewidywalne, a walka na szpady za bardzo przywodzi mi na myśl kłucie się szpilkami… Za to rapiery wydają mi się godnym wyborem. To chyba broń godna prawdziwych mężczyzn, przyjemnie ciąży w ręce. Ta waga to sprawdzian dla ramienia i głowy, a my obaj mamy w końcu przodków sięgających pierwszych krucjat. Rapiery będą najodpowiedniejsze. Zgodzi się pan ze mną, lordzie Blackwinter? Odpowiadają panu te warunki?

Shiro nieruchomo wpatrywał się w mężczyznę. Lotor wiedział. Wiedział o jego ręce, inaczej nie wybrałby rapierów. Musiał to zauważyć na balu, w końcu uważnie przyglądał mu się podczas tańca z Allurą, a potem z Katie.

Dobrze, że nawet jeśli dowiedział się o jego problemach z prawą ręką, to na pewno nie miał pojęcia o wypracowanej ćwiczeniami sprawności lewej.

– Tak, zgadzam się na te warunki – odparł bez wahania Shiro.

– Shiro, nie możesz! – zaprotestował natychmiast Matt.

Shiro zwrócił twarz do przyjaciela.

– Czego nie mogę? – zapytał tonem, w którym pobrzmiewała stal.

Matt otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. W zawstydzeniu spuścił wzrok na swoje buty.

Zapadła napięta cisza.

– Keith, Matthew, czy zgadzacie się zostać moimi sekundantami? – rzekł Shiro z chłodem i powagą w głosie.

– Oczywiście – zgodził się Keith bez choćby chwili wahania.

Minęło kilka oddechów, zanim Matt z ociąganiem przytaknął.

– W takim razie postanowione. Pojutrze, o wschodzie słońca – powiedział Lotor. – Jeżeli prowadzą panowie śledztwo, zakładam, że wiecie już, gdzie mieszkam. Proszę przysłać do mnie swoich sekundantów, ustalimy szczegóły. Cóż, to nie musiało się tak skończyć. Wolałbym spotkać się i porozmawiać, ale jeśli potrzeba pojedynku, bym oczyścił się z tych bezsensownych zarzutów, to niech tak będzie.

Z ciemności wyłonił się woźnica markiza. Otworzył drzwiczki powozu. Jak długo tam czekał? Nawet nie zauważyli, gdy się zbliżył. Pewnie był uzbrojony, a oni znowu okazali się nieostrożni.

– Żegnam panów. – Lotor odwiesił lampę, a potem wszedł po schodkach do pojazdu. – Dobranoc i do zobaczenia!

Odjechał, zostawiając studentów na opustoszałym chodniku. Ci bez słowa, nie patrząc na siebie, wrócili do powozu. Matt usiadł między Katie a Shiro i tym razem nikt nie narzekał na ciasnotę.

Po długich, ciągnących się w nieskończoność minutach pierwszy złamał się Keith.

– Gunderson, czy nie przyszło ci kiedyś do głowy, że powinieneś pomyśleć, zanim cokolwiek powiesz? – zapytał cicho. Potem dodał głośniej: – Że ktoś inny może ponieść konsekwencje twojego egoizmu? Nie rozumiesz, że ty i twoja rodzina nie jesteście najważniejsi we wszechświecie? Wszyscy tak się starają, żeby wam pomóc, poświęcamy swój wolny czas i pieniądze, a ty nie możesz się uciszyć, chociaż na chwilę. Najwyższa pora nauczyć się, że świat nie będzie wiecznie spełniał twoich kaprysów, więc przestań zachowywać się jak rozkapryszone dziecko i spójrz czasem na innych! Wydaje ci się, że możesz wrzeszczeć i łamać zasady do woli, bo to nie ty płacisz cenę tej dziecinady! Nie wystarczy ci, że wciąż narażasz siebie i rodzinę na skandal? Powinieneś być wdzięczny nam i Mattowi, że ci na tyle pozwalamy, a zamiast tego na każdym kroku wykorzystujesz swoją niezasłużoną pozycję. Mogłem wiele znieść, ale teraz przez twoją głupotę i niewyparzony jęzor Shiro może coś się stać! Powiedz, jesteś z siebie zadowolony?

Mówił coraz szybciej, w coraz silniejszym wzburzeniu. Ostatnie zdania wręcz wykrzyczał.

– O ile dobrze pamiętam, ty też chciałeś pojedynkować się z markizem, Kogane. Też go wyzwałeś. Nie masz prawa mnie teraz pouczać – odwarknęła Katie. – Nie musieliście tego robić. Nikomu nie kazałem mnie bronić. To, że ty i Shirogane się zgłosiliście, to wasza decyzja.

– Ja to co innego, za mną nikt by nie tęsknił. Shiro jest ważniejszy. Ufam jego decyzjom, ale to, że jakikolwiek pojedynek w ogóle się odbędzie, to twoja wina. To ty pierwszy sprowokowałeś Galrshilla. To ty zacząłeś go obrażać, zamiast skorzystać z szansy na zdobycie ważnych informacji. Czy w ogóle zastanowiłeś się nad tym, że chcąc za wszelką cenę ratować członka swojej rodziny, możesz narażać krewnych kogoś innego? Myślisz, że dziadek nie kocha Shiro? Że ty i tylko ty kochasz swoją rodzinę i nic więcej się nie liczy? Jeżeli cokolwiek stanie się Shiro, to nigdy, naprawdę nigdy ci o tym nie dam zapomnieć i nic ci nie pomoże, ani sukienka, ani spodnie! To będzie wina zarówno lekkomyślnej Katie Holt, jak i tego kąpanego w gorącej wodzie, durnego Gundersona!

– Keith, wystarczy. To była moja decyzja, nic mi się nie stanie. Nie kłóćmy się, to nic nie da – powiedział Shiro, patrząc na przyjaciela z naganą. – Teraz musimy się uspokoić i zebrać siły przed pojedynkiem.

Keith nic więcej już nie powiedział, ale nadal wpatrywał się z wściekłością w Katie.

– Wiesz, Pidge, nie da się ukryć, że Keith ma rację – rzekł z goryczą Matt. – Powinieneś nad sobą panować. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy ściągasz na siebie lub kogoś innego kłopoty. Jeżeli Shiro cokolwiek się stanie, sam nie wiem, czy będę umiał ci to kiedykolwiek wybaczyć. Przekroczyłeś granice, tym razem niewybaczalnie.

Twarz Katie drgnęła. Mogła kłócić się z Keithem, ale nie spodziewała się takich słów od swojego brata. On zawsze był dla niej wyrozumiały i ją wspierał, nie miał problemu z wybaczaniem każdego jej wyskoku. Jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział jej czegoś tak okrutnego.

– Matt… – szepnęła

Chciałaby móc się obronić i powiedzieć im o treningach szermierki Shiro, o tym, że ten pojedynek wcale nie był aż tak ryzykowny, jak się wydawał, ale nie mogła tego zrobić. Obiecała.

Z drugiej strony, przecież naprawdę popełniła duży błąd.

– Cóż… To rzeczywiście nie było zbyt mądre… – mruknął skrępowany Lance, obserwując budynki mijane za oknem. – A podobno to ja tu najmniej myślę… – dodał ciszej.

Jechali teraz szeroką ulicą, zmierzając w kierunku domu ciotki Holtów.

– Krzyki nikomu teraz nie pomogą – powiedział Hunk – ale pamiętacie, że pojedynki są nielegalne, prawda? Jeśli markiz zostałby ranny i zmarł, Shirogane i jego sekundanci będą musieli uciekać z kraju albo zostaną zamknięci i zesłani, bo przecież Holt i Kogane nie są szlachcicami. Poza tym, jaką mamy gwarancję, że Galrshill będzie uczciwy? Czy on wygląda wam na kogoś godnego zaufania? Bo nie chcę nic mówić, ale mnie nie. Już samo to, że wybrał rapiery, jest podejrzane. Wszyscy doskonale wiemy, jak kiedyś w pojedynku zachował się jego ojciec. – Odchrząknął. – Shirogane, masz już jedną bliznę i… I sam znasz najlepiej swoją sytuację. Nie wiem, czy warto ryzykować wszystko dla tej sprawy. Czasem należy racjonalnie spojrzeć na własne możliwości. Może to odpowiedni moment, żeby jednak się wycofać?

Shiro zacisnął zęby i powoli wypuścił powietrze nosem. Zawsze starał się trzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy, sam często uspokajał innych, ale teraz jego cierpliwość naprawdę się skończyła.

– W jednym się z tobą muszę zgodzić, Garrett – podsumował wyjątkowo chłodnym jak na siebie tonem. – Sam znam najlepiej swoją sytuację i właśnie dlatego to _ja_ podjąłem decyzję, żeby walczyć z markizem. Naprawdę myślicie, że jestem takim głupcem, że zrobiłbym to, gdybym nie miał żadnych szans? Kim ja dla was jestem? Przyjacielem czy kalekim dzieckiem, które potrzebuje nianiek? Nie wiem, kiedy zaczęliście tak myśleć, ale to, że mój dziadek nagle się mną zainteresował i uczynił mnie swoim dziedzicem, wcale nie sprawia, że moje życie jest ważniejsze od waszego. Nie jestem umierający ani chory umysłowo, żebyście za mnie decydowali i tłumaczyli mi, że świat jest pełen niebezpieczeństw. Myślicie, że tego nie wiem? Zapomnieliście już, że musiałem się pojedynkować, żeby przestano szydzić z mojego pochodzenia? Bo mnie przypomina o tym każde spojrzenie w lustro. Łatwo jest wam obarczyć winą Gundersona. Krzyczycie na niego, bo nie macie odwagi mi w twarz powiedzieć, że mam niesprawną rękę i uważacie, że nie utrzymam rapiera. Przestańcie mnie wreszcie niepotrzebnie chronić, tylko zacznijcie szanować moje wybory. – Wziął głęboki wdech, zmrużył oczy i z kamienną miną, niezwykle spokojnym głosem powiedział: – Jako że widzę, że atmosfera jest gorąca, a niektórzy z was chyba zapomnieli, gdzie są i na czym powinna polegać przyjaźń, dobrze zrobi wam chłodny spacer.

W trakcie całego swojego monologu Shiro ani razu nie podniósł głosu, ale po ostatnim lodowatym zdaniu w powozie zapadła cisza. Nikt poza Katie nie ośmielił się podnieść na hrabiego wzroku. Pierwszy raz widzieli go tak złego.

Podniósł laskę i zastukał nią w sufit.

– Panowie wysiadają – poinformował woźnicę.

– Shiro… – wykrztusił osłupiały Matt.

– Wybacz, ale naprawdę powinniście ochłonąć. Z tego miejsca wszyscy dacie radę wrócić do swoich domów. Matt, przemyśl to, czy na pewno chcesz być moim sekundantem, nie mam zamiaru cię do niczego zmuszać. Ty też, Keith. – Popatrzył na Katie. – Gunderson, ty zostajesz. Odwiozę cię. Nikt więcej nie będzie na ciebie podnosił głosu i wylewał swojego bezpodstawnego strachu o moją w pełni sprawną głowę. Moi przyjaciele zapomnieli, czym jest zaufanie, ale może jak pospacerują, to sobie przypomną.

Powóz się zatrzymał. Woźnica otworzył im drzwi. Czterech młodzieńców posłusznie wyszło, nawet nie próbując się bronić. Matt ostatni raz popatrzył pytająco na siostrę, ale ona odwróciła wzrok do okna i nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

Gdy zostali sami i powoli ruszyli dalej, Shiro odetchnął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Wiedział, że najpóźniej jutro rano dopadną go wyrzuty sumienia i będzie zadręczał się tym, że zareagował za ostro, ale nie potrafił załagodzić sytuacji, a nie wytrzymałby już ani słowa więcej. Nawet jeśli oni wszyscy mieli dobre intencje i szczerze się o niego martwili, słuchanie ich było upokarzające. Próbowali go powstrzymać przed pojedynkiem z Lotorem, ale Shiro przez to tym bardziej chciał im pokazać, że podoła wyzwaniu, że doskonale wie, co robi.

Zerknął na siedzącą po drugiej stronie kanapy Katie i spostrzegł, że po jej policzkach spływają łzy.

Przygryzł wargę, nie wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować. Czy to przez niego płakała?

– Gunderson, co się stało? – zapytał najspokojniej, jak umiał w całym swoim zirytowaniu.

Dziewczyna zdjęła okulary i wytarła twarz rękawem marynarki.

– Nie, ja tylko… Jeżeli coś się panu stanie, Matt nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy – wyszeptała drżącym głosem, nie patrząc na niego. – Straciłem już ojca, nie mogę pozwolić, żeby brat mnie znienawidził…

Jej do tej pory bezgłośny płacz przerodził się w ciche łkanie. Opuściła głowę.

Shiro jeszcze raz zastukał w sufit. Poprosił woźnicę, by na razie po prostu pojeździł przez chwilę po ulicach Londynu, bez konkretnego celu.

– Nie możesz wrócić zapłakany do domu – wyjaśnił, widząc jej zdziwienie tym poleceniem.

– Oni mają rację… To moja wina – powiedziała. – Zawsze chciałem być jak mój ojciec i Matt. Oni mnie chwalili i przez tyle lat powtarzali mi, że są ze mnie dumni i że jestem inteligentny, ale teraz myślę, że chyba wcale tak nie jest. Może tak się wydaje, bo wiele kobiet nie ma możliwości rozwoju swoich zdolności, więc wszyscy zawsze są zaskoczeni, gdy okazuje się, że ja jednak coś potrafię. Może dobrze radzę sobie w laboratorium i umiem liczyć karty, ale w prawdziwym świecie to nie ma większego znaczenia. Nie wiem, co chciałem wszystkim udowodnić, ale życie to nie powieść. Bez względu na to, w co się ubiorę, sprawiam mnóstwo problemów, nie tylko sobie i rodzinie, ale teraz też panu, a pan sobie na to zdecydowanie nie zasłużył. Pan był zawsze bardzo dobry dla mojej rodziny i dla mnie, a ja jestem taka głupia – dokończyła, chlipiąc i zawodząc.

Shiro przysunął się do niej, nadal jednak zachowując stosowną odległość. Zgarbił plecy, żeby móc spojrzeć jej w oczy.

– To nie jest twoja wina. Jesteś odważną i inteligentną osobą. Profesor Holt naprawdę ma powody do dumy. Gdyby nie twoje liczenie kart, nasz plan w _Diamentowym Zakątku_ ległby w gruzach – rzekł. – To prawda, po raz kolejny dałeś się ponieść emocjom i powinieneś nad tym popracować, ale bardziej martwiłbym się, gdyby markiz przyjął twoje wyzwanie niż moje. Wtedy mielibyśmy poważny problem, a ja sobie poradzę, sam przecież widziałeś, że ćwiczę. To nie będzie mój pierwszy raz. Nie jestem samobójcą, nie chcę jeszcze umierać. W dodatku to nie będzie pojedynek na śmierć i życie, w najgorszym wypadku zostanę ranny. Wrócę.

Katie podniosła na niego zaszklone oczy.

– Wierzę w pana, widziałem, jak pan doskonale walczy i żałuję, że nie zobaczę min wszystkich, gdy weźmie pan broń w lewą rękę. Tylko że tak samo, jak pan Garrett trochę obawiam się, że to markiz okaże się nieuczciwy. Mógłby pana zaatakować od tyłu lub w inny sposób złamać zasady. Gdyby to był pojedynek na pistolety, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby wystrzelił, zanim doliczono by do dziesięciu, sam pan rozumie. Jeśli panu się coś stanie, nie dość, że Matt i wszyscy nasi przyjaciele mi nie wybaczą, to ja nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Jak ja spojrzę w oczy pańskiemu dziadkowi? Oczywiście, możliwe, że wtedy już nigdy go nie spotkam, a dobrze wychowane panny nie powinny patrzeć w oczy obcym mężczyznom, a szczególnie tym wysoko postawionym, ale to przecież tylko przenośnia. Tak teoretycznie, na pogrzebie… Chociaż wątpię, by ktokolwiek mnie tam oczekiwał. – Mówiła szybko, a jej zdania przerywały urywane szlochy. – Mój ojciec też będzie zrozpaczony, gdy już wróci i o wszystkim się dowie. Był pan jego ulubionym studentem. Ma pan przed sobą całe życie, nie powinien przerywać go pojedynek, a już na pewno nie taki, który jest spowodowany lekkomyślnością siostry pana przyjaciela. Z drugiej strony, jeśli to markiz przez przypadek by zginął, to naprawdę musiałby pan uciekać z kraju, a to też byłoby straszne. Ja… Mój brat – poprawiła się – by tęsknił. Wszystkim nam by pana brakowało. Mnie też. Ja też bym tęskniła. – Skupiła wzrok na guzikach marynarki.

Shiro odetchnął, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Jej panika wydawała mu się nieco przesadzona, ale Katie przynajmniej nie usiłowała mu wmówić, że nie może czegoś zrobić.

– Czy możemy nie planować w tej chwili mojego pogrzebu? Chciałbym powiedzieć, że możesz czuć się oczekiwany, Gunderson, ale mimo wszystko wolałbym, żebyś odwiedził mnie na porannej herbacie niż na cmentarzu. – Spróbował rozładować atmosferę i się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło mu to zbyt dobrze. – Nikt nie zginie, obiecuję. Wbrew temu, co piszą w powieściach, nie każdy pojedynek kończy się śmiercią jednej ze stron. Markiz doskonale wie, że może niedługo odziedziczyć książęcy tytuł i olbrzymi majątek. Dba o swoją reputację i wątpię, by spieszyło mu się na tamten świat. Poza tym nikt, kto poznał mojego dziadka, nie chciałby mu się narażać. Będę na siebie uważał, ale jeżeli to aż takie ważne, mogę na wszelki wypadek napisać list, w którym wyjaśnię Mattowi i pozostałym, że to nie była twoja wina i żeby cię nie obwiniali. To była w pełni moja decyzja. To nie ty powinieneś ponosić jej konsekwencje.

– Nie wiem, czy to by cokolwiek dało, ale dziękuję. – Pociągnęła nosem. – Jest pan dla mnie zdecydowanie zbyt wyrozumiały. Proszę napisać ten list, ale jeszcze bardziej proszę nie dać się zabić.

Zawahał się, ale w końcu położył prawą dłoń na jej ramieniu, tak jak to czasem robił, gdy rozmawiał z Keithem. Gdy nosiła męski strój, wydawało mu się to dużo mniej niestosowne.

Katie wydawała się zaskoczona, ale nie odsunęła się.

– Widzisz, powiedziałem ci, że poniosły cię emocje, ale chyba sam nie zachowałem się dużo lepiej. Wyzwanie Galrshilla na ten pojedynek wcale nie było tak do końca konieczne. Głupio mi się do tego przyznać, bo wiem, że oczekuje się ode mnie odpowiedzialności, ale chyba też chcę coś udowodnić. Nie jestem tylko pewien komu – wyznał. Ponownie na nią spojrzał. – Proszę, nie płacz już, Katie… Wrócę, zobaczysz…

Chwilę po wypowiedzeniu tych słów Shiro uświadomił sobie, jak się do niej zwrócił. Poczuł, jak krew napływa mu do twarzy.

To akurat zdecydowanie było niestosowne i to bez względu na noszoną akurat garderobę.

Już nabierał powietrza, żeby się poprawić i przeprosić, gdy nagle Katie przysunęła się do niego i wtuliła się w jego gors, chowając twarz w czarnym płaszczu.

– Takashi – wymamrotała – nie daj się zabić, proszę. Niech wszyscy zobaczą, że się mylili. Wróć. Musisz wrócić, Takashi…

Shiro jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił, otwierając szeroko oczy. Jego imię dziwnie brzmiało w jej ustach, wypowiadała je z brytyjskim akcentem i trochę tak, jakby nie była pewna poprawnej wymowy, ale w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało. W Anglii nikt poza dziadkiem tak się do niego nie zwracał. Nieznajomi obecnie używali tytułu, a Matt już na pierwszym roku studiów utworzył od jego nazwiska krótszą, prostszą formę – _Shiro_ – która szybko się przyjęła w gronie przyjaciół. _Takashi_ jednak wydawało się dużo bardziej osobiste, tak jak _Katie_ nie mogło równać się z suchym _panno Holt_ czy nawet _Gundersonie_.

Nie wiedząc, co zrobić ze swoimi rękoma, przesunął dłoń z ramienia na plecy dziewczyny i przytulił ją do siebie, wdychając zapach jej włosów.

Siedzieli tak przez moment w ciszy, aż Katie się uspokoiła, a wtedy Shiro wyjął wolną ręką z kieszeni chustkę i podał ją dziewczynie. Przyjęła ją i wytarła policzki.

– Nie, nie trzeba – rzekł, gdy chciała mu ją zwrócić. – Już kiedyś wspominałem, że mam ich mnóstwo. Mam wrażenie, że ich zapas nigdy się nie kończy. To niewątpliwa zaleta bycia bogatym hrabią, zwłaszcza gdy ma się takiego dziadka, który robi wszystko, by wnuk nie był uznawany za barbarzyńcę.

Do końca podróży nic już więcej nie powiedzieli i nie odsunęli się od siebie nawet wtedy, gdy Shiro poprosił woźnicę, żeby skierował się do domu baronowej. Dopiero na widok znajomej ulicy, przy której stał dom ciotki, usiedli koło siebie, oglądając przez okna Londyn nocą.

Na początku Shiro był zaskoczony i nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, potem szybko sobie wytłumaczył, że to ona pierwsza go przytuliła, a nie mógł przecież odepchnąć płaczącej przyjaciółki, ale teraz doszedł do wniosku, że mógłby tak jeszcze przez chwilę przy niej posiedzieć. Sam nie zauważył momentu, w którym odprężył się i przyzwyczaił do obejmujących go krótkich, kościstych ramion oraz coraz bardziej regularnego i spokojnego oddechu tuż obok. Odkąd był małym chłopcem, nikt go nie przytulał i nie wiedział, czy właśnie tak powinien się zachowywać, żeby pocieszyć Katie, ale przynajmniej jemu odpowiadała ta kojąca cisza, a dziewczyna jej nie przerywała i przestała płakać, więc chyba tak było dobrze. Może na tym właśnie to polegało? Może przy Katie nie musiał aż tyle myśleć o przestrzeganiu protokołu, ponieważ ona też nie była w tym najlepsza? Właściwie to było niezwykle miłe i w pewien sposób wzruszające. Czuł się bezpiecznie i spokojnie jak nigdy dotąd, trzymając w ramionach dziewczynę, która jeszcze na początku grudnia wstydziła się przy nim odezwać, a teraz obdarzyła go zaufaniem i uściskiem.

Gdy wysiedli z powozu przed domem ciotki Holtów, Shiro pomógł Katie zmienić płaszcz na damski i obiecał, że jeszcze przed pojedynkiem odda Mattowi jej ubrania z opery.

– Dobranoc, Takashi – pożegnała go, patrząc w stronę domu. – Uważaj na siebie.

Uśmiechnęła się przy wypowiadaniu jego prawdziwego imienia, a Shiro nie umiał nie odwzajemnić tego uśmiechu.

W odpowiedzi ukłonił się grzecznie.

– Dobranoc, Katie. – Potem dodał: – Pamiętaj, żeby nie martwić się za bardzo tym, co może pójść nie tak. Wrócę, nie mogę przecież pozwolić, by byli na ciebie źli. Do zobaczenia pojutrze.

* * *

O świcie Shiro wysiadł z powozu i podszedł do czekających na niego na polanie w lasku pod Londynem Keitha i Matta. W prawej ręce trzymał swój rapier. Jego przyjaciołom towarzyszył zaufany lekarz polecony przez Lance’a. Lotor był już na miejscu i rozmawiał ze swoimi sekundantami kilkanaście metrów dalej.

Panował chłód, niebo miało szary kolor, a nisko nad ziemią unosiła się gęsta mgła. W okolicy poza nimi nie było śladu żywej duszy. Ciszę zakłócał tylko zniżony prawie do szeptu głos Lotora.

Shiro powitał swoich sekundantów skinieniem głowy i zapadło pełne napięcia milczenie. Trzej młodzieńcy spoglądali na siebie, ale żaden z nich nie chciał przemówić jako pierwszy. Przez cały wczorajszy dzień Shiro widział się tylko z Keithem, który po spotkaniu u Lotora zajrzał na chwilę do domu, żeby przekazać ustaloną porę i miejsce pojedynku, a potem znowu gdzieś wyszedł. Wrócił dopiero późnym wieczorem i bez słowa położył się spać.

Wreszcie nieznośną ciszę przerwało westchnięcie Matta.

– Dobrze, Shiro… Chcielibyśmy cię przeprosić. Także w imieniu McClaina i Garretta, rozmawialiśmy z nimi o tym – powiedział. – Byliśmy zmartwieni i zdenerwowani, i rzeczywiście zapomnieliśmy o tym, że jesteś przede wszystkim naszym przyjacielem. Zachowaliśmy się jak skończeni głupcy i tchórze. W dodatku zrzuciliśmy całą winę na Gundersona, ponieważ żaden z nas nie miał odwagi spróbować cię powstrzymać, ale na niego też już nie jesteśmy źli. Mamy nadzieję, że nam wybaczysz.

– Miałeś rację. Nawet jeżeli się o ciebie martwimy, nie mamy prawa za ciebie decydować. Przekroczyliśmy pewną granicę – dodał Keith. – Jeżeli chcesz się pojedynkować, masz do tego prawo. Będziemy twoimi sekundantami.

Na twarz Shiro wstąpiła ulga.

– Oczywiście, że wam wybaczam i jestem wdzięczny, że tu ze mną jesteście – odparł. – Przyznaję, że ja także zareagowałem dosyć ostro. Powinienem był spróbować z wami porozmawiać, zamiast od razu wypraszać was z powozu. Chociaż, gdy pomyślę o tym, jak Gunderson załamał się, że go pozbawicie swojej przyjaźni, to jednak chyba ten spacer wam się należał.

Ich rozmowę przerwało wymowne chrząknięcie Lotora, który stanął za Shiro.

– Czas mija, świt umyka i zbliża się piękny zimowy poranek. Czy możemy już zaczynać, lordzie Blackwinter? – zapytał.

Shiro odwrócił się do niego.

– Tak, jestem gotowy.

Przeszli na wybrany i sprawdzony wcześniej przez sekundantów płaski kawałek ziemi. Najpierw odbyła się oficjalna wymiana zdań, podczas której zapytano Keitha i Matta, czy Shiro ma zamiar przeprosić Lotora. Gdy stanowczo odpowiedzieli, że nie, gwoli formalności powtórzono, że pojedynek będzie toczyć się tylko do pierwszej krwi. Potem sekundanci i lekarze odsunęli się, robiąc miejsce walczącym. 

Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się wzajemnie spojrzeniami.

Shiro zacisnął prawą dłoń na rękojeści rapiera. Obaj mężczyźni unieśli pionowo ostrza przed swoje twarze i wymienili ukłony. Nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku, zrzucili z ramion długie płaszcze, zostając w rozpiętych do połowy białych koszulach.

Hrabia odetchnął, przymykając oczy. Czuł, jak trzęsie mu się ręka, ale tym razem nie próbował tego powstrzymać. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że Lotor na pewno widział to drżenie, wręcz przeciwnie, chodziło o to, żeby markiz poczuł się zbyt pewny zwycięstwa, żeby zatryumfował jeszcze przed pierwszym pchnięciem.

Shiro nie pojedynkował się od kilku lat. Teraz nadszedł czas sprawdzić, czy po prawie roku od wypadku i miesiącach męczących ćwiczeń miał szansę chociażby dorównać swoim dawnym umiejętnościom. Nadszedł moment, by sprawdzić wartość pochwał trenera i tych wszystkich nocy spędzonych na sali treningowej.

Skrzyżowali ostrza, patrząc sobie w oczy, i wtedy Shiro jednym płynnym ruchem przełożył broń z prawej do lewej ręki.

Gdyby mógł, odwróciłby się, żeby zobaczyć miny Matta i Keitha, ale w zupełności wystarczył mu wyraz zdziwienia, który przemknął przez twarz Lotora. Markiz próbował ukryć emocje, ale jego usta drgnęły, a z postawy nagle zniknęła śmiałość. To była ta pierwsza chwila zaniepokojenia, pierwsza rysa na gwarantowanej wygranej młodego markiza.

Shiro uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że Katie chciałaby to zobaczyć.

A potem padł pierwszy cios i zaczął się taniec o świcie.

* * *

Tymczasem Katie od pół godziny wpatrywała się w tę samą stronę leżącego na jej kolanach magazynu modowego. Otworzyła go tylko po to, żeby móc na czymś zatrzymać wzrok i nie musieć brać udziału w dyskusji siedzących obok w salonie kobiet. Nie mogła jednak skupić się na sukniach i rękawiczkach, gdy w środku wręcz umierała z niepokoju.

Colleen nie miała pojęcia o pojedynku. Matt powiedział jej, że zje wczesne śniadanie z Shiro i niedługo wróci. Zbliżała się jedenasta, a Katie wciąż czekała. Śniadania nie zjadła, tylko rozgrzebała je artystycznie na talerzu, aby uniknąć pytań o stan zdrowia. Udawała spokój, chociaż miała ochotę popędzić na ratunek przyjacielowi brata. Podnosiła wzrok przy każdym najdrobniejszym szmerze, jaki dobiegał zza drzwi salonu. Była prawdziwym kłębkiem nerwów. Aż do tego zimowego poranka nigdy nie podejrzewałaby się o histerię, ale teraz zaczynała mieć wątpliwości.

Shiro kazał jej się nie zamartwiać, obiecywał, że nic się nie stanie, ale ona w ciągu całego wczorajszego dnia i dzisiejszego poranka zdążyła obmyślić kilkanaście możliwych scenariuszy, w tym ten, w którym pojedynek okazywał się pułapką i wszyscy ginęli, a ona musiała ich pomścić z pomocą Lance’a i Hunka. W nocy zdenerwowanie nie pozwalało jej spać. Wszystko utrudniało to, że od niefortunnego, nocnego spotkania z Lotorem Matt odzywał się do niej tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał, żeby nie budzić podejrzeń matki. Co będzie, jeżeli to tak właśnie wyglądały ich ostatnie wspólne chwile? Co, jeśli nigdy już nie będą mieli szansy się pogodzić? Co, jeżeli czekają ją trzy pogrzeby, bo straci jednocześnie brata, przyjaciela i Takashiego?

Bez względu na to, czy ten pojedynek odbywał się z jej winy, czy nie, Katie okropnie się bała. Nawet jeśli Lotor będzie przestrzegał zasad i nie planował niczego nieuczciwego, Shiro mogła stać się krzywda, mógł zginąć. Wypadki się zdarzały. To prawda, obiecał napisać list do przyjaciół, ale dziewczyna niczego w tym momencie nie pragnęła tak jak tego, żeby hrabia wrócił i osobiście go spalił. Nie dość, że Shiro był ulubieńcem jej rodziców, najdroższym przyjacielem Matta i ostatnim dziedzicem swojego rodu, to umarłby, nie wiedząc, co Katie do niego czuła. Oczywiście nigdy nie zamierzała mu tego uświadomić, ale perspektywa utraty mężczyzny niepokoiła ją prawie tak samo mocno, jak zniknięcie ojca czy myśl o śmierci brata. Bez nich jej życie całkiem straciłoby znaczenie. Miała za sobą całą nieprzespaną noc i nerwowy poranek, by w pełni zdać sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć. Nigdy nie sądziła, że ktokolwiek spoza najbliższej rodziny może stać się dla niej tak ważny, żeby…

– Katie? – czyjś głos nagle wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Poderwała gwałtownie głowę, jakby ktoś wybudził ją z głębokiego snu.

Veronica wpatrywała się w nią ze zniecierpliwieniem. Przeniosła spojrzenie na magazyn i nerwowo poruszającą się pod brązową spódnicą nogę Katie.

– Pytałam, jak ci się podoba ta fiołkowa suknia? – spytała kuzynka, wracając do haftowania trzymanej w dłoniach serwetki.

Katie otworzyła usta i je zamknęła. Zamrugała oczami i zerknęła do magazynu. Na kolorowych stronach widniały ilustracje przedstawiające piękne kobiety w pastelowych strojach.

– Tak – powiedziała. Po krótkim namyśle dotarło do niej, że to nie jest dobra odpowiedź na zadane pytanie. – Tak, jest zachwycająca.

Wtedy usłyszała kroki dobiegające z korytarza domu. Natychmiast poderwała się z fotela i z pełnym wyczekiwania niepokojem popatrzyła na drzwi pokoju. Rozmowa matki i baronowej ucichła. Katie domyślała się, że jej niecodzienne zachowanie musiało zdziwić kobiety, ale w tamtej chwili to w ogóle się nie liczyło.

Do salonu weszli Shiro i Matt.

Katie popatrzyła na nich, poszukując jakichkolwiek śladów po walce, ale obaj wyglądali na całych, zdrowych i na tyle spokojnych, iż można było śmiało przypuszczać, że nie planowali się zaraz spakować i jak najszybciej uciekać z kraju.

Wypuściła powietrze z płuc i uśmiechnęła się z ulgą. Ze szczęścia miała ochotę się głośno roześmiać. Shiro dotrzymał obietnicy, naprawdę wrócili i teraz byli już bezpieczni. Gdyby mogła, rzuciłaby się któremuś z nich na szyję, ale nie byli sami, a ona i tak wystarczająco wstydziła się tamtej chwili słabości w powozie.

– Witam szanowne panie, baronowo, pani Holt, panno Victorio, panno Holt – powiedział Shiro, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

– Przepraszamy, że to tyle trwało, ale towarzyszyliśmy markizowi Galrshill przy śniadaniu – dodał Matt.

Po tym, jak obaj młodzieńcy przywitali z kobietami, Katie, nadal stojąc, zapytała:

– Czy markiz czuje się dobrze?

– Znakomicie, choć podczas śniadania uskarżał się nieco na ból ramienia. Jednak myślę, że przy jego dobrym zdrowiu ustąpienie tych dolegliwości to kwestia kilku dni – rzekł Shiro.

– Markiz Galrshill? Katie, jestem naprawdę mile zaskoczona wachlarzem twoich znajomości – oznajmiła z dumą ciotka.

„Ja też” – pomyślała dziewczyna.

– Księżniczka Altearn przedstawiła mnie markizowi na balu – wyjaśniła.

Chciała dopytać o szczegóły pojedynku, ale nie mogła tego zrobić tak, żeby matka, ciotka i kuzynka nie nabrały podejrzeń, więc tylko posłała Mattowi znaczące spojrzenie, wierząc, że on coś wymyśli.

Brat chyba zrozumiał aluzję, bo zwrócił twarz do okna i westchnął z dramatycznym zachwytem.

– Czy widziałyście, jaki piękny szron pokrył dzisiaj drzewa? – zapytał.

Lekko szturchnął Shiro łokciem w ramię.

– Tak, istotnie, może powinniśmy przejść się do ogrodu i go obejrzeć? – zasugerował hrabia, starając się brzmieć naturalnie.

Jako najwyżej postawiona osoba w gronie mógł proponować takie rzeczy bez brzmienia niegrzecznie.

– Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale jest zimno, a ja wieczorem wybieram się na bal. Wolałabym uniknąć kataru – odparła Victoria.

Matka i ciotka także nie wyraziły zainteresowania spacerem.

– Ja za to chętnie się wybiorę. Uwielbiam podziwiać zimowe krajobrazy – oznajmiła przekonująco Katie. – Nigdy nie mam kataru, a przynajmniej nie zimą. Mamo, mogłabym? – Spojrzała błagalnie na kobietę.

Colleen sprawiała wrażenie skonsternowanej jeszcze dziwniejszym niż zwykle zachowaniem córki, ale nie miała powodów, by zakazać jej przyjęcia propozycji samego lorda Blackwinter. Szczególnie że podejrzewała, że tak naprawdę miało to związek z poszukiwaniami Samuela. W końcu nic innego nie przekonałoby Katie do dobrowolnego wyjścia na zewnątrz.

– Dobrze, tylko nie za długo i ubierz się ciepło.

Zanim matka dokończyła mówić, Katie już zmierzała do wyjścia z salonu razem z bratem i Shiro. Służący pomógł im nałożyć płaszcze, a potem wyszli do ogrodu.

O dziwo, Matt nie kłamał i nagie gałęzie drzew rzeczywiście pokrywała gruba warstwa szronu. Ogród pogrążony był w całkowitej ciszy.

Katie nie zdążyła jeszcze zadać żadnego pytania, a Matt już się nad nią pochylił, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Wygraliśmy, Katie! – zawołał radosnym szeptem.

Naprawdę chciała podzielić jego entuzjazm, ale przypomniały jej się słowa, które przedwczoraj od niego usłyszała i jak potem nie chciał się do niej odzywać. Zacisnęła wargi, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

– Pan Shirogane wygrał – poprawiła go oschle.

Mina Matta zrzedła. Wyprostował się, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Odetchnął.

– Katie… – zaczął. – Przeprosiłem Shiro i już się pogodziliśmy, więc… Ty też się nie gniewaj, dobrze? Przesadziłem, wszyscy przesadziliśmy i padło kilka nieprzemyślanych zdań, których teraz żałuję. Ciebie też przepraszam. 

Bez dłuższego namysłu spojrzała na niego i kiwnęła głową. Brat za każdym razem wybaczał jej wszystkie błędy, ona też mogła zrobić dla niego to samo.

– Dobrze, Matt. Nie gniewam się już. Ja też nie jestem całkiem bez winy – odparła, poprawiając szalik. Ruszyli całą trójką przez uśpiony ogród. – Gratuluję panu zwycięstwa, panie Shirogane. Teraz jednak chętnie wysłucham szczegółów.

Matthew z powrotem nabrał energii.

– Żałuj, że tego nie widziałaś, to był piękny pojedynek! – oznajmił pełnym przejęcia głosem. – Szczerze przyznaję, że na początku ja i Keith się martwiliśmy, ale później Shiro skrzyżował rapiery z markizem i nagle przełożył broń do drugiej ręki. Mina markiza to widok, którego nie zapomnę do końca życia, nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażasz. Ten tryumfujący uśmieszek zniknął w mgnieniu oka i już nie miał szans powrócić, choćby nie wiem, na ilu dzielnych przodków Galrshill by się powoływał. – Potem zwrócił się wprost do Shiro: – Wiem, że mówiłem ci to już kilka razy, ale byłeś niesamowity. Teraz tym bardziej mi głupio, że tak bardzo chciałem cię powstrzymać. Chociaż mogłeś wcześniej wspomnieć coś o tym, że umiesz walczyć lewą ręką tak jak kiedyś prawą – zasugerował. – Oszczędziłbyś nam niepokoju i nieprzespanej nocy.

Shiro wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak, wiem. Wybacz, naprawdę nie chciałem, żebyście się o mnie martwili, ale gdyby nie wasz strach, Galrshill nie byłby aż tak pewny siebie. Zlekceważył mnie i to go zgubiło. – Mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Katie.

– Później walczyli i spodziewałem się, że będzie to trwało trochę dłużej – kontynuował Matt, gestykulując rękoma. – Shiro zranił markiza w lewe ramię. To nie było nic poważnego, ale polała się krew i wtedy musieli przerwać. Galrshill był naprawdę wściekły. To był obraz jak z powieści. Stał na środku polany, jego rękaw i końcówki włosów były zakrwawione, i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Gdy ochłonął i lekarz go opatrzył, uznał, że koniecznie musimy porozmawiać i zaprosił nas do siebie na śniadanie, więc się zgodziliśmy.

– Czy miał do powiedzenia coś istotnego?

– Właściwie tak – odpowiedział Shiro. – Jeszcze raz zapewnił nas, że nie stoi za porwaniem profesora Holta. Powiedział, że mógłby pozwolić nam przeszukać wszystkie jego majątki, gdyby to sprawiło, że mu wreszcie uwierzymy. Koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, skąd mamy informacje o tym rzekomym tajnym laboratorium, a gdy powiedzieliśmy mu o Sendaku, nie wydawał się zdziwiony. Spytał nas, czy wiemy, dla kogo konkretnie pracuje sekretarz i czy to nas ani trochę nie zastanowiło. Cóż, prawdę mówiąc, nie mieliśmy nic na swoją obronę, ale Galrshill kontynuował, że nigdy nie wydawał poleceń Sendakowi i że za tymi zleceniami mógł stać wyłącznie książę Galrstone. Potwierdził słowa księżniczki Allury, jakoby książę kiedyś zajmował się jakimiś naukowymi doświadczeniami, tylko nadal nie wiadomo, nad czym dokładnie pracował. Ponadto według niego Galrstone tak naprawdę nie opłakuje już utraty żony, tylko umyślnie unika ludzi. Markiz obiecał, że spotka się z ojcem i spróbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć, ponieważ takie działania głowy rodu mogłyby zaszkodzić całej rodzinie. Ani trochę mu nie ufam, ale wydaje się naprawdę mieć chłodny stosunek do swojego ojca, więc zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że stoi po naszej stronie. Mówi, że od dawna podejrzewał, że Galrstone coś knuje. Ma nam przekazać wszystko, czego się dowie. Postanowiliśmy dać mu kilka dni, bo i tak nie mamy innego wyjścia.

Katie przystanęła. Doszli na sam tył ogrodu, stali obok szopy, w której chowała męskie ubrania. Namyśliła się, patrząc w zachmurzone, zimowe niebo.

– Sama już nie wiem, komu powinniśmy wierzyć, ale – zbliżyła się do brata i przytuliła się do niego – i tym razem nie mamy wyboru. Cieszę się, że wróciliście, martwiłam się.

Matt odwzajemnił uścisk. Katie przypomniała sobie, jak kilka miesięcy temu wbiegła do gabinetu ojca i rzuciła się bratu na szyję, zupełnie nie zauważając Shiro. Teraz wspominała to z pobłażliwym rozbawieniem, ale wtedy to wydawało jej się absolutnie najbardziej dramatyczną i kompromitującą rzeczą na świecie.

Matt popatrzył na stojącego z boku samotnie Shiro i podał mu rękę. Hrabia zawahał się, ale złapał jego dłoń. Katie zauważyła to i odsunęła się od brata tak, żeby ten nadal obejmował ją ramieniem. Także wyciągnęła rękę do Shiro i potrząsnęła nią zachęcająco.

Takashi uniósł niepewnie prawą dłoń i Katie ją chwyciła. Posłała mu nieśmiały uśmiech.

– Może niedługo to wszystko się skończy i wszyscy wrócimy do naszego domu i laboratorium. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że… Że rzeczywiście ten poranek jest wyjątkowo piękny  – powiedziała, spoglądając w szare oczy hrabiego.


	21. Rozdział XX

Nikt nie przypuszczał, że pierwszy i najpewniej ostatni sezon Katie Holt zostanie przerwany przez śmierć królowej Wiktorii.

Wraz z ogłoszeniem żałoby narodowej odwołano wszystkie przyjęcia i widowiska, co nie stanowiłoby dla Katie szczególnego powodu do zmartwień, gdyby nie to, że znacząco utrudniało jej poszukiwania ojca. Ona i jej przyjaciele stracili możliwość bywania i swobodnego spotykania się z arystokratami, a Lotor milczał od czasu pojedynku. Colleen z żalem zadecydowała, że niedługo wróci razem z dziećmi do Oxfordu, by nie nadużywać gościnności baronowej.

Dopiero po pogrzebie Jej Wysokości Allura mogła zaprosić ich do siebie na spotkanie, by omówić następne działania. Zależało jej na obecności całej grupy, dlatego od razu po zakończeniu uroczystości Holtowie i studenci przyjechali do pałacu księżniczki.

– Lordzie Blackwinter, czy nadal nie ma pan żadnych wieści od markiza Galrshill? – zapytała Allura, gdy rozsiedli się w bawialni i podano herbatę.

– Nie. Markiz miał się ze mną skontaktować, ale na razie milczy – odpowiedział Shiro.

– Obiecał sprawdzić księcia i przekazać nam wszystko to, czego się dowie. Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie, ile możemy jeszcze czekać? – powiedziała Katie. – Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby nas zdradził i ostrzegł swojego ojca. Ich relacje mogą być chłodne i markiz mógł nie wiedzieć o porwaniu, ale to nie znaczy, że posunąłby się tak daleko, żeby przeciwstawić się głowie własnego rodu. Możliwe, że w tym czasie zatarli za sobą ślady i obaj opuścili Królestwo.

– A może nie miał czasu lub sposobności podczas żałoby? – zasugerował Hunk, odkładając nadgryzionego herbatnika na talerzyk. Widząc pełen powątpiewania wyraz twarzy dziewczyny, dodał: – To, co pani mówi, ma sens i też nie byłbym zdziwiony takim obrotem spraw, ale ja zwyczajnie wolałbym, żeby nikt nas już więcej nie oszukiwał. Staram się myśleć pozytywnie, to źle?

Wszyscy zwrócili na niego spojrzenia, ale nikt nie odpowiedział mu na pytanie.

– Markizowi nie można ufać, to prawda, ale, tak jak już kiedyś państwu mówiłam, szczerze wątpię w to, żeby pomagał księciu i pozwalał mu na dalsze narażanie honoru rodziny – powiedziała po namyśle Allura. – Jest jedynym dziedzicem rodu, a jak go znam, na pewno od dawna snuje plany swoich przyszłych rządów. Zawsze miał w sobie wiele z idealisty. Bez względu na to, czy markiz państwa oszukał, czy też nie, musimy jak najszybciej podjąć kolejne kroki w sprawie poszukiwań profesora Holta.

Zrobiła pauzę i w napięciu przesunęła wzrokiem po twarzach gości.

– Czy Wasza Książęca Mość ma na myśli coś konkretnego? – zapytał Keith.

– Owszem, mam już pewien plan. Osobiście udam się do pałacu księcia Galrstone – oświadczyła stanowczo.

W bawialni zapanowało poruszenie i nawet siedząca w kącie dama do towarzystwa księżniczki nie zdołała ukryć zdziwienia. Jednak zanim ktokolwiek zdążył choćby otworzyć usta i głośno wyrazić sprzeciw, Allura podniosła dłoń w uspokajającym geście, nakazując wszystkim milczenie.

– Proszę pozwolić mi dokończyć. Wszyscy wiemy, że policja nic więcej w tej sprawie nie zdziała, a ja jestem tutaj jedyną osobą, która osobiście zna księcia i może złożyć mu wizytę, nawet jeżeli nie widzieliśmy się od wielu lat. Prawdopodobnie i tak wzmoże to jego czujność, ale tylko w ten sposób możemy zrobić rekonesans i przekonać się, jaki naprawdę jest jego stan, jak teraz wygląda i czym się zajmuje. Dzięki temu sprawdzimy, kto mówił prawdę, Sendak czy markiz – powiedziała. – Poza tym nie pójdę tam sama. Panno Holt – zwróciła się do Katie – czy zechce mi pani towarzyszyć? Przedstawię panią jako moją przyjaciółkę, użyjemy nazwiska pani dziadka. Obecność mężczyzny mogłaby wzbudzić podejrzenia księcia, a kobiety zawsze wydają się mniej groźne. Zaraz po naszym spotkaniu napiszę krótki liścik do księcia, w którym zapowiem naszą wizytę i powołam się na jego długoletnią przyjaźń z moim ojcem. Nawet księciu Galrstone nie będzie wypadało odmówić mi tej małej uprzejmości spotkania się przy herbacie.

– Oczywiście – zgodziła się Katie bez chwili namysłu.

Studenci wymienili między sobą niepewne spojrzenia. Wydarzenia z ostatniego miesiąca pokazały, że panna Holt nie grzeszy szczególnym opanowaniem i rozwagą. Mieli powody, by uważać za nierozsądne posyłanie jej do pałacu człowieka, który mógł zlecić porwanie jej ojca, ale księżniczka wydawała się tak pewna opracowanego przez siebie planu, że nikt nie był na tyle odważny, by otwarcie sprzeciwić się tej decyzji.

– Czy to aby na pewno bezpieczne? – zapytał Hunk. – A co jeśli książę oszalał i zachowa się nieobliczalnie? Nie wspominając już o tym, że markiz naprawdę mógł go ostrzec i może teraz tylko czekają na nasz ruch, a Wasza Książęca Mość wejdzie prosto w ich pułapkę. Nie chcemy nikogo narażać, a już na pewno nie Waszej Książęcej Mości i naszej drogiej panny Holt.

Allura popatrzyła na niego z powagą.

– Wezmę rewolwer – stwierdziła.

Lance otworzył szeroko oczy w zdumieniu, krztusząc się herbatą.

– Wasza Książęca Mość ma rewolwer?! – spytał, nadal próbując opanować kaszel.

– I umie go używać? – dodał Keith, unosząc brew.

Księżniczka zawahała się nad odpowiedzią, jakby było to coś wstydliwego, do czego nie powinna się przyznawać.

– Mój ojciec chciał, żebym umiała się bronić. Nie mam rodzeństwa, więc wychowywał mnie na swojego dziedzica, a po jego śmierci wuj kontynuował tę dość niezwykłą dla kobiety edukację. Myślę, że strzelam lepiej od wielu mężczyzn – wyznała. – Będziemy bezpieczne.

W brązowych oczach Katie błyszczał szczery zachwyt.

– Czy Wasza Książęca Mość mogłaby mnie kiedyś tego nauczyć? – poprosiła nieśmiało. – Proszę?

Matt dla zasady spojrzał na nią znacząco, ale był trochę zbyt zajęty myśleniem o tym, jaki niesamowity podziw wzbudzała w nim księżniczka, żeby poświęcić więcej uwagi niestosowności pytania siostry.

– Nigdy nie miałam okazji sprawdzić tych umiejętności poza strzelaniem do tarczy, rzutków i butelek oraz na polowaniach z wujem. Nie wiem, czy byłabym najodpowiedniejszym nauczycielem – Allura uśmiechnęła się pogodnie do dziewczyny – ale mogę spróbować nauczyć panią tego, co sama potrafię.

– Dziękuję, byłabym niezwykle wdzięczna – ucieszyła się Katie. – Nawet same podstawy całkowicie mnie zadowolą, i tak nigdy nie będę miała własnej broni ani okazji, żeby jej użyć, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, a ja szybko się uczę.

– Mimo wszystko pójdziemy z paniami – oświadczył nagle Shiro, wracając do głównego tematu rozmowy. – Na wszelki wypadek będziemy czekać na tyłach ogrodu.

Twarz Allury znowu spoważniała i pojawiła się na niej uraza. 

– Proszę wybaczyć, lordzie Blackwinter, ale nie potrzebujemy ochrony – powiedziała z niespotykanym u siebie chłodem w głosie. – Postaramy się uniknąć konfrontacji z księciem, to tylko rekonesans. Poradzimy sobie same, a jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, będę umiała obronić nas obie. Zresztą, sam pan ostatnio wyzwał markiza na pojedynek, prawda? Więc pan także narażał się dla tej sprawy.

Shiro był jednak nieugięty.

– Nie wątpię w to, że sobie panie poradzą. Jednak nie chciałbym, żeby ktokolwiek z moich przyjaciół szedł tam sam. Nie poprosiłem pana Holta i pana Kogane, żeby byli moimi sekundantami, dlatego, że nie wierzyłem w swoje własne umiejętności, tylko dlatego, że pojedynkowanie się bez nich byłoby nierozsądne – rzekł dyplomatycznie. – Pan Garrett ma rację, nie wiemy, czego się spodziewać. Wasza Książęca Mość najlepiej rozumie, jak groźnym człowiekiem może okazać się książę Galrstone. Obiecuję, że zainterweniujemy wyłącznie wówczas, gdy będzie to absolutnie konieczne. 

– To prawda – poparł go Matt. – Profesor Holt to także mój ojciec. Wszyscy tu zgromadzeni przez ostatni miesiąc angażowali się w poszukiwania, więc proszę przyjąć naszą pomoc. Pojedziemy oddzielnym powozem i nie będziemy przeszkadzać.

Allura zerknęła pytająco na Katie, która tylko skinęła głową. Sama nigdy nie pozwoliłaby Mattowi iść w pojedynkę do księcia Galrstone, nawet jeżeli musiałaby śledzić brata w męskim przebraniu.

Po chwili wahania księżniczka westchnęła i popatrzyła na młodzieńców.

– Dobrze. Zatem postanowione – oznajmiła. – Napiszę do księcia list, żeby uprzedzić go o mojej wizycie. Proszę zjawić się tutaj jutro przed południem własnym powozem. Panna Holt pojedzie ze mną, a panowie za nami. Tylko proszę nie wzbudzić choćby najmniejszych podejrzeń u służby księcia. Liczę na to, że zostawią panowie swój powóz w niewidocznym miejscu poza terenem rezydencji. Zapytam wuja o radę i jutro wszystko panom przekażę.

* * *

Książę Galrstone sprawiał wrażenie osłabionego i zmęczonego, jednak, wbrew podejrzeniom Hunka, nie dawał najmniejszych powodów, by podejrzewać go o szaleństwo. Allura widziała dawnego przyjaciela ojca pierwszy raz od wielu lat i uważnie obserwowała jego zachowanie, ale nie mogła w nim dostrzec niczego niepokojącego. Zauważyła za to, jak bardzo upływ czasu zmienił Zarkona. Wyglądał na dużo starszego, niż w rzeczywistości był, i stał się jeszcze bardziej ponury i mrukliwy. Miał też wyraźne problemy z chodzeniem, musiał pomagać sobie laską.

– Jak miewa się lord Smythe? – zapytał niskim głosem, zwracając się do księżniczki.

– Znakomicie, dziękuję – odpowiedziała taktownie Allura.

Podczas gdy ich przyjaciele zgodnie z umową czekali w pałacowym parku, Allura razem z Katie siedziała w bawialni pałacu Galrstone’ów. Pamiętała ten purpurowy wystrój pomieszczeń i portrety członków rodu na ścianach. Niewiele się tutaj zmieniło od śmierci księżnej. Wszystko było idealnie wysprzątane, mimo panującej zimy we flakonach stały świeże kwiaty, najpewniej z pałacowej oranżerii, służba była zadbana i idealnie wyszkolona, a ciasteczka znakomite.

Zarkon na całe szczęście nie wykazywał większego zainteresowania osobą wnuczki „tylko jakiegoś barona”, więc Katie mogła w milczeniu przysłuchiwać się rozmowie, w duchu próbując się uspokoić. Naprawdę nie chciała znowu narazić planu na porażkę, nie w tak kluczowym momencie, ale trudno było jej opanować nerwy, gdy myślała o tym, że mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko mógł skrzywdzić jej ojca.

Co, jeśli przyszły za późno? Jeśli zamiast tutaj siedzieć i odpowiadać półsłówkami na pytania, powinny raczej wybrać się nad Tamizę, żeby szukać ciała?

– Proszę przekazać mu moje pozdrowienia.

– Dziękuję, przekażę.

Nagle w bawialni rozległ się narastający dźwięk szybkich kroków dochodzących z korytarza pałacu. Potem zaskrzypiały otwierane drzwi.

Allura i Katie odwróciły się.

W progu stanął Lotor. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i dostojnym krokiem wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia. Na widok kobiet na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdumienie, które zaraz zostało zakryte pełną powagi miną. Przeniósł wzrok na Zarkona, który wydawał się szczerze zdziwiony wizytą syna.

– Ojcze, Wasza Książęca Mość – Lotor skłonił się najpierw przed księciem, a potem przed księżniczką – panno Holt.

Allura otworzyła szerzej oczy, a Katie zacisnęła usta, odwracając wzrok. Lotor także pojął swój błąd, ale było już zdecydowanie za późno.

– Holt? – powtórzył Zarkon, patrząc na Katie. W jego głosie pojawił się ostrzegawczy ton. – Wydaje mi się, że nie przedstawiła mi pani swojej przyjaciółki tym nazwiskiem.

W bawialni na moment zapadła gęsta cisza. Allura posłała Lotorowi wściekłe spojrzenie, a następnie powoli odwróciła się do Zarkona z wymuszonym uśmiechem:

– Och, tak, to dlatego, że myślałam, że nazwisko Holt nic nie będzie panu mówiło, więc wolałam powołać się na arystokratycznego dziadka panny Holt, którego z pewnością Wasza Książęca Mość mógłby znać, chociażby tylko z nazwiska – wytłumaczyła szybko. – Proszę wybaczyć.

Lotor postąpił krok do przodu. Stał teraz dokładnie naprzeciwko ojca, między dwoma fotelami o wysokich oparciach, na których siedziały Katie i Allura.

– A jednak dobrze znasz to nazwisko, prawda, ojcze? – zapytał jadowicie.

Książę zmierzył go spojrzeniem. Wyraz jego twarzy pozostał bez zmian, ale kościste palce mocniej zacisnęły się na uchwycie laski w kształcie lwiej głowy.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – rzekł, patrząc synowi prosto w oczy. – Powiedz lepiej, czym zawdzięczam sobie twoją wizytę? Domyślam się, że to coś niezwykle ważnego, jeżeli przybyłeś tu bez żadnej zapowiedzi i nie pozwoliłeś służącemu mnie uprzedzić.

Lotor zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na księcia z góry.

– Nie musisz więcej kłamać, ojcze. Nie jestem głupcem. Odkąd dowiedziałem się o zniknięciu profesorów chemii, czułem, że maczałeś w tym swoje palce. Sendak wszystko nam powiedział. Przyznał się, że kazano mu porwać profesora Holta – skłamał – ale zrzucił na mnie całą odpowiedzialność. Naprawdę poleciłeś mu obarczyć winą twojego jedynego następcę? Nie dość, że przez wszystkie ostatnie lata byłem śledzony przez twoich ludzi, to teraz wysuwasz wobec mnie oskarżenie o morderstwo? Aż tak mnie nienawidzisz?

– Jeżeli Sendak powiedział, że to ty kazałeś mu porwać jakiegoś profesora, a ja nic nie wiem na ten temat, to zapewne tak właśnie jest. Dlaczego miałby kłamać? – Zarkon niewinnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Ponieważ ja mu tego nie zleciłem, a twój lojalny sekretarz samodzielne decyzje podejmuje chyba tylko w wiście – warknął Lotor. – Widzę, że natychmiast rozpoznałeś nazwisko panny Holt, a nawet ja połączyłem je ze sprawą zaginięcia naukowca dopiero po balu, na którym ją poznałem. Ty za to od dawna nie wychodzisz z domu. Nie mogłeś powiązać jej osoby z jednym z wielu ludzi nauki w tym kraju tak po prostu. To nie przypadek, zdradziła cię twoja własna reakcja. Dajmy wreszcie spokój wykrętom.

– Czytałem o tym w gazetach. Nie myśl, że to, że jestem pogrążony w żałobie, znaczy, że całkiem odciąłem się od świata. Zawsze interesowałem się nauką i jej osiągnięciami oraz skrupulatnie śledziłem wydarzenia w naszym Królestwie.

– Oczywiście, że czytałeś – prychnął z pogardą markiz. – Wszyscy doskonale wiemy, że interesujesz się nauką i jakie mogą być tego skutki. Może kiedyś dowiem się też, dlaczego to wszystko robisz.

Nozdrza Zarkona rozszerzyły się gniewnie. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Wiem, że zawsze spieszyło ci się do władzy, ale nigdy nie myślałem, że posuniesz się do takich oskarżeń pod moim adresem. Wydaje mi się, że zapominasz, gdzie twoje miejsce, synu, a ja mam gości. – Spojrzał na kobiety. – Nie zamierzam więcej wysłuchiwać tych niedorzecznych insynuacji. Odejdź.

Allura i Katie spoglądały z niepokojem to na siebie nawzajem, to na markiza. Lotor nie ruszył się z miejsca i zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

– Czekam na przejęcie władzy od tylu lat, więc mogę spokojnie poczekać jeszcze kilka – wycedził lodowato. – To, co się dla mnie liczy, to dobro naszego rodu. Czy nie rozumiesz, że twoje czyny mogą nas zgubić? Co jest tego warte, czym jest ten cel, o którym mówiłeś mi w lecie? Odkąd byłem dzieckiem, sam powtarzasz mi, że honor rodziny jest najważniejszy, że dbanie o dobro rodu jest priorytetowym obowiązkiem księcia. Ojcze, możemy to jeszcze zatuszować, nikt nie musi się o niczym dowiedzieć. Wycofaj się, zanim zainteresuje się tobą policja i okryjesz hańbą całą rodzinę. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Doskonale wiesz, że moja matka by tego nie chciała.     

Allura spojrzała w stronę zamkniętych drzwi bawialni. Czy Lotor naprawdę planował ich teraz zdradzić i pomóc ojcu ukryć wszystkie zbrodnie? Jak w takim wypadku powinny postąpić?

Położywszy dłonie na torebce, w której trzymała rewolwer, księżniczka odwróciła się do Zarkona i zobaczyła, że w jego oczach zapłonęła prawdziwa wściekłość.

– Policja nic nam nie zrobi! – wychrypiał głośno. – To ja jestem najważniejszy dla rodu, a ty ośmielasz mi się sprzeciwiać. Nie rozumiesz, ile te odkrycia dla nas znaczą! Twoja matka poświęciła dla nich życie, a ty chcesz, żebym się teraz wycofał!

– O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się Lotor. – Matka zmarła na suchoty, gdy podróżowałem po Europie, tak mi powiedziałeś! Lekarze nie dali rady jej uzdrowić.

– Twoja matka straciła zmysły, próbując spełnić nasze wspólne marzenie, ale ja dokończę jej dzieło! – wykrzyczał Zarkon. – Jesteś takim samym tchórzem, jak Alfor i tak samo chcesz mnie zdradzić! On też nie był dość silny, żeby sięgnąć po prawdziwą potęgę i zapłacił za to najwyższą cenę. Niczego nie rozumiał, chciał mi wszystko odebrać! Nie zasługujesz na bycie moim następcą, Lotorze. Nigdy na to nie zasługiwałeś. W naszym rodzie nie ma miejsca dla zdrajców!

Zarkon gwałtownie wstał z fotela i zachwiał się na nogach. Lotor zrobił krok w jego stronę.

– Ojcze, opanuj się! – zawołał markiz, wyciągając rękę do ramienia księcia.

Wtedy Zarkon jednym ruchem wyciągnął ze swojej laski ostrze. Zrobił szermierczy wypad, próbując przebić syna, ale ten odskoczył w ostatniej chwili i został trafiony jedynie w lewe ramię. Markiz krzyknął z bólu i cofnął się o krok. Zgięty w pół, z dłonią przyciśniętą do krwawiącej rany, podniósł przerażony wzrok na ojca, który wpatrywał się w niego z wściekłością wymieszaną z obrzydzeniem.

Zarkon był jednocześnie zaskoczony tym, że nie położył Lotora trupem i zdziwiony własnym czynem. Stał więc na środku bawialni z laską w drżącej ręce, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy dokończyć rozprawę z synem, czy też taka nauczka wystarczy.

Allura wyrwała się z osłupienia dopiero po kilku długich sekundach. Czuła, jak w piersi szybko wali jej serce. Zerknęła na Katie, która nadal siedziała nieruchomo w fotelu, zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach i obserwując Zarkona. Gdy spojrzenia obu kobiet spotkały się, księżniczka powolnym ruchem wyciągnęła rewolwer i schowała go pod torebką. Katie prawie niedostrzegalnie skinęła do niej głową.

Zarkon oddychał ciężko, a jego pokryta zmarszczkami, oszpecona długą blizną twarz wykrzywiona była w grymasie szaleństwa.

– Gdzie jest mój ojciec? – zapytała wreszcie Katie tak głośno i stanowczo, jak tylko pozwalał jej na to strach.

Zarkon obdarzył ją jedynie przelotnym spojrzeniem.

– Tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Dobrze się spisuje, dużo lepiej niż jego poprzednik. – Potem zwrócił się ponownie do syna: – Dzięki tym badaniom stanę się niepokonany. Jako pierwszy człowiek osiągnę to, do czego dążyło tak wielu! Nie będę już więcej musiał przejmować się tak słabym, nieudolnym i nielojalnym potomkiem, jak ty, Lotorze. Nie będę potrzebował żadnych następców! Ja i twoja matka popełniliśmy kiedyś błąd, ale teraz nawet śmierć nie stanie mi na drodze do potęgi! Nigdy nie zostaniesz księciem! Jesteś zbędny!

Zaczął iść w stronę Lotora, który cofał się, aż uderzył plecami o ścianę. Wyprostował się, przylegając do drzwi. Rękaw jego grafitowej marynarki był już przesiąknięty krwią. Przerażonym wzrokiem wodził po bawialni, szukając czegokolwiek, czym mógłby się bronić. Kątem oka widział złotą klamkę. Wystarczyło ją nacisnąć i zdołałby stąd uciec, ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie był tchórzem. Nie łudził się, że jeżeli pozostawi kobiety na łasce ojca, to ten ich nie zabije, aby zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo. W dodatku majaczenia księcia o niepokonaniu i zbędności następcy nie dawały nadziei na przetrwanie dla jego jedynego potomka. Przez nieopatrzność Lotora przyszłość ich wszystkich spoczęła na czubku ostrza w rękach Zarkona.

Gdy Zarkon minął fotel, na którym siedziała Allura, księżniczka ostrożnie wstała. Popatrzyła na Lotora. Pierwszy raz widziała, żeby się tak bardzo bał. Mimo to próbował wzrokiem skierować ją do wielkich tarasowych drzwi, które stanowiły jedyną drogę ucieczki, póki książę nie skończy rozprawy ze swoim synem.

Stojąc przy drzwiach bawialni z rozchylonymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami, Lotor wyglądał jak zapędzona w pułapkę zwierzyna. Chociaż mógł w każdej chwili uciec, zostawiając kobiety na pewną śmierć, chciał za wszelką cenę wywalczyć im trochę czasu. Stojąc pod zamkniętymi drzwiami, odgradzał Zarkona od wiernej służby, która, wezwana, z pewnością posłuchałaby rozkazów pana.

– Uciekajcie! – wrzasnął Lotor, skupiając się na ojcu.

Allura uniosła rewolwer, starając się uspokoić drżenie dłoni. W skupieniu zmrużyła oczy i wycelowała w sam środek przygarbionych pleców Zarkona. Odetchnęła głęboko, przypominając sobie w myślach wszystko to, czego uczyli ją ojciec, a później wuj.

Naprawdę nigdy nie chciała używać broni przeciwko drugiemu człowiekowi, ale nie miała wyboru. Po balu prosiła Holtów i lorda Blackwinter, żeby powstrzymali księcia, nie podejrzewając, że będzie musiała zrobić to sama. Miała już pewność, że Zarkon rzeczywiście zamordował jej ojca, a teraz chciał zabić Lotora. Doskonale rozumiała, że jeśli mu się to uda, na pewno nie pozwoli, żeby ona i Katie wyszły stąd żywe.

Książę przygotował się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu synowi, a wtedy Allura nacisnęła spust. W bawialni rozległ się strzał.

Ciało Zarkona z hukiem zwaliło się na drewniane panele.

Po chwili Lotor odsunął się od drzwi. Pustym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w plecy leżącego bez ruchu ojca.

Katie wreszcie wstała i podeszła do Allury. Księżniczka zdjęła palec ze spustu, ale nie schowała rewolweru. Widząc to, Lotor podniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

– Wasza Książęca Mość – powiedział cicho – nie stoję po stronie mojego ojca. Przyszedłem tu, by sprawdzić, co planuje, nie spodziewałem się, że panie zastanę. Przyrzekam, że o wielu rzeczach nie miałem pojęcia i nie wiedziałem, że z moim ojcem jest aż tak źle, że mnie zaatakuje.

Allura zawahała się, ale skinęła głową i schowała broń.

– Przykro mi, że przeze mnie Wasza Książęca Mość musiała splamić swoje sumienie zabójstwem, ale… Dziękuję – powiedział Lotor, opuszczając ręce. – Nie było innej możliwości. Inaczej książę by mnie zabił, a następnie pozbyłby się wszystkich świadków. Wasza Książęca Mość nas uratowała. Jest pani najbardziej niezwykłą i najdzielniejszą kobietą, jaką znam, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że pani towarzyszka – spojrzał na Katie – również jest wyjątkowa.

Allura nie odpowiedziała. Popatrzyła najpierw na zwłoki, a potem na swoje dłonie. Była jeszcze zbyt oszołomiona, by w pełni dotarło do niej to, co przed chwilą zrobiła.

Katie chciała zapytać o swojego ojca, ale wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i do bawialni zajrzało kilku służących, kobiet i mężczyzn, wszystkich równie zaniepokojonych. Musiał przywołać ich huk wystrzału.

Gdy zobaczyli ciało Zarkona, przeszedł przez nich szmer zdumienia, a kilkoro z nich wydało z siebie przerażone okrzyki.

– Wasza Lordowska Mość…! – westchnęła jedna z pokojówek, blednąc.

Lotor ponownie przyjął wyniosły, chłodny wyraz twarzy.

– Wynoście się stąd i czekajcie na moje instrukcje! – zawołał. – Ufam, że nie będę musiał wam przypominać, kto teraz jest księciem Galrstone.

Nikt nie ośmielił się mu sprzeciwić i cała grupa służących posłusznie wycofała się z pomieszczenia.

Zaraz jednak do bawialni wpadł zdyszany biegiem Matt, a za nim Shiro, Keith, Lance i na końcu Hunk. Weszli do środka, próbując zrozumieć to, co zaszło.

– Co się… – zaczął Lance, ale urwał na widok martwego Zarkona.

– Katie! – Matt podbiegł do siostry i złapał ją za ramiona, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy była prawdziwa. – Nic ci nie jest? Usłyszeliśmy wystrzał i od razu przybiegliśmy. Tak się bałem! Nie było służących przy głównych drzwiach pałacu! Umieraliśmy ze strachu o was!

– Nie… Książę stracił nad sobą panowanie. Próbował zabić markiza, ale trafił go tylko w ramię. Markiz nie stchórzył, ale nie miał żadnej broni, więc książę chciał go wykończyć, a zaraz po nim pewnie nas, ale księżniczka obroniła całą naszą trójkę. Galrstone oszalał i nadal przetrzymuje gdzieś naszego ojca, musimy go natychmiast uwolnić – wyjaśniła szybko Katie.

Matt odsunął się od niej i popatrzył z podziwem oraz zdziwieniem jednocześnie na Allurę, przy której stali Lance i Shiro. Hunk i Keith wyjaśnili Lotorowi, skąd się tutaj wzięli, a on potem w skrócie opowiedział wszystkim studentom, co wydarzyło się w bawialni.

– Jest pan ranny, należy pana opatrzyć – zauważył Shiro.

Lotor spojrzał na zakrwawiony rękaw.

– Ktoś ze służby zaraz się tym zajmie. Jak na ironię, znowu trafiono mnie w to samo ramię. Najwidoczniej moja lewica cierpi niezależnie od tego, po której stronie stoję. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo do Shiro. – Muszę państwa prosić o dyskrecję – oświadczył z powagą. – Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o porwaniach i tym, co stało się przed chwilą w tym pokoju. Gdyby ktokolwiek miał co do tego wątpliwości, przypomnę, że oferuję w zamian swoje milczenie, które może leżeć w interesie niektórych członków państwa grupy. – Spojrzał znacząco na Katie.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Już przy ostatnim spotkaniu z markizem podejrzewała, że Lotor wiedział o tym, że Pidge Gunderson i Katie Holt to jedna osoba. Po tych słowach była już tego absolutnie pewna.

– Oczywiście, może nam pan zaufać, lordzie… Przepraszam, Wasza Książęca Mość – poprawił się z szacunkiem Shiro. – Czy wie pan, gdzie w takim razie może znajdować się pan profesor Holt? Gdy tylko go znajdziemy, przestaniemy pana niepokoić.

Lotor odetchnął głęboko.

– Proszę chwilę poczekać – powiedział.

Wyszedł z bawialni i zaraz wrócił z jednym ze służących, którzy wcześniej tu zajrzeli. Był to wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o pociągłej twarzy.

– To majordomus mojego ojca – wyjaśnił. – Zaprowadź moich gości do profesora Holta – rozkazał. – Proszę iść. Ja tu jeszcze chwilę zostanę… Dużo pracy przede mną. Do zobaczenia.

Spojrzał na zwłoki, a w jego oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt żalu.

– Dziękujemy za okazaną pomoc. Pan też był niezwykle odważny, Wasza Książęca Mość – powiedziała cicho Katie.

Studenci, Katie i Allura wyszli za służącym na korytarz. W milczeniu zostali przeprowadzeni przez cały pałac Galrstone’ów do pogrążonych w półmroku schodów prowadzących do piwnic. Holtowie prawie biegli i gdyby nie to, że nie znali drogi, wyprzedziliby całą grupę i majordomusa.

Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami do sutereny.

– To tutaj – oświadczył służący.

Wyjął z kieszeni marynarki pęk kluczy. Otworzył drzwi.

Katie i Matt popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie. Od grudnia robili wszystko, żeby doprowadzić do tej chwili, ale teraz bali się tego, co zobaczą za drzwiami. Wyglądało na to, że ich ojciec jeszcze żył, ale nie wiedzieli, w jakim był stanie i czy Zarkon nie zrobił mu czegoś strasznego, żeby zmusić go do współpracy.

– Poczekajcie tutaj, dobrze? – poprosił nieśmiało Matt, zwracając się do przyjaciół. – Bardzo nam pomogliście, ale chcielibyśmy…

– Oczywiście. Rozumiemy – rzekł Shiro, przytakując.

Ciężkie, drewniane drzwi rozchyliły się i rodzeństwo weszło do sutereny. W jej rogu stała przykryta kocami prycza. Na środku pomieszczenia ustawiono duży stół, na którym leżał sprzęt laboratoryjny i słoiki z odczynnikami. Światło wpadało przez umieszczone tuż przy suficie zakratowane okna. Nawet gdyby nie krata, były zbyt wąskie, żeby przedostał się przez nie dorosły mężczyzna.

Samuel Holt siedział plecami do drzwi przy biurku. Nosił koszulę, a na ramiona narzucone miał szary pled. Czytał coś w leżącym na blacie otwartym dzienniku. Gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wszedł, odwrócił się na krześle.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje dzieci w oszołomieniu. Jednak po krótkiej chwili, gdy tylko uzmysłowił sobie, kogo naprawdę przed sobą widział, jego zmęczoną, nieogoloną twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

– Katie… Matt… – wyszeptał.                 

– Tatusiu! – pisnęła Katie i rzuciła się ojcu na szyję. – O Boże, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam, bałam się, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę! Ani na chwilę nie przestaliśmy cię szukać!

Objęła profesora tak mocno, jakby miała go już do końca życia nie puścić. Zaniosła się głośnym szlochem ulgi połączonej z radością. Teraz gdy wreszcie odzyskała ojca, nie wyobrażała sobie, co by zrobiła, gdyby stało się inaczej. Samuel położył jej ręce na plecach. Zaraz podszedł do nich Matt, bez słowa przytulając oboje.

Po ponad miesiącu poszukiwań, zmartwień i nieprzespanych nocy udało im się odnaleźć ojca. To już naprawdę był koniec. Koniec śledzenia arystokratów i ich służących, koniec przebierania się za chłopca i okłamywania matki. Koniec myślenia o tym, czy jedna z najważniejszych osób w ich życiu, nadal żyje i ile pozostało jeszcze czasu, zanim policja znajdzie jej zwłoki na brzegu Tamizy. Teraz pojadą razem do domu i wrócą do codziennej rutyny. Opowiedzą ojcu to, co się działo podczas jego nieobecności, zapewne pomijając tę część o Pidge’u Gundersonie. W Oxfordzie będą mogli wspólnie przesiadywać w pracowni, kontynuować pracę nad projektem i znowu największym problemem rodziny stanie się wydanie córki za mąż oraz drobne sprzeczki studentów.

– Też za wami tęskniłem, dzieci. Od początku wierzyłem, że mnie znajdziecie, nie wiem, jak inaczej bym tutaj wytrzymał – powiedział cicho Samuel. – Ale jak się tutaj dostaliście? Co z księciem?

– Nie żyje. Zresztą, to bardzo długa historia. Shiro i pozostali czekają za drzwiami, bardzo nam pomogli w poszukiwaniach – oznajmił Matt. – Matka jest u ciotki i także za tobą tęskni. Wracajmy do domu.

– Za chwilę – poprosiła Katie, opierając czoło o ramię ojca.

Po najgorszym miesiącu w życiu rodziny Holtów wszystko znowu miało szansę wrócić do normalności.

Profesor Holt żył, miał się dobrze i razem ze swoimi dziećmi wreszcie powracał do domu.


	22. Rozdział XXI

Samuel Holt wstał z krzesła z kieliszkiem w ręce. Na ten gest wszyscy zgromadzeni w jadalni goście zrobili to samo.

– Zacznę od tego, że chciałbym wam wszystkim jeszcze raz bardzo podziękować – powiedział uroczystym tonem. – Dowiedziałem się, jak wiele wsparcia i pomocy okazaliście moim dzieciom i żonie podczas ostatniego miesiąca. Możliwe, że gdyby nie wy, nie siedziałbym dzisiaj na tym miejscu. Mam wobec każdego z was ogromny dług, którego pewnie nigdy nie zdołam spłacić, ale pamiętajcie, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek znajdziecie się w potrzebie, mój dom będzie stał dla was otworem. Nie mogłem wymarzyć sobie lepszych studentów i przyjaciół. Uratowaliście mi życie. Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się ze wzruszeniem.

Wszyscy unieśli kieliszki i wypili łyk szampana, a następnie z powrotem usiedli.

Następnego dnia po odnalezieniu ojca cała rodzina Holtów pożegnała siostrę Colleen i wróciła do Oxfordu. Tydzień później wszyscy studenci, którzy brali udział w poszukiwaniach, i księżniczka Allura, której wuj akurat miał przyjaciela w tym mieście i mógł go przy okazji odwiedzić, zostali zaproszeni przez profesora na obiad do jego domu.

Colleen przyglądała się mężowi z błyszczącymi z radości oczami. Gdy Matt i Katie go odnaleźli, długo nie mogła powstrzymać łez i od tamtego momentu nie odstępowała go na krok. Po tym, jak on opowiedział rodzinie, co działo się z nim przez ten miesiąc, ona przekazała, jak dzielnie ich dzieci radziły sobie podczas sezonu, kogo poznały i w jak wielu prestiżowych miejscach bywały. Matt i Katie za to zgodnie przemilczeli kwestię Pidge’a Gundersona. Ojciec pewnie przymknąłby na to oko i zrozumiałby, że wyjątkowa sytuacja wymagała wyjątkowych środków, ale tak naprawdę nie musiał o wszystkim wiedzieć.

– Zrobiliśmy to, co należało – odparł Shiro. – Cieszymy się, że wrócił pan bezpiecznie do domu, panie profesorze.

– Przepraszam, ale ja nadal nie do końca rozumiem – odezwał się Lance. – Czego dokładnie chciał od pana książę Galrstone?

– Racja, rzeczywiście jestem wam winien dokładne wyjaśnienia – uznał Samuel. Po krótkim namyśle zaczął opowiadać: – Książę Galrstone za wszelką cenę chciał stworzyć pewną substancję, eliksir zwany Kwintesencją. Dowiedział się o nim wiele lat temu, gdy razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem odnalazł stare dzienniki z zapiskami alchemika, który szukał sposobu na nieśmiertelność. Książę oraz jego przyjaciel obaj interesowali się nauką i zaczęli próbować samodzielnie uzyskać Kwintesencję. Na początku traktowali to jako wyzwanie czy zagadkę do rozwiązania, ale potem księżna Galrstone zaczęła poważnie podupadać na zdrowiu. Lekarze nie dawali żadnych nadziei, więc książę postanowił zaryzykować i podać jej eliksir, licząc na to, że ją uzdrowi. W założeniach Kwintesencja miała czynić człowieka nieśmiertelnym i dawać nieograniczoną siłę, ale prawda była taka, że zamiast tego prędzej czy później doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Była to bardzo zwodnicza mikstura, ponieważ rzeczywiście dawała znaczną poprawę samopoczucia i przypływ sił po pierwszych podaniach. Niestety, po tym początkowym, pełnym nadziei okresie następowała szybka degeneracja umysłu, a potem ciała. Księżna zaczęła mieć halucynacje, jej stan jeszcze bardziej się pogorszył i w końcu popełniła samobójstwo. Książę powiedział mi, że nie może sobie darować tego desperackiego kroku i wciąż męczyły go wyrzuty sumienia, bo dodatkowo posunął się wtedy do zamordowania swojego przyjaciela, który od początku sprzeciwiał się podawaniu eliksiru ludziom i chciał powstrzymać dalsze prace. – Samuel spojrzał znacząco na Allurę, która nadal w spokoju słuchała opowieści. – Po tych wydarzeniach na pewien czas porzucił alchemię i oddawał się żałobie, aż do momentu, w którym sam zaczął się starzeć i słabnąć. Wrócił do poszukiwania Kwintesencji, ale nie mógł kontynuować badań bez zdolnego przyjaciela i żony. Potrzebował kogoś, kto pomoże mu rozszyfrować receptury i ulepszyć je tak, żeby eliksir nie powodował szaleństwa. Męki duszy i rozpacz po utracie żony oraz morderstwie przyjaciela zeszły na drugi plan. Książę chciał zdobyć dla siebie więcej czasu za wszelką możliwą cenę.

Przerwał na chwilę. Colleen, Matt i Katie słyszeli już raz tę historię, ale również nikt z pozostałych gości nie czuł się szczególnie zaskoczony takim wyjaśnieniem sprawy. Od pewnego czasu podejrzewali, że Zarkon mógł szukać czegoś związanego z alchemią.

– Dlatego porywał profesorów chemii, a przedtem przez tyle czasu ich sprawdzał, żeby upewnić się, że dadzą radę – podsumował Lance.

Profesor przytaknął.

– Tamtego dnia, którego zniknąłem, poszedłem na kolejne spotkanie z Sendakiem. Nie dotarłem na uniwersytet, w połowie drogi zaszedł mnie niespodziewanie od tyłu i ogłuszył. Obudziłem się w piwnicy i powiedziano mi, że mam pracować dla księcia. Nie miałem wyboru. Byłem tam trzymany przez cały ten czas, aż do waszego przybycia.

– Dobrze, ale czy udało się panu przy okazji dokonać jakiegokolwiek odkrycia? – zapytał Hunk.

– Nie. Żeby mnie zastraszyć, powiedziano mi o moim poprzedniku, któremu wydawało się, że stworzył mniej szkodliwą odmianę Kwintesencji. Książę przetestował ją na swoim lokaju, ale to znowu skończyło się utratą zmysłów, musieli go zabić. Po tej próbie Galrstone wpadł w szał i zamordował naukowca. Szybko połączyłem fakty i domyśliłem się, że mówił właśnie o moim przyjacielu z Cambridge. Wyszedłem z założenia, że jeśli będę współpracował, dostanę co najmniej tyle czasu, co on, zanim się mnie pozbędą. Wiedziałem, że moje dzieci będą mnie szukać, więc blefowałem, żeby jak najbardziej wydłużyć cały proces. – Poprawił okulary. – Udawałem, że ciężko pracuję i że jestem blisko wielkiego odkrycia, prosiłem o sprowadzanie trudno dostępnych składników, byle tylko zająć czymś księcia. Utrudnieniem była niewątpliwie jego duża wiedza z zakresu chemii. Wszystko, co robiłem, musiało mieć logiczne i naukowe uzasadnienie i sprawiać pozory zaawansowanej pracy. To był uczony amator, niezwykle inteligentny, przebiegły i zdeterminowany. Musiałem się bardzo starać, by moja praca wydawała się wystarczająco wiarygodna. Jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy, to dodam, że szczerze wątpię, żeby można było w tej kwestii cokolwiek odkryć. Ta substancja to narkotyk. Ma silne działanie halucynogenne, szkodzi działaniu całego organizmu, ale nic poza tym. Nadal uważam, że nie ma czegoś takiego, jak kamień filozoficzny czy eliksir dający nieśmiertelność. Prawdziwa Kwintesencja, której poszukiwał książę Galrstone, nie istnieje.

Na chwilę w jadalni zapadła cisza.

– Przykro mi, że Wasza Książęca Mość dowiedziała się prawdy o śmierci swojego ojca w takich okolicznościach – dodał z żalem Samuel, zwracając się do Allury.

Księżniczka pokręciła lekko głową.

– Nie, nie, od dawna to podejrzewałam. Teraz tylko zyskałam pewność. Najważniejsze jest to, że książę Galrstone nikogo już więcej nie skrzywdzi – odparła spokojnie. – Rozmawiałam z markizem Galrshill, a właściwie to już nowym księciem Galrstone. Wierzę w to, że nic nie wiedział o planach ojca. Zapewnił mnie, że gdyby mógł, zareagowałby wcześniej, i najmocniej przeprasza za to, co się stało. Odesłał Sendaka do odległego majątku na wsi i kazał mu więcej nie pokazywać się w stolicy.

– Rozumiem. Również wierzę w jego niewinność, przez cały swój pobyt w piwnicy ani razu go nie widziałem i nie słyszałem jego nazwiska – rzekł Samuel. Popatrzył na studentów. – Jeżeli sezon się skończył i panowie wracają do Oxfordu, wydaje mi się, że możemy od przyszłego tygodnia wrócić do naszego projektu.

– Ojcze, jesteś pewien? – spytał z troską Matt. – Dopiero wróciłeś, powinieneś odpocząć. I my, i projekt poczekamy.

– Tak czy siak będę musiał wrócić do pracy. Czuję się już znacznie lepiej – zapewnił pogodnie profesor. – Stęskniłem się za prawdziwą chemią, a zdaje mi się, że niektórzy mają jeszcze zaległe egzaminy do napisania. – Zerknął znacząco na Shiro.

Lance pochylił się w stronę siedzącego obok Keitha.

– Wreszcie zobaczysz, ile się nauczyłem przez ten czas, Kogane – powiedział, mrużąc oczy. – W ciągu tego miesiąca zrobiłem znaczne postępy. Współpraca współpracą, ale nie dam się tak łatwo prześcignąć.

Keith uniósł brwi w udawanym zdumieniu.

– Naprawdę? To ciekawe, bo w ostatnim czasie ani razu nie widziałem cię z książką w ręku – mruknął. – Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem, kiedy w ogóle widziałem cię czytającego.

Lance strzepnął z marynarki nieistniejący pyłek.

– Nie wiesz wszystkiego – stwierdził dumnie. – Powinieneś już się nauczyć, że jestem człowiekiem pełnym niespodzianek. W dodatku na przyszłość pamiętaj, że ja wchłaniam wiedzę jak najprzedniejszej jakości gąbka wodę. – Po tych słowach uśmiechnął się promiennie, co Keith przyjął tylko znaczącym wzruszeniem ramionami.

– Jeżeli ktoś z państwa będzie w przyszłości w Londynie, proszę mnie koniecznie odwiedzić – powiedziała Allura. – Szczególnie pani, panno Holt. Mam nadzieję, że nasz wspólny plan wciąż jest aktualny.

Katie uśmiechnęła się szeroko do siedzącej po drugiej stronie księżniczki.

– Oczywiście, że jest, dziękuję za pamięć – potwierdziła ochoczo. – Nie mogę się doczekać.   

– Plan? – zdziwiła się Colleen, spoglądając pytająco na Matta.

Obecni przy stole młodzieńcy popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie, aż w końcu Matthew musiał udzielić odpowiedzi.

– Jej Książęca Mość obiecała Katie, że pokaże jej najnowsze modowe magazyny z Paryża.

Katie i Allura wymieniły ukradkiem porozumiewawcze uśmiechy, ale uprzejmie potwierdziły jego słowa.

– To rzeczywiście niezwykle miłe ze strony Waszej Książęcej Mości – powiedziała z uznaniem Colleen.

Była pod szczerym wrażeniem znajomości, które w ostatnim czasie zawierała jej córka i chwilami czuła się głupio, myśląc o tym, jak ją krytykowała przed rozpoczęciem sezonu. Katie nadal nie była wyjętym z podręcznika dla młodych panien ideałem i na pewno nie mówiła matce o wszystkim, ale poradziła sobie w towarzystwie lepiej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać.

Samuel spojrzał wymownie na Matta, który udał, że tego w ogóle nie zauważył. Nie wierzył, że jego córka przez miesiąc mogła się tak zmienić, żeby aż tak bardzo cieszyła ją perspektywa przeglądania magazynu modowego. Musiało chodzić o coś zupełnie innego, ale profesor Holt sam nie był pewien, czy powinien spróbować dowiedzieć się, o co konkretnie.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przed rozpoczęciem obiadu wydawało mu się, że minęły lata, odkąd ostatni raz siedzieli razem przy tym stole, i że przegapił ważny epizod w życiu swojej rodziny, ale tak naprawdę w trakcie tego miesiąca zaskakująco mało się zmieniło. Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka.

Dobrze było tak siedzieć z rodziną i przyjaciółmi, spoglądając w zachwycone, szczęśliwe oczy Colleen.


	23. Rozdział XXII

Keith nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać po tej wizycie. Prawnicy, którzy od lat przekazywali mu pieniądze, wyznaczyli mu spotkanie w swojej kancelarii. Wielokrotnie widział się już z nimi w przeszłości i to nie miał być pierwszy raz, ale nigdy nie wzywali go bez konkretnej przyczyny. Nie zdarzyło się również, by zaproszenie było tak kategoryczne i zawierało konkretną datę oraz godzinę, a nie ramy czasowe, w których to on przekazywał wybrany termin.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego anonimowy darczyńca nagle się nie rozmyślił i nie zrezygnował z przesyłania mu pieniędzy. Gdy zaczynał studia, prawnicy dali mu do zrozumienia, że jeżeli tylko jego wyniki i zachowanie będą odpowiednie, to finansowanie nie ustanie. Później Keith zamierzał radzić sobie sam, ale zaszedł już tak daleko i naprawdę chciał dokończyć edukację. Nie dałby rady sam na to zarobić, a nie posiadał wystarczających oszczędności.

Do Londynu wybrał się z Lance’em, który, korzystając z okazji, zaoferował profesorowi Holtowi, że odbierze jego zamówienie z apteki niedaleko kancelarii. Ustalili, że ten, który pierwszy załatwi swoje sprawy, będzie czekał na drugiego i potem wrócą razem do Oxfordu.

O umówionej porze Keith zapukał do gabinetu, w którym zawsze był przyjmowany.

Drzwi od razu otworzył mu prawnik. Dzisiaj na jego zwykle pogodnej i uśmiechniętej twarzy odmalowana była powaga.

– Dzień dobry – rzekł Keith.

– Witam, panie Kogane – odpowiedział starszy mężczyzna i gestem dłoni zaprosił go do środka.

Gdy młodzieniec wszedł do gabinetu, prawnik podszedł do kolejnych drzwi, prowadzących do pokoju obok.

– Poprosiliśmy pana o przybycie, ponieważ pewien dżentelmen nalegał na to spotkanie właśnie w naszej kancelarii. Myślę, że to, co ma do powiedzenia, może pana szczególnie zainteresować.

Serce Keitha zabiło mocniej. Prawnicy z tej kancelarii jako jedyni mieli kontakt z człowiekiem, który przez te wszystkie lata łożył na jego utrzymanie. Kto inny mógłby chcieć się z nim spotkać za ich pośrednictwem?

Prawnik otworzył drzwi i przytrzymał je otwarte dla Keitha. Ten odetchnął głęboko i wszedł do mniejszego pokoju.

Za biurkiem wykonanym z ciemnego drewna, na tle zielonej ściany, siedział książę Lotor Galrstone. Jego dłonie spoczywały na blacie. Uważnie patrzył na swojego gościa, a na jego ustach na widok Keitha pojawił się ironiczny uśmiech.  

Zdezorientowany i jednocześnie nieco rozczarowany tym widokiem Keith spojrzał pytająco na prawnika. Co to miało znaczyć? Dlaczego nowy książę Galrstone chciał się z nim spotkać na osobności akurat w tym miejscu?

Przyszło mu do głowy, że to mogła być pułapka, a on zostawił nóż w kieszeni płaszcza.

– Chciałbym porozmawiać z panem Kogane na osobności – powiedział spokojnie Lotor.

Prawnik ukłonił się z szacunkiem i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Witam – rzekł książę zaskakująco przyjaznym, jak na siebie, tonem. Spojrzał znacząco na stojący po drugiej stronie biurka fotel, ale Keith nie ruszył się z miejsca, więc dodał: – Proszę usiąść. Mamy wiele do omówienia.

Kogane z wahaniem wykonał prośbę, ale jego ramiona pozostały napięte i nadal czujnie przyglądał się księciu.

Widząc to, Lotor uniósł kącik ust jeszcze wyżej i pochylił się w stronę biurka.

– Gdy teraz o tym myślę, dochodzę do wniosku, że dobrze, że się z panem nie pojedynkowałem – rzekł lekkim tonem. – Przodkowie chyba prędzej wybaczyliby mi śmierć z rąk kogoś pozbawionego znaczenia niż bratobójstwo.

Keith otworzył szerzej oczy.

– Słucham? – zapytał. – O czym Wasza Książęca Mość mówi?

– Sam jestem tym zdziwiony, ale, no cóż, wygląda na to, że jesteśmy kuzynami. Tym samym, panie Kogane, jest pan moim najbliższym krewnym oraz, co za tym idzie, obecnie pierwszym w kolejności spadkobiercą majątku i tytułu.

Keith zacisnął pięści, a jego spojrzenie było pełne nienawiści.

– To już przesada. Takie żarty są niestosowne. Żegnam – wycedził przez zęby i podniósł się, zmierzając do wyjścia.

Opanowanie się na tyle, aby nie rzucić się na, jego zdaniem, zmanierowanego i okrutnego panicza, było najcięższą próbą, jaka na niego spadła w całym życiu.

– Proszę chwilę poczekać. Dla mnie to też było zaskoczenie, dlatego chciałem spotkać się na neutralnym gruncie. Daję słowo, nic o tym nie wiedziałem aż do przejęcia spraw mojego ojca. Proszę usiąść, wszystko opowiem – poprosił Lotor i zaczekał, aż wściekły młodzieniec ponownie usiądzie w fotelu. – Zacznę od początku. To wszystko, co teraz powiem, jest prawdą. Honor mojej rodziny nie pozwoliłby mi kpić w tak poważnej sprawie. Pańska matka, księżniczka Krolia Galrstone, była jedyną siostrą mojego ojca. Jeszcze raz zaznaczam, że do niedawna nie miałem o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. Dowiedziałem się dopiero po śmierci ojca, gdy musiałem zająć się testamentem. Prawnicy to potwierdzili, może ich pan zapytać, jeżeli moje słowo nie wystarcza – uprzedził Lotor.

Podniósł z biurka dużą kopertę i wręczył ją Keithowi. Ten przyjął ją i zajrzał do środka.

– To akt ślubu pańskich rodziców i pana akt urodzenia. Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczający dowód prawdziwości moich słów. Mój ojciec chyba planował kiedyś przekazać to panu po zakończeniu edukacji, gdy zyskałby pewność, że nie zhańbi pan naszego rodu – powiedział Lotor. Rozłożył dłonie. – Więc… Witam w rodzinie, kuzynie, jest nas aktualnie aż dwóch. Reszta to bardzo dalecy krewni. Dodam tylko tak na marginesie, że teraz uważam, że to nic dziwnego, że zaprzyjaźnił się pan z Holtami i lordem Shirogane, wasze rodzinne historie są doprawdy niezwykłe. Powinniście założyć klub dzieci, których matki wybrały miłość i sprzeciwiły się swoim rodzinom.

Krolia Galrstone.

Te dwa słowa rozbrzmiały echem w głowie Keitha. W jednej chwili z jego postawy zniknęła nieufność. Zacisnął palce na kopercie. Przez całe swoje życie chciał dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o swoim pochodzeniu, poznać chociaż cząstkę swojej historii, ale nikt nie mógł lub nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć. W pewnym momencie przestał tak bardzo skupiać się na tych poszukiwaniach i pogodził się z tym, że gdy tylko przestanie dostawać pieniądze, będzie musiał radzić sobie całkowicie sam. Teraz nagle poznał imię swojej matki, a przed nim siedział jego kuzyn.

To już było znacznie więcej, niż mógłby sobie wymarzyć.

– A mój ojciec? – zapytał z nadzieją. – Czy Wasza Książęca Mość ich znał?

– Znałem księżniczkę, ale z przykrością muszę przyznać, że jej nie pamiętam. Byłem małym dzieckiem, gdy zerwała kontakty z rodziną.

Keith zmarszczył brwi.

– Dlaczego to zrobiła?

– Z tego, czego się dowiedziałem, wynika, że księżniczka zakochała się w mężczyźnie o nazwisku Kogane – wytłumaczył Lotor. – Był dyplomatą i miał wschodnioazjatyckie korzenie, więc, jak łatwo można się domyślić, nie był wymarzonym zięciem dla naszego dziadka. Ówczesny książę nie chciał zgodzić się na ten mezalians, bo azjatycki arystokrata to w Królestwie jednak nie jest kandydat na męża, więc księżniczka postanowiła uciec i wzięła z Kogane potajemny ślub. Wygląda na to, że planowali razem wyjechać z Europy. Pański ojciec sam wybrał się do Azji, żeby dopełnić formalności i pewnie uprzedzić swoją, również niezbyt zadowoloną z jego wyboru, rodzinę. Nigdy już nie wrócił, zginął w nieznanych okolicznościach. – Ton Lotora był poważny, ale pozbawiony emocji. – Wkrótce urodził się pan, a księżniczka zmarła niedługo po porodzie w wyniku choroby. Rodzina nie mogła pana uznać, ale najwidoczniej mojemu ojcu zależało na siostrze na tyle, że anonimowo łożył na pańskie utrzymanie i wykształcenie. Sam bym się po nim tego nie spodziewał. Dopiero jego testament pozwolił na ujawnienie tych informacji.

Keith skinął głową. Patrzył na Lotora, nie dowierzając temu, co usłyszał. Zawsze podejrzewał, że jego rodzice nie żyją, ale teraz, wiedząc, że wcale go nie porzucili, jeszcze bardziej żałował tego, że nie mógł ich poznać. To, że pochodził z arystokracji, było dla niego niczym przy świadomości, że jego ojciec i matka się kochali i naprawdę chcieli go razem wychować. Nie był niechcianym dzieckiem. Jego życie mogło wyglądać zupełnie inaczej.

Z drugiej strony, widział Zarkona tylko raz, gdy książę leżał martwy w kałuży krwi na podłodze własnej bawialni. Keith nie mógł nawet podejrzewać, że to był jego wuj, który przez całe życie dbał o jego dobrobyt i dzięki któremu nie musiał żyć na ulicy. Po tym, jak Shiro został uznany przez swojego dziadka, Matt żartował, że Kogane okaże się kiedyś księciem. Co prawda, wyglądało na to, że nie był księciem, tylko synem księżniczki, ale nie wiedział, jak powie Holtom, że jest spokrewniony z człowiekiem, który chciał wykorzystać i zamordować ich ojca. Nie chciałby zapłacić za poznanie prawdy utratą przyjaźni, które z takim trudem zawarł w Oxfordzie.

– Doceniam to, że Wasza Książęca Mość mi o tym wszystkim powiedział, ale co teraz? – zapytał. – Czy mógłbym dowiedzieć się więcej o mojej matce?

Lotor zastanowił się.

– Zgodnie z wolą mojego ojca przekażę panu posag matki oraz jej prywatny majątek, w tym dom w Londynie i domek myśliwski na wsi. Wszystkie formalności załatwi kancelaria. Jest pan, kuzynie, bardzo zamożnym człowiekiem, chociaż nie może poszczycić się tytułem. Może też pan zabrać wszystkie jej listy i fotografie – rzekł. – Zaproszę pana do pałacu, gdzie przekażę oryginały aktów własności nieruchomości, a przy okazji mogę pokazać portrety księżniczki w naszej rodzinnej galerii. Z tego, co wiem, w pana nowym londyńskim domu też są obrazy. Te staną się pana własnością tak jak całe wyposażenie. Posag zostanie niezwłocznie przekazany na pańskie konto, także nie będzie żadnych problemów z utrzymaniem tych domów i dalszym opłacaniem służby. Jak tak się panu przyglądam, to muszę przyznać, że podobieństwo do matki jest bardzo wyraźne. Jeśli pan tylko chce, mogę wprowadzić go do towarzystwa jako swojego kuzyna.

Na ostatnią propozycję Keith pokręcił głową. 

– Dziękuję za wszystko – powiedział ze szczerą wdzięcznością – ale wątpię, by arystokraci nawet teraz zaakceptowali mnie jako jednego z nich. Nigdy tego nie pragnąłem, to nie dla mnie. Moje miejsce jest gdzie indziej.

Lotor wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak pan uważa, propozycja pozostaje otwarta, może zmieni pan zdanie – uznał. – Nie musi mi pan za nic dziękować, wypełniłem tylko ostatnią wolę mojego ojca. Przynajmniej tyle mogłem zrobić.

Rozmowa została uznana za zakończoną. Obaj pożegnali się z prawnikiem i ruszyli razem do wyjścia z kancelarii, przed którą czekał powóz Lotora.

Gdy ubrali płaszcze i stanęli na trotuarze, Keith westchnął i wbił wzrok w drugą stronę ulicy. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż wróci do Oxfordu i na spokojnie, w samotności będzie mógł przemyśleć wszystko to, czego się dzisiaj dowiedział. Musiał zastanowić się nad tym, jak przekazać te wieści Shiro i pozostałym, ale najpierw do niego samego musiało dotrzeć, że poznał tożsamość swoich rodziców, że jego nazwisko cokolwiek kiedyś znaczyło. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy fotografie matki i przeczyta listy, które sama napisała. Wreszcie będzie miał po niej jakąkolwiek namacalną pamiątkę. Na razie musiały wystarczyć mu otrzymane dokumenty, ale to i tak było nierealnie dużo.

Lotor trącił go w plecy uchwytem laski, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Keith otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i podniósł głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

– Może moglibyśmy już teraz ustalić termin pańskiej wizyty? – zaproponował książę.

Keith nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo wtedy szybkim krokiem podszedł do nich Lance. Wydawał się czymś niezwykle przejęty.

– Proszę go zostawić! – zawołał, wyraźnie rozeźlony. – Co Wasza Książęca Mość tutaj robi? Mało panu jednego pojedynku?

Wyraźnie rozbawiony Lotor opuścił laskę i oparł się o nią. Keith westchnął i popatrzył z zażenowaniem na stojącego przed nimi Lance’a, który piorunował księcia morderczym spojrzeniem.

– Trzeba przyznać, że masz niezwykle interesujących przyjaciół, _kuzynie_ – rzekł Lotor, dokładnie akcentując ostatnie słowo i mrużąc oczy. – Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem tak doskonale dobranego towarzystwa, nie można się z wami nudzić. To taka przyjaźń, o jakiej można poczytać w książce o muszkieterach. Jak to było? _Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego_?

Z twarzy Lance’a nagle zszedł wyraz złości, zastąpiony przez zdumienie. Spoglądał to na księcia, to na Keitha, jakby usiłował dostrzec między nimi jakiekolwiek podobieństwo.

– Wasza Książęca Mość raczy żartować – prychnął. – Czy to część jakiegoś podstępnego planu? Nie chcemy mieć z waszą rodziną już nic wspólnego, wprowadziliście wystarczająco dużo zamętu. Keith, czy on próbował cię namówić do współpracy przy jakichś eksperymentach i wymyślił podstęp z kuzynami?

– Książę mówi prawdę, McClain – powiedział Keith. – Wygląda na to, że ja i książę Galrstone jesteśmy spokrewnieni, ale żaden z nas nie wiedział o tym podczas poszukiwań. Mnie powiedziano dopiero przed chwilą. Książę dowiedział się, gdy przejmował sprawy ojca.

Laska Lance’a prawie wypadła mu z dłoni.

– Więc jesteś arystokratą i nie wiedziałeś o tym przez całe życie? – zapytał głośno.

– Moja matka była arystokratką – mruknął Keith – ale tak, okazuje się, że jestem.

– Czy jesteś ślubnym synem?

Młodzieniec nie spodziewał się tego pytania. Minęła chwila, zanim odpowiedział.

– Tak, właściwie tak.

– Więc mógłbyś zostać księciem? – Lance zdobył się na słaby uśmiech.

Keith znowu się zastanowił.

– Chyba tak. W wyjątkowym wypadku. – Zerknął znacząco na Lotora.

Zapadła cisza. Lance wpatrywał się w Keitha, próbując uzmysłowić sobie to, co właśnie usłyszał, a ten odwrócił wzrok i patrzył w zadumie na chodnik.

Chyba jednak nie będzie musiał martwić się tym, jak powiedzieć o swoim pochodzeniu przyjaciołom. Jeżeli wyraźnie nie poprosi McClaina o dyskrecję, to gdy tylko wrócą do Oxfordu, ten zadba o to, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli.

– Dobrze, w takim razie napiszę do pana i wtedy wszystko ustalimy. To chyba jednak nie jest najlepsza chwila. Żegnam panów – oznajmił Lotor, przerywając milczenie. Już miał ruszyć do powozu, gdy odwrócił się, jakby nagle o czymś sobie przypomniał. – Proszę serdecznie pozdrowić ode mnie pannę Holt. I Gundersona, chociaż wątpię, byśmy mieli jeszcze kiedykolwiek przyjemność go spotkać. – Zastanowił się. – Więc może wystarczy tylko pannę Holt, ale w sumie, biorąc pod uwagę ten oksfordzki klub czy też krąg przyjaciół, kto wie…

* * *

– Wiem, że kiedyś się z tego śmiałem, ale to niesamowite, że Keith naprawdę okazał się arystokratą – stwierdził z uśmiechem Matt, siadając w fotelu. – W dodatku kuzynem księcia Galrstone. Moja matka będzie przeszczęśliwa, kolejny wysoko urodzony przyjaciel… Albo i nie będzie, patrząc na to, co zrobiła nam ta rodzina. Ojciec już o wszystkim wie, ale matce może lepiej jednak na razie o tym nie wspominać.

Shiro usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Znajdowali się sami w salonie domu Holtów.

– To rzeczywiście niesamowite – przyznał – chociaż Keith sam jeszcze nie wie, jak się do tego odnieść. Bardzo to przeżywa, tylko, jak zawsze, nie chce tego pokazywać. Musimy mu dać trochę czasu. Jest teraz bardzo zajęty, bo do studiów i pracy nad projektem doszło mu przejęcie majątku, którym musi się nauczyć zarządzać i, było nie było, obowiązki rodzinne wobec kuzyna. Keith, co prawda, odmówił oficjalnego wprowadzenia do towarzystwa, ale książę to jego jedyna rodzina, więc z pewnością będzie się poczuwał do obowiązku podtrzymania z nim więzi.

Gospodyni przyniosła im herbatę oraz ciasteczka i postawiła je na stoliku, a potem wyszła.

Shiro westchnął cicho i nerwowo wyprostował się w fotelu. Spojrzał na Matta, który właśnie wziął z talerza herbatnika.

– Właściwie przyszedłem tutaj, bo chciałem ci o czymś powiedzieć, to dla mnie ważne. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowie i mam prośbę, żebyś na razie o tym nikomu nie wspominał, póki to nie będzie oficjalne. – Wziął głęboki wdech. – Planuję oświadczyć się księżniczce Altearn.

Matt zamarł w pół kęsa i wbił w przyjaciela zdumione spojrzenie. W salonie zapadła niezręczna cisza.

– Czy to cię dziwi? Co o tym sądzisz? – zapytał zakłopotany Shiro, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję.

Holt przełknął i odchrząknął. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale czuł, że mu to nie wyszło, więc odpuścił.

„Sądzę, że złamiesz serce mojej siostrze, ona będzie zrozpaczona i nigdy ci tego nie wybaczy, a ja nie wiem, czy będę po tym umiał nadal się z tobą przyjaźnić” – pomyślał.

– Sądzę, że… Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłeś – wykrztusił. – Wydawało mi się, że nie spieszy ci się do małżeństwa. Kilka miesięcy temu o tym rozmawialiśmy, pamiętasz? Skąd ta zmiana zdania?

Shiro zastanowił się i upił łyk herbaty.

– Zdałem egzaminy, skończyłem studia. Tak naprawdę, gdy zakończy się rok akademicki i zamkniemy nasz projekt, nie będzie już powodu, dla którego miałbym zostać w Oxfordzie, a dziadek będzie nalegał, żebym przeniósł się do stolicy – odparł spokojnie. – Wydaje mi się, że nadszedł czas na zmiany i usamodzielnienie się. Dziadek wiele do tej pory dla mnie zrobił, więc chyba powinienem się odwdzięczyć, przynajmniej w ten sposób. Zasługuje na to, żeby poznać przyszłą markizę Bravecastle. Nie jestem zbuntowanym dzieciakiem, wiem, kiedy należy spełnić oczekiwania innych, a w tym przypadku i tak kiedyś będę musiał to zrobić.

– Więc jesteś w niej zakochany, tak? – zapytał Matt, doskonale wiedząc, że odpowiedź może mu się nie spodobać.

Shiro zmarszczył brwi, jakby do końca nie zrozumiał pytania.

– Nie, nie jestem.

– Więc dlaczego chcesz się z nią ożenić?! – prychnął głośno blondyn.

– Jest bardzo bystrą, dojrzałą i piękną kobietą, darzymy się wzajemnym szacunkiem, moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. Poza tym ma odpowiednią pozycję. Ceni sobie niezależność, a ja mogę jej ją dać. Będzie nam ze sobą dobrze. – Shiro wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem, że ty masz trochę inną wizję małżeństwa i chciałbyś prawdziwego uczucia jak z książki, ale życie nie zawsze tak wygląda. Ja nie nadaję się do śpiewania serenad pod oknem, nie potrzebuję tego.

– Shiro, tu w ogóle nie o to chodzi! – żachnął się Matt. – Nikt ci nie każe śpiewać nikomu serenad, ale jeżeli już decydujesz się spędzić z kimś resztę swojego życia, to mógłbyś wybrać kogoś, kogo poza tym, że uważasz za przyjaciela, darzysz – wykonał nieokreślony gest ręką – nieco silniejszym afektem. I ty, i księżniczka Altearn zasługujecie na to, żeby ktoś was naprawdę kochał, nie odbierajcie sobie tej szansy. Możesz nadal się z nią przyjaźnić, bez ślubu, i poczekać na kobietę, za którą byłbyś gotów oddać życie i z którą łączyłoby cię nieco więcej niż „wzajemny szacunek”. Inaczej zanudzisz się na śmierć. Jeszcze do niedawna traktowałeś słowa swojego dziadka z dość dużym dystansem, więc nie pojmuję, co nagle się zmieniło, że tak bardzo chcesz go zadowolić, że jesteś gotowy poświęcić własne szczęście.

Shiro wydawał się niewzruszony.

– Wybacz, ale ja nigdy nie szukałem płomiennej miłości. To nie jest warunek mojego szczęścia.

– Szkoda, może byś ją znalazł – odparł kąśliwie Matt. Po chwili dodał zwyczajnym tonem: – Nie myślałeś o tym, żeby iść za głosem serca?

– Myślałem, ale sam widzisz, że to nie zawsze dobrze się kończy. Rodzice Keitha zmarli i go osierocili, wy też napotykacie w życiu trudności, a moi rodzice poszli za głosem serca i cała nasza trójka nie była już nigdzie szczególnie mile widziana, ani w Anglii, ani w Japonii. Uznałem, że mógłbym to naprawić. Niech dziadek na stare lata będzie zadowolony chociaż z jednego potomka.

– Śmierć rodziców Keitha nie ma nic wspólnego z ich uczuciami, a moja matka nigdy nie żałowała swojej decyzji. Sam widzisz, że moi rodzice są szczęśliwi po tylu latach, po tak wielu trudnościach. Matka uwielbia towarzystwo, ale z pewnością oddałaby wszystkich arystokratów tego świata za jeden dzień z moim ojcem. To jest siła miłości. Twoi rodzice się kochali. Jestem pewien, że byli ze sobą szczęśliwi – powiedział z przekonaniem Holt. – Gdyby było inaczej, twoja matka tyle by nie poświęciła, a twój ojciec mógłby cię porzucić i znaleźć sobie w Japonii nową rodzinę. Nie zrobił tego. Powiem więcej, on po wielu latach wypełnił jej życzenie i przysłał cię na studia tutaj, chociaż nikt by się nie dowiedział i każdy by zrozumiał, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Ona była najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. Nie chciałbyś takiej więzi dla siebie? Ty powinieneś pomyśleć o swoim szczęściu, a nie o oczekiwaniach innych.

Shiro westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na trzymaną w lewej ręce filiżankę.

– To nie jest takie łatwe. Jestem po prostu zmęczony – wyznał. – To był dopiero mój pierwszy sezon, a ciągle musiałem znosić uśmiechy i pochlebstwa matek, które najchętniej wydałyby za mnie swoje córki, ale nie dlatego, że mnie znają, tylko dlatego, że znają moje nazwisko. To uciążliwe, a ja odkryłem, że wcale nie lubię bali i przyjęć. Gdyby nie wasze towarzystwo, nie wiem, co bym tam zrobił. Ta hipokryzja wyższych sfer, ten cały jarmark z „kupowaniem żon” po prostu mnie mierzi. Pomyślałem, że jeżeli znajdę sobie żonę, raz na zawsze będę miał spokój, a wątpię, żebym poznał lepszą kandydatkę niż księżniczka Altearn. Znam ją, ona mnie też. Jest wiele małżeństw bez miłości, a my przynajmniej umiemy ze sobą porozmawiać i nie czujemy się źle w swojej obecności. Dziadek będzie zadowolony, towarzystwo odpuści, a księżniczka nie jest chichoczącą debiutantką. Nikt nie powie złego słowa o tym mariażu. To rozsądny układ.

– Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Chcesz się ożenić, bo nie lubisz bywać, bo męczą cię bale i plotki oraz knowania arystokratów, czy tak? A twoją wybranką została księżniczka Altearn, która, uwaga, uwielbia bale i sama je u siebie organizuje? – mruknął ironicznie Matt. – Ona jest duszą towarzystwa. Shiro, czy ty będziesz udawał, że nie ma cię w pałacu?

Shiro patrzył na niego z urazą wymieszaną z konsternacją, jakby go obrażono, ale sam nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu.

– Matt… Dlaczego… Nie rozumiem – zaczął zmartwiony. – Matt, czy ty naprawdę jesteś zakochany w księżniczce? Jeśli tak, to przepraszam, myślałem, że nie byłeś poważny w tych swoich zachwytach…

– Jestem i nie jestem – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Holt. – Podziwiam ją i uważam, że jest piękna, ale jej nie kocham. Mogę się nią zachwycać, ale nie mógłbym być szczęśliwy w jej świecie, a ona nigdy nie mogłaby żyć w moim. Ona nie pozostawi swojej pozycji, a ja nie chciałbym stać u jej boku. Więc nie martw się o to, nie będę usychał z zazdrości. To, co powiedziałem, to troska. Ja na przykładzie własnej rodziny widzę, że miłość może pokonać wiele przeszkód. Musisz wybrać żonę dla siebie, nie dla dziadka, nie dla towarzystwa. To musi być dla ciebie ktoś wyjątkowy, ktoś, kto będzie z tobą szczery i dla kogo ty będziesz najważniejszy na świecie.

Shiro westchnął i odstawił filiżankę na stolik.

– Więc do czego zmierzasz? – zapytał. – Przyszedłem tu, żeby przekazać ci radosną wiadomość, chciałem, żebyś się ze mną cieszył, a spotykam się jedynie z krytyką, więc czy możesz chociaż powiedzieć dlaczego? Czy jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć? Jeśli tak, to śmiało, nie obrażę się.

Matt odwrócił wzrok, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

Ależ oczywiście, że było coś, o czym powinien wiedzieć.

Prawda była taka, że Shiro nigdy nie robił Katie nadziei, nie można było mieć do niego pretensji. Nie flirtował z nią, niczego nie obiecywał i prawdopodobnie niczego się nie domyślał. Był dla niej miły, to prawda, zaangażował się w poszukiwania jej ojca, ale Shiro był miły dla wszystkich. Zachował dla siebie jej sekret, bo do tego zobowiązywał go honor. Zatańczył z nią na balu, ale wcześniej zatańczył też z Allurą. Najwidoczniej nawet to, że się za nią wstawił i odwiózł do domu po wyzwaniu Lotora na pojedynek, nie było niczym więcej niż przyjacielskim gestem. To nie powinno nikogo dziwić. Takashi Shirogane był hrabią i przyszłym markizem, dziedzicem wielkiej fortuny, a Katie Holt była tylko córką profesora chemii i wyklętą wnuczką barona. To musiało się tak skończyć, prędzej czy później.

Mimo wszystko Matt czuł się winny. To on w listach do Katie zachwycał się Shiro, przez niego się poznali, a potem jeszcze żartował z siostry, bo wtedy to, jak wypierała się swojego zauroczenia, wydawało mu się trochę zabawne i chciał się odegrać za wszystkie jej złośliwości. Od początku doskonale wiedział, że pewnie nic z tego nie będzie, ale zakładał, że minie jeszcze kilka lat, zanim jego przyjaciel się ożeni, a do tego czasu Katie zdąży się odkochać i znaleźć kogoś innego, najlepiej niżej urodzonego. Teraz Matt wątpił w to, że jego siostra w najbliższym czasie pogodzi się z tym ciosem i znowu zakocha, a to wszystko przez to, że Shiro postanowił podjąć całkiem racjonalną decyzję, tylko że odrobinę za wcześnie i stanowczo ze zbyt błahych powodów. Holt widział, że jego siostra jest kobietą, przy której Shiro może być sobą, że się nie denerwuje i nie martwi o swoje kalectwo. Czasami wydawało mu się, że może to coś więcej, a ona zwyczajnie stała się jednym z jego przyjaciół, ale Allura nie była jeszcze nawet tym.

– Po prostu wydaje mi się, że to, co robisz, jest odrobinę tchórzliwe. Nigdy nie przejmowałeś się tym, co mówili o tobie inni, a teraz twierdzisz, że chcesz spokoju, więc uciekasz i żenisz się z kobietą, której nie kochasz – rzekł poważnie Matt, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Zawsze powtarzałeś, że tytuł cię nie zmieni, ale Shiro, którego znałem, nigdy nie poświęciłby szczęścia dla swojej wygody i poklasku towarzystwa. Żyłby swoim własnym życiem. Tamten Shiro był dumny ze swoich rodziców i nie dał się nikomu stłamsić. Walczył o siebie i nigdy nie wybierał najłatwiejszych ścieżek, bo inaczej nie zostałby moim przyjacielem i nie wziąłby pod swoje skrzydła tak impulsywnej sieroty, jak Keith. Więc gdzie jest teraz ten Shiro? Chce pójść tą drogą, którą wyznaczają konwenanse i rezygnuje z siebie, bo tak będzie właściwie w oczach rodziny i świata. – Wziął głęboki wdech. – Jestem twoim przyjacielem, a to oznacza, że chcę, abyś był szczęśliwy, a nie tylko wypełniał obowiązki. Chcę, byś żył, tak jak chcesz, i wybrał taką żonę, którą jednego dnia chciałbyś nosić na rękach, a drugiego udusić, a trzeciego podarować jej na przeprosiny Księżyc i gwiazdy. Znam cię. Życie bez emocji cię nie uszczęśliwi.

Shiro przez chwilę milczał, przyglądając się Mattowi. Marszczył brwi i miał rozchylone usta, jakby nadal nie rozumiał i nie wiedział, jak zareagować.

Podniósł się z fotela i Matt odruchowo także wstał.

– Rozumiem, chociaż muszę przyznać, że nie takiej reakcji oczekiwałem. Pozwól jednak, że to ja będę decydować o tym, co mnie uszczęśliwi – oświadczył i pokiwał w zadumie głową. – Chyba powinienem już iść. Muszę jechać do Londynu.

Matt przytaknął. Dalsza dyskusja i tak nie miałaby sensu, a był blisko, żeby powiedzieć o jedno słowo za dużo. Nie mógł wymagać, żeby ktoś ze względu na Katie zmieniał swoje życiowe plany. Nie mógł nawet żądać, by zrobił to dla siebie samego.

– Dobrze.

Odprowadził przyjaciela do drzwi. Służący włożył mu płaszcz i pożegnali się krótko, prawie na siebie nie patrząc.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, Matt odetchnął.

Shiro był dobrym człowiekiem i wspaniałym przyjacielem, ale jednocześnie bywał czasem okropnie upartym durniem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdyby kogoś zastanawiało, dlaczego wątek Keitha wygląda tak, a nie inaczej - plan wydarzeń został ustalony przed piątym sezonem. Po prostu nikt nie wiedział wtedy o postaci Krolii.


	24. Rozdział XXIII

Następnego dnia rano Matt stał pod drzwiami do sypialni Katie, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Zbierał się na odwagę, żeby zapukać, ale za każdym razem w ostatniej chwili rezygnował. Nie miał żadnego konkretnego planu. Wejść, zapytać o samopoczucie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale co potem…?

Wczoraj nie mieli okazji porozmawiać, ponieważ dziewczyna spędziła cały wieczór z ojcem w pracowni, ale Matt musiał jej to w końcu powiedzieć. Lepiej, żeby dowiedziała się od niego i dostała czas, żeby oswoić się z tą myślą, niż żeby usłyszała o wszystkim od samego Shiro. Znając Katie, mogłaby zareagować impulsywnie i nieprzewidywalnie, a potem by sobie tego nie darowała i przeżywała gafę jeszcze gorzej.

Wreszcie Matt wziął głęboki wdech i zastukał pięścią w drzwi. Gdy usłyszał „proszę!”, wszedł do środka.

Katie siedziała przy sekretarzyku, pisząc list. Matt podszedł do niej i oparł się jedną ręką o blat.

– Witaj, Pidge. Jak ci mija dzień?

– Witaj, Matt – odpowiedziała, nie przerywając pracy. – Dobrze.

– Więc… Do kogo piszesz taki długi list? – zagaił.

Dopiero wtedy siostra podniosła na niego wzrok.

– Pamiętasz naszego pastora, który wyjechał do Stanów Zjednoczonych? Gdy był tutaj w ubiegłym roku, bo zbierał pieniądze na swój nowy kościół, to tak zachęcająco opowiadał o tamtejszej społeczności. Pomyślałam, że mogłabym do niego napisać i poprosić, żeby poszukał dla mnie rodziny, która szukałaby guwernantki dla swoich dzieci – powiedziała, jak gdyby nie było w tym absolutnie nic niezwykłego.

Matt zamrugał szybko, zupełnie zbity z tropu. Odczekał chwilę, spodziewając się, że siostra wybuchnie śmiechem i oświadczy, że to był tylko żart, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło, więc zdecydował się zapytać:

– Od kiedy szukasz pracy i dlaczego aż tak daleko? Wydawało mi się, że jakiś czas temu uznałaś, że bycie nauczycielką jednak nie jest ci pisane. Czy rodzice wiedzą o twoim planie?

Katie odłożyła pióro na bok i wyprostowała się na krześle. Westchnęła, nie patrząc na brata.

– Widzisz, Matt, wydaje mi się, że nadszedł czas na zmiany i usamodzielnienie się. Nie mogę wiecznie polegać na rodzicach, a nie znalazłam podczas sezonu męża i wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście nie nadaję się do małżeństwa, więc może będę mogła uczyć u jakichś miłych ludzi – stwierdziła. – Stany Zjednoczone się rozwijają, tam jest inna kultura, nowe możliwości. Nikt nie będzie wiedział o tym, co stało się na pensji, zacznę wszystko od nowa. Może będzie mi łatwiej. A rodzice jeszcze nie wiedzą, ale zamierzam im o tym powiedzieć, gdy tylko coś sobie znajdę.

Matt skrzywił się i zaklął w myślach.

Przyjrzał się uważniej siostrze i zauważył, że jej powieki były opuchnięte, jakby wcześniej płakała.

– Słyszałaś moją rozmowę z Shiro, prawda? – spytał.

Przytaknęła z ociąganiem. To wszystko wyjaśniało.

– Może trochę. Akurat przechodziłam – przyznała. Szybko jednak zaznaczyła: – Jednak nie ma to żadnego związku z moim wyjazdem. Naprawdę muszę coś ze sobą zrobić, tak trzeba, czas najwyższy.

Cóż, przynajmniej Matt zupełnie niepotrzebnie martwił się tym, jak jej to powie. Sama zdążyła się dowiedzieć i tak naprawdę wcale go to nie dziwiło, tylko wciąż nie wiedział, jak powinien ją pocieszyć. On sam wielokrotnie się zakochiwał, ale zawsze trwało to krótko i szybko znajdował nowy obiekt westchnień. Katie była bardziej zamknięta w sobie niż on, słabiej znała ludzi. Dla niej to był pierwszy raz i to w momencie, w którym otoczenie oczekiwało, że znajdzie sobie męża. W tak niezwykłym i emocjonującym dla niej okresie, gdy pewne zasady dobrego wychowania poszły w kąt, a ona spędziła z Shiro mnóstwo czasu. Matt chciałby móc jej powiedzieć, że na świecie jest wielu innych wspaniałych mężczyzn i że na pewno spotka w przyszłości kogoś, kto się nią zainteresuje, ale to niekoniecznie była prawda. Shiro się wyróżniał, każdy to widział, ale nie chodziło tylko o wygląd. Trudno byłoby o drugiego tak wyrozumiałego i inteligentnego człowieka, który szanowałby jej zdanie i traktował ją jak równego sobie przyjaciela.

– Katie… – zaczął. – Mogę z nim porozmawiać.

– Już rozmawiałeś – ucięła, wbijając wzrok w okno przed sobą. – Co innego mógłbyś mu powiedzieć? To decyzja pana Shirogane. Słuszna zresztą, on i księżniczka będą piękną parą.

Matt popatrzył w tym samym, co ona, kierunku. Na niebie zbierały się ciemne chmury.

– Więc mogę go tutaj nie zapraszać, żebyście nie musieli się widywać – zaproponował. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale wyjazd do Stanów Zjednoczonych to radykalny pomysł i jestem pewien, że rodzice się nie zgodzą.

– Dlaczego miałbyś to robić? – zapytała. – Hrabia jest twoim przyjacielem, goszczenie go to zaszczyt dla naszej rodziny. Matka byłaby niepocieszona, gdybyś zerwał z nim kontakt. Nie mógłbyś się jej wiarygodnie wytłumaczyć, nie obciążając winą za ten nagły chłód siebie lub jego. Zresztą, już powiedziałam, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z moim wyjazdem. Wiem, co myślisz, ale to nie tak. Przyszły markiz może robić, co zechce. Nie jest i nigdy nie był mi nic winien. Ze szczerego serca życzę mu szczęścia, na jakie zasługuje.

Katie dokładnie wypowiadała każde słowo, jakby bardzo zależało jej, żeby Matt w to wszystko uwierzył i nie zadawał więcej pytań, albo może jakby sama chciała w to uwierzyć.

– Więc co z naszym projektem? Co z księżniczką? – ciągnął Matt. – Ona też będzie niepocieszona, jeśli nagle wyjedziesz. Miała nauczyć cię strzelać.

– Cóż, sama się nauczę. Na… – Jej usta drgnęły. Skupiła wzrok na drzewie rosnącym tuż za oknem. – Na Dzikim Zachodzie. Poradzę sobie. Nie martw się, będę was odwiedzać i dużo pisać. – Zerknęła na brata i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć.

Matt odetchnął. Katie nie chciała rozmawiać na ten temat, a on nie miał zamiaru w tej chwili naciskać. Jednocześnie powtarzał sobie w myślach, że to nie był koniec świata, że nie dało się tego uniknąć i że jego siostrze w końcu kiedyś przejdzie, a rodzice i tak nie pozwolą jej na wyjazd do Ameryki, ale nie mógł powstrzymać żalu, który w nim narastał w stosunku do Shiro, którego Katie nie chciała widzieć tak bardzo, że była gotowa uciec za ocean. Ta sama Katie, która nie znosiła pobytów na pensji i zawsze chciała zostać w Oxfordzie z rodziną.

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie niedokończonemu listowi.

– Dobrze. Gdybyś jednak chciała porozmawiać, to będę na dole – powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju.

* * *

Po południu Katie zeszła do salonu i, nie wypowiadając ani słowa, usiadła w fotelu z książką. Rodzice wyszli, a Matt towarzyszył siostrze w ciszy, czytając gazetę. Niespodziewanie w domu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi wejściowych. Oboje wiedzieli, kto prawdopodobnie ich odwiedził, ale Katie widocznie nie zamierzała oderwać się od lektury, bo nawet nie podniosła głowy.

John był zajęty pracą w ogrodzie, więc Matt musiał wstać i iść otworzyć.

– Witaj – powiedział stojący w progu przedpokoju Shiro, uśmiechając się, jakby nic ich wczoraj nie poróżniło.

– Witaj – odparł posępnie Matt, wpuszczając go do środka. – Właśnie miałem się przejść. Zechciałbyś do mnie dołączyć? Jest piękna pogoda, zażyjmy świeżego powietrza.

Shiro odwiesił płaszcz oraz kapelusz, a potem obrócił głowę i spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi.

– Jest chłodno, przed chwilą padało – stwierdził skonsternowany. – Poza tym już spacerowałem. Jak chcesz, to możesz się przejść, a ja w międzyczasie dotrzymam towarzystwa twojej siostrze. Czy panna Holt jest w domu? – Podrapał się nerwowo w tył głowy. – Chciałbym z nią porozmawiać. Najlepiej na osobności, jeśli byłoby to możliwe. – Posłał przyjacielowi znaczące spojrzenie.

Matt zmierzył go wzrokiem. Może lepiej by jednak było, gdyby Shiro się wszystkiego domyślał? Wtedy nie przychodziłby tutaj zaraz po oświadczeniu się Allurze i nie prosiłby o rozmowę z dziewczyną, która była w nim zakochana, a Matt nie musiałby myśleć o tym, jak go od tego odwieść.

– Obawiam się, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

– Nie zastałem jej?

– Zastałeś – powiedział powoli Matt – ale nie czuje się dzisiaj najlepiej.

– Choruje?

– Nie, ale…

Shiro popatrzył na niego z determinacją.

– Proszę, to ważne. Muszę z nią porozmawiać – oznajmił. – Miałeś rację, ja…

– Co to za hałasy? – przerwał mu głos dobiegający z głębi domu.

Matt odwrócił się.

Z salonu na korytarz wyjrzała Katie. Popatrzyła chłodno na Shiro i założyła ramiona na piersi.

– Lordzie Blackwinter – przywitała go sucho.

– Panno Holt. – Shiro uśmiechnął się, maskując zaskoczenie, które wywołało w nim usłyszenie swojego tytułu z jej ust. Przecież porzuciła oficjalne zwroty w sytuacjach prywatnych już dawno temu. Może się pomyliła albo rzeczywiście gorzej się czuła? – Czy mógłbym zamienić z panią kilka słów?

Katie zawahała się. Matt był pewien, że odmówi, ale ona w końcu powiedziała:

– Tak. Proszę tylko chwilę zaczekać.

Szybko weszła po schodach na piętro i po chwili wróciła, nadal z pustymi rękoma. Brat posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, ale ona zignorowała go i zwróciła się do Shiro:

– Dobrze, jestem gotowa. Przejdźmy zatem do salonu.

Zostawiając Matta samego na korytarzu, Katie i Shiro weszli do pokoju. Dziewczyna usiadła na fotelu, mężczyzna na sofie obok.

– Więc słucham, o czym chciał pan ze mną mówić, lordzie Blackwinter?

Starała się być tak opanowana i dostojna, jak tylko potrafiła. Siedziała wyprostowana jak struna, z dłońmi na podołku i spojrzeniem utkwionym w Shiro. Nie chciała się znowu rozpłakać. Musiała się pilnować, żeby mężczyzna przypadkiem nie pomyślał, że jej na nim w jakimkolwiek stopniu zależało. Mogła sobie przynajmniej oszczędzić tego upokorzenia, lord Blackwinter nie musiał wiedzieć, że stanowił obiekt westchnień młodszej siostry swojego przyjaciela. Byłoby to niezwykle krępujące dla nich obojga.

Przeklinała w myślach dzień, w którym się poznali, i tę noc w Oxfordzie, kiedy na siebie wpadli, i ten bal, na którym tak dobrze się bawiła, i przejażdżki konne z Allurą, i markiza Bravecastle, i cały świat, który ewidentnie nie chciał dla niej szczęśliwej przyszłości. To było takie niesprawiedliwe! Dlaczego akurat ten mężczyzna musiał nagle dostać cholerny tytuł arystokratyczny? Katie kochałaby go tak samo mocno, gdyby był biedny, ale wtedy on mógłby chociaż na nią spojrzeć, mieliby szansę, a ona byłaby gotowa zaryzykować dla niego wplątanie się w skandal. Przeżyłaby nieuniknione wyrzuty matki, że wnuczka barona poślubia cudzoziemca. Walczyłaby o niego, o najwspanialszego człowieka, jakiego w życiu spotkała. Szkoda, że Shiro nie zobaczył w niej swojej drugiej połowy i postanowił zadowolić swoim ślubem arystokratyczne towarzystwo.

Nie wiedziała, jak miałaby teraz podtrzymywać przyjaźń z Allurą. Nie umiała jej znienawidzić, to nie była przecież wina księżniczki, że urodziła się piękną arystokratką. Jeśli nie poznałby Allury, Shiro i tak znalazłby inną pannę z wyższych sfer. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Katie nie chciała patrzeć na nich razem. Skręcało ją w środku na samą myśl o ślubie, na który cała jej rodzina na pewno zostanie zaproszona. Potem Shiro i Allura będą ich odwiedzać, a ona będzie mogła tylko obserwować z daleka szczęście, którego nigdy nie zazna. Gorzej byłoby tylko wtedy, gdyby hrabia był w księżniczce szaleńczo zakochany. Nie warto jednak było się łudzić. Koniec końców pokocha swoją mądrą i piękną żonę, a Katie tego nie przeżyje. Ten wyjazd do Ameryki chyba naprawdę był najlepszym wyjściem.

Patrzyła na siedzącego przed nią Shiro i nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby miała kiedykolwiek wyjść za kogokolwiek innego. Nigdy nie pragnęła małżeństwa, ale pogodziła się z tym, że nie może go uniknąć, tylko że wcześniej nie miała prawie żadnych oczekiwań. Po prostu zakładała, że, tak czy siak, nie będzie szczęśliwa. Ale jak miałaby teraz poślubić jakiegoś starego dżentelmena, którego nawet nie będzie obchodziła, gdy poznała Shiro? Shiro, który był dobry i uczciwy, który z nią rozmawiał i któremu nie przeszkadzało to, że interesowała się nauką? Katie wiedziała, że nie był ideałem. Oboje nie byli, ale to w ogóle się nie liczyło. Oddałaby wiele, żeby móc z nim być.

– Wystarczy _panie Shirogane_ – mruknął zakłopotany Shiro. Potem dodał głośniej, nie patrząc na nią: – Więc, panno Holt, wraz z odnalezieniem pani ojca i moim zdaniem egzaminów, wydaje mi się, że zakończył się pewien etap i, niestety, nie będziemy się już tak często widywać, jak to miało miejsce do tej pory. Dlatego pomyślałem, że to odpowiedni moment, żeby panią o coś poprosić. Liczę na szczerą odpowiedź.

– Domyślam się, że chce pan mówić o swoim rychłym ślubie. Chce mnie pan zaprosić na ten ślub – powiedziała Katie i przy ostatnim słowie poczuła ukłucie w sercu.

Shiro uniósł brwi.

– Poniekąd – przyznał. – Właściwie chciałem panią _poprosić o ślub_.

Katie zamrugała, nie wiedząc, co to miało znaczyć i co powinna odpowiedzieć.

– Proszę wybaczyć, jeśli mój angielski nie jest do końca zrozumiały – dodał Shiro, zauważając jej reakcję.

– Ależ nie, jest całkowicie zrozumiały – powiedziała chłodno. – Muszę jednak pana poinformować, że w naszym kraju wielożeństwo jest niedopuszczalne.

Shiro przez chwilę milczał z rozchylonymi ustami.

– Wiem o tym. Przecież nie mam jeszcze żony – rzekł.

– Więc nie oświadczył się pan wczoraj księżniczce Altearn? – zapytała Katie, trochę ostrzejszym tonem, niż planowała. – Byłam gotowa złożyć panu gratulacje.

To, oczywiście, było kłamstwo. Nigdy nie była i nigdy nie będzie gotowa gratulować mu ślubu z Allurą.

– Nie. – Pokręcił powoli głową. – Matt pani powiedział, prawda?

– Może coś wspomniał. Rozumiem, że nie zastał jej pan w domu?

– Zastałem. Rozmawialiśmy.

– Czyli przybył pan nie w porę? Nie była sama?

Shiro zastanowił się, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie, nie była, rzeczywiście.

Katie przytaknęła, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

– Jeżeli mogę o coś prosić, to mógłby pan przekazać księżniczce, że, niestety, jestem zmuszona zrezygnować z naszego wspólnego planu? – powiedziała. – Niedługo wyjeżdżam. 

– Dokąd? – zdziwił się Shiro.

– Do Stanów Zjednoczonych, zostanę guwernantką. Wygląda na to, że w moim życiu również zakończył się pewien etap. A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy…

Wstała, na co on też się podniósł, i stanęła tuż przed nim. Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Była niezwykle poważna i chyba smutna. Z rękawa koszuli wyjęła jego złożoną chustkę z wyhaftowanym monogramem i rodowym herbem, po którą wcześniej poszła do sypialni. Podała ją Shiro.

– Proszę. Nie ma powodów, żebym dalej ją u siebie trzymała.

Mężczyzna ani drgnął.

– Powiedziałem już pani, że mam ich dużo. Dałem ją pani, proszę ją zatrzymać. Nie potrzeba żadnych powodów.

Katie jednak ponaglająco potrząsnęła wyciągniętą ręką, więc Shiro z rezygnacją wziął od niej chustkę. Rozłożył ją, jakby coś sprawdzał, a następnie schował do kieszeni marynarki. Skinął niepewnie głową.

– Nie chciałabym musieć się z tego kiedyś tłumaczyć – uznała Katie, z powrotem siadając na fotelu. – Szczególnie przed księżniczką Altearn – dodała ciszej.

Shiro nadal stał, przyglądając jej się uważnie. Na jego twarzy odmalowana była czysta konsternacja.

– Wydaje mi się, że jednak się do końca nie zrozumieliśmy – powiedział, drapiąc się w tył głowy. – Więc…

Westchnął i zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego. Podszedł do jej fotela i ukląkł przed Katie na jedno kolano. Spojrzał jej w oczy. Jego policzki były zarumienione.

– Panno Holt, czy uczyni mi pani ten zaszczyt i zostanie moją żoną? – spytał uroczyście.

Oszołomiona Katie odwzajemniła spojrzenie i przygryzła wnętrze policzka. Nerwowo zaciskała dłonie na spódnicy i poczuła, że także się czerwieni. Serce waliło jej w piersi, a patrząc w szare, błyszczące oczy Shiro, była gotowa od razu się zgodzić, ale poczucie własnej godności kazało jej zaprotestować:

– Nie mówi pan poważnie!

– Nie śmiałbym żartować.

– Niech pan usiądzie – poleciła, wskazując dłonią sofę.

– Wydaje mi się, że nie wolno mi, dopóki nie uzyskam odpowiedzi. Zacząłem nie tak, jak być powinno i się nie zrozumieliśmy, może postępowanie zgodnie z konwenansami uczyni sytuację bardziej jasną – odparł przyciszonym głosem Shiro, jakby podpowiadał jej rozwiązanie.

– Nie uzyska pan odpowiedzi, dopóki pan nie usiądzie i nie udzieli mi wyjaśnień. To potrwa i obojgu nam będzie łatwiej porozmawiać, gdy będzie pan siedział – oznajmiła wyniośle Katie, choć cała drżała z emocji.

Przez twarz Shiro przemknęło rozczarowanie, ale pokornie wstał i wrócił na sofę.

– Dlaczego? – spytała głośno. – Dlaczego pan mi się oświadcza?

Zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią.

– Ponieważ… Ponieważ jest pani niezwykłą osobą i, jeśli tylko mnie pani zechce, jestem gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko. Obiecuję, że pozwolę pani spędzać czas w pracowni, jeśli tylko będę mógł siedzieć obok i pracować razem z nią. – Nabrał powietrza. – Kocham panią, panno Holt, od dnia, w którym spotkaliśmy się w nocy za halą, ale zrozumiałem to dopiero niedawno. Nie wiem, jak to inaczej wyjaśnić.

Katie milczała. Nie wierzyła, że Shiro to powiedział, ale tak samo nie wierzyła w to, że rzeczywiście tak myślał, chociaż bardzo, najbardziej na świecie, by chciała, żeby to była prawda.

– Mówi pan, że mnie kocha, ale jeszcze wczoraj był gotów ożenić się z księżniczką Altearn – rzekła, starając się brzmieć zdecydowanie. – Więc albo pan kłamie, albo jednak pańskie uczucia nie są aż tak silne. Zresztą, nie można się dziwić, skoro miłość nigdy nie była warunkiem pańskiego szczęścia, prawda? Rozumiem, dlaczego chciał pan ożenić się z księżniczką, więc chętnie się dowiem, jaki będzie pożytek z córki profesora chemii. Wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek zyskał tym przychylność towarzystwa, ale może z tego mezaliansu wynikną korzyści, o których jeszcze nie wiem.

Młodzieniec otworzył usta i zaraz je zamknął. Wyglądał, jakby w jednej chwili nagle wszystko zrozumiał.

– Domyślam się, że jednak osobiście słyszała pani moją rozmowę z Mattem – stwierdził, odwracając wzrok.

– Niewykluczone, że akurat przechodziłam obok salonu.

– Rozmawialiśmy cicho.

– Najwidoczniej nie tak cicho, jak się panu wydawało.

Shiro namyślił się.

– W tym przypadku nie interesuje mnie, co powie towarzystwo, a dziadek będzie musiał zaakceptować mój wybór. Wiem, co wczoraj powiedziałem i nadal uważam, że ślub z księżniczką to rozsądny pomysł – przyznał z żalem – ale gdy pojechałem do Londynu i się z nią spotkałem, zrozumiałem, że Matt miał rację i że powinienem spróbować pójść za głosem serca. Przemyślałem jego słowa o naszych rodzinach i ich wyborach, o tym, jakie emocje wyzwala w nas miłość i zrozumiałem, że jedyną rzeczą, którą chciałbym zrobić wyłącznie dla siebie, jest zadanie pani pytania, czy odwzajemnia pani moje uczucia i czy jest jakakolwiek szansa, żeby mnie pani zechciała. Wiem, że nasze życie nie byłoby najłatwiejsze. Jako hrabina miałaby pani określone obowiązki, a ja jestem kaleką i obcokrajowcem, a w dodatku arystokratą, a rozumiem, że ma pani dobre powody, by odczuwać niechęć wobec wyższych sfer. Pani jest za to wyjątkowa i mogłaby wyjść za wybitnego naukowca, dokonać z nim wielkich odkryć. Widzę, że ma pani plany i nie mogę prosić o rezygnowanie z nich. Więc proszę jedynie o szczerość, chociaż pani zawsze była ze mną szczera. Zrozumiem odmowę, ale nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybym nie zapytał.

Katie wstała i stanęła tuż przed nim. Shiro także się podniósł. Zadzierając głowę do góry, dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaszklonymi oczami.

– Mówiłam już kiedyś, że nie przeszkadza mi ani pańskie pochodzenie, ani problemy z ręką. Jeżeli cokolwiek powstrzymuje mnie przed odpowiedzią, to to, że pomyślał pan najpierw o księżniczce Altearn. Nie chcę być pańską ucieczką i sposobem na bunt przeciwko konwenansom – powiedziała. – Brzmi pan, jakby to pan nie był wystarczająco dobry, ale to ja jestem wyklętą wnuczką barona, mój posag nic nie znaczy i zdarzyło mi się podpalić laboratorium. Nie jestem tak serdeczna i dobrze wychowana, jak księżniczka Altearn. W dodatku czasem dramatyzuję, sam pan widział. Można to nazywać _wyjątkowością_ , ale ja po prostu nie odnajdę się w towarzystwie arystokratów na skalę równą księżniczce. Nie będę żoną, której można byłoby komuś zazdrościć.

– To dziwne, bo ja zazdrościłbym każdemu, kogo zgodziłaby się pani poślubić. – Shiro uśmiechnął się smutno. – Nigdy pani nie okłamałem i nawet bym nie próbował. Powiedziałem całą prawdę. Teraz czekam tylko na pani decyzję.

Katie zawahała się, ale nie potrafiła dłużej powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nie umiałaby się dłużej gniewać na Shiro, na pewno nie po tym, co usłyszała. W gruncie rzeczy sama chciała dokładnie tego, co jej oferował.

– Oczywiście, że bym pana zechciała – oświadczyła. – Ma pan szczęście, że nie wysłałam jeszcze listu do Ameryki, tylko czekałam na ostateczną decyzję księżniczki. Mimo wszystko nasze życie chyba będzie łatwiejsze od szukania pracy za oceanem. Szczególnie gdyby znowu zdarzył mi się jakiś nieszczęśliwy wypadek…

– Chciała pani wyjechać do Stanów Zjednoczonych przeze mnie? – zdziwił się Shiro.

Katie zaśmiała się nerwowo.

– Może? – odparła. – Tak, właściwie tak, ale to nie przez pana, tylko dlatego, że chyba nie umiałabym patrzeć na pana i księżniczkę Altearn. Więc może jednak częściowo przez pana. To trochę głupie, wiem – wyjaśniła szybko. – Bo, widzi pan, ja pana… Takashi, ja też cię kocham, ale nigdy nie sądziłam, że też mógłbyś… – Wykonała wymowny gest dłońmi. 

Shiro z uśmiechem pokręcił głową i pochylił się w jej stronę.

– Katie…

Zatrzymał się w połowie, jakby nagle się opamiętał. Już chciał się wycofać, gdy dziewczyna, wspiąwszy się na palce, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i pocałowała w usta. Potem szybko się odsunęła, żeby popatrzeć na niego z satysfakcją.

Gdyby ktoś rano, gdy płakała sama w swoim pokoju, powiedział jej, że Takashi Shirogane zrezygnuje dla niej z Allury, wyzna jej miłość i się pocałują, nie uwierzyłaby i chyba teraz też do końca nie wierzyła.

Zaczerwieniony Shiro wyprostował się i odchrząknął. Żeby zatuszować własne zakłopotanie, sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki. Wyjął z niej chustkę i podał ją Katie.

– Wydaje mi się, że jednak może ją pani bez obaw zachować. Chociaż, o ile się nie mylę, dostała pani ode mnie dwie takie chustki. Mogę zapytać, co stało się z drugą?

Wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami i przyjęła z powrotem przedmiot. Nie spodziewała się, że Shiro zauważy ten drobny szczegół, jakim był brak drugiej chustki.

– Podobno ma ich pan dużo.

Shiro przytaknął.

– Racja. Powinna mi kiedyś pani opowiedzieć o tym pożarze w laboratorium – uznał. – To brzmi, jak ciekawa historia. Aż dziwne, że Matt mi o tym nie wspominał.

Katie uśmiechnęła się podstępnie, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Opowiem. Po ślubie, gdy nie będzie już odwrotu – stwierdziła. – Jeśli już przy Mattcie jesteśmy, to byłabym skłonna się założyć, że stał pod drzwiami i wszystko podsłuchiwał.

– Ależ po czym to pani wnioskuje? – zapytał ironicznie Shiro. – Czyżby to była rodzinna tradycja?

Katie znowu wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jedna z wielu – odparła.

Shiro popatrzył na dziewczynę, na jej rudawe włosy sięgające już prawie do ramion, brązowe, błyszczące oczy i piegi na nosie, które dobrze było widać z tej odległości.

Ujął jej twarz w dłonie.

I pomyślał sobie, że odwrotu nie ma już teraz i nigdy tak naprawdę go nie było.


	25. Rozdział XXIV

Lance wyskoczył z łódki i na drżących nogach stanął w chłodnej wodzie sięgającej mu do kolan. W nagłym przypływie szczęścia podbiegł do Keitha, który właśnie wskoczył do rzeki, i chwycił go za ramiona, a potem okręcił wokół siebie, mało się przy tym nie przewracając.

– Wygraliśmy! – zawołał tryumfalnie, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. – Wygraliśmy, Kogane!

Nieco skonsternowany Keith przytaknął słabo i także się uśmiechnął. Obaj wyszli z wody i wykończeni padli obok siebie na trawiastym brzegu Tamizy, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to, co działo się wokół. Zaraz dołączył do nich zdyszany Hunk oraz inni wioślarze z oksfordzkiej drużyny.

Krew szumiała im w uszach, zagłuszając wiwatujących widzów. Młodzieńcy leżeli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, oddychając ciężko i co jakiś czas parskając pełnym niedowierzania śmiechem.

Nagle Keith poczuł, jak czyjś czubek buta szturcha go w kostkę.

– Hm? – zdołał wymruczeć, nie otwierając oczu.

– Hej, Kogane – zagaił słabym głosem Lance – żyjesz?

– Nie wiem – wymamrotał Keith.

– Ja już chyba umarłem – westchnął Hunk.

– Zawsze mówiłem, że ze mną w drużynie wygramy – powiedział McClain. – Wszyscy byliśmy wspaniali, ale to zwycięstwo to też moja zasługa, przyznaj. Przejdziemy do historii. My, wspaniała zwycięska osada „Oxford 1901”.

– Tak, Lance. Jesteśmy zgraną drużyną – potwierdził Keith bez cienia ironii w głosie.

Lance uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i zamilkł. Nigdy jeszcze nie był tak zmęczony, jak teraz. Wiosłował z całych sił, ciągle przypominając samemu sobie, że nie wolno mu zmarnować tej wyjątkowej szansy na pokazanie wszystkim, a zwłaszcza rodzinie, która zasiadła na trybunach, na ile go stać i że może coś osiągnąć. Pracował na to od października, nie ominął ani jednego treningu, marząc o tym, że w końcu bliscy ujrzą choć mały powód do dumy z niego. Teraz, chociaż czuł się, jakby naprawdę miał już nigdy nie wstać i ustać na własnych nogach, doszedł do wniosku, że zdecydowanie było warto.

– Na brzegu pewnie czekają piękne panny, które już nie mogą się doczekać, aż będą mogły nam osobiście pogratulować. Trzeba iść, kto pierwszy, ten lepszy – powiedział po chwili odpoczynku, chociaż nadal miał wrażenie, że zemdleje z wycieńczenia.

Z trudem oparł się na łokciu. Popatrzył na leżącego na plecach Keitha, który obserwował go spod półprzymkniętych powiek, uśmiechając się lekko. Brunet nadal był zaczerwieniony po wysiłku, a przydługa grzywka przykleiła mu się do czoła.

– To idź, ja podziękuję. Muszę odzyskać oddech – uznał Keith.

Lance zawahał się, a potem padł z powrotem na ziemię.

– Nie, jednak jeszcze nie dam rady, a przecież na zwycięzców warto poczekać – uznał, wbijając wzrok w błękitne niebo.

Po kilku minutach jednak musieli wreszcie wstać i we trójkę wspięli się po niewysokiej skarpie. Przy wejściu na pomost wśród tłumu widzów czekało na nich rodzeństwo Holtów wraz z Shiro oraz narzeczona Hunka z bratem.

Matt i Shiro serdecznie uścisnęli dłonie wioślarzy, a Katie uśmiechnęła się do nich z wdzięcznością. Brat panny Balmerley wymamrotał krótkie słowa gratulacji, co chwilę podejrzliwie łypiąc na Hunka.

– Gratuluję panom zwycięstwa, mam nadzieję, że Oxford odzyska teraz dawne szczęście – powiedziała Katie. – Są panowie dumą całego uniwersytetu.

Lance odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Cóż, odkąd dołączyłem do drużyny, wiedziałem, że tak będzie – odparł nonszalancko. – Trener Iverson będzie teraz żałował, że nie przyjął mnie wcześniej. Może w przyszłym roku akademickim mianuje mnie kapitanem?

– Na pewno – mruknął sarkastycznie Keith.

– Zobaczymy, Kogane. Ty też we mnie nie wierzyłeś. Wepchnąłeś mnie do rzeki na pierwszym treningu, pamiętasz? – Nie dając Keithowi ani chwili na protest, Lance przeniósł spojrzenie na Shiro i zapytał z zaciekawieniem: – Więc niedługo ślub, tak? Odliczasz już ostatnie dni wolności?

Shiro pokręcił głową, ale to Katie odpowiedziała jako pierwsza:

– Pan Shirogane jest zbyt zajęty urządzaniem naszej własnej pracowni chemicznej w nowym domu w Londynie. Jeszcze jej nie widziałam, bo to ma być niespodzianka, ale wierzę, że będzie cudowna. Koniecznie będą musieli nas panowie odwiedzić.

– To prawda – potwierdził Shiro. – Jeżeli odliczam dni do ślubu, to tylko dlatego, że nie mogę się doczekać.

– W to nie wątpię. Ja też nie mogę się doczekać – uznała z przekonaniem Katie.

Hunk, Keith i Lance wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Katie i Shiro na pewno byli bardzo uroczą i kochającą się parą, ale patrzenie na nich razem bywało słodko-niezręczne.

– Mam to teraz na co dzień. Nie dość, że oni są pochłonięci sobą i przygotowaniami do ślubu, to od czasu zaręczyn matka nie mówi o niczym innym – wyjaśnił Matt, wymownie spoglądając na siostrę oraz jej narzeczonego i przewracając oczami.

– Teraz tak mówisz, Matt – rzekła Katie, mrużąc oczy – ale tak naprawdę też bardzo się cieszysz.

Młodzieniec wzruszył ramionami.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Kto by się nie cieszył ze ślubu swojej siostry i najlepszego przyjaciela?

– Dobrze – odezwał się Shiro, chcąc zmienić temat – a co sądzicie o tym, żebyśmy, gdy odbierzecie już trofeum i się przebierzecie – spojrzał na wioślarzy – poszli wspólnie na lody?

Cała grupa wyraziła aprobatę, a potem Lance, Keith i Hunk musieli się na chwilę oddzielić, żeby odnaleźć trenera i pozostałych członków drużyny.

Gdy szli we trójkę między przyglądającymi się im widzami wyścigu, nagle usłyszeli z tyłu wołanie:

– Lance!

Zatrzymali się i odwrócili. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do nich młoda, brązowowłosa kobieta w chabrowym żakiecie i kapeluszu ozdobionym kwiatami.

– Veronica! – odpowiedział radośnie Lance.

– Dobrze panią znowu widzieć – rzucił pogodnie Hunk.

– Pana też, lordzie Garrett. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Witaj, bracie.

Lance popatrzył najpierw na Veronicę, a potem na stojącego z boku Keitha. Wskazał na niego otwartą dłonią.

– Veronico, znasz już wicehrabiego Garretta, ale poznaj, proszę, mojego przyjaciela z drużyny, pana Keitha Kogane – oznajmił podniośle.

Później przedstawił Keithowi swoją starszą siostrę, która kilka lat temu poślubiła pewnego zamożnego barona. Po przywitaniu Veronica znowu zwróciła się do brata:

– Spotkałam rodziców i ciotkę, wszyscy są z ciebie bardzo dumni! Powiedzieli, że później cię znajdą, żeby osobiście złożyć ci gratulacje. Tak naprawdę zawsze byli dumni, ale widać, że szczególnie ciężko pracowałeś przez ostatni rok. Ciotka miała rację, że uniwersytet ma na ciebie dobry wpływ – powiedziała. Mówiła podobnie jak jej brat: szybko i głośno. – Zmieniłeś się, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś był na czymś tak skupiony. To było wspaniałe zwycięstwo! Gratuluję i bardzo się cieszę, że mogłam je oglądać!

Lance uśmiechnął się z goryczą, słysząc, że jego rodzina rzekomo „zawsze była z niego dumna”. Cóż, może i tak. Szkoda, że nigdy nie dali mu tego odczuć.

Chciał coś na ten temat powiedzieć, ale widząc szczerą radość z jego zwycięstwa na twarzy siostry, odpuścił. To i tak nie miało teraz większego znaczenia.

Jeżeli krewni tym razem naprawdę odczuwali dumę z jego powodu, to dla tej jednej chwili warto było dać z siebie wszystko. Zdjęcie zwycięskiej drużyny będzie z pewnością niezwykłą pamiątką, którą podaruje rodzinie, aby nie zapominali o tym, jak byli z niego zadowoleni. Najważniejsze jednak, że sam był z siebie niesamowicie dumny, z pracy w drużynie, z wyników na studiach i z tego, że nauczyciele oraz koledzy przestali go uważać tylko za zabawnego, ale raczej niemądrego młodzieńca. Miał przyjaciół, ciekawe zajęcia, a, co najdziwniejsze, jego rywalizacja z Kogane zaczęła chyba trochę kuleć, odkąd przemieniła się w żart, którym Lance tylko dokuczał Keithowi. Wreszcie dotarło do niego, że ściga się przede wszystkim sam ze sobą.

Co absolutnie nie znaczyło, że zamierzał przestać robić wokół siebie tyle zamieszania. Właściwie, to był dopiero początek.

* * *

Katie i Shiro wyszli z kościoła na oświetlony wiosennym słońcem dziedziniec. Dziewczyna miała na sobie białą, zdobioną koronką suknię z długim rękawem, a na jej plecy opadał długi welon. Trzymała męża pod prawe ramię, a na jej twarzy widniał pełen zachwytu uśmiech.

Ich ślub był dosyć skromny jak na jedynego potomka markiza Edwarda Bravecastle. Odbył się w kościele położonym w majątku dziadka. Nie zaproszono zbyt wielu gości, a po ceremonii miało odbyć się uroczyste śniadanie tylko dla najbliższej rodziny państwa młodych i przyjaciół.

– Czyż oni nie są piękną parą? – mówiła z przejęciem Colleen. Jej oczy nadal były zaczerwienione po tym, jak płakała ze wzruszenia podczas ceremonii. – Nasza Katie wygląda zachwycająco w tej sukni, jestem z niej taka dumna. To niezwykły zaszczyt dla naszej rodziny.

Stojący obok niej w cieniu rozłożystego drzewa Samuel, Matt i Edward pokiwali głowami. Nie można było odmówić jej racji, Katie i Shiro wyglądali razem na naprawdę szczęśliwych.

– Wreszcie znowu będę miał w rodzinie silną kobietę – uznał z dumą markiz. – Moi synowie nieszczególnie się spisali, ale gdy pierwszy raz spotkałem pannę Holt na balu, od razu pomyślałem, że przypomina mi moją córkę i moją ukochaną żonę. Takashi nie dokonał najłatwiejszego wyboru, ale zdecydowanie nie mógł wybrać lepiej. Jestem z niego dumny, że wolał sprzeciwić się oczekiwaniom naszego świata. Pokazał siłę charakteru, to bardzo ważne na królewskim dworze. Następny markiz Bravecastle nie może być marionetką.

Ich rozmowę przerwało podejście pary młodej. Edward od razu wycałował policzki Katie, a Samuel podał dłoń Shiro i poklepał go po ojcowsku po ramieniu.

– Witaj w rodzinie, synu – powiedział.

– Chociaż, nie oszukujmy się, już od pewnego czasu byłeś częścią naszej rodziny – dodał Matt, poprawiając okulary. – Tylko teraz już oficjalnie jesteśmy braćmi.

– Dziękuję – zaśmiał się Shiro. – Zawsze będę państwu wdzięczny za całą okazaną pomoc i życzliwość.

Samuel pokręcił głową i machnął ręką, jakby to była drobnostka.

– Proszę tylko dbać o Katie – odparł. – Jeżeli ona będzie szczęśliwa, to my też.

Shiro popatrzył na dziewczynę pochłoniętą żywą dyskusją z jego dziadkiem. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Będę, obiecuję – rzekł.

W tym momencie do ich grupy podszedł brat Colleen wraz ze starszym mężczyzną wspierającym się na lasce. Zaproszono ich tylko na sam ślub, częściowo z grzeczności, a częściowo dlatego, że pani Holt bardzo chciała zobaczyć ich miny, gdy Katie będzie wychodzić za wnuka markiza Bravecastle. Jedynymi osobami z tej części rodziny, które miały pojawić się na śniadaniu, była ciotka panny młodej wraz z Victorią. Colleen nie zapominała tego, jak traktowali ją poszczególni krewni i odwdzięczyła się stosownie do uczuć, którymi ją darzyli przez te wszystkie lata.

– Witaj, córko – powiedział baron suchym tonem.

Ani on, ani jego najstarszy syn nie wyglądali na zachwyconych ceremonią. Trudno było im się dziwić, w końcu sami kiedyś wykluczyli Colleen ze swojego rodu, a teraz jej córka wyszła za jedną z najlepszych partii sezonu i już zdobyła bardziej znaczący tytuł od któregokolwiek z nich. Katie była hrabiną, a w przyszłości zostanie markizą, a oni byli tylko baronem i jego spadkobiercą. Każdy na ich miejscu czułby się co najmniej głupio, ale przecież takie historie zdarzały się tylko w powieściach! To było dla nich niepojęte, jak ta mała, chudziutka dziewczynka o niewyparzonym języku mogła zdobyć takiego męża. Obaj panowie tłumaczyli sobie to tym, że stało się tak dlatego, że hrabia Blackwinter był cudzoziemcem i nie rozumiał, że ta panna jest ekscentryczna i niczym nie przypomina idealnej angielskiej damy. Tak to jest, jak wpuszcza się obcokrajowców do najwyższych kręgów! Królestwo schodzi na psy! Nie wypadało jednak odmówić zaproszeniu jednego z najbogatszych i najważniejszych parów Imperium, tylko dlatego obaj tu przyszli.

– Witaj, ojcze, bracie – odparła grzecznie Colleen.

Katie uśmiechnęła się słodko, jakby tylko na to czekała, i zwróciła się do markiza:

– Wasza Lordowska Mość poznał już brata mojej matki, ale czy mogłabym przedstawić ojca mojej matki? – Gdy mężczyzna wyraził zgodę, kontynuowała: – W takim razie, lordzie Bravecastle, ojciec mojej matki, baron Bryton.

Baron skłonił się, zaciskając z irytacją zęby.

– Miło mi pana poznać – rzekł markiz.

– To dla mnie zaszczyt – odpowiedział baron.

Katie posłała Mattowi znaczące spojrzenie, na które on od razu odpowiedział, nie kryjąc satysfakcji. Całe życie liczyli na taką chwilę i teraz, gdy wreszcie nadeszła, oboje doszli do wniosku, że smakowała wybornie.

– Niestety, musimy iść dalej, przywitać pozostałych gości, proszę wybaczyć. Dziękujemy za przybycie – powiedziała Katie do dziadka i wuja. Spojrzała na markiza: – Czy mogę mieć nadzieję na to, że usiądzie pan obok mnie na śniadaniu, lordzie Bravecastle?

Markiz uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, kątem oka obserwując czerwieniejącego ze złości barona i jego syna.

– Z miłą chęcią, przecież to wielka radość mieć taką wnuczkę – odparł.

Shiro, próbując ukryć rozbawienie i spoglądając na wyraźnie zadowolonego dziadka, podał Katie ramię, a potem także pożegnał się z krewnymi. Oddalili się razem w stronę przyjaciół ze studiów, którzy stali po drugiej stronie kościelnego dziedzińca.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Baron zmierzył swoją córkę i jej męża krytycznym spojrzeniem.

– Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce mnie odwiedzisz, Colleen. Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy – powiedział, starając się sprawiać wrażenie całkowicie opanowanego.

Kobieta powoli uniosła brwi. Nie była w swoim rodzinnym domu od ponad dwudziestu lat. Nie spodziewała się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek zostanie tam zaproszona, ale teraz ani trochę już jej to nie cieszyło.

– O, tak, zapewne pana odwiedzimy – uznał pogodnie Samuel. – Myślę, że mamy wiele tematów do omówienia po tym ćwierćwieczu.

Baron i jego syn popatrzyli na siebie w zakłopotaniu. Markiz westchnął i pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową.

– Widzą panowie, czasem dobrze jest spojrzeć wstecz i ustąpić młodym. Nawet na starość człowiek musi się uczyć pewnych rzeczy – powiedział sentencjonalnie. – Inaczej można żałować, a pewne straty mogą być nie do odrobienia. Byłoby dużo lepiej, gdyby rodzice pamiętali o tym, jak sami byli młodzi i potrafili zrozumieć młode pokolenia. Niestety, to tak już w życiu jest, że niektórzy są mądrzy i naprawiają swoje błędy, a inni tego nie potrafią zrobić w odpowiednim czasie.

Brat i ojciec Colleen nie wiedzieli, co na to odpowiedzieć. Matt odchrząknął, patrząc na swoich rodziców.

– Przepraszam, ale także powinienem iść porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi. Później się jeszcze spotkamy.

Ukłonił się markizowi z hamowanym uśmieszkiem i wielkim podziwem, a potem skinął na pożegnanie krewnym. Ruszył do Katie i Shiro, którym towarzyszyli Hunk, Lance oraz Keith. Przywitał się z nimi gestem ręki.

– Właśnie rozmawialiśmy o tym, że panowie McClain i Kogane płyną jutro do Francji i zaczynają swoją wielką podróż po Europie – wyjaśniła mu w skrócie Katie, a potem przemówiła do młodzieńców: – Tylko niech panowie dużo do mnie piszą, chcę wiedzieć wszystko. A gdy tylko wrócą, proszę nas odwiedzić, sądzę, że będę miała wiele pytań. Informacje z pierwszej ręki będą nieocenione, gdy zacznę razem z Shiro planować naszą wyprawę.

Keith i Lance już od jakiegoś czasu myśleli o wspólnej podróży, ale stała się ona możliwa dopiero wtedy, gdy Kogane odziedziczył majątek matki, a McClain niespodziewanie dostał spadek po zmarłej ciotce. Nikt z ich przyjaciół nie rozumiał, skąd pomysł, żeby akurat ta dwójka gdziekolwiek razem jechała, skoro jeszcze niedawno nie umieli ze sobą wytrzymać w jednym laboratorium, ale nie zadawali pytań.

– Proszę się nie martwić, pozna pani każdy szczegół naszej podróży! – zapewnił Lance. – Wrócimy przed końcem lata, nie mógłbym przegapić ślubu najlepszego przyjaciela. – Poklepał Hunka po plecach.

Wicehrabia uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

– Mam nadzieję, bo bez ciebie to nie będzie to samo – powiedział. – Może podczas tej podróży sam wreszcie znajdziesz swoją wymarzoną wybrankę i będzie kolejny ślub?

Lance nagle stropił się i spojrzał na stojącego obok Keitha, który tylko zerknął na przyjaciela i wrócił do obserwowania innych gości.

– To… To chyba nie jest aż takie ważne – powiedział McClain. Odchrząknął i poprawił mankiet. – Będziemy pewnie zbyt zajęci zwiedzaniem, nie będzie czasu na panny.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, podczas której wszyscy wpatrywali się w Lance’a w osłupieniu. Nie wierzyli, że akurat on uznał, że nie będzie miał czasu na kobiety. To tak, jakby Holtowie nagle oznajmili, że nie chcą więcej zajmować się nauką.

Tylko Shiro zerknął na Keitha i uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

– W takim razie życzę wam bezpiecznej podróży, bawcie się dobrze – rzekł. – Tak jak powiedziała – na sekundę zawiesił głos, nie wiedząc, jak powinien mówić o żonie w gronie przyjaciół – Katie, gdy tylko wrócicie, będziecie u nas bardzo mile widziani.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział Lance, a następnie zmienił temat: – Widziałem, że księżniczka Altearn siedziała obok księcia Galrstone. Z tego, co wiem, a wiem dość dużo, to na salonach coraz więcej się o nich mówi. Więc jak, Holt, rozważasz już żałobę?

Matt potrząsnął głową. Nikt poza Katie i Shiro nie wiedział, że mało brakowało, a zostaliby zaproszeni na nieco inny ślub. Mimo wszystko lepiej, żeby Allura jednak wyszła kiedyś za Lotora.

– Shiro będzie w przyszłości markizem, Keith okazał się synem księżniczki, mamy wicehrabiego Garretta, a moja siostra właśnie została hrabiną Blackwinter. Chyba to towarzystwo ma już wystarczająco dużo tytułów – stwierdził. – Gdy będę chciał, znajdę kogoś, komu będzie wystarczało bycie panią profesorową Holt. Może rozkocham w sobie, a potem wykradnę jakąś córkę barona i niech nas wyklną, i niech wszyscy będą przeciwko nam? – Westchnął teatralnie. – To będzie niewątpliwie niezwykle romantyczne i pociągnę tę rodzinną tradycję, ale wiecie, ja lubię Oxford i spokój. Zostanę więc kolejnym profesorem Holtem i będę was ściągał na ziemię z tych najwyższych kręgów piekieł, znaczy się z arystokracji. Tylko muszę znaleźć taką pannę.

– Na pewno znajdziesz. Kto jak nie ty, Matt? – spytała pewnym głosem Katie.

– Skoro już o nich mowa, powinniśmy przywitać się z księciem Galrstone i księżniczką Altearn – zasugerował Shiro.

– Racja – zgodziła się dziewczyna. – Później do panów wrócimy.

– Do zobaczenia, lady Blackwinter! – rzucił Lance z teatralnym ukłonem.

Katie uniosła brew, przyglądając mu się uważnie. _Lady Blackwinter_ brzmiało tak obco i podniośle w porównaniu z _panno Holt_. Wiedziała, że pewnie wiele panien zazdrościło jej tego tytułu i związanego z nim splendoru, ale ona równie dobrze mogłaby być po prostu panią Shirogane.

Właściwie mogłaby nosić każde nazwisko tego świata tak długo, jak byłoby to także nazwisko Shiro.

– Niech pan nie przesadza, panie McClain – mruknęła, a potem odeszła razem z Shiro.

Matt uśmiechnął się ze wzruszeniem, patrząc za oddalającą się siostrą. Był z niej dumny i uważał, że nie mogła trafić na lepszego męża, ale jednocześnie czuł, że będzie mu jej bardzo brakowało w domu. Z nikim tak dobrze nie pracowało mu się w laboratorium, jak z Katie. Przez te ponad pół roku, gdy nie przebywała na pensji, zdążył przyzwyczaić się do jej ciągłego towarzystwa. Znając Shiro, nie będzie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko częstym odwiedzinom, a z Oxfordu do Londynu nie było aż tak daleko, ale to jednak nie to samo. 

– Dobrze, że Shiro po tym wszystkim wreszcie będzie szczęśliwy – uznał Keith. – Zasłużył na to.

– Tak. – Matt przytaknął. – Oboje zasłużyli.


	26. Epilog

Już kilka godzin temu nad Londynem wzeszło słońce.

Książę Lotor Galrstone stał na środku gabinetu, patrząc na tańczący w kominku ogień. W rękach trzymał stos notatek i dzienniki.

Pamiętał, gdy rok temu, latem, wezwał go tutaj ojciec. Wtedy Lotor myślał o tym, że kiedyś cały ten gabinet, cały pałac, to wszystko będzie jego. Wiedział, że to w końcu nastąpi, ale nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko i w takich okolicznościach.

Otworzył leżący na wierzchu dziennik i szybko go przekartkował. Czym dalej, tym pismo jego ojca stawało się bardziej nierówne i chaotyczne. To był wręcz namacalny dowód na postępującą utratę zmysłów księcia. 

Lotor spojrzał na portret Zarkona wiszący na ścianie obok portretu Honervy. Westchnął z żalem. Na obrazie ojciec był młodszy, jeszcze nie wyniszczyła go starość i szaleństwo. Był taki, jakiego powinien zapamiętać go świat.

Kucnął na jednym kolanie i wrzucił do kominka kartki, a potem po kolei najnowsze dzienniki ojca. Jako ostatnie w płomieniach utonęły zapiski alchemika, które Zarkon niegdyś studiował razem z Alforem. Tylko w ten sposób można było mieć pewność, że już nikt nigdy ich nie przeczyta i nie spróbuje sięgnąć po Kwintesencję. Nikt też nie dowie się, że stary książę zabił swojego przyjaciela i wszystkich innych ludzi związanych z tą zbrodnią, a także, że stracił zmysły i zamordował profesora chemii z Cambridge.

– Nie mam innego wyjścia, a ty od początku się myliłeś – mruknął Lotor, zwracając się do portretu. – Rozmawiałem z profesorem Holtem, twój cudowny eliksir nie istnieje. Sam ściągnąłeś na siebie śmierć, ojcze. Mogłeś zniszczyć cały ród. Zacząłeś prowadzić prace nad urojonym eliksirem z miłości, ale potem liczyłeś się dla siebie tylko ty. Nie tego mnie uczyłeś. Spoczywaj w pokoju, ja zadbam o naszą rodzinę. Wiem, że zrozumiałbyś, że dla jej dobra muszę zniszczyć twoje marzenia i każdy ślad twojego szaleństwa.

Książę Lotor długo wpatrywał się w ogień. Gdy papier spłonął, mężczyzna podniósł się. To była trudna noc rozliczeń i wspomnień, ale teraz nadszedł czas na nowy dzień i nowe nadzieje.

Wziął z biurka teczkę, w której znajdowały się zdjęcia Alfora i jego listy. Znalazł to wszystko, przeszukując gabinet Zarkona. Nie potrzebował tych rzeczy, a znał kogoś, kto ucieszy się z pamiątek.

Ruszył w stronę wyjścia z gabinetu.

Musiał zdążyć na śniadanie z Allurą.

**KONIEC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej! To już koniec. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dotarli do tego momentu.  
> Lubię krzyczeć o Voltronie, więc jak chcecie pokrzyczeć ze mną, to mam [Tumblra](http://mirasolla.tumblr.com/) i [Twittera](https://twitter.com/Mirasolla_?lang=pl).


End file.
